I'm Like a Lawyer
by LauraADon
Summary: Brittany is arrested and charged with murder. She struggles through being held in jail until her trial. Santana comes in as Brittany's lawyer. Together they work to get Brittany freed. Things develop between them along the way. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's her right there." He says as he points to a person a few hundred yards away.

"Are you positive?" Finn asks his partner.

"Yes, I'm positive Hudson. I've been doing surveillance on her for three weeks now. I think I would know her when I see her."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. So what's the game plan?" Finn being the rookie cop on the force still had a lot to learn about how things go down. Sure he was trained and knew what his job entailed but he was almost always second guessing himself and his partner.

"We watch and wait."

"For what exactly?" The rookie asks.

"Our opportunity." He says as he raises a pair of binoculars to his face. "Patience Hudson, patience."

Finn was bouncing his knee nervously up and down where he sat in the passengers seat of the unmarked squad car.

"Why are we even watching her?" The rookie cop asks.

"Shhh. Let me concentrate." He reaches around underneath his seat. "Here. Make yourself busy." He says as he hands Finn a pair of binoculars.

Finn lets out a groan as he raises the binoculars to his eyes. Needless to say Finn didn't have a lot of patience from doing surveillance but he at least knew better than to complain about it.

* * *

_I took her out it was Friday night. __I wore cologne to get the feeling right. We started making out and she took off my pants. But then I turned on the TV. And that's about the time that she walked away from me. Nobody likes you when you're 23. And are still more amused by TV the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? __What's my age again?_

Brittany nods her head along with the song as the lyrics blasted through her headphones. Her attention focused on the wall in front of her. The wall that she was currently defacing. She pokes her tongue between her lips in concentration as she spray paints her design on the wall.

Wearing a black hoodie and her favorite pair of grey sweatpants, Brittany feels reasonably safe under the cover of night, she takes her time perfecting her work of art.

_Then later on, on the drive home. I called her mom from a pay phone. I said I was the cops. And your husband's in jail. This state looks down on sodomy. And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me. Nobody likes you when your 23. And are still more amused by prank phone calls. What the hell is caller ID? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?_

Brittany looks around quickly scanning her surroundings for any movement or any changes in the her surroundings. A dark alley in the middle of the night probably isn't the safest place for Brittany to be doing her work but that's the risk she takes. Once she is satisfied with her scan she returns to her work with a nod of her head.

_And that's about the time she walked away from meNobody likes you when your 23And you still act like you're in Freshman yearWhat the hell is wrong with me?My friends say I should act my ageWhat's my age…_

"Shit."

* * *

"It's so dark, I can hardly see anything. Including the girl in question." Finn complains.

"Shut it Hudson."

"Evans you never told me how we were going to take this one down. I would like an overview of how this is going to work." Finn drones on. "So it goes smoothly, ya know."

"Fine if it will shut you up." Sam rolls his eyes. "We will finish up our surveillance and then I will put the car in drive. And then I will floor it and you will hit and lights and sirens and the pursuit will be on. There's where you really come in handy-" Sam lowers his binoculars and turns to look in Finn direction even though they can barely see each other in the night. "I'm going to assume she's gonna high-tail it out of here. Once we get close enough you will hop out of the car and begin the foot pursuit. I will follow in the car. Hopefully she doesn't have too many tricks up her sleeve and we can take her in to custody fairly easily."

"Okay. Got it. I think." Finn wrings his hands together nervously. "Can you go over it once more." He asks.

Sam stares a him for a moment. "No."

He turns back to look out the front windshield and raises the binoculars to his eyes once more. "I think we are about ready." Sam says after taking one final look at his suspect.

Sam starts the car and throws it in gear as Finn hits the lights and sirens. They speed down the narrow alley in the suspects direction.

* * *

Lights catch Brittany's attention from the corner of her eye. She whips her head around to see distinct blue and red lights heading in her direction. "Shit." She hisses out as she drops her paint can and makes a break for it. She runs as fast as she can away from the scene of her crime. Brittany turns her head back to see how close the cops are to her. The things is a human can't outrun a car. "Fuck." She spins her head around the looks ahead of herself for anywhere to duck into or some way to throw the cops off. With buildings lining one side of the street and a wall lining the other there aren't many options.

The squad car isn't more than 20 feet behind her when it comes to a screeching halt. The next thing Brittany hears is a man's voice. "Police. Stop."

She turns again to see a officer chasing after her on foot following behind by the squad car.

"I said stop." The officer shouts again.

Brittany sees a break in between two buildings and runs towards it. She makes a hard left turn into another smaller alley that accesses the two buildings. She looks back hoping that the cop didn't see her turn into the alley. No such luck however. The officer is still following her possible closer than he was previously.

When she turns her head back to face forward she sees 15 foot brick wall 50 feet or so in front of her. She's trapped. "Damn it." She says under her breath.

Brittany not being completely stupid runs to the end of the alley, up to the brick wall, and spins around to face the officer. Her puts her hands up in the surrender position giving herself up.

"Hands in the air." Finn shouts from about 10 feet away with his gun pointed in Brittany's direction.

"They are dumbass. Can't you see that." Brittany mutters.

"Pardon." Finn says taken aback.

"Nothing." Brittany mumbles. "Wait-" She squints in an attempt to see the officer standing in front of her better. "Finn?"

"Yeah." Finn responds. "How do you know my name?" He says confused lowering his weapon slightly trying to figure out what's happening.

"It's Brittany. Brittany Pierce. We went to high school together."

"No way." Finn whispers staring at her. He drops his gun to his side subconsciously thinking that Brittany isn't a threat.

"Officer Hudson. Your weapon." Sam shouts from behind him as he runs up next to Finn with his gun drawn.

"What?" Finn asks as he turns his head to the side to see Sam standing next to him with his sight and gun aimed at Brittany.

"Never lower your weapon with a suspect standing there. She could be armed." Sam says exasperatedly.

"I'm not armed." Brittany interrupts the two officers.

"We don't know that until we search you." Sam tells her.

"This so isn't going how I planned it." Sam shakes his head. "Finn I'll cover you. Place her in handcuffs."

Finn looks over at Sam to see if he is serious. He can't believe what's happening right now. If this is the same girl he knew back in high school this has to be some kind of mistake. Brittany would never be spray painting a wall- let alone get caught.

"Do I have to?" He whines to Sam.

"Yes. We are placing her under arrest for vandalism." Sam says never taking his eyes off of Brittany.

"But-"

"But nothing Finn. Just do it. She was spray painting that wall and that is vandalism and it is illegal."

Finn holsters his gun that had been hanging useless at his side. He puts his hand on a pair of handcuffs as he approaches Brittany.

As he approaches Brittany can see the apologetic smile on Finn's face. She can tell that he doesn't really want to do this. "Just do it Finn." Brittany says to him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. You know I don't want to but I have to." He says so only Brittany can hear him as he stops directly in front of her.

"What's going on over there? Are you to having a heart to heart with her or what. Finn cuff her so we can get out of here." Sam yells to them.

"Turn around miss." Finn says loudly to make sure that Sam can hear him. "Put your hands on your head. And interlock your fingers."

Brittany does as she's told. Finn places one of his hands on top of hers. "I'm going to search you now." He tells her as a courtesy.

Brittany didn't say anything she just let Finn do his job. He searches her and then pulls one of her hands down from her head and then the other and placing the handcuffs on her wrists. He turns Brittany around by the arm and walks her towards Sam.

"Nice job Hudson. Lets get her in the car and down to the station. We have lots to discuss." Sam puts his gun away and grabs hold of Brittany's other arm. Finn and Sam flanking Brittany on either side lead her to their squad car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Sam says as Finn places Brittany in the back seat of the car.

"Yep. Got it." Brittany says before they close the door.

Brittany was no stranger to the law. She had been arrested before so she knew the drill. She knew her rights. She knew what the cops were gonna do before they did it. She knew to not cause a scene or fight the police. That would only cause her more trouble. And at the end of the day she didn't need that. Sure she was in trouble now but she wasn't going to purposely make more trouble for herself.

* * *

Even though he knew what should happen next Finn asks anyway. "So what happens now?" As he gets into the passengers seat of the squad car and Officer Evans gets into the drivers seat and starts the car.

"Well first we have to go back to the scene of the crime and collect all the evidence. And then we will take that along with our suspect here back to the police station." He put the car in reverse and backed up down the alley to where Brittany had been spray painting the wall.

"Oh. Okay." Finn says solemnly.

"What's a matter Hudson? You just got a great collar. Just wait until we get back to the station. I have a few important things to fill you in on about our suspect here." Sam smirks at the man sitting next to him as he pulls the car to a stop.

"What?" Finn asks confused.

"You'll understand soon enough." Sam informs him.

Finn didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like something else was going on that he didn't know about. Something that he didn't want to know about. He had just arrested a friend of his from high school and she sat in the back seat of his squad car. He didn't know what to think in that moment.

Brittany watches as Officer Evans and Officer Hudson collect her spray paint cans and her phone that she had dropped when she took off running. She watches as they took photos of her art work on the wall. As they took photos of the 8 different cans that she had brought in a crate. Of her phone and even her headphones and Ipod.

The officers put all of the evidence against Brittany in the trunk of the car and got back in. Sam starts the vehicle before turning to Brittany. "You ready?" He asks the blonde woman with a smirk. "This is about to get good."

Brittany furrows her brow at him in confusion. She had no clue what he was referring to. He seemed almost excited about it. She knew what to expect, being arrest for vandalism once before, but couldn't figure out why he was so thrilled that they were arresting her on a simple vandalism charge.

He turns around and put the car in drive and proceeds to the police station. The ride was uneventful with Sam and Finn making small talk most of the time. When they arrive at the police station Sam parks the car. "Get her out and take her inside to be processed." Sam orders to Finn. "I'm gonna grab all of the evidence and be right behind you."

Finn gets out of the car and opens the back door. "Slide over so I can help you get out." He instructs Brittany. She did as she was told and Finn pulls her out of the car as gently as he could. In his mind she wasn't just another suspect she had at one time been his friend and he was going to treat her as friend. Well a friend that he had to arrest.

Finn leads Brittany inside the police station to the processing center. Sam follows behind them with the evidence under his arm and a arrogant smile on his face. Finn walks Brittany over to a reception station with a woman sitting behind it.

"Got another collar Finn." The woman speaks up as they approach the counter.

"Yep. Caught her defacing a wall." Finn speaks with a proud smile like he had done all of the work when in reality it was Sam who put in all of the work to collar Brittany.

"So I'm going to assume she will be booked under a vandalism charge?" The woman questions as she gathered up some paperwork.

"For now." Sam speaks from behind Finn. They all turn to look at him waiting for some explanation. "Just process her and let me know when you are done. I'm going to get this stuff to evidence so they to process it and then I'm gonna get some grub. I'm starving. Find me when she's done Finn." Sam says as he walks away from the reception area.

The woman behind the counter askes Brittany a bunch of questions that the blonde answeres without a problem. Name, age, birth date, race, eye and hair color, any tattoos. All of the standard questions that someone is asked when they get arrested.

Next Finn leads Brittany behind the counter so that the woman can take her mug shot. After the mug shot was finished she fingerprinted Brittany. Brittany cooperated throughout the process silently wondering what Officer Evans meant when he said 'for now'.

Finn brought Brittany to a jail cell. "A woman officer will come by to give you a strip search and issue you a uniform." He informs Brittany as he put her in the cell. He took her handcuffs off and locks the door as he leaves the cell. "Brittany?" He says quietly so no one would hear him.

Brittany turns around to look at Finn. The man had a seemingly defeated look on his face. Or maybe it was disappointment. Brittany couldn't be sure. "Yeah?" She sayts quietly too.

"What happened?" He asks simply. Brittany just shrugs her shoulders at him not feeling like she could explain how she had ended up here if she tried. "The Brittany I knew back in high school would never have done something like this. She would never get arrested."

She just looks at him for a few seconds before dropping her head and looking at the floor. He turns and starts walking away. "Maybe you didn't know the real me- back in high school." When she speaks it is barely audible. But she knew that Finn had heard her because when she started speaking, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pause. As soon as she finishes she sees him take another step and walk away from her cell.

"Well fuck." Brittany sighs. She takes a seat down on the bench that the prison system likes to call a bed. In reality it's just a cement slab with a thin cheap mattress on top of it. Slumping her shoulders and placing her elbows on her knees in defeat. She drops her head into her hands shaking it back and forth. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Tell me what you guys think of the first chapter. I would appreciate the feedback. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brittany wasn't sure how long she sat in the cell for before a female officer came by. If she had to take a guess she would have said forty to forty-five minutes. But there was no way to be certain.

The officer unlocks the cell door. "Ma'am stand up and face the back wall with your hands on the back of your head." The officer orders as she opens the cell door and steps into the cell.

Brittany moves to the back of the tiny room and assumes the position. The female officer comes up behind Brittany and places her hands in hand cuffs. She leads Brittany out of the cell and into a room with no windows.

"Take off all of your clothing." The woman officer tells her. Brittany wrinkles her nose at the thought but follows the orders. "I'm Officer Jones and I'm going to be giving you a strip search. And if everything checks out then I will issue you a jumpsuit to wear during your stay with us."

Brittany rolls her eyes. The woman made it sounds like being strip searched and spending time in jail was like going on vacation to Mexico and spending the day on the beach.

"Okay. Please place your palms flat on the table and bend over." Officer Jones instructs.

Brittany lets out a loud disapproving groan and does as she is told. She tilts her head to the side as the officer starts her search. "Shouldn't you buy me dinner or something first?" Brittany jokes trying to distance herself from the stranger's hands that are roaming every inch of her body.

"Very funny miss." Officer Jones says back dryly.

Brittany stands there and waits calmly for the officer to finish. As calmly as she could. At this point all she wants to do was get a jumpsuit and go back to her cell and sleep the rest of the night away and wait for her arraignment in the morning.

"Okay we all good." The officer tells Brittany as she finishes her search and hands her a orange jumpsuit.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbles and puts the jumpsuit on quickly. Once she was dressed and the officer has bagged up Brittany's clothing she leads Brittany back to a cell. A different cell then the one she was in before.

After the female officer left Brittany laid down in the 'bed' in an attempt to sleep. It was not at all comfortable but it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Exhausted from the days events.

* * *

_Clank. Clank. Clank. "Wakey wakey."_

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Brittany opens her eyes in an attempt to figure out what the noise was that was disrupting her sleep. She blinks them closed again at the light. She has however seen someone standing on the outside of her cell.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

"Knock it off." Brittany groans grumpily.

"Time to get up." A male voice says. Brittany recognizes the voice from earlier. She peeks open one eye to look at the man.

"What do you want now?" She's thoroughly pissed that he has woken her up.

"You need to get up and stand against the back wall so I can put these cuffs on you." The officer says swinging the hand cuffs back and forth in front of himself.

"Why? Are you moving me again?" Brittany asks looking for a reason as to why they needed to wake her in the middle of the night.

"Nope." Is all the man says.

"Look. Officer Evans, right?" Brittany wants to make sure she has the correct name to go to the correct officer. "Give me a reason as to why I need to go somewhere, in what I'm going to assume is the middle of the night, and I will gladly get out of bed and cooperate with you." Brittany tries to reason with the officer. In her mind he could at least let her sleep until morning and they could do whatever it was that they needed to do then.

"I'm taking you to questioning. And it's Detective Evans." Sam informs her.

Brittany sits up in bed both eyes now open and alert. She stares at him. Her brow slowly furrows in confusion. At the sight of it Sam lets out a little laugh.

Without further prompting Brittany gets up from the bench and moves towards the back wall of the cell. Once up against the wall Brittany hears the cell door open and Detective Evans foot steps as he walks across the cell. He takes her hands and puts them in the handcuffs one at a time.

They walk in silence through the police station. Sam pushes a door open and walks Brittany into a small room. This room slightly bigger than her cell but still small. Brittany estimates it to be about twelve feet by eight feet. In the middle of the room is a standard rectangular table with four chairs around it. Two on either side.

Sam walks Brittany around the table and sits her down in one of the chairs and then exits the room without a single word. Brittany looks around the room taking in her surroundings. Not that there was much surrounding her. Four chairs and a table. There was the door she walked through in the left hand corner of the room opposite her. Next to the door was what she figured was a three by three glass one way window. So the cops (or whoever was on the other side) could see her but she couldn't see them.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of Law & Order." She mumbles before bending over and resting her forehead against the table.

* * *

"How long are we going to leave her in there alone?"

"Not sure. I don't have a set time or anything. I just want her to sweat a little. Get all worked up ya know. Feel the pressure. I'll wait a little while and enjoy watching her- maybe she'll freak out. Ya never know. Every suspect is different." Sam said to his partner.

"That's sorta mean. Don't you think?" Finn worries. He wasn't sure that he wanted to be there. He wasn't sure that he wanted to take part in questioning Brittany. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see her break down under the pressure. He wasn't sure he wanted any part of this.

"No." Sam says frankly. "It's all part of the job." He looks Finn up and down reading all sorts of uncertainty oozing out of the rookie cop. "Listen Finn are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes. I'm sure. It's just- maybe I should have said something sooner but-" He pauses hoping what he was about to say wouldn't get him into trouble. "-I know that woman in there." He looks threw the glass window at Brittany who is sitting with her hands cuffed and her head down on the table. "I know her- Brittany- from high school. We were sort of friends back then."

Sam furrows his brow at the other man. "Are you kidding me right now?" Finn shakes his head and looks down at the ground. "Great I was just about to fill you in on your little friend Brittany's history. I was going to let you sit in while I interrogate her. But now I can't let you do that." Now its Sam who shakes his head. "I'm not gonna throw you off of this case. Frankly I still need you for a few things yet. But you are not allowed to be in the same room with or talk to our suspect anymore. Got it."

"Yes sir." Finn looks up at Sam.

"Don't call me sir. I'm not old." Sam scolds him. "I'm going to get some coffee and get my head in the right mindset before I go in there. I'll be back." With that Sam walks out of the little room that looks into the interrogation room.

Finn's shoulders sink after Sam leaves as he watches Brittany through the glass. "Great." He whispers. "Now I have to sit here and watch as this all plays out."

"Pardon?" A woman's voice asks him.

Finn spins around at the sound of the voice. "Nothing." He looks the woman up and down. He had never met her before but he knows who she is. "You startled me. I was just thinking out loud to myself."

"Sorry." She squints at the name tag on Finn's shirt. "Officer Hudson."

"It's alright. I'm good now." Finn chances a look back at Brittany and then returns his attention back to the woman in front of him.

She studies Finn's actions and notes his somber look. "I don't think we've met." She says extending her right hand. "I'm District Attorney Rachel Berry."

Finn takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. "I know who you are. I mean how could I not being a police officer in your district. That being said it's very nice to finally meet you Ms. Berry."

"It's nice to meet you too Officer Hudson." Rachel says taking her hand back.

"Finn. Names Finn. Finn Hudson." He nods at her a polite smile gracing his features.

"So Finn what can you tell me about this case?" She asks the man in front of her. While she was standing there with him she figured that she could get some information out of the man.

Finn bows his head. "Not much. Detective Evans is in charge of the case and he hasn't told me hardly anything about it. Actually I'm kind of confused. We arrested her for vandalism but everything that's happening seems like this is much bigger than a simple vandalism case."

"Hmm." Rachel didn't know that Sam had withheld the details of the case from Finn. She isn't about to jeopardize anything by revealing any details to him. She is sure whatever reason Sam had for not telling him about the case was an important one. "You might be onto something there. But I can't say anything about it now. Just that it is bigger than a simple vandalism case. Don't worry though you will find out soon enough."

Finn looks at her apprehensively. "Okay." He nods swallowing the lump in his throat. Now he wants to be there less than he had before.

"Do you know where Detective Evans is at?" Rachel asks the young cop. "He called and told me to meet him here."

Finn shakes his head. "He went to get coffee and clear his head or something. I can't really remember. No wait he did definitely say that he was going to get coffee." Finn nods knowing that he had remembered that correctly. "He should probably be back shortly."

"Okay. I was just curious. We will just have to wait for him then." Rachel concludes. She takes a seat in one of the two chairs in the room and pulls some paperwork out of her briefcase. She looks over the papers for a few minutes.

Finn stands there in front of the glass window watching Brittany. He really couldn't imagine what Brittany could have done to cause all this attention. The girl he knew back in high school wouldn't hurt a fly. She must have gotten herself mixed up with the wrong crowd or something. The girl he knew wasn't a troublemaker. His mind kept going back to high school. Back to that bubbly seventeen year old cheerleader that was friends with everyone. Who always had a positive attitude. Who was always kind and generous and helpful.

Then his mind went back to a couple of hours ago to the girl he arrested for vandalizing a wall. The girl who was nothing like the one he knew back in high school. Back to the words she uttered as he put her in a jail cell. '_Maybe you didn't know the real me- back in high school.'_ Those words echo through Finn's head.

"Finn." Finn shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"Finn. You alright?" Rachel asks. "It looks like you've got a lot on your mind."

He turns around to face the woman who has been sitting behind him. He shakes his head again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." He isn't going to tell the District Attorney what he was thinking about. He certainly isn't gonna tell her that he knew Brittany. Or rather that he knew her in high school. The more he thought about it he didn't actually know this version of Brittany.

"Okay. If you're sure." Rachel's uncertain of Finn's behavior. She has just met the man and doesn't know if this is normal behavior for the guy or not. She shrugs her shoulders. "Why don't you have a seat. It's probably gonna be a long day after all."

"Okay." Finn takes one giant step and sits down in the chair next to Rachel. "I could try to relax for a few minutes before Sam gets back." He slides down in the chair and crosses his hands over his stomach. He rests his head against the wall behind him and closes his eyes.

Rachel watches him for a moment before putting her paperwork back into her briefcase. Once her papers were safely tucked away she stands in front of the glass window and observes the suspect in the interrogation room.

Brittany is sitting with her shoulders against the back of the chair. Her butt slid out to the edge of the chair. Her hands in the space in between her butt and the back of the chair. With her eyes closed she sits just waiting for someone to come back into the room.

It wasn't the most comfortable sitting position but she figured that it was better than her previous position bent over the table. Actually there was no comfortable position when your hands are cuffed behind your back.

Rachel watches the blonde in the room opposite her and wondered how this woman could commit the crimes that she is being charged with. She looks so innocent it was hard to believe she could do what she is accused of.

* * *

Sam walks into the room coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. "Ooof." Sam exhales as his momentum comes to a halt. He looks up from the comic section of the paper when he realizes he ran into something- rather someone. "Sorry District Attorney Berry. I didn't see you there." He apologizes quickly as he takes a step back away from the brunette woman in front of him. "When did you get here?" He asks wondering how long the DA has been there waiting for him.

"Not very long. Maybe fifteen minutes." Rachel says it like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry I made you wait. You should have had someone come and find me." He sets the paper down on the little table next to the glass window and switches his coffee from his right hand to his left. He extends his right hand for the woman to shake. She takes it in her own and gives it a quick shake.

"It's not a problem really. I met your partner and we had a little chat and he informed me where you were." Rachel nods her head over at Finn who is still sitting in the chair.

"Oh. Did you now?" He looks over at Finn. "You didn't tell him anything about the case did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Good." They both are looking at Finn now. "Finn?" Sam prompts. He moves closer to the man in the chair. He bends over and looks in Finn's face. "Finn?" The man never even flinches. Sam draws his foot back before swinging it forward again. It landing square in the middle of Finn's shin.

Finn jolts forward in his seat grabbing his shin immediately. "Ooow." He whines looking at Sam who is standing above him. "What was that for?" He asks rubbing his hands over his shin.

"For falling asleep on the job." Sam informs him. "I know you're new to this but if you're going continue to be a police officer you are going to have lots of long days and nights. And you can't be nodding off at any chance you get."

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Finn apologizes as he turns his attention to the woman standing behind Sam who is watching them.

"It better not. Now why don't you go get yourself some coffee." Sam dismisses Finn. "Oh and bring some back for our lovely District Attorney here."

"Yes sir. How do you take your coffee Ms. Berry?" Finn asks her.

"Black please if you could." She smiles as Finn moves around the room towards the exit.

"Coming right up." Finn exclaims as he leaves the room with his task at hand.

"You're really hard on him." Rachel comments as soon as Finn is out of earshot. She raises an eyebrow at Sam waiting for a reason why.

"He needs it. He's soft. Honestly I don't know if he's gonna make it as a cop." Sam shrugs it off like that's just how it is.

"Oh." Rachel doesn't know what else to say. "So what do you say we get this show on the road." She says referring to the case at hand and the suspect in the next room

"Best idea I've heard all day." Sam smirks. He picks up the file that is sitting on the little table and opens it up. "Here's the file on her. It's fairly extensive. There's a lot of information in there. Her past record and the evidence for the charges I suspect you will be filing against her today."

"Wow." Rachel takes the file from Sam's hand and looks through it briefly. "There is a lot in here. Give me a few minutes to look over this a little closer."

"No problem. I'll just take a seat over here." Sam grabs his paper and sits down in the seat that Finn had been occupying a few moments before. He opens up to the obituary section and scans the page of the people who had died recently. Once finished with his scan he goes back to the comics.

Rachel looks over all of the evidence in the file noting the most important items. She makes a mental note of all of the charges that they could possibly file against the suspect. After looking over the information from the current case Rachel looks over Brittany's history knowing that that would be important at some point. Maybe not today but sometime in the future.

"Here's your coffee miss." Finn stumbles into the room. Sam looks up from his paper over in Finn's direction. The smile on his face from reading the comics fading as he sees the rookie stumbling about. He doesn't say anything about it, just shakes his head in annoyance.

Rachel looks up from the folder. A thankful smile an her face. "Thank you Officer Hudson. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Anytime." Finn nods at her.

Rachel takes a sip of her coffee and smiles at Finn once more. She turns towards Sam. "I think I'm ready. You ready?" She asks the detective.

Sam stands from his chair throwing his paper on the seat before he stretches his arms into the air. "I've been ready for a week now. I just needed to get her arrested and in that chair." He brings his arms down and points with his right to where Brittany is sitting. "Lets do this."

He walks around Rachel towards the door that leads into the interrogation room. He puts this hand on the doorknob before turning back to Rachel and Finn. "Here's the plan. I go in there and do my thing for a while. You two stay here and observe." He pauses. "Finn you pay close attention to my techniques." He adds before turning the knob in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**For everyone wondering where Santana is, I say to you- patience. She is coming along in Chapter 4. I needed to set it up that way.**

Chapter 3

Brittany opens her eyes and looks towards the door when she hears the click of the knob turning. When she sees Detective Evans entering the room she sits up straighter in her chair.

"Hello Ms. Pierce." He says as he drops the file down on the table. "How are you doing today?" He smirks at the blonde woman across from him.

"Well I've been better. I would be a lot better if you would take these handcuffs off."

"Is that so?" He is messing with Brittany already. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Please." Brittany begs. "My shoulders hurt from sitting like this for so long, it's uncomfortable."

"Well only if you promise to cooperate with me." He raises an eyebrow at the woman as he waits for her response.

Brittany is silent for a few seconds. She is thinking about what he is asking of her. She could cooperate to a degree. She still has no idea what is going on and is leery about agreeing to anything. But she does want the cuffs off. "Fine."

Sam moves around the table and Brittany stands up in anticipation. Sam gets the key out and unlatches the cuffs from Brittany's wrists.

Brittany rolls her wrists as soon as they are free. "Thank you." She pulls her hands to her front and rubs her right wrist with her left hand. After a few seconds she switches hands. She sits back down and waits for the detective to say something.

Sam goes back to the other side of the table and takes a seat across from Brittany. Sam then takes out a tape recorder from his breast pocket starts it and sets it down on the table. Brittany looks from the tape recorder to Sam and back. "This is Detective Sam Evans. Lima Police Department. Friday, May 4, 2012." Sam says out loud as he looks at his watch. "5:12 am." He sits forward in his chair and folds his hands together and sets them down on the table in front of himself. "Now Ms. Pierce do you know why we are here today?"

"Yeah." Brittany says not sure how much she should reveal or how much Sam was going to reveal for the recorder.

"Ok then." Sam continues in a calm manner. "Would you care to explain it to me? Refresh me if you would."

"Um- ok. Well, you and your partner arrested me last night for vandalism of property."

"That's true." Sam agrees. "Continue." He gestures for Brittany to keep going with his hand.

"What?"

"There's more to this than just that. Isn't there Ms. Pierce?"

"I don't know what you are referring to. You arrested me for vandalism and I admit to that. I'm not gonna lie, you caught me red handed." She raises her hands in the air in the 'I surrender' positions she speaks. "I don't really know why I'm being interrogated. It should be an open and shut case. I wasn't interrogated the last time I was arrested for vandalism. I don't know what more you could possibly get from me." She defends herself as best as she can in the moment.

"Well-" Sam chuckles sinisterly. "-you were arrested under the charge of vandalism."

"Yeah." Brittany wants him to continue. However she doesn't like his tone or the fact that he had just laughed like some sort of creepy circus clown.

"That was just a way that I could get you in here. To interrogate you." He seems almost proud of himself as he says it. Like he has pulled some sneaky move that no one would ever figure out. When in reality cops do that sort of thing all of the time. Arresting a suspect on one charge just so they can question them about other matters.

"Oh." Brittany is thoroughly confused now. She has no idea what else he would want to talk to her about. "Well in that case I don't know what you want to talk to me about." She says honestly shrugging her shoulders gently.

"Don't play stupid with me Ms. Pierce." He raises his voice and slams his palms into the table. "I have enough evidence against you to put you away for at least a quarter century."

Brittany's jaw drops open in shock. "W-w-what?" She stutters out. "Like 25 years?"

"Yes 25 years." He looks from Brittany then to the file sitting on the table. Sam moves his right hand so that it was resting on top of the folder. "This file has all of the evidence that will put you away."

Brittany stares at the man across from her in full shock. "I-I-" She drops her head and closes her eyes. Slowly shaking her head back and forth Brittany doesn't know what to think let alone what to say. She has no clue what is happening now. She doesn't know how this could have happened. Yeah sure she's not the perfect citizen but she's never done anything that could get her 25 years in prison.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Age 25. Waitress." Sam rattles off. "Not very impressive Ms. Pierce." He adds. Brittany looks up to meet his eyes waiting for him to say something else. "25 years old and you're a waitress. What kind of a career is that?" He brings his index finger up to his chin and looks up at the ceiling as if in thought. "Oh wait it's not." He mocks. "I bet your parents are really proud of you." He says it just to make her feel worse. He looks back to Brittany and just stares at her for a few seconds.

Brittany watches him thoroughly disgusted with everything that has happened in the past few minutes. She thinks his guy is a piece of work. Walking around like he is the best detective to ever grace this police station. She wishes she could just smack that damn smirk, that he's been wearing since he walked into the room, off of his face. But she can't.

"May I ask what I am being charged with exactly?" She asks hoping to get some information out of this guy. It would be nice to know what has her sitting here like a common criminal. Being questioned like nothing she could says or do would help.

"Weelll." He drawls out. "Since you asked-" He reaches down and flips the folder, that is sitting on the table, open. "-I might as well tell you." He looks down at the open file but doesn't say anything yet. He lets the silence drone on making the air in the room seem impossibly more uncomfortable.

Brittany watches the detective's movements the entire time. Watching carefully and almost fearfully. Not scared of the man himself but afraid of what he might reveal. Afraid you whatever he is going to say next.

Sam takes out one the pieces of paper and spins it around. He arranges it so that Brittany could read it easily, if she wanted to, that is. He presses his right index finger down to the top of the page of paper and holds it there.

Brittany looks down at the sheet of paper but doesn't dare look to see whatever is on the page. She looks back up to Sam.

When she makes eye contact was him Sam speaks. "Obviously you will be charged with vandalism. But in addition to that- If I have anything to say about it- you will be charged with second degree murder."

Sam watches Brittany as she just stares at him blankly. "Didn't see that one coming, now did you?" Sam says with a wicked grin.

Brittany shakes her head. "No, I didn't." She keeps shaking her head back and forth. "I didn't. I didn't. I didn't." She repeats. "I didn't kill anybody. I didn't."

"Well the evidence suggests otherwise Ms. Pierce." Sam says like that's all that it takes. Like there couldn't be any other explanation. Like there couldn't be any other options. "And I suggest that you fess up to this and save us all a ton of time."

"Us?" Brittany asks unsure of who 'us' could refer to. "What do you mean by us?" She asks Sam.

"Us. Me, my partner Officer Hudson, my squad captain, and the District Attorney. Us." Sam tells Brittany flat out who is involved with the case thus far. All of the important players in any big case.

Brittany sits there in silence for a few minutes (and Sam lets her) processing all of the information she has just been given. _"This is so fucked up. I can't believe this. What do I do now? I have no idea what to do. This is so…so…" _Brittany can't even think of a word for it. The whole situation was just down right bad. That pretty much summed it up - bad.

"So Ms. Pierce what do you have to say about this? Would you like to explain to me what happened? How you killed that woman." Sam prods. He wants answers and he wants answers _now. _Yeah he has all the evidence he needs but he can't help but wonder how something like this could happen. He wants to know what made Brittany kill another human being.

"I didn't kill anybody. I told you that." Brittany says confidently.

"You can tell me that all you want but I won't believe you. I have proof that you did it." Sam counters. "You can say you are innocent until you are blue in the face, it won't change a single thing."

"Ok then." Brittany concludes. She figures the detective won't budge so she doesn't push the innocent card anymore. "If I'm so guilty of what you claim I did then why don't you fill me in on how you think I did it. I'm intrigued as to your theory and what you may have put together."

"Nuh uh. Doesn't work like that." Sam shakes his index finger in Brittany's face. "I'm not telling you what I have before you tell me yourself. You seem bright enough to know that that would be a huge mistake on my part." He folds his arms over his chest and bows his head. He stands and walks to the corner of the room.

"So you're going to insult my intelligence to get information out of me." Brittany comments from her chair. And Sam turns where he's standing and looks up at Brittany. His eyes widen slightly. But not enough to see unless you were standing directly in front of the man.

"Well I should let you know that it's not gonna work." She says with a cocky smile. Brittany is now leaning back in her chair with her legs stretched out and her feet up on the table. Brittany has the sheet of paper, that Sam had put in front of her, in her hand. She is looking down at it amused.

"This doesn't tell me much." She says referring to the paper and information on it. "Just who I am and what crimes you want to charge me with. So when are you gonna show me what's in that folder." She looks down at the folder on the table and then over towards Sam.

Brittany could actually reach out and grab the folder if she wants. With Sam standing across the room the folder goes unguarded. But she won't.

The detective makes his way back to the table and takes a seat across from Brittany once again. Brittany watches and waits for Sam to speak first.

"Ok. Since you don't want to answer my questions then we are going to do this differently." Sam begins.

"You didn't ask me any questions. Well no specific questions. That is." Brittany says calmly.

"Listen Brittany-" Sam raises his voice. "-quit trying to play me. You ain't gonna win."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders not caring too much about what Sam is saying about playing games. She is going to try and do whatever she can to make sure things will turn out in her favor. If that means playing a few mind games with Sam so be it.

Sam opens the folder and spreads out a few pictures in front of Brittany so she can look at them. Once they are all laid out Brittany causally removes her feet from the table and returns her chair to it normal position with all four legs connected to the floor. She leans forward and inspects the pictures closely. She studies each for a few seconds before moving to the next. After she gets through looking at all eight she sits back in her chair and folds her arms over her chest.

"Looks pretty bad." She comments.

"This woman is dead because of you- so yeah it's bad." Sam returns. "Do you have anything to say about these pictures?" He asks the blonde hoping to get something out of her. Anything.

"Other than that it's terrible that that woman is dead. No." Brittany shrugs for what seems like the billionth time but she doesn't know any other response that is suitable for a situation like this. "I didn't kill her." She throws in before Sam can speak again.

"You say that but isn't this one of your 'paintings'?" Sam says it using his hands to make air quotes.

"Yeah, so."

"So you were working on it the night of the murder. That puts you at the scene of the crime." Sam tells her as if its common knowledge that she should already know.

"Whoa hold up." Brittany throws her hands up in the air in the stop motion. "First of all how do you know I was there? What night are you even talking about?" She asks slightly alarmed where he would have gotten that information.

"Confidently source. And the night of Thursday, April 12, 2012. Oh say 10:30pm." Sam says without missing a beat.

Brittany thinks back. She tries to remember what she was doing that night. It isn't easy. That had been three weeks previous and all of the days kind of just blur together. It was possible that she was at the spot that night but she couldn't remember.

"Even if I was there- it doesn't mean I killed anybody."

"So you admit to being there that night." Sam says quickly. "That's a start."

"No. I don't admit to being there." Brittany says back just as fast. "But if I was it doesn't mean I killed anybody."

"Fine." Sam adds after a few seconds. "Next question." He moves on. Sam wants to lay out just enough evidence to have Brittany sweating. Just enough to get her talking. Just enough to get her to confess to the crime. "This is your car." He says it as a statement as he shows her a photo.

"That's not a question." Brittany counters. "And no."

"But it's registered in your name." Sam adds hopeful that that fact will get under Brittany's skin.

The blonde woman just shrugs like it's no big deal. The slightest smile on her face.

"You acknowledge that it is in your name?" Sam asks the woman as he is trying to read her body language. Brittany shrugs again.

Sam huffs out a breath in frustration. He is already starting to get sick of this little act that Brittany is putting on but there is nothing her can really do about it. He must tolerate whatever she might throw at him. "You're making this very difficult Ms. Pierce." He says annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany agrees with a nod of her head.

"Now I have a witness-" He pauses thinking of how he should word his sentence.

"Oh do you?" Brittany says snarkily while Sam pauses.

"Yes. I do." Sam pounds his left fist on the table making Brittany jump. He is getting mad now. This interrogation isn't going the way he wanted it too and it is throwing him off of his game. "And she can place you at the scene of the murder that night and she can place you in that car."

"And?" Brittany is waiting for the detective to reveal something with that information.

"And- that is enough evidence to charge you and try you on second degree murder charges." Sam tells her.

Brittany isn't sure if that's true or not but for the time being she is going to assume that it is true. "I didn't do it." She says simply in response.

"And I have all of this evidence that says that you did. And I am confident that any jury will see the evidence presented and have no trouble convicting you."

"Maybe." Brittany says turning her head away from Sam almost uninterested. She looks off into the corner of the room. Appearing calm and in control when on the inside she is freaking out about what is going to happen to herself. "Got any other evidence that you can throw in my face." She turns back to Sam as she says it.

"Yes. I do." Detective Evans smiles devilishly. "I know what happened but like I said I want to hear it from you. A witness can place you at the scene of the crime. She picked you out of a photo array. I have a car that was used in the murder that is registered in your name. And now I'm not 100% sure or not but maybe it is a coincidence that this happened at one of your 'works of art'." Sam uses air quotes to finish his sentence.

"Lies. Lies. It's all lies." Brittany says in frustration and stands up from her chair in a hurry. In response Sam leans back in his chair. Brittany leans over the table until she is as close to Sam's face as possible. She puts hers palms down on the table to stabilize herself. "I've had enough of this bullshit. I. Didn't. Murder. Anyone." She looks the man square in the eye as she says it. "I want an attorney." Brittany says her voice full of anger.

She knows she can't afford one. She just hopes that her court-appointed attorney isn't some rookie ass-hat who has spent about as much time in a court room as a kindergartner has in a school building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fine." Detective Evans stands up and gathers his papers and tape recorder before turning his back to Brittany and walking out of the interrogation room.

Brittany watches him leave. She watches the door close before she sits back down in her chair.

* * *

"I can't believe that woman. Playing the whole innocent card." Sam complains as enters the small room that DA Rachel Berry and Officer Hudson occupy.

"Maybe she didn't actually do it." Finn says quietly still hoping that Brittany didn't do what she is being accused of.

"Of course she did rookie. I have all of the evidence right here." Sam shakes the folder that's in his hand in Finn's face.

"Okay. Okay boys. Calm down. No bickering now." Rachel jumps in. "Officer Hudson." She addresses Finn first. "I don't know you and maybe you just want to see the best in people but-" She pauses and looks to Sam before continuing. "-Detective Evans has more than enough evidence against Ms. Pierce in there for me to charge her with murder. The evidence tells me that she did this. And I have to go with what the evidence says." She smiles at Finn almost apologetically.

"Yeah. Okay. I now that. It's just that-" Finn catches himself before the rest of his sentence spills out. What he wants to say more than anything in that moment. That 'Brittany is my friend and she couldn't have done this'. But he doesn't. "-that oh, never mind. You're right." He resigns.

"That's right." Sam agrees. "Now when do you plan on filing criminal charges Ms. Berry?" He says wanting to get the process going as soon as possible.

Rachel looks at her watch before speaking. "Seeing as the court house isn't even open yet- I can't right now. But I promise you that the second it opens I will be there to file the papers." She nods at Sam. "But first I think I'm going to go to the café down the block and grab some breakfast. You had me out of bed very early this morning Detective Evans." She accuses him.

"I did and I am sorry. Its just that this case is rather important to me and I didn't want to waste anymore time waiting around." He explains to her. "How about I buy you breakfast to repay you for getting you out of bed so early."

"That would be lovely." Rachel smiles thankfully towards Sam. He smiles back.

"Finn give Ms. Pierce the opportunity to call her lawyer and then take her back to her jail cell." Sam instructs the officer. "She can wait there until her arraignment later today."

"Yes sir." Finn returns.

"What did I say about that?" Sam chastises him.

Finn bows his head in shame as he has already forgotten what Sam had today him not even a few hours ago. "Not to call you sir." He says quietly. "Sorry." He throws in for good measure at the end.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it Officer Hudson." Detective Evans tells Finn as he and Rachel leave the room. "Now take good care of our newest visitor, while I'm out, will you?" Sam throws the other man a smirk over his shoulder before he disappears from sight.

* * *

Finn opens the door to the interrogation room and stands there for a second before entering the room and closing the door behind himself.

"Officer Hudson." Brittany says as soon as she looks up to see Finn. She's not sure if Detective Evans is watching or listening from the other room. She assumes that he is so she addresses Finn as if she doesn't know the man. "You want to ask me some questions now too?" She asks the police officer. "Cuz I asked for any attorney and I know my rights- which means that after I do so the police are not allowed to talk with me any longer."

"That's correct." Finn nods. "And no I'm not here to ask you any questions. And no Sam isn't on the other side of that glass window. He isn't here anymore. He went to breakfast."

Brittany nods taking in all of the information Finn just gave her. Part of what he said reassures her a little bit and part of it gives her an unsettling feeling. All at the same time. "Then what are you doing here? If I may ask?" She inquires.

"I am suppose to ask you if you want to call your lawyer. And if so I am to take you to make that call. Then after that I have to take you back to your cell to wait for arraignment." He tells Brittany his orders for her. His eyes dart around the room before finally stopping on Brittany.

"Oh. I see." She looks away from Finn down at the table. "Well I can't afford an attorney so you can skip the phone call part and just take me back to my cell." She says sadly. Maybe more disappointed than sad but the sad seems to overpower the disappointment in the moment.

* * *

Finn cuffs Brittany and walks her though the police station back to her jail cell. He takes his keys out and unlocks the cell door.

Brittany sighs as she walks into the cell. She stands against the back wall waiting for Finn to take her hand cuffs off. She hears his footstep make their way towards her. He grabs her hands releasing the cuff from the left one first. Brittany puts it up against the wall immediately. She hasn't been in jail long but she already knows the procedure. She figures that at this point it can only benefit her if she cooperates fully and doesn't resist.

"I believe you." Officer Hudson says barely above a whisper.

"What?" Brittany asks him unsure if she heard the man correctly. Also wanting him to explain what he means.

Finn uncuffs Brittany's right wrist and she places it against the wall in front of her. "I believe you. When you say you didn't kill anyone. I believe you." He says to her quietly before he turns to leave the jail cell.

"Thanks Finn." She whispers back.

Finn exit's the cell and shuts the door. "I know you're probably wondering what's going to happen next. Well Detective Evans wants a rush on your case for some reason. Sooo- the District Attorney will be filing the papers as soon as the courthouse opens this morning. Meaning that your arraignment will most likely be this afternoon."

Brittany walks from the back of the cell to the bed and takes a seat. She looks up to Finn. "Ok." She nods in appreciation. She knows that he probably doesn't have to tell her this and is thankful for the kindness that he is showing her. "Thanks again Finn." Brittany adds giving the officer a tight lipped smile.

"No problem." He says before he walks off leaving Brittany to sit alone with the thoughts.

* * *

Brittany is transported that afternoon from her police station jail cell to the Allen County Courthouse to await her arraignment. It's not a far journey as the courthouse is on the same block as the police station.

She sits in a holding room with all of the other criminals awaiting their arraignments. Some of them look nervous, some look scared, and some look uninterested in the whole situation. Brittany is a mixture of two of the three. Nervous and scared.

The courtroom bailiff enters the holding room and calls out Brittany's name. She stands from her seat. Hands cuffed at her waist and shackles cuffed to her feet. She shuffles across the room to where the bailiff is standing at the door.

The bailiff leads Brittany into the courtroom. The first thing she sees in the judge sitting behind the bench dressed in his robe. Next she sees the table for the prosecution and who she assumes is the district attorney. Finally she scans the rest of the courtroom. A scattering of people sit in the pews behind the defense and prosecution tables. She sees Detective Evans sitting in one of the pews a towards the back of the courtroom on the prosecutions side.

The bailiff leads her to where she is to be seated. She takes a seat and waits for whatever is going to happen next.

The bailiff hands the judge a folder with information from the case in it. The judge looks it over and then nods to the bailiff. The bailiff goes and stands in the corner of the room. The corner where Brittany entered the courtroom seconds earlier.

"Will the defendant please rise." The judge calls out over the court. Brittany stands up. She looks from the judge to the district attorney and back to the judge. Brittany stands there as the charges against her are read aloud to the court. Including the date, time and location of the crime.

The judge looks down at his papers and then looks back over to Brittany. "Ms. Pierce do you have an attorney present here with you today?" He asks her.

"No Your Honor." She answers him. "I can not afford one." She admits not knowing if she needs to tell him that or not.

"Alright. This arraignment will be postponed. The court will appoint you an attorney and we can proceed from there." The judge informs her.

The judge closes her file and hands it back to the bailiff who is now standing in front of the judge once again. The bailiff takes the file and goes over to Brittany. He leads her out of the courtroom past the district attorney. The district attorney nods her head towards Brittany politely. The bailiff brings her back to the holding room before he brings another defendant out to be arraigned.

* * *

Brittany is put in a jail cell at the courthouse (where the actually jail is) instead of going back to the police station. She figured she wouldn't be seeing anymore of the police station. Which was both good and bad at the same time. She didn't want to have to see anymore of Finn or Detective Evans than she needed too. But it also meant that the criminal process had been started. That things were only gonna get worse before they got better. If they ever were to get better. She sat in her cell and pondered the possibility of spending a very long time in jail. Or even worse prison. She didn't think she could handle a lifetime in prison. That was no way to live. She would rather be dead than spend her life rotting away in some prison.

The day changed to night. Friday changed to Saturday. Brittany laid on her cot- not sleeping. She didn't understand how anyone could sleep who was put in her position. Her thoughts keeping her awake most of the night. The night changed to day again. Saturday. The weekend. A weekend she wouldn't be enjoying.

A guard brought Brittany breakfast. Plain oatmeal and a banana. After that she tried to get some more sleep but it wasn't happening. Not to mention that it had gotten louder in the cell block she was placed in. They other inmates were up and going about their usual business.

Half the morning went by and Brittany was bored out of her mind. _"How do people spend years in here without going absolutely crazy." _She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a guard jangling his keys outside of her cell. She looks over to the door where the man is standing. She raises an eyebrow at him hoping for an explanation to why he is there.

"You have a visitor." He says flatly.

"What?" Brittany asks astonished. She couldn't imagine anyone who would come to visit her. _"Does anyone I know even know that I'm in jail." _She wonders.

"You have a visitor." Was all the guard repeated. He moves to unlock the jail cell while Brittany stands from her bed and moves to face the back of the cell. The guard comes into the cell and cuffs Brittany's hands. He leads her out of the cell down a few hallways and into a room.

The room was fairly small. It wasn't furnished with much. Just two chairs and a table. An empty watercolor stood in one corner of the room. That was it. It was somewhat similar to the interrogation room at the police station. Except there was no two-way window.

The guard removes Brittany's handcuffs. "Wait here. Your visitor will be in shortly." He says before exiting the room.

Brittany wonders who it is that is visiting her. This room sure wasn't what she thought of when a jail inmate gets a visit from a family member or friend. It wasn't what they show on television when someone visits an inmate. On tv it's usually a big room filled with a bunch of other inmates getting visits.

* * *

The door of the room swings open. Brittany had taken a seat in the chair that was opposite the door. The seat giving her the opportunity to see her visitor the second they stepped into the room.

What she saw wasn't what she was expecting at all. Not that she really knew what to expect. She definitely didn't expect to see a woman enter the room. She didn't expect to see a woman that she didn't know enter the room. And she didn't expect to see such a strikingly beautiful woman enter the room.

Brittany didn't catch a glimpse of the woman face but she could she the rest of her before she turned to face Brittany. What Brittany could see was dark, almost black, long, slightly wave locks. The next thing Brittany noticed was the woman's dark skin. Nothing like her own pale white skin but not black either. A perfect mocha color. The woman was wearing a black suit with light grey pin strips running up and down the fabric.

The woman turned to Brittany. The blonde seeing the woman's face for the first time. Brittany raises an eyebrow at the woman. Partially in interest at who she was and partially waiting for her to speak.

The woman walks across the room towards the table; her heels clicking against the floor making the only sound in the room. She sets her briefcase down on the table. "I'm Santana Lopez. I am the court appointed attorney that has been assigned to your case." She extends her hand to Brittany.

"Brittany Pierce." Brittany says shaking the woman's hand. "Wow." Brittany says a little stunned as they break their handshake.

Santana cocks her head to the side and looks at Brittany curiously. "You're not what I expected." Brittany admits. Santana raises an eyebrow at her hoping Brittany will explain. "First of all you are a woman. I expected my public defender to be same geeky guy just out of law school. Second I didn't expect you to meet with me on a Saturday. Don't you have better things to do like actually enjoy your weekend." Brittany pauses just for a quick second. "And third you're kinda hot." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't deny it. It's just how she felt. Plain and simple.

"Well first of all-" She looks pointedly at Brittany. "-I am in my second year out of law school and I admittedly have my geeky moments but don't let that concern you. I promise that I will do my best to defend you. Secondly I am currently assigned to three cases and Saturday was the only time I could meet with you before we go back to court on Tuesday for the rest of your arraignment. And last but not least I get that a lot. And I'm flattered. But I'm not just a pretty face." Santana finishes with a bright smile.

"Okay." She says with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Okay." Santana parrots. "Shall we discuss your case now?"

"Yes. I'm innocent." Brittany blurts out. "I bet you here that a lot too." She sighs. "But this time it's true. I didn't kill that woman. You gotta believe me." She all but begs.

Santana's eyes bug out of her head for a second before she regains her composure. "Okay. I'm not going to jump to any conclusion here. First how about you tell me about what happened. Tell me about what you know about the case." Santana pulls out the chair that's across from Brittany and takes a seat.

Brittany sighs out a deep breath. "Well, I don't know what happened to that woman. All I know is that she is dead." She runs her hands though her hair. "And that I didn't do it." She adds making sure that the woman across from her knows it.

"Okay. What else?" Santana promotes Brittany to continue.

"Basically I only know what Detective Evans told me and showed me. He showed me some pictures from the scene of the crime. Which happens to be at one of my street paintings. But that doesn't mean I killed that woman." She tells her lawyer that it's nothing more than a coincidence.

"I know."

"And he accused me of killing her cause I was there. That night. He said I was there that night but- I can't remember. That was like three weeks ago. I'm out a lot at night. I will admit to that but I don't always remember what nights I was where. And yeah I'll admit that my street art is vandalism in the eyes of the law but that's not how I see it."

"How do you see it then?" Santana asks half curious for herself to get the know her client a little better and half so she can try and protect Brittany from the law.

"It's art." Brittany shrugs. "Just because it isn't art in a sense that most people find acceptable doesn't mean it isn't art. It doesn't mean that it's not beautiful and inspiring and creative and that someone put hard work and effort into it. I put myself into each piece that I do."

"Hmm. I can understand that." Santana agrees with what Brittany is saying. "What about what the detective told you about the case?"

"Um- he has a witness that puts me at the scene. I guess she picked me out of a photo array. He has a car that is registered in my name that was used in the crime." Brittany bows her head to look at her lap. "That's all I know. I'm sorry." She twiddles her thumbs over each other where they rest on the table. Full of nervous energy.

"Ms. Pierce." Santana says sternly. Brittany looks up towards the woman seated across from her. "Don't be sorry. You have been very helpful today." Santana gives Brittany a smile. "Now I haven't received the evidence from your case yet. Probably because yesterday was a Friday and well it's the weekend now. But I promise you as soon as I receive it I will look everything over and start planning your defense. And on Tuesday in court you will plead not guilty. But try not to worry too much. And if the police or the district attorney try and talk with you again don't tell them anything. Tell them you won't talk to them without your lawyer present." She reaches her left hand across the table. Santana places her hand over Brittany's nervous ones stilling the blondes movements. "Okay?"

"Okay." Brittany nods.

Santana takes her hand back before she stands from her chair. "I have to go now. It was nice to meet you Ms. Pierce. I will see you in court on Tuesday." She gives Brittany a warm smile. The blonde returns the smile. Santana turns and exits the room briefcase in hand, heels clicking across the floor.

Brittany watches the woman leave. The door shuts and she slumps down in her chair waiting for a guard to come and take her back to her cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brittany spends the rest of her Saturday laying on her cement slab of a bed thinking about her meeting with her lawyer. Thinking about what Santana had said about not worrying about her case. But how could someone not worry about it. She is being charged with second degree murder. That's a very worrisome things.

The more she thinks about it the more she worries about it. Brittany doesn't want to get ahead of herself but that's what always happens when she worries about things that are beyond her control.

She worries about her arraignment on Tuesday. She worries about pleading not guilty. She worries about what happens after that. Bail. Not making bail. More questioning. Meetings with her lawyer. The detective. The district attorney. A possible trial. Her brain is like a train running out of control at 100 miles an hour threatening to jump the tracks and crash.

She tries to shut it off. Too block out all of the thoughts from her head. But after a few minutes of successfully blocking everything out her thoughts always return.

She tries to sleep- to not have to think about things- but that doesn't work either. She just ends up lying there staring up at the ceiling wishing away the thoughts in her head.

Brittany's dinner comes eventually. Much to her disliking. A bologna sandwich and a lump of cold mashed potatoes. The best part is the tiny carton of milk that she gets with her meal. She eats the meal nonetheless. If she is going to survive in jail she has to eat.

After dinner she tries to keep her mind busy by thinking up new art ideas. She thinks of a few before her mind wanders elsewhere. To part of a conversation she had earlier in the day. _"Hmm. I can understand that."_ The words play over and over in her head. The words Santana had said. What her laywer had said in response to Brittany talking about her passion for her street art.

"What did she even mean by that?" Brittany whispers to herself. She can't help but ponder the possibilities. _Maybe Santana appreciates art. Even street art. Even though most of it is done illegally. Maybe she said that just to make me feel better. _Brittany doesn't know what the brunette meant. She couldn't know.

Her focus wanders from the crimes she is being accused of to her street art, to sitting in a jail cell, to the meeting with her lawyer, to her lawyer.

"My lawyer." She whispers. "Santana Lopez." Brittany is laying on her mattress with her eyes closed. Thinking back to when Santana walked into the room earlier in the day. All dark hair and dark skin and dark eyes. Dark and beautiful. Beautiful hair and beautiful skin and beautiful eyes.

_She must be Hispanic. Lopez that's Hispanic, right? _Brittany thinks.

* * *

"Lights out." A guard yells jolting Brittany up into a sitting position on her mattress. She rubs her eyes and clears her throat. She swipes her hand across her chin opening and closing her mouth a few times.

"Yuck." She says as she looks at the back of her hand. It's got drool smeared across it.

She had fallen asleep. Fallen asleep with thoughts of Santana on her mind. "Damn." She wipes the back on her hand on the pants leg of her jumpsuit. "I finally fall asleep and somebody has to wake me up right away." Brittany mutters. "And right in the middle of a good dream too." She runs her hands through her hair before laying back down on the mattress.

Getting back to sleep is no easy task. It took what seems like hours, to Brittany, to finally fall back to sleep. When she does sleep she tosses and turns all night. Her restless mind and the uncomfortable bed making it difficult to get any kind of peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sunday goes by slowly and uneventfully.

Because Brittany hasn't been arraigned yet she has a cell to herself. She is being housed in a section of the jail for inmates that haven't seen a judge yet or have just arrived.

So Brittany just sits in her cell all day. Sometimes staring at the wall. Sometimes staring at the ceiling. Sometimes staring out the door at anything or anyone that might pass by in the hall. But not much happens.

"Ugh. I think I'm going crazy." Brittany sighs after staring at the wall across from her bed for what feels like hours. The time just ticks by so slowly. The day seems to last forever.

But when exhaustion from the last few days finally takes over Brittany's body at the end of the day she welcomes it. After over two days with nothing more than a few hours of restless sleep Brittany finally falls into a deep slumber.

But it doesn't last long.

"Fuck you pigs." Brittany hears as she is awakened from her sleep. "You are all dirty pigs." A woman yells from the hall. A guard leads the woman past Brittany's cell. "You're gonna pay for this. I'm gonna have my lawyer sue all your asses." The woman calls out through the jail.

Brittany groans and rolls over hoping she can fall back to sleep. "Jesus fucking Christ." She mumbles. "Can't a person get a little sleep around here."

Brittany listens as the woman screams and yells at the guards for what she assumes is a good hour. When it finally quiets down she does manage to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**Monday, May 7, 2012**

"Breakfast." A guard yells into Brittany's cell. "Breakfast."

Brittany rolls over rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her fists. She sits up and reaches for the food being given to her. She looks at it uninterested. The days breakfast consists of a piece of toast, one of those funny shaped eggs that kinda looks like Styrofoam and orange juice. Not very appetizing. But she forces herself to eat it.

"Done with your breakfast?" Another guard comes by and asks Brittany.

"Yes." She tells the man.

"Good. Cuz you have an early visitor this morning." The man unlocks the cell. Brittany stands and waits for the guard to put the handcuffs on.

"Do you know who?" Brittany asks the man hoping that he will tell her. She thinks that he must know who her visitor is.

"You must have done something pretty serious for District Attorney Berry to be here first thing on a Monday morning." He mocks her and she knows it.

"Yeah. I'm a real bad egg." She says sarcastically.

"Lets go." He says once he has the cuffs on. He leads Brittany to what she assumes is the interrogation room of the jail. He takes the cuffs off once they are in the room. "Have a seat Ms. Berry will be in momentarily." He tells the blonde as he leaves.

Brittany sits there staring down at her hands in her lap until she hears the door open. She looks up to see the district attorney entering the room. A cup of coffee in one hand and her briefcase in the other. She walks over to the table and sets the cup down first and then the briefcase. She opens the briefcase and pulls out a folder. Something that seems to be happening a lot in front of Brittany recently. Everything is briefcases and folders and files.

The district attorney sits down in the chair across from Brittany. She looks over the blonde and begins. "In case you don't know I'm District Attorney Rachel Berry. I will go prosecuting you on the crime of second degree murder. Your records show that you have been arrested once in the past on a vandalism charge." Brittany sits and listens. She doesn't say anything. Santana told her not to say anything. "Now I will drop the charge of vandalism this time around if you cooperate with me. But that's only if you confess to the crime you are being charged with."

Brittany looks at the woman across from her but reveals nothing.

"Well?" District Attorney Berry asks impatiently.

"Well what?" Brittany follows with.

"Well are you going to give me your confession? Are you going to cooperate with me?" Rachel asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Like she didn't just say the exact same thing a few second earlier. Like she expects Brittany to fold and tell her everything.

"Well- No." Brittany smirks at her. Almost proud that she just said no to the district attorney. Proud that she is standing up for herself. Proud that she followed Santana's directions. "My lawyer told me not to say anything to you. So good luck but you're not going get a damn thing out of me. Not unless my lawyer is present. And I don't think you would get anything- even then." Brittany subconsciously sits up straighter in her chair. "Plus I'm innocent so there's really no way for you to get a confession from me." She's not sure if she should have said that last part or not but she feels damn good saying it.

"Okay Ms. Pierce now there's no need to get curt with me." Rachel packs the folder back into her briefcase. "I came down here this morning to see if you might want to make a deal. But now I can see that's not an option. I'll be on my way now." Rachel grabs her coffee and briefcase and stands up.

"You don't have to tell me but may I ask who your court appointed attorney is?" She looks down on Brittany waiting for a response from the blonde.

Brittany holds Rachel's stare debating whether or not she should tell the district attorney who her lawyer is. Brittany nods (more to herself than to Rachel) - she's gonna find out tomorrow anyway. "Santana Lopez." Brittany says confidently.

"Hmm." Rachel hums. By what Brittany can tell the district attorney seems a little surprised with the name that Brittany gave her. "Well Ms. Pierce good luck with that." Rachel spins on her heels and is out of the room before Brittany can say anything else.

"_What the hell did she mean by that?" _Brittany ponders as the guard comes back to handcuff her and take her back to her cell.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 8, 2012**

"Brittany Pierce" A guard says from the hallway.

"Yes. That's me." Brittany confirms from where she stands at the door of her cell.

"It's time for court." A guard informs her. She moves to the back of the cell as he enters. He puts the handcuffs and shackles on Brittany's wrists and ankles. Brittany stands there silently with a small, very small smile on her lips. "All done." The man informs her politely.

Brittany turns towards him to exit the cell. He sees the smile on her face. It the first time that he has seen a smile on the blondes face in the last three days. She walks past him and he follows her out of the cell. "What's with the smile?" He asks more curious than anything as they step into the hall.

The smile on her face grows bigger with the mention of it. "Just happy that I don't have to sit in that jail cell all day bored to tears." She tells him. And it's true but it's not the complete truth. Yeah she is glad to get out of her cell. She is also glad to get to court and get her arraignment over with. But there is one more thing that she can't help but smile about - however small or silly it may be. Not one thing. One person. Her lawyer.

In her time to herself in the last few days since she met with Santana her confidence about her case has only grown. Santana told her not to worry about it. She told her that she was going to do her best to defend Brittany. So Brittany's confidence in her lawyer has grown since seeing her last. It was an exhilarating feeling to have someone in her corner.

* * *

The bailiff brought Brittany into the courtroom in the same manner that he had a few days previous. The only difference today was that when Brittany sat down in her chair Santana was there sitting in the chair next to her. That small change in detail was enough to put Brittany at ease. She didn't have to tackle this herself. She had someone who had her back.

"Ms. Pierce please rise." The judge orders. Brittany and Santana both stand.

The criminal complaint is reread aloud to the whole court.

"Ms. Pierce how do you plead?" The judge asks her.

"Not guilty Your Honor." She says confidently with her head held high.

"Okay." The judge accepts the plea. "Ms. Berry what do you suggest for bail?"

"One million dollars Your Honor." Rachel tells the judge and the court.

"What? That's ridiculous." Santana calls out. "My client could never come up with that kind of money." Eyeing the judge the whole time.

"Exactly. The defendant is charged with murder and should remain in jail until trial for the safety of the public." Rachel counters.

Santana spins her head to her right in Rachel's direction and shouts. "My client is not a threat to anyone."

The judge slams his gavel onto the podium. "Ladies that enough." Santana turns to face the judge. "I agree with Ms. Berry the defendant is being charged with a serious crime therefore the bail should reflect that. Bail is set at one million dollars. This court session is adjourned." He slams his gavel again.

Brittany hangs her head in disappointment. There is no way that she can afford to get bailed out of jail.

Santana turns to her right towards the district attorney extending her hand. "District Attorney Berry." She says to catch Rachel's attention. The DA is busy packing up her briefcase. When she hears Santana's voice she spins around in the woman direction. Rachel looks at the extended hand before sliding her own into it in a handshake. "Guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." Santana quips.

"I guess you're right Lopez." Rachel takes her hand back. "How'd you get yourself assigned to a murder case?" She asks completely stunned that Santana is the defense attorney on this case. "I thought they would have someone on this case that's been around long enough to know what they're doing." Rachel takes a shot at her.

"Listen Ms. Hot Shot District Attorney for your information I do know what I'm doing. And as for how a got assigned to this case it is all by chance. They throw the names of the available public defenders in a hat for murder cases. They pick one at random so that it's fair. Don't want the same people working the same kinds of case all of the time."

"Whatever you say." Rachel grabs her briefcase and turns to walk out of the courtroom. She throws a glance over Santana's shoulder at Brittany. "But if I were you I'd keep an eye on my client." Rachel walks by her and out of the courtroom.

Santana spins around to see the bailiff leading Brittany out of the back of the courtroom. "Crap." She makes fists with her hands. Rachel Berry had gotten to her already. "Ms. Pierce." She calls out.

Brittany stops her shuffling. She turns her head to the sound of where her voice came from. The bailiff takes a step to the side so that Brittany can see better. They both know who has called Brittany's name.

"Yes." Brittany says timidly.

"I will be by this afternoon to talk with you. Just wanted to let you know." Santana says in way of explanation but never moving from where she is standing.

"Okay." Brittany says before she turns and begins shuffling along through the door and out of the courtroom.

That wasn't the thought that was consuming her mind at the moment though. She was less concerned about meeting with her lawyer and more concerned with spending day after day sitting in jail. Just sitting. Doing absolutely nothing. Bored out of her mind. Just her and her thoughts all day. It is daunting to think about.

The bailiff ushers her back into the holding room with all of the other prisoners. She looks over everyone in the room and wonders momentarily what they have all been arrested for. She thinks that she's probably the one being charged with the most serious crime. She takes her seat ignoring the guy behind her that tries to strike up a conversation with her.

After everyone has seen the judge they are all escorted back to the jail. Instead of putting Brittany back in the cell that she had occupied the previous few days she is moved to a different jail cell.

"Here we are. Number 324. Your new home." The guard tells her. He looks to Brittany and then into the cell. "You have a new cellmate." He says into the cell.

A smaller woman with brown hair looks up from the book that she is reading and rises an eyebrow in Brittany's direction. She looks Brittany up and down seemingly sizing her up. The woman stands and moves to the back of the cell away from the door.

Brittany looks nervously to the guard at the side. He unlocks the door and motions for her to enter. "Why am I getting a different jail cell?" She asks the guard stalling herself from entering the cell immediately.

"Lets says this is more permanent. The cell you were in before was for temporary inmates. Inmates that are only here until their arraignment and then bail out." He explains to her before pushing her into the cell. He takes the cuffs off and leaves.

The woman already in the cell goes back to her bed and starts reading again.

The beds are set up like bunk beds. Brittany climbs up to the top one which she assumes will be her bed. It's not the easiest because there are no rungs on the end of the bed to climb up. But she is agile enough to hoist herself up there. She looks around the tiny room. The bunk beds and toilet/sink the only things occupying the room.

"Great." She mumbles sarcastically and rolls her eyes. She lays down on the bed before closing her eyes. Wishing she was anywhere on the planet but where she is right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pardon."

Brittany rolls over.

"Pardon me. Did you say something?" The woman from the bunk below her asks.

"It's nothing." Brittany mumbles.

"It wasn't nothing. You said something." The woman insists. She puts her book down and gets up from her bunk. She turns and towards the bunks. Barely tall enough to see over the edge of the top bunk. She looks at Brittany.

The blonde is facing the wall with her back turned to the woman but Brittany heard her moving about and can sense her standing there watching her.

"Nevermind." Brittany is irritated. She just wants to be left alone.

"Okay. I just thought you had said something to me. That's all." She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm Sugar by the way." She says before plopping back down on her bunk and picking up her book again.

Brittany shakes her head. _"What kind of name is that?"_ She thinks. _"That's the kind of name kids beat you up for." _She rolls onto her back and hopes the rest of the day goes by fast.

* * *

"Brittany Pierce." A guard standing in the hallway calls out. Brittany jumps down from the top bunk and moves against the back wall so he can put the handcuffs on. The guard opens the cell and cuffs Brittany. "How are you ladies getting along so far?" He asks.

Brittany looks at Sugar as they walk out past her. Sugar looks back but neither of them say a word. "Not well I take it." The guard comments when he doesn't receive an answer. "Okay then. Lets go."

He guides Brittany to the room that she met her lawyer in on Saturday. He removes the cuffs and leaves without a word. Brittany takes a seat and waits. _'Is this what my life has turned into being handcuffed and unhandcuffed and sitting and waiting on people who are going to determine my future.' _She rests her head over her folded arms on the table.

"It's a sad existence." She mumbles out loud.

"What is?" A voice asks her. Brittany's head shoots up. She sees Santana standing in the doorway. She rolls her eyes at the thought that Santana heard what she had said. How could she be so stupid.

"I am." She shrugs. "Is this what the rest of my life is going to consist of. Spending my time in handcuffs and always being surrounds by four concrete walls. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic."

Brittany's mood had definitely changed since before her arraignment earlier in the day. She was crabby and irritable and well just defeated. "I'm never gonna get out of here." She mumbles under her breath. Well, she thought it was under her breath.

"Not true." Santana comments. "I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of jail. I might not be able to do that before your trial. But after reviewing the evidence and after what you have told me I am confident that you will be a free woman again one day."

Brittany looks to Santana with a little bit of renewed hope. But just a little. Santana takes a seat and pulls out Brittany's file. "Lets get started."

Santana lays out a bunch of papers. "First of all I am going to try and get your charges changed from second degree murder to involuntary manslaughter."

"Is that good?" Brittany isn't sure what the difference in the charges might mean for herself.

"Yes, it's very good." Santana confirms. "There is no proof of intent to kill anywhere in this evidence. And the involuntary manslaughter charge comes with a lesser prison sentence. But lets not worry about that."

"Okay." Brittany agrees. "This is good news. I can handle that. So they charged me incorrectly."

"Yes. I don't know what that detective was thinking because I can't find any intent anywhere here." Santana smiles at Brittany hoping it will help brighten her mood.

"Now I need you to tell me everything you can remember about the night of Thursday, April 12th?" Santana instructs as she takes out a pen and notebook.

"Okay. Well I work at the restaurant from 12-6 on Thursday so that's where I was during that time." She pauses and thinks about it to make sure what she is saying is correct. Brittany had plenty of time over the last few days to remember what she was doing on the night of the murder. "After I finished with work I went home. I showered and changed my clothes. Then I got something to eat. I'm usually starving after work. Serving people food all day makes me hungry. So I ate and watched the episode of The Big Bang Theory. That's my favorite show. I never miss it." Santana chuckles at Brittany's commentary.

"What?" She raises a challenging eyebrow at the brunette. "It's a funny show. Have you ever seen it?"

"No." Santana shakes her head, a goofy smile on her lips. "I haven't."

"Well you should." Brittany insists. "Anyway. So that ends at 8:30 and I went out after that. I took my crate of spray paint and headed down to my wall- you know the one where the murder happened. I wasn't down there very long that day though. I remember because April 13th is my dad's birthday and every year I meet him for breakfast. Friday the 13th this year." She smiles at the memory of her and her father having breakfast on his birthday. She remembers something else.

"Cat food." Brittany blurts out. Santana eyes widen in shock for a split second before they regain their usual shape. She raises an eyebrow at Brittany and waits for the blonde to elaborate.

"I had to get cat food. So I stopped at the store, down the block from my apartment, on my way home. They close at 10." She says it firmly. Like it's the most important thing in the world. That the store closing at 10 is more important than even getting cat food in the first place. And it just might be the most important thing.

"Okay. Good. This is very good. I can work with this. Did you pay with cash or a debit or credit card?" Santana asks wanting to cover everything. She starts writing a few things in her notebook.

"I paid with my debit card, I think." Brittany thinks about it. She isn't 100% positive. "I'm pretty sure but-"

"I'll look into it." The brunette assures as she writes some more on the paper. "Anything else?"

"Well then I was home by 10 that night 10:15 at the latest." She nods confirming to herself more than to Santana. "I had to get up at 6 the next morning to get ready. And I didn't want to be crabby for my dad. I get crabby when I don't get enough sleep."

Santana chuckles again.

"What? It's true. Just ask my dad or my sister."

"I won't be doing that." Santana informs Brittany. "But I do have a few questions for you now." She flips a few pages of her notebook before landing on the one she wants.

"Okay. Bring em on." Brittany raises her hands in front of herself her palms facing her body. She wiggles her fingers towards herself and nods her head once.

Santana giggles at Brittany's silliness. "Okay. Ms. Pierce." She says through her giggle. "First question. How far do you live from the crime scene?"

"The murder. About three or four blocks." Brittany scrunches up her face trying to figure out exactly how far away it is.

"Alright, that's good enough." She sees Brittany struggling to figure it out. "Don't hurt yourself there. I just need an approximate distance." Santana looks from Brittany down to her notebook.

Brittany shakes her head and straightens out her face. "Okay. What's next?"

"I need to know about something. And I need you to be completely honest with me. If not I won't be able to represent you properly." Santana looks at Brittany very seriously. She's not messing around.

"Okay." Brittany says solemnly. Afraid of what Santana might ask but knowing she needs to be completely honest if she wants to see the light of day ever again.

"I need to know about _all_ of your graffiti work." Santana tells the blonde.

"There are three. And I prefer to call them street art." Her eyes move from where they rested on Santana's down to the table in front of her. "One is finished. Well- they are never really finished. I could always add something, ya know." She looks back up to make eye contact with Santana again. The lawyer nods. "The second is nearly complete- for now. Just a few more hours and I will have it finished up. And the third- the one where that murder took place- the third is like my baby. I've been working on it longer than I've worked on the other two. I want it to be perfect. But I only do a little bit at a time."

"Ok so the second one you were talking about. That's the one where Officer Hudson and Detective Evans arrested you?" Santana wants to make sure she has all of the facts straight. She looks through the file.

"Yep." Brittany says with a nod of the head. "Correct."

Santana pulls out a photo from the file. "Here. This is what you were working on when they arrested you last week?"

"Yes." She confirms.

"Alright. Ms. Pierce- while I don't condone vandalism- this is very good. Probably among the best I've even seen. You have a talent. If you just didn't vandalize property to showcase that talent."

Brittany lowers her head. She knows that what she does is illegal. Wrong. But just because it is doesn't mean she is gonna to stop. She needs a large canvas to work with. It's not the same otherwise. Otherwise it's just another painting on a piece of paper.

"May I ask how you got started doing this? Street art, I mean?" Santana asks. More for herself than for the case.

"It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it." She replies with the tiniest hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's ok. Some other time maybe." Santana thinks of something quick to change the subject. The vibe in the room has turned cold and if she didn't know any better maybe a little somber. "Now what about this car?" She asks quickly.

Santana pulls the photo of a green 2002 Chevy Cavalier out of the file and sets it in front of Brittany. The blonde shifts in her seat and looks at the photo. She had seen the picture before when Detective Evans showed it to her.

"That's not my car. Well… it used to be. I sold it a few years back." Brittany tries to explain.

"But it's in your name." Santana tells her.

"_So what the detective said was true. Shit."_ Brittany thinks back to when Sam was questioning her. When he told her that the car was still in her name.

"I don't know how that happened. But that car isn't mine anymore. I sold it to a guy. I think his name was Joe. Yeah Joe something. He had long dreadlocks."

"Um. Ok. But that doesn't explain why the car is in your name." Santana comments. She needs to find out how this could possibly be.

Brittany crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't know. All I know is that I sold the car to him. He obviously didn't get the car re-registered or something." She says. She doesn't know what else to say to her lawyer to convince her that the car isn't in her possession any longer.

"Look- I haven't owned that car for over 5 years now. I had to sell it. I sold it when I was 19. I don't even have a car now. What more do you want me to say? It's not mine." She throws her hands up in frustration.

"Okay. Just calm down. I will just have to see if I can find this Joe guy myself. Try to confirm what you are saying." She writes down the make and model of the vehicle along with the name Joe as a reminder. "But if you don't have a vehicle how do you get around?" She asks curiously.

"I walk. Sometimes I take my bicycle. Lima's a small town you can get just about everywhere on foot."

"True." Santana agrees. "But what about in the winter. That must get cold."

"Yeah, it can be cold but I gotta do what I gotta do. I can't afford a car right now so I walk or sometimes I can find someone to give me a ride. It's not so bad." Brittany shrugs her shoulders when she finishes.

"Oh. Okay." Santana fumbles. "Well, I think I asked all the question I had for you, for right now. If I think of something else I will write it down and ask you the next time I see you." She looks over her notes once more before closing her notebook and putting it back in her briefcase.

"Okay. So what happens next?" The blonde asks. She needs to know what's going to happen. Or at least know as much as possible. "What's the next step?"

"I am going to set up a hearing with the judge and the DA and try to get your charges changed. You don't need to do anything for that. You don't even need to be there. And then we need to sit down and talk with the detective and district attorney." Santana explains to Brittany.

The blonde sinks in her chair. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it I will be by your side the whole time. I won't let them harass you or let them try and pin this murder on you. As far as I can see you didn't do this. I don't know what that witness saw but it sure wasn't you."

Brittany looks up at Santana and smiles. It was nice to have at least one person who believed her. "Thank you." Brittany says quietly.

Santana turns her head to the side and side eyes Brittany confused. "For what?" She wonders.

"For believe me. For this. For doing this. For everything." Brittany shrugs not knowing how else to say it.

"It's my job but you are very welcome Ms. Pierce." Santana smiles and nods her head once in confirmation. "I will see you again soon. Hopefully before the end of the week. After I have that meeting with the judge."

"Sure thing." Brittany understands.

Santana stands from her chair. Brittany follows suit. The brunette takes her briefcase in her left hand and extends her right to Brittany. "I have a very good feeling about your case Ms. Pierce. Try and do the same. Think positive thoughts."

Brittany takes Santana's hand in hers. She shakes it firmly. It's the only welcome contact she's had since she's been in jail. It's warm and it makes her feel a tiny bit better about everything. Positive words and positive contact.

"I will try my best. It's hard when you sit around all day with nothing to occupy yourself but your thoughts. But I'll try. Think positive thoughts." She repeats Santana's words.

Santana smile at that. At her words being returned. Brittany smiles too. "Goodbye Ms. Pierce. Have a good rest of your day." Santana takes her hand back and turns on her heels to leave.

"Bye." Brittany says as she watches Santana slip through the door. She falls back down in her chair and waits for the guard to come and get her and take her back to her cell.

* * *

"Can I make a phone call before you bring me back to my cell?" She asks out of nowhere to the guard that is currently leading her down a narrow hallway.

"Sure." He says as he turns her around and walks her back in the direction they just came from.

Instead of making a right at the end of the hall- like they did when the guard brought Brittany to speak with Santana- they turn left. They walk down the hall a little ways. Eventually the hall opens up into a large room. A room that has numerous prisoners milling about.

Brittany glances around the room quickly. She spots three payphone across the room on the far wall.

They walk in the direction of the phones. Once there the guard uncuffs her hands. "You have five minutes. I will be over here." He points to a spot about 10 feet away from the payphones. Brittany nods. He walks away from her to let her have a little privacy. Very little. There are people all over. Some sitting in chairs about five feet across from the payphones. Some sitting across the room. Some walking about. Some just standing against the wall. All seemingly doing nothing.

Brittany approaches the middle payphone. She picks up the receiver and stares at the phone unsure. She punches the number into the keypad hoping that's all she has to do to make the phone work. She brings the receiver up to her ear and listens.

"That one don't work." Brittany jumps when the voice startles her from behind. She whips her head around to see a large black woman standing behind her. "That payphone don't work. You have to use one of the other two." The woman informs Brittany before walking away.

She puts the receiver back on the hook and moves to the phone to her right. Again she picks up the receiver and punches in the number she knows by heart.

"_Hello." _A man's gruff voice answers the phone.

"Hi dad."

"_Hi Brittany. How are you doing?"_ Is the first thing he asks.

"I'm okay. Hanging in there. I know I haven't called you since I called to tell you that I was arrested. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have something to tell you when I did call you again."

"_Okay. It's okay. I can understand that." _He says with a little more concern in his voice. He doesn't know anything other than that Brittany has been arrested on a vandalism charge.

"It looks like I'm gonna be stuck in jail until the trial." She begins with.

"_What trial?" _He asks in complete shock.

"My murder trial." She speaks quietly.

Nothing. She hears nothing from the other end of the line. "Dad? Are you still there?" She worries.

"_Yeah." _He finally says. _"Did you say murder?"_

"Yes. Unfortunately. I have been charged with murder. I can't really talk about it though." She scans the room. Some of the other inmates are pretending to be doing something but are actually just listening in on her conversation. She just let a whole room of people know what she is jail for. That she murdered someone. Allegedly that is. "Don't worry I have a really good lawyer. But I do need you to do a few things for me? If you could."

"_Anything sweetie. What is it?"_ He confirms.

Brittany lets out a relieved sigh. "You picked up Lord Tubbington from my apartment right?" When she called to tell him that she was in jail and didn't know when she would be home she asked her father to go to her apartment and pick up her cat and take him back to his house.

"_Yes. He's here with me."_

"Okay I need you to take care of him until- until I don't know when. Just take care of him for me." She asks sadly. She misses her cat.

"_Sure thing. No problem. Anything else I can do?"_

"Yes there's one more thing actually." Brittany takes a deep breathe. This might be the worst situation she has ever had to endure in her entire life. "You know how you co-signed with me for my apartment cuz I was so young?" She waits for him to answer.

"_Yes."_

"I need you to go over to the apartment office and terminate my lease. You can move the stuff out of my apartment if you want or you can have the apartment management take care of it. I don't care. Just make sure you get all of Lord Tubbington's stuff. You can keep the bed and dresser and couch if you want. I don't really care what happens with everything. I don't have much of importance." She closes her eyes. Her whole life is about to get thrown away. "There is one thing though-" She remembers one thing. Something of value to her. "-there is a box and a notepad under my bed. Could you get those two things and keep them safe for me?" She rubs her forehead with her left hand feeling a headache coming on.

"_A box and a notepad." _He repeats. _"I got it. But are you sure about this Brittany?"_

"Yes I'm sure. I can't afford to keep my apartment if I'm in jail and not making any money. I can't even afford an attorney so…" She trails off. "This is the best thing." She says firmly. She doesn't want to have to do it. To give up her apartment. To give up her possessions. But she has no other choice.

"_Okay then. I'll do it." _Her father confirms.

"Thanks dad. I have to go but I will call you the next time I get more information." She smiles even though she doesn't know when that's going to be. Just the thought of talking to her father again puts a smile on her face.

"_Alright Brittany. Take care of yourself. I love you."_

"I will. I love you too. Bye." With that she hangs up the phone and looks around for the guard. They make eye contact. He walks over to her and cuffs her once again. Then he leads her back to her jail cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How was your visit?"

Brittany hops up onto the top bunk and rolls her eyes. _'This girl doesn't give up, does she?'_

Sugar is sitting on the bottom bunk still reading when Brittany gets back to the cell. It's the only thing she's seen the woman do. Read.

"It was fine." Brittany says shortly.

"Who came to visit you?" The woman asks standing up from where she was sitting and looks up over the edge of Brittany's mattress.

Brittany rolls on her side to face the wall. Her back to her new cellmate. "My lawyer." Brittany huffs out. She hopes that by giving this woman short answers she will get the hint that Brittany doesn't want to talk to her.

"Oh. I remember when my lawyer used to come and visit me. Before my trial. Before everything went downhill. But I regress. What's done is done. So what about you?" Sugar asks the blonde. Yes, she's annoying. Yes, she's nosy. Yes, she doesn't know when to shut up. But, she is also curious. And she wants to know more about her new cellmate and her situation. "Why are you here?"

"Murder." Brittany says in a plain even tone.

Sugar physical jumps back. She backs up until she is flat against the opposite wall. "Murder?" She brings her hands up to her chest crossing them over her heart.

"Yep." Brittany confirms.

Sugar's eyes go wide. Wider than they were a second ago. Wide with fear. "Murder, murder. As in you killed a person?" Her jaw hangs open after she is finished.

"Yes. I am being charged with second degree murder. But-" Brittany debates whether or not she should tell Sugar that she is innocent. She rolls over so that she is facing the woman. She sees the shock and terror on her face. Brittany chuckles.

"But what?" Sugar prompts Brittany to finish her thought.

"But I didn't do it." Brittany smiles at her.

"What? Really?" Sugar isn't sure if she can believe the blonde laying on the bed across from her. She could be lying after all. Lots of criminals are liars. Sugar drops her hands feeling a little silly and overdramatic now that Brittany can see her. "You're innocent?"

"Completely." The blonde nods. "Look I'm not gonna do anything to you. I won't hurt you or anything." She cocks her head to the side. "At least not physical." She smirks.

Sugar furrows her brow at Brittany's comment. "What?" She mumbles totally not understanding.

Brittany shakes her head and rolls back over. It was just too easy to mess with this woman. She only just met her and already Brittany had gotten into her head. Maybe sharing a cell with this woman wouldn't be such a terrible thing.

* * *

Brittany manages to somehow fall asleep. It's fairly quiet during the day in this section of the jail. Compared to where she was being held before with people coming and going day and night. This new more permanent arrangement had a few benefits to it.

"Brittany. Brittany." The blonde rolls over at the sound of her voice.

"What now?" She grumbles.

"Dinner's here." Sugar announces. "It's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She mumbles and tucks her head into her elbow in the hope of getting back to sleep.

"But you can't not eat." Sugar says it like it a law or something. That if Brittany doesn't eat she will be punished for it. "You'll starve to death."

"Good. Maybe that's what I want. Then I don't have to put up with all of this bullshit." She moves around so that she can look over the edge of the mattress at Sugar. "Listen girly if I say I'm not hungry then I'm not hungry. You can't force me to eat." She stares Sugar down.

Sugar raises her hands in front of herself in defense. "Okay. Fine." She sits down on her mattress and eats her dinner.

Meanwhile Brittany rolls over with a groan and tries to fall back to sleep. She can try and wish all she wants but there is no way she is going to go back to sleep after that interruption.

Brittany hops off the top bunk and looks at Sugar and the food in her lap. She rolls her eyes.

"Change your mind?" Sugar asks enthusiastically. Excited at the prospect that Brittany might want to join her for dinner.

"No." Brittany turns away from Sugar towards the cell door. She walks over to it and wraps her hands around two of the bars. She looks out and tries to see something. To see anything other than the four walls of her jail cell- and it's contents.

She cant see far though. Maybe 10 feet in either direction. There's nothing going on out in the hallway. She turns back to see Sugar busy eating. She looks at the woman and then at the bed she is sitting on.

"Where'd you get that?" Brittany points at the book resting on the bed next to Sugar.

She finishes the mouthful of food she is chewing before speaking. "My dad brought it for me." She explains. "He brings me a new book once a week."

"Oh." Brittany thinks about it. Squinting her eyes; she focuses on the book. She's gonna need something to do while she sits in jail. Reading doesn't sound like it could be too bad. That is if she finds the right books to read.

Sugar watches and waits. Brittany shakes her head and moves her eyes from the book to the woman. "What?" She asks when she sees that Sugar is looking back at her.

"You know they have a library here." She offers with a small smile. Glad to have some knowledge that could be useful to Brittany.

"Really?" Sugar nods. "I bet their books are all crap though." Brittany shrugs and moves to the other side of the room and leans against the cement where the two walls meet.

"No, there not actually. Well, yeah they are pretty old and beat up but they have a good selection."

"How do you know?" Brittany questions her. She doesn't know anything about Sugar other than she likes to read and her name and that she has a dad that comes to visit once a week.

"Cuz I've read most of them." Sugar shrugs and takes another bite of her meal.

"Christ how long have you been here?" Brittany asks flabbergasted. If Sugar has read most of the book in the library she must have been in jail for a considerable amount of time. Unless the library only had 20 books or something. But Brittany didn't think that was the case.

"I'm in month 8 of a 15 month sentence." Sugar offers. She has nothing to hide. She only speaks the truth.

"Wow." Brittany doesn't know what else to say. She doesn't really want to ask what Sugar did to get herself locked up. She doesn't want to know. She figures the less she knows about the woman the better. She doesn't want to become friends with her. Or something worse, far worse.

"So how do I go about getting me one of those stinking books?" The blonde asks Sugar even though she doesn't want to talk to the woman. She needs to find out things about jail life and Sugar is her best option to get the answers.

"You'll have to talk to one of the guards. They will get you a list of the books that they have here. You can choose one and when the book cart comes around they will deliver your book."

"Okay. Thanks." Brittany commits that information to memory and hops back up to the top bunk.

* * *

Brittany wakes up and thinks. Thinks about what time it is, what day it is._ 'Thursday. It's morning. I actually slept all night. Thursday. Thursday. Fuck it's only Thursday.' _She rolls over and looks down at the bunk below hers. Sugar is still sleeping. _'Thank god.' _She lays there in silence. The noises of the jail rumble at a low murmur in the background.

'_I haven't even been in jail a week yet. It seems like a lifetime and its only been six days. How am I going to survive this?'_

* * *

Santana rolls over and smacks the alarm clock. She rolls out of bed rubbing her eyes on the way to the bathroom. She turns the faucet on and leans over the sink. She splashes some cold water on her face to wake herself up. The brunette shut off the faucet and grabs the hand towel to dry her face.

Then Santana reaches for the medicine cabinet door. It swings open and Santana takes out her contact case and opens it up. She puts her left contact lens in her eye and then the right. She closes the case and puts it back.

Santana presses her palms to the edge of the sink and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She stares at herself for a few moments. "Today's a big day. Gotta have your head on straight Santana. Gotta be strong and assertive. Not let anyone or anything get to you. Gotta show everyone what you've got." She gives herself a pep talk. Santana stares herself down for a few more seconds before jumping in the shower.

After she's showered and dressed Santana grabs her briefcase and heads out the door of her apartment. She jumps in her car and makes her way down to the courthouse.

* * *

Today is the day she has her meeting with the judge and the district attorney in the judge's chambers. They could do this in court but Santana requested that they all meet in private. She just prefers it that way. Plus, if the result don't turn out in her favor a courtroom full of people won't be there to see her fail.

"Santana Lopez it's totally like you to try to pull something like this." A woman's voice says as Santana walks down the hallway towards the judge's chambers. Not any woman's voice. District Attorney Rachel Berry's voice.

"So nice to see you again too, Rachel." Santana says sarcastically. "And I'm not trying to pull anything. I am simply defending my client. You have charged her with the wrong crime and I full well intend on correcting that."

"I did no such thing." Rachel speaks confidently. Rachel Berry doesn't make mistake. She certainly wouldn't admit to making a mistake.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what the judge has to say about that." Santana tells her. She takes a seat on the bench outside of the judge's chambers and waits for them to be called in.

Rachel on the other hand paces around in the hallway thinking about what Santana has just said to her.

"Calm down Berry you're gonna burn a wear pattern into the floor with all of you're pacing. You would think the DA would be able to control her nerves a little better." Santana smirks at Rachel as she stops pacing and looks at Santana dejectedly.

"I'm not nervous." She continues pacing.

"Whatever. You can't fool me. I could always tell when you were nervous. You hide it well. No one else ever saw it but I always could." Santana tells her. Rachel stops again and stares at Santana. "In high school. Before a competition." She clarifies. "Everyone always thought you we're so calm and collected. Like nothing bothered you. But I knew better."

Rachel nods her head. She's to nervous about their meeting with the judge to comment on anything Santana is saying. It's all true though. She was nervous back then and she is nervous now. She's a perfectionist so it makes her nervous when things go wrong. When things don't work her way or in her favor.

"District Attorney Berry and Ms. Lopez the judge is ready for you. You may go in now." A woman appears from what seems like out of nowhere and then disappears just as quickly.

Santana stands and takes her briefcase. She walks into the judges chambers with Rachel following directly behind her. They enter the room and stand next to each other.

"Have a seat." The judge instructs holding out his hand towards the two chairs opposite him. They both sit down. "Now what do I owe this pleasure today?" The judge asks.

Santana begins. "I am here to get my clients charges changed. The district attorney here has charged my client with the wrong crime." She tells him as she opens her briefcase and pulls out Brittany's paperwork.

"Is this so?" The judge looks from Santana to Rachel. Rachel shrugs in response.

"Yes." Santana says confidently. She hands Judge Schuester the file on Brittany's case. "I can find no evidence of intent of kill anywhere in this file."

The judge looks over the evidence now in his hands. The room is silent for a few minutes. A few agonizing minutes for both Santana and District Attorney Berry. He finally looks up to both of them. "After looking over this briefly, I have to agree with Ms. Lopez on this one. I don't see any proof of intent." Rachel posture deflates in embarrassment and defeat. "But I will be taking a closer look at all of the evidence and let you both know what my final decision is."

He looks from Rachel to Santana and back to Rachel. He points to her. "Ms. Berry I don't know what happened here but this isn't like you. You don't make mistakes like this. I hope that in the future you make sure that the charges you file are the correct ones. We don't need this sort of thing becoming a habit. And I don't have time to look over every case." He stops.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Rachel apologizes. "I swear I don't know what happened I looked over the case and filed the charges. I just don't know what went wrong." She tries to explain. To herself and to the judge and to Santana. She just doesn't have an answer.

"Okay. You may go now. I will let you know my decision by the end of the day Monday at the latest." The judge dismisses them.

Santana walks out of the room with a confident smile on her face. Whereas Rachel's seem a little sullen and taken aback. They step out into the hallway once again.

Santana starts to leave the building. "Santana." The District Attorney calls out.

Santana spins on her heels. "Yes." She smirks at Rachel.

"While I have you here, how about we set up that meeting?"

"Okay. When do you want to do it?" Santana asks the DA.

"Do you have time to meet tomorrow afternoon? I know it's a Friday but I think that it would be better to get it done before the weekend. Then we can move on to the next step in the process." Rachel scrolls through the blackberry as she talks. She's looking for her schedule.

"I'm good with tomorrow. What time?" Santana asks. Even though they are on opposite sides of this case they both have a similar mindset. To take everything one step at a time. To go through the justice process in the correct order. To make sure everything is done correctly and properly. And that everything is done as soon as possible.

"How does 3pm sound?" Rachel offers.

"Sounds perfect. I will see you then." Santana confirms their meeting. She thinks about saying something else to Rachel. Something to get challenge her again but she figures after she just basically embarrassed Rachel in front of the judge she'll let it slide this time. She turns and walks away from the woman

Rachel types the information into her blackberry before leaving the courthouse

**Friday, May 11, 2012**

Brittany managed to get her hands on a book to read. The guard delivered it early in the morning. She's reads a little bit of it- up to chapter 2. But she is taking a break from reading. It's Friday afternoon and she wonders if she is going to see her lawyer before the end of the week.

The worst part about being in jail is that she never knows what's happening in the world outside of the four walls that surround her. She doesn't know if her lawyer met with the district attorney and the judge. She doesn't know if Santana was able to get her charges changed or not. She doesn't know when she is going to see the woman again. She just doesn't know. It's all a big waiting game for her. And it's nerve-racking.

She sits on edge of the mattress. Her legs dangling over the side. She swings them back and forth absentmindedly as she thinks. As she thinks about meeting with District Attorney Berry and her lawyer. As she thinks about meeting with Santana over and over again to go over her case. She wonders if Detective Evans will be there too. She wonders if she'll see Finn again.

"Hey, watch it." Startles Brittany out of her thoughts. She shakes her head remembering where she is.

"Sorry." She replies almost immediately.

"You almost kicked me in the head." Sugar accuses Brittany. The smaller woman jumps up off the lower bunk and stands in front of Brittany.

"I said I was sorry." Brittany shrugs. What more can she say. She didn't mean to almost kick the woman. "I was lost in thought." She offers as an excuse.

Sugar narrows her eyes at Brittany. Brittany can see the gears turning in the woman's head and she doesn't like it one bit. She doesn't like whatever is going to happen next. She doesn't know what Sugar is in jail for. Maybe she should have asked her. She doesn't know if this woman would attack her. Brittany narrows her eyes back at Sugar. She doesn't know if it's the right thing to do in this situation or if she just accepted some sort of challenge.

Sugar raises her right arm quickly. Brittany flinches. She closes her eyes and tenses preparing herself for a punch. But one doesn't come.

Brittany opens her eyes to see Sugar looking at her curiously with her hand suspended in mid-air. Brittany tilts her head to the side watching Sugar carefully. Sugar slowly lowers her hand. She lowers her hand and rests it on Brittany's knee. The blonde's brow immediately furrows in confusion. She stares at the hand on her knee.

"What about?" Sugar asks.

"Huh?" Brittany isn't following. She's to concerned with the hand on her knee.

"What were you thinking about?" Sugar elaborates.

"My lawyer." Still staring at Sugar's hand.

Sugar raises an eyebrow at that. "You mean your next meeting with your lawyer."

Brittany moves her eyesight from the hand to Sugars face after hearing the woman words. A slight panic rises in Brittany as she realizes what she said. "Yeah that. My next meeting with my lawyer." She covers.

"Do you not have a good lawyer?" Sugar asks trying to get to the bottom of Brittany's thoughts. What she doesn't know is that no matter how hard she tries she will never get to the bottom of Brittany's thoughts.

"No, my lawyer's great actually. I lucked out." She smiles a little at the thought of how great a lawyer Santana is. Or maybe it's just how great Santana is. "It's just that we have to meet with the district attorney again. I'm a little nervous about it I guess. The woman rubs me the wrong way. I don't know why. She just does." Brittany ducks her head so that she isn't looking at Sugar anymore.

Sugar squeezes her knee. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Rachel Berry actually scares me a little." Brittany looks up and smiles at Sugar. The brunette returns the smile. "Can I ask who your lawyer is?"

Brittany nods. "Santana Lopez." She says her smile growing ever so slightly. So slightly you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it.

"Hmm." Sugar pulls her hand away from Brittany's knee.

Brittany furrows her brow at Sugar's reaction. "Why does everyone do that? When I mention her name. Why does everyone react that way? First District Attorney Berry and now you."

Sugar looks away from Brittany and shrugs. "I've just heard some things about her. About her professionalism that's all."

"What does that mean?" Brittany wants to know. It's now evident that there is something about her lawyer that she doesn't know. Something that she feels she should know. That she needs to know.

"I don't think I should tell you." Sugar sits back down on her bed. "It's probably nothing. You shouldn't worry. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Brittany jumps off the top bunk. She bends over in front of Sugar. She puts her hands on her knees and leans in towards the woman. "Tell me. Now." Brittany demands. Her voice low and menacing.

"Okay. Fine." Sugar flinches back away from the blonde. "I heard that one time she lost it in court. Started yelling at the jurors and the judge. All in defense of her client, of course. But it cost her the case in the end. I don't know what it was about but that's just what I heard. She seems to have a hot-head. A temper or anger or rage issues or something." Sugar shrugs and averts her eyes from Brittany's.

Brittany slowly stands up straight taking in this new information. Her face blank. Sugar looks over to the blonde after a few second but can't determine the emotion of her face.

"Brittany?"

"Brittany?"

**So there another chapter. A lot of Sugar/Brittany interaction in this one. Hope you all liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Brittany?"

"Brittany?"

Brittany slowly turns her head to see a guard standing at the door of her cell. She spots the handcuffs in his hands and knows what he is there for. She glances over at Sugar briefly before moving into position so that he can come in and cuff her hands.

He does so and then they start the walk out of the cell and down the hallway. A walk she knows by heart now. Everyday her surroundings become more and more familiar to her. Before long she will be able to map out the whole jail.

But that's not what is on her mind right now. What's on her mind is what Sugar just told her about her lawyer. She mulls over if what Sugar said could possibly be true.

It worries her. She wonders if this will be a problem for her case. She wonders if her lawyer will have an outburst like Sugar said during her trial. If she'll do something that will cause them to lose the case. To cause Brittany to be locked away for a number of years.

That's the last thing she wants. She doesn't want to go to jail or prison for an extended period. She doesn't want that to happen. She doesn't want her lawyer to lose her cool in the courtroom. She doesn't want to see that happen. She feels like Santana is too good of a lawyer for something like that to happen. For her reputation to be on the line because of some outburst.

But at the same time she doesn't even know if any of it is true. Sugar just told her what she had heard. She doesn't know if there is any truth behind it. But what she does know is that she needs to find out the truth. To get the answers to all of her questions. She needs to know if this will hinder the case. She needs to know if she should get a different lawyer.

But as she is led through the hallways of the jail she has to focus on what is about to happen. She can worry about that other stuff later. She needs to focus on the meeting she is about to have.

The guard leads her around the finally corner and down the final hall. They stop in front of a door. He reaches around her and pushes it open with one of his hands. Brittany steps in and heads towards a chair on the opposite side of the table.

The guard follows her before releasing the handcuffs. Brittany turns to him and gives him a tight-lipped smile in thanks. He nods at her and turns and walks out of the room.

Brittany pulls out the chair and takes a seat. She rests her elbows on the table. Her head in her hands. She waits. She waits for her lawyer. She waits for the district attorney. She waits for them all.

* * *

Santana enters the room first. She smile kindly at Brittany. The blonde forces herself to smile back at her lawyer. She's a little wary of Santana at this moment. She just doesn't know what to think.

Santana comes around the table and takes a seat next to Brittany. "How are you doing today? I haven't seen you since Tuesday. How are you holding up?" She asks the blonde honestly concerned about how the woman is doing.

Brittany shrugs. "I'm okay." She side eyes Santana but never turns her head to look at her directly.

"Just okay?" Santana asks her.

"Yeah. It's hard ya know. Sitting in a jail cell all day long. Not much to do. My brain running amuck. Sometimes I feel like I'm going fucking insane. It's hard. I'm not cut out for this." Brittany explains to her.

Santana lets out a little chuckle but covers her mouth when she hears herself. "Sorry." She mumbles. "Brittany."

Brittany turns her head to look at Santana when the brunette uses her first name. She's only ever used her first name once before today. "I don't think anyone's cut out for this." Santana uses her right hand to gesture around the room.

Brittany looks away from her again. Looking down at the table in front of her again. "You're probably right."

"Look I know this is hard on you. And no I'm not just saying that because it's my job. I can see it on you. I can see it in your demeanor. I can see it in your eyes. I can see that this is difficult for you. But I feel really good about your case. I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of here as soon as possible." She takes her left hand and rests it on Brittany's forearm. "Okay?" She lowers her head to try and look at Brittany's face.

Brittany keeps her focus on the table. She doesn't know if she can look at Santana without crumbling. It's all too much and now Santana is saying these things and doing what feels like comforting her. If she looks at the brunette now she knows she won't be able to hold it together any longer. She'll probably end up crying like a baby. And that's the last thing she needs to be doing right now.

Brittany lets out a long sigh. "Okay."

The next thing Brittany knows is Santana's hand pulling away from her arm as she hears the sound of the door clicking open.

Rachel steps into the room first. She smiles politely at Santana and then at Brittany. "Good afternoon Santana, Ms. Pierce." She nods.

"Hello Rachel. I don't know what's so good about it though. You're here to badger my client. And that isn't good for me. Or her." Santana raises an eyebrow at Rachel waiting for a response for the woman.

"Calm down Santana. I come in peace." She takes a seat across from Santana and pulls her briefcase up onto the table.

"Are you an alien?" Brittany asks.

Rachel looks at the blonde perplexed. At the same time Santana tries to stifle a laugh. Brittany turns to look at Santana. She sees her lawyer covering her mouth with one hand and shaking her head back and forth. A small smile forms on Brittany's face at what she sees.

It makes her feel a little better. A little lighter. That she could make Santana laugh with a silly joke. She thinks for a second that maybe this won't be so bad. That this meeting will go smoothly. That everything can work out in the end.

"Santana, that's not very professional." Rachel chastises. It brings everybody back to reality. "You shouldn't be laughing right now."

"Shut it, Rachel. I'm sorry but that was funny." Santana gives Brittany a warm smile. Brittany smiles back and then turns to face Rachel again. The DA looks less than enthused about their little antics.

Brittany brow furrows in confusion. "Wait." She lifts her left hand in the air. Rachel and Santana both turn and look at her waiting for the blonde to continue. "Do you two know each other?"

Santana rolls her eyes and huffs out a breath. Rachel smiles and explains. "Yes. We do. I have known Santana since we were in high school. We were in the same class. But I must admit we were never the best of friends. Friendly? Yes, we could be, but we were not best friends by any means."

"Really?" Brittany ponders the thought.

"Yes. Unfortunately. I've known Rachel for a long long time." Santana folds her arms over her chest and glares at Rachel to show her annoyance in the fact that she had to bring up the fact that they know each other. She would rather have it that no one knows anything about her connections to the people in this town. But that isn't really possible since it is such a small town and everyone seems to know everyone else.

"Wow. I would have never known." Brittany comments. She's still caught up on the fact that her lawyer and the district attorney grew up together.

"Would have never known what?" A man's voice asks.

They all turn to the door to see Sam standing there with a coffee in one hand and a manila folder in the other. He looks curiously between each of them before focusing his gaze on Rachel.

"Just that Santana and I know each other from school." Rachel tells him.

"Oh." He nods and moves towards the table. He shoves the door shut behind him with one of his feet. Careful not to spill his coffee. "Well, it is a small town. And just for your information Ms. Pierce I went to high school with them too. All in the same class."

"Hmm." Brittany hums. "This is some crazy shit."

"Yeah. Sure." Sam deflects. "How about we get this meeting started. I have a five o'clock tee time."

He sits down and takes a sip of his coffee before turning his attention to Santana. "So I heard you had a little sit down with the judge yesterday?" He asks as a question.

"Yes, and?" Santana returns.

"And- what did you do that for?" His voice a little louder than it previously had been. He glances at Rachel before looking back at Santana.

Brittany sinks a little lower in her seat. She knew that Santana was going to meet with the judge about the charges filed against her. She knew that Rachel was probably gonna be there too. She knew that Sam would eventually find out. But she didn't want to be here for this confrontation.

"Because-" Santana shrugs. "-the District Attorney filed the wrong charges against my client. I wanted to get that correct before we went any further."

"She didn't file the wrong charges. Those are the charges I told her to file. Second degree murder is the correct charge." He points his finger at Santana.

"No it's not. You have no proof of intent. I looked over all of the evidence multiple times. I found no proof against my client with intent to kill." Santana tells him. She knows she's right.

"She's right." Rachel speaks up. "I went over the evidence again. There is no intent to kill in there anywhere."

"Fine." Sam drops it. "That's not why we're here anyway today. So while we are waiting for the judge to make a decision we might as well make some progress of our own."

"Yes. I agree." Rachel adds.

"So I'm going lay out all of the evidence against you Ms. Pierce and we will go from there."

Brittany nods.

Sam opens up the folder and starts laying out all of the photos in front of Brittany. Rachel and Santana watch as Sam meticulously lays out of photos.

"Lets start here." He points to a photo of the crime scene. The picture is a wide shot of Brittany's painting with some little yellow numbers marking evidence on the ground.

"So this is your work?" Sam asks Brittany.

She looks to Santana for what to do. Santana nods at Brittany to answer the question. "Yes. I did that painting."

"You say painting, I say graffiti. But that's not important now." Sam shakes his head. "You admitted to being there the night of the murder?"

"Yes. I was."

"But you claim that you weren't there at the time of the murder. Is that so?"

"Yes. I didn't do it." Brittany clenches her fists on the table top. She is already frustrated with this interview.

"You say you are innocent. But then how did this woman die?"

"I don't know." Brittany says angrily. "Maybe someone's framing me." The thought suddenly pops into her head. She had never thought of that before. That someone could be setting her up to take the fall for this crime.

Santana hand comes to rest of Brittany's forearm again. The touch is enough for Brittany to loosen her fists and release an exasperated sigh.

"Detective Evans, why don't you stick to what you know?" Santana tells him. She is trying to get him to go back to the evidence that he has instead of speculating on what may have happened.

"Yeah. Okay. But I'm pretty sure that you aren't being framed here, Ms. Pierce." Sam moves the photo of Brittany's street art out of the way and slides a different photo directly in front of her. "This is your car. It's in your name. We found it about a half a mile away from the crime scene with the inside completely wiped down . So we didn't find any forensic evidence inside the car. We did however find some shirt fibers stuck in the rear bumper of the car that matched the shirt the victim was wearing. Thus proving that this car was used in the murder. That plus smeared blood on the hood of the trunk."

Brittany looks down at the photo and nods. Her eyes go wide. _'Crap. That's not good.'_ She thinks. That is definitely the car she use to own. But aside from the one other time that Sam showed her a photo of the car she hasn't seen it since she sold it. She looks back up to the man sitting across from her.

He continues. "My witness can place you at the crime scene. She picked you out of a photo array. And she will testify against you in court. I have-"

"Who is this 'witness' you claim to have that puts my client at the scene?" Santana questions the detective.

"She asked to not be identified until the trial begins." Sam shrugs like it's the most logical thing in the whole. It's no big deal to him. "That right there is enough in my mind to lock you away."

He looks to his left towards Rachel. "I just hope that the judge sees it my way and doesn't decide to change the murder charge."

Rachel bows her head. She is still embarrassed that she may have messed up. It's not like her to do something like that. She only briefly looked over the evidence before filing the charges. She went with what Sam had told her and what he suggested her to charge Brittany with. She should have done a better job of looking over the case before rushing to file the second degree murder charge.

"We shall see." Santana says smugly. She knows she has a good chance of getting the charge change but nothing is ever for certain. "The judge said he would make his decision by the end of the day Monday." She says out loud even though Rachel already knows that. And she assumes that Rachel told Sam. So she was really just saying it so Brittany would know.

Santana looks between Rachel and Sam when neither of them say anything else. "Are we done here?" She turns to Brittany. "I would like to have a meeting with my client now, if we are through?"

Sam looks to Rachel and shrugs. "I don't know what else to do. Ms. Pierce hasn't been very helpful. I guess there isn't anything else we can get out of her, right Ms. Berry?"

Santana and Brittany share a look. Something along the lines of accomplishment or success in regards to the meeting.

"I don't think there is anything we can do, Detective Evans. We will just have to wait until trial." Rachel says mostly addressing Santana the whole time.

Sam stands from his seat. "You better be ready for this trial Santana." He turns away from the table and walks out the door.

Santana just watches as he walks out. Once he shuts the door she turns to look at Rachel. "Guess we'll see ya in court." She shrugs.

"Guess so." Rachel stands and takes her briefcase from the table. "Have a good rest of your day. And not just you, Santana." She point to Santana. "You too, Brittany." She points and smiles at Brittany.

"Thank you, Ms. Berry. You too." Brittany says with a polite smile.

"Yeah thanks, Berry. Now get outta here I need to speak with my client, privately." She raises her eyebrows at Rachel waiting for her to move along.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going." Rachel turns away from them and walks to the door. Opening it slowly and then stopping in the doorway. She waits there for a few seconds before she continues on her way closing the door behind herself.

Brittany turns to Santana as soon as the door is closed. "So did you really go to school with those two?" She asks right away. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she couldn't wait any longer.

Santana stands from her chair and walks over to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Brittany furrows her brow. She has no idea what's happening. Santana said she wanted to talk with her and now she's leaving.

She opens the door and sticks her head around the corner. After a couple of seconds Santana pulls her head back into the room. She turns around towards Brittany. A sly smile on her face. "I wanted to make sure no one was watching us. I wanted to make sure we were alone."

"Oh." Brittany breathes out still confused. Santana shuts the door and goes back and sits across from Brittany this time. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks her lawyer. She's nervous now that they are alone. Now that there isn't anyone around as a buffer. She automatically remembers what Sugar told her about Santana. Not that she forgot. She had just pushed it to the back of her mind for the meeting with the district attorney and the detective.

"Well- there are a couple of things actually." Santana slides her briefcase across the table from where she was previously sitting. She situates it directly in front of herself. She leans forward and rests her elbows on top of her briefcase. Santana makes a fist with her left hand and takes her right and wraps it on top of her fist on front of her face.

She sighs before she speaks again. "I wanted to let you know what's going to be happening with your case now. I will be meeting with you at least once a week to start preparing your defense. Once we hear from the judge we will now how to proceed. But until then all we can do is wait. At this point it will probably be Monday afternoon before I hear anything. So that's that."

Brittany nods as she takes in the information. "Okay. What else?" She can tell Santana is holding something back from her. She can see it in her body language.

"Uh- this is the part of my job that actually makes me a little uncomfortable. I feel like I'm being nosy and butting into things that are none of my business." Santana starts to explain. She lowers her head and wraps her palms around the back of her neck.

"Okay. What is it?" Brittany asks trying to encourage Santana to just say it.

"I need it find out about your life. About you. How you got to where you are today. I need to know about your personal life to be able to defend against anything the district attorney might bring up in court." She tells Brittany.

"Okay but can I ask you something too?" The blonde says quietly.

Santana lifts her head to look at Brittany. She furrows her brow. "I guess."

Brittany takes a deep breath. She dips her head so she doesn't have to look at her lawyer when she says it. "I heard something about you."

"Yeah?" Santana rests her palms flat against the table on either side of her briefcase.

Brittany goes on. "And I wanted to know if it is true."

"Okay."

"My cellmate told me that you-" She pauses momentarily. "-that you lost your shit in court one day. And that it ultimately lost you the case."

Santana puffs out a breath of air. Brittany looks up to see Santana shaking her head back and forth. "Does that mean it's not true?" Brittany asks unsure of Santana actions.

Santana stops and squints her eye closed. She shakes her head again. "No." She whispers. "It's true." She pinches her nose. "To a degree."

**Cliffhanger? Maybe I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. That is if I finish it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Im just gonna leave this here and go to bed. Happy reading!**

Chapter 9

"To a degree?" Brittany asks. "What does that mean?"

"It means that, yes, I lost my cool in court during a case. It means that a started yelling. It means that I couldn't keep my emotions in check. Sometimes I just get so wrapped up in a case that I let my emotions get the best of me. And that's exactly what happened." She swipes her left hand over her face.

"But that's not why I lost the case. To tell you the truth I don't think I could have won that case even if I didn't blow up like that."

"Oh." Brittany thinks about it before she says it. "Sorry, but should I be worried about this because- I sort of already am." Brittany needs to know if this is going to be a problem; if Santana having outbursts is a recurring thing.

"No. No please don't worry. It only happened that one time. I promise it won't happen again. I swear you don't have anything to worry about. Please don't worry." Santana almost begs. She reaches across the table towards Brittany with her left hand. She doesn't know what to do though when she realize what she is doing.

Brittany is sitting there with her hands clasped together in her lap. She watches as Santana reaches across the table and then realize what she is doing and takes her hand back and sets it in her lap.

Brittany quirks an eyebrow at her. Santana bows her head once more. "Look if it makes you feel better I am seeing someone for my rage issues. I just yell a lot when I get worked up. It's something I'm working on. Something I need to learn how to control."

"Okay." Brittany says in response.

Santana looks up at Brittany giving the blonde a confused look. "Okay. That's it?"

"Yeah. I asked if I needed to be worried and you told me that I didn't. You explained it to me and I understand. You promised and I take you for your word." She shrugs like it's that simple. To her it is.

Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"What's funny?" Brittany asks feeling like she missed something.

Santana composes herself. "Nothing. No- you. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. I don't even know you really, but you seem to just take everything in stride. Like nothing bothers you. Like you let things roll off your back. I don't know what it is. You're different." She smiles at Brittany. Santana doesn't know what she is saying. She doesn't know how to explain it.

Brittany smiles back. "Different. Is that good or bad?" She teases. She knows what Santana means. People have told her that before. That she is different.

"No. No. It's good. A good different. I can't explain it." Santana admits.

"It's okay. I was just teasing anyway. People tell me that I'm different all of the time. I can't explain it either."

"Oh." The brunette whispers slightly embarrassed that her client is messing with her.

"So you want to know about my life. What do you want to know? Where do you want to start? Like way back when I was little or what?" Brittany starts the conversation.

"Oh- um. Hold on a second." Santana fumbles around with her briefcase. "Damn thing." She says under her breath. "Open." She hits the briefcase with her right fist.

"I don't think that's gonna help." Brittany says around a sly smile. "Here let me."

Brittany reaches out with her right hand and toys around with the latch for a second before the briefcase pops open.

"How did you do that?" Santana exclaims.

Brittany shrugs. "I guess I'm just good with my fingers." She winks at Santana.

"Christ." Santana mumbles and ducks her head in an attempt to hide her blush. She rummages through her briefcase. She finally spots what she is looking for. "There you are. Hiding from me, aren't you.?" She pulls out a notebook and sets it on the table. She grabs a pen and sets that out too. Santana raises her head to look back at Brittany hoping that her face isn't flushed anymore. But knowing that it probably still is.

What she sees though is a rather amused Brittany. Her arms folded across her chest. An eyebrow raised in the air. "What?" Santana asks her.

"Do you always talk to your notebooks?" Brittany smirks after she asks the question.

"Wow." Santana slaps her hand to her face. "Remember when I said I have my dorky moments. Well I guess that was one of them."

"That's fine. I like it. I think it's cute." Brittany tells Santana. The brunette flushes again and turns her head to the side to avoid eye contact with Brittany.

Santana doesn't know how Brittany is doing it but she hasn't been this flustered by anyone in a long time. She shakes out her hands and flips the notebook open and picks up the pen.

"So tell me about yourself. You don't have to start back when you were a kid. How about start when you were like sixteen or somewhere around that time."

"Okay well I grew up in the next town over. Shawnee. I lived there until I left for college."

"Where'd you go to college?" Santana asks her.

"Ohio State. The Lima Branch though. Not the main campus."

"But you didn't finish college right?" Santana has to ask. She knows that Brittany is a waitress now. If she had finished college odds are that she wouldn't be working as a waitress at a restaurant.

"Right." Brittany nods. "So I lived in Shawnee until I went to college here in Lima. We had a small little house. My mom and dad and my little sister and my cat and me. We all lived there."

"Alright. And what did you study at college?" Santana asks as she writes something down in her notebook.

"I never declared a major. But before I dropped out I was thinking about music or dance or theater. Something in the liberal arts area." She sighs thinking back about it now. About the missed opportunity.

"Hmm. You said you had a cat. Do you still have it?"

"Yes. His name is Lord Tubbington." Brittany smiles brightly. She loves the cat. But at the same time she also misses him. Her smile falters at the thought of not seeing him in over a week.

"Uh- I don't mean to be insensitive but what kind of a name is that for a cat?"

"I don't know. I've had him since I was five. I don't even know why I named him that."

Santana looks up from her notebook. "So where is he now?" She asks quietly knowing that it might be a touchy subject.

"I called my dad and told him to take Tubbs. I even made him go back to my apartment and get all of his favorite toys before they get thrown out."

Santana scrunches her brow together. "Why would his toys get thrown out?"

"When the apartment management comes to junk all of the stuff left in my apartment that my dad couldn't take."

"What? I don't understand."

Brittany huffs out a breath. "I had to let my apartment go since I'm sitting here in jail and not make any money. I can't afford to keep it. I don't know how long I'm gonna be in here. It was the thing to do."

Santana's jaw drops. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine." Brittany shrugs. "How would you have known? I never told you."

"But still I feel bad."

"Don't. I got myself into this situation. I was the one spray painting that wall. I was the one that was dumb enough to do that. So I guess I deserve to be sitting here now."

"Uh- um. Uh-" Santana doesn't know what to follow that up with.

"Next question?" Brittany asks helping Santana out of her awkward stuttering.

"Uh- tell me more about your graffi- I mean street art. How did you get started with that?"

"Um I took a drawing class in college that I liked so I started drawing in my spare time. And eventually it evolved into street art paintings." Brittany folds her arms over her chest.

"Okay. But how do you go from drawing on paper to illegally spray painting parts of the city?" Santana wants to know how Brittany got to where she is- illegally painting walls in her free time. What made her jump from conventionally forms of art to graffiti.

"I would rather that we didn't discuss that right now." Brittany glares over at Santana.

The brunette looks up from her notebook slightly confused. The conversation was going well and now this. She sees Brittany's defensive posture and the nasty glare. The blonde had done a complete 180 in a matter of seconds. Santana knew better than to press the issue.

"Okay. But it would be extremely helpful if we talk about it before the trial. I want to be as prepared as I possibly can."

"Fine. What else?"

Santana isn't sure what more she wants to ask with Brittany's sudden change in attitude. It could get her into trouble. After all they are in a jail. Brittany is a criminal. She doesn't actually know the woman or what she might be capable of. She doesn't want to get in too deep and not be able to get out.

"I think that's probably enough for today. We can pick this up again when I came back on Tuesday. I will know by then what the judge has decided and we can start mounting your defense."

Santana packs up her things and stands from her chair. Brittany watches her with what Santana would describe as angry eyes. Santana smiles at the blonde before turning for the door. Brittany just sits there glaring with her arms crossed.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany asks just before Santana reaches the door breaking the silence with a low voice.

"Sure."

"I know people don't like when someone asks this question. I don't see the harm in it. It's fact after all. It's not like you can change it." She rambles.

"What's the question?" Santana prompts. She wants to answer the question and get out of there. She doesn't know what she did or said to make Brittany so angry but she wants to get out of her hair and let the blonde calm down.

"How old are you?" Brittany says bluntly.

"28 why?" Santana answers without hesitating.

"I was just curious." Brittany shrugs. She doesn't have a better answer than that. She just wanted to know how old Santana is.

* * *

"Have you ever met my lawyer?" Brittany blurts out as soon as the guard leaves.

"Come again?" Sugar asks stunned at the blonde standing in front of her bed. Brittany is standing there like some possessed. "What has come over you?" She adds.

"Nothing. Have you ever met her?" Brittany takes a step closer to where Sugar sits on the bottom bunk.

"No. Why?"

Brittany lets out a huff of a breath in frustration. She brings her hands up to her face and shakes her head. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything else about her."

"Is this about what I told you earlier. Before your meeting. Cuz I didn't mean for it to bother you or cause you any problems with your lawyer." Sugar offers.

"No. No." Brittany deflates a little. She slumps over and sits down on the bed next to Sugar. The other woman moving away from her slightly. She is uncertain of the way Brittany is acting. One minute the blonde is practically yelling at her for information and the next she looks like she could cry at any minute. "It has nothing to do with that. Well maybe it does a little. But I asked her about it and she said that I have nothing to worry about."

Brittany runs her hands through her hair before continuing. "I was just hoping that maybe you knew more about her. About who she is. Her background. I don't even know why I want to know. It's just been a rough day I guess." She sighs. "It's stupid."

"Hey, it's not stupid." Sugar says resting her hand on the blondes knee. "I know things are tough for you right now. I've been there. You want someone to believe in you and to believe that what you say is true. Especially your lawyer. You want to trust her too. You want to believe that she will do all she can for you. I get that."

"What are you in here for?" Brittany asks realizing that she doesn't know what Sugar is in jail for.

"Fraud." Sugar shrugs. "I got caught embezzling money from my father's company."

"Oh." Brittany nods. "Wait. Your father? The one who comes to visit you every week. The one who brings you books?"

"Yes." Sugar confirms.

"He didn't disown you after what you did?" Brittany asks puzzled as to what kind of relationship Sugar has with her father.

"Nope. My daddy loves me. He is very forgiving." Sugar says it matter-of-factly.

"Wow."

"So- what were you really thinking about earlier? When you walked in." Sugar asks Brittany; wanting to know the truth behind her mini freak out.

"Mostly my lawyer. I think I screwed up that meeting. I think I scared her." Brittany bows her head in shame.

"What happened?"

"It started out good. We were laughing and joking." Brittany smiles at the memory.

"Really?" Sugar sounds annoyed. She can't imagine laughing and joking with her defense attorney.

"Yeah. Really. Why? Is that weird?" Brittany asks uncertain of how these things usually go.

"A little. Usually clients and their lawyers are all business. No fun." She shakes her head trying to wrap her brain around what Brittany just told her. "But if you two can have a little fun, I say, more power to ya."

"Oh. Okay." Brittany nods and turns to look directly at Sugar. "Well it was going good and then we started talking about my past and she was asking me questions. It started out easy enough but after a while I didn't really want to talk about the things she was asking. I got upset. Mad even. I refused to answer one of her questions and she ended the meeting."

Brittany takes in a deep breath and looks expectantly at Sugar. Waiting for some sort of an answer from the woman. "What should I do?" Brittany asks when Sugar doesn't immediately give her an answer.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure. But you should probably tell her about your past so that she can defend you properly."

"That's what she said." Brittany takes her gaze off of Sugar.

"Look Brittany I don't know much about you or your case for that matter. But you should tell her the truth, whatever it is. That's the best you can do in this situation."

"Yeah, you're right." Brittany sighs and stands up. "I just have to figure out how to do it." She jumps up to her top bunk without another word.

Brittany spends the rest of her Friday pondering how she is going to fix her situation. How she is going to correct her mistake.

* * *

**Saturday, May 12, 2012**

Santana awakes when her alarm goes off at 9am. Even on the weekend the brunette set the alarm. She has too much to do to be sleeping all day. When she was younger she could get away with that but not now. Now she has responsibilities. She has cases that she has to prep for trial. She's got shit to do.

So she begrudgingly rolls out of bed. She wanders into her kitchen sleepily and put on a pot of coffee. If she is going to be working on cases she is going to need to be attentive.

Once the coffee if finished she pulls out a chair at the table and pulls out her briefcase. First taking out Brittany's file and setting it down. She sips on her coffee for a few minute before finally feeling awake enough to get to work.

She opens the file and looks everything over. She pulls out her notebook and looks at the notes she wrote down from the day before. She sits and thinks for a few minutes. Thinking about everything involving Brittany's case. _Something just isn't adding up. _She thinks. _But I'm not sure what it is yet. I need to get Brittany to tell me about her street art. The key has got to be in that information._

Santana looks over the pictures from the crime scene. The car, the dead woman's body, the art. She stops on the art. Holding the picture up with one hand. "It really is beautiful. Even if it is illegal." She sighs. "This poor girl must-"

_Bing. Bong. Bing. Bong._

"What the fuck." Santana startles. "Who's at my door?" Santana gets up to see who it is that is at the front door. Secretly hoping that it is the UPS guy and not someone who wants something from her.

She gets to the door and looks through the peep whole. "Damn it." She takes a step back and pulls the door open. "What are you doing here Puckerman?" She growls at him. "I have work to do."

"Nice to see you too Lopez." She smirks at her. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Santana groans.

"That we were suppose to hang today." He says holding up a case of beer. "Beer and pool. Our once a month Saturday tradition." His smirk turning into that sly smile that he usually wears.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Ugh. I've got work to do."

"But it's tradition." Puck pouts.

"Fine. Come in. And for heaven's sake wipe that damn pout off your face. You look ridiculous." Santana moves away from the door so that Puck can make his way into the house.

He steps into the room and looks around. "I see nothings changed around here." He says.

"What do you want me to change? It's a room. It has furniture. You want me to move the furniture around every time you come over?" Santana groans. She is clearly not in the mood to deal with Puck's tomfoolery.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt for you to decorate the place a little. Some pictures or art or something. It's a little stale and boring in here. Cold almost." He turns to Santana as he speaks.

"Shut up. And give me that beer I'll put it in the fridge." Puck reaches his arm out to hand Santana the case.

"What's that?" He asks and lowers the case to his side once again. He points with his free hand towards Santana's left hand.

The brunette looks down at her hand. "Oh it's just a picture from a case." She shows him the picture.

"Graffiti?" Puck moves closer so that he can see the photo better.

"Street art." Santana corrects and then walks back over to the table. "Good, right?"

"Yeah. That's pretty awesome. What you gotta defend some guy in a vandalism case?" He asks her trying to get more information about the case from her.

"No." Santana chuckles. "Not a guy. And not a vandalism case."

Puck puts the beer in the fridge himself and moves over to the table and looks down at the photos from the case that are laid out. "Oh."

"Yep. Oh is right." Santana shuffle all of the photos into one pile before Puck can see too much. "It's a second degree murder case." She puts everything back in the file. "I'll just put this stuff away and we can start our all day pool marathon."

"That's big stuff there Lopez." He nods his head in the direction of the file in Santana's hand.

"Sure is." She sticks the file back in her briefcase. She'll have to work on it on Sunday instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**It's raining so I have the day off. So here's another chapter. It's a big one. (In my opinion). Enjoy.**

* * *

**Monday, May 14, 2012**

Santana wakes up full of anxiety. Today is the day that the judge will make his decision. She hopes that he sides with her and that the charge of second degree murder is reduced to an involuntary manslaughter charge. She is fairly confident that that's what the outcome will be, but one can never be certain. Her whole defense strategy depends on what charge it is that Brittany is ultimately charged with.

The Latina gets out of bed and prepares for the day ahead. She wants to get down to her office as soon as possible. She wants to be there when the judge's decision comes in.

Its gonna be a long day for her. With Puck coming over Santana hadn't gotten as much time as she wanted to look over Brittany's case again. She is going to have to stay up late working on it tonight.

She has a meeting with Brittany tomorrow, after all. She needs to be ready for it. Her last meeting with Brittany didn't end well. She knows that she is going to have to amend that somehow. That she should probably apologize to her client for upsetting her and explain to her how important it is to get the facts about Brittany's life.

Santana still feels a little bad about it. Making Brittany upset wasn't her goal. Not at all. She feels bad for the woman. Brittany is stuck in jail until her trial and there is nothing Santana can do about it. She feels bad that the blonde had to give up her apartment.

"No one should ever have to go through all of that." Santana says under her breath as she reads the morning paper. Actually she's really not reading the paper. Yes, it is in front of her but she couldn't name one item from the front page. As she drinks her morning coffee all of her thoughts seems to revolve around her client.

She eventually looks down at her watch. "When did it get so late?" She mumbles standing from her chair and making her way to the front door. "I should have left 10 minutes ago." With that she grabs her keys and is out the front door.

* * *

"Big day." Sugar says from behind Brittany.

"What?" Brittany turns, from where she is looking out of the cell, in Sugar's direction .

"It's a big day for you." Sugar clarifies.

"What? No, it's not." Brittany waves the woman off.

"Yeah. It is. Didn't you say that the judge is suppose to make his decision on your charges today?" Sugar reminds the blonde.

"Yeah, so?"

"So there's a big difference between a second degree murder charge and a involuntary manslaughter charge."

"Yeah. I guess." Brittany says absentmindedly.

"What's up with you today?" Sugar asks noticing Brittany less than enthusiastic demeanor.

"Nothing. I just wish it was tomorrow already." Brittany shrugs looking out into the hallway.

"Why's that?"

"Then I will know what the judge has decided. Even though he will make his decision today. I won't know what it is until tomorrow. Santana will know but I won't have a clue until our meeting tomorrow."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yeah. And I have to apologize to her. For my behavior the other day. I feel bad. She was just trying to do her job." Brittany sighs.

"I've got a lot on my mind. I just wish it was tomorrow and I could get it over with and then everything will be out of my mind. Anxiety I guess." Brittany moves from the cell door and hops up on the top bunk.

"Why don't you read a little. Lose yourself in a book. Forget about the real world for a little while. Maybe ease your anxiety some." Sugar suggests.

"Don't think I could read if I wanted to. Can't concentrate." Brittany rolls over on her side and traces her fingertips along the cement of the wall.

"Ok then, just thought I would suggest it. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I ain't going anywhere." Sugar goes back to read her own book.

Brittany doesn't reply but a tiny smile pulls at her lips at Sugar's little joke. And Sugar knows the blonde heard her.

* * *

Santana is sitting at her office desk looking over one of her other cases when there is a knock at the door. Her head pops up from the pages in front of her. "Yes." She calls out.

A woman enters the room. She smiles at Santana. Santana returns the smile. "What is it?" She asks. The woman walks across the room and hands Santana a note.

"This just came for you." She then hands Santana a manila envelope.

"Thank you." The Latina says and the woman turns and leave the office.

Santana opens the envelope immediately. The nerves coursing through her body. She knows exactly what it is that's in the envelope.

She pulls out a few pieces of paper and looks in the envelope to make sure she has taking everything out before setting it aside.

Santana takes in a deep breath and looks over the papers. She reads down the page that is addressed to her and District Attorney Berry. When Santana is finished reading the page she sets the paper down on her desk. She leans back in her desk chair and runs her hands through her hair.

"Yes." She shouts and raised her fists in the air. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

The door of Santana's office swings open forcefully. Santana drops her arms. "Is everything alright, Ms. Lopez?" Her assistants asks as she stands in the doorway.

"Yes." Santana tells her with a huge smile on her face. "Everything is just great. I just got some good news."

"Oh. Good. I just heard you shouting and I got concerned that something might be wrong." The woman explains her presence in the doorway.

"I appreciate your concern Linda but I assure you that everything is fine. You can go now." Santana dismisses the woman.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything." Linda adds as she grabs the door handle and pulls the door shut behind herself.

Santana pushes herself back away from her desk a little. She pulls her feet up and rests her heels on the corner of her desk. She leans back in her desk chair folding her hands together on the back of her head.

"Things are looking up. This is great. Brittany is going to be so happy about this. Heck, I'm so happy about this." She says to herself before closing her eyes and thinking about how this is going to change the case.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 15, 2012**

Brittany wakes up still full of anxiety, just like the day before. It was a miracle that she even got any sleep. She looks around the tiny jail cell and wonders what time it is. She doesn't hear much noise from the hallway so she knows that it must be early yet.

"Sugar?" She whispers. Brittany hopes that maybe Sugar is awake and that they can talk about something clueless. Anything really, just so she doesn't have to think about her meeting with her lawyer or what the judge has decided.

She doesn't get any answer though. Brittany sighs and rolls over onto her stomach and smothers her face into her thin pillow. She growls into it in frustration. She wishes that there was something she could do. Something that she could help with regarding her case. But as she sits in her jail cell she knows that there is very little in the way of help she can offer, other than the truth.

She decides that that's what she needs to do. She needs to be truthful to anyone she may come across from now until her trial is over. That includes her lawyer, the district attorney, any police or guards, and even other inmates that she might speak with. _'Honesty is the best policy, right?'_ She thinks.

_Clank. Clank. Clank. _

The guards nightstick runs across the bars of Brittany's cell. "Breakfast time." The man calls out through the hallway. Brittany jumps down from her bunk and gets her and Sugar's breakfast.

"Here you go." She hands Sugar the tray with the food on it. "Doesn't look to appetizing." Brittany comments as she looks down at the food in her hands.

"It never does." Sugar says with sleep still in her voice. "But I eat it anyway."

Brittany sighs. "Yuck." She shrugs. "Don't really have much of a choice, I guess. Either eat this shit or starve to death." She looks over at Sugar who was now sitting up on her bed. "I don't know which would be more painful."

Sugar laughs. "True."

Brittany sits down next to the brunette. "You know, you're not so bad."

Sugar scrunches up her face. "What?"

"When I first got her. I didn't know what to expect from you. I didn't know what you were in here for and I thought you had a crazy name. Actually, I still think it's crazy. But you aren't bad."

"Gee thanks." Sugar teases Brittany.

"No I'm serious."

"I'm just kidding you. Come on. What time is your meeting today?" She asks the blonde as she takes a bite out of her toast.

"Don't know. Santana never said." Brittany shrugs and opens her carton of milk. "I just hope that it goes will. I didn't sleep too good last night. I have a lot of anxiety about it."

Sugar lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry to much. You said you have a good lawyer. Trust her judgment and believe that you two can win your case. Simple as that."

"Thanks." Brittany mumbles. She focuses on her less than exciting breakfast, putting her troubles aside, at least for a few minutes.

* * *

Brittany is sitting there waiting for Santana to come in for their weekly meeting. The first meeting since they met with the DA and detective the Friday before. Today she isn't in the interrogation room like that time. She is back in the room for more private meetings. The room without a one-way window.

She feels bad for the way their last meeting ended. Bad for the way she got upset. She know Santana was just doing her job. That she needed to ask Brittany questions about her life in order to represent her properly.

Brittany sits there waiting, twiddling her thumbs in her clasped hands on top of the table. She keeps her head bowed low, reserved.

After a few minutes of Brittany sitting there; her lawyer walks through the door. Brittany looks up in the direction of the brunette. Santana smiles gently at Brittany once there eyes meet.

"Good morning, Ms. Pierce." Santana shuts the door and moves towards the table. She sets her briefcase down on top of it. She opens the item up and pulls out her notebook and a pen.

"Morning." Brittany smiles shyly.

"How are you doing today?" Santana asks as she takes a seat in the chair across from Brittany.

Brittany rolls her thumbs over each other. Anxiety coursing through her body. She intends on apologizing for her behavior at their last meeting. But she has no idea how to bring it up.

"Um- I'm okay." Brittany replies. Santana watches as Brittany plays with her thumbs. "Uh- how are you?" Brittany follows with.

"I'm good. Though I little tired. I haven't been sleeping to well the last couple of days." Santana raises her hand and flicks her wrist, as if to brush it off.

"Why's that?" Brittany asks suddenly less anxious and more curious as to why the woman across from her hasn't been sleeping.

"It's not important. I'll get over it." She opens up her notebook. "I have some good news for you."

"Is it about my charges?" Brittany thinks that it probably is but she asks anyway.

"Yes. The judge has agreed with me and you will now be charged with involuntary manslaughter and vandalism." Santana says beaming with pride.

"Good." Brittany lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good. That's it. I thought you would be more excited about this. This is a big win for us, for your case, for your future." Santana watches as Brittany sits there obviously nervous about something.

"I am but-"

"Listen, Ms. Pierce, I know that you have a lot on your mind right now. But- this should be nothing but a positive in your mind. But enough about that for now. I have a few things to discuss with you today. First off, I know that our last meeting didn't end so well." Brittany bows her head knowing more now than before that she has to apologize to the woman. "And I wanted to apologize for that. For making you so upset. I didn't-"

"What?" Brittany all but shouts. Santana flinches back slightly at the sudden outburst. She narrows her eyes on Brittany. Trying to read her body language. The blonde's eyes widened while a look of surprise is etched on her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you the other day. Even though it is my job to ask you about your life, the last thing that I wanted to do was upset you in any way. So I'm sorry for that." She shrugs and looks away from Brittany.

Brittany scrunches her eyebrows together. "What?" Brittany whispers. She can't believe Santana right now. She shouldn't be the one apologizing. Brittany should be.

The lawyer snaps her eyes back to Brittany as she hears her whispered voice. The confusion on the blonde's face clearly evident. "I said I was sorry for upsetting you." Santana says again. This time in more of a whisper that matches Brittany's.

Brittany stares at the woman for a few seconds. "I- you- I. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should be. I should be and I intended on doing just that as soon as you arrived." She shakes her head back and forth once. "But you beat me to it. You don't- you didn't need to apologize. It was all on me. I should have not gotten so- so mad." She looks away from Santana unable to hold her eyes any longer. "I'm sorry. I knew that you were only doing your job and that you had to ask me those questions. It didn't stop me though. Even though I knew, I still got upset."

"It's okay." Santana tells her.

Brittany spins her attention back to Santana. "It's not okay." She says slowly before letting out a sigh. "It's not okay and I want to at least right one wrong in my life. So- I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Santana is confused now. She's not exactly sure what Brittany is talking about.

"All about myself. How I went from drawings in sketchbooks and painting on canvas to illegally spray painting parts of the city."

Santana lets out an audible breath. "Alright."

Brittany sits completely still. Her fists clenched on top of the table trying to think of the best way to go about this.

"I'm not sure where I should start but- but- Oh fuck this shit." Brittany rolls her eyes before closing them altogether. She runs her right hand over her face before resting it back on the tabletop. Unclenching her fists she opens her eyes.

"It all started when I was a senior in high school. Everything was great. I was doing good in school. I was a cheerleader. I had awesome friends. Everything was just great. Too great maybe?" She stops at that last thought.

With her face turned slightly to the side and staring off into the corner of the room as she speaks.

"It was a couple of months before I graduated. February or March when we got the news. I can't really remember. My mom was sick. All of a sudden everything was about her and about helping her get better. My friends became less important. My school work became less important. Cheerleading was just something I did. None of it really mattered anymore."

Santana brow furrows in confusion. But Brittany continues unaware.

"The only thing that mattered was my family. Helping my mom with anything she needed. Being home instead of spending time with my friends. Yeah, I went to school but each day after cheerleading practice I would go home immediately."

She looks at Santana for a brief second before turning her head away again. She couldn't look at the brunette when she told her this story.

"Mom seemed like she was getting better. Everything was going well. She even came to my graduation ceremony. I spent that summer after high school looking after my mom and my little sister. It was something I had to do. My dad worked full time so he needed my help at home."

"I was leery about going to college in the fall. But I went anyway. I took a art class and I fell in love with it. It turned into a way for me to let out some of my emotions onto paper. To not keep things bottled inside of me."

Brittany shifts her palms so that they are flat on the table as she looks down at them. "My mom got worse a couple of weeks after I left. They had to put her in the hospital when she developed an infection. There wasn't much I could do while I was away at school. I prayed everyday that she would get better. She died on November 5th that year." The blonde sniffles.

Santana's eye widen at the realization. Almost automatically her hands reach out and takes Brittany's in her own. She gives them gentle squeeze. Brittany looks up at Santana with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Brittany. I had no idea."

The blonde shakes her head. A tear falling from her right eyes as she does. "I had just turned 19 and my mother was dead. My whole life changed that day. I dropped out of college and got a job."

Santana rubs her thumbs across the back of the blondes hands. She doesn't know what else to do. She knew that there was something that Brittany was keeping from her but she never imagined it would be something as big and traumatizing as this.

"The same job I have today actually. With my mom being sick my family acquired a ton of medical bills. I dropped out of college because I knew that we couldn't afford it. The debt we were in was already unfathomable. I couldn't let it get any worse. So I dropped out and got a job."

Brittany looks up from the table. She isn't ready for what she sees. She sees her lawyer sitting across from her. Her eyes filled with tears too. Ready to spills over at any second. It's almost too much for Brittany. She turns away again. Looking off into the corner of the room as she continues.

"I got my little apartment and worked. Everyday. I worked and every time I got paid I would send money home to my dad. He didn't want me too. He wanted me to keep what I earned. He didn't want me to drop out of college either but he knew that there was no way we could afford it if I continued. So he didn't fight me on it. On any of it. I send him money to help pay off the debt and to make sure my little sister has everything that she needs. My dad has a good job. But when you're in that much debt it hardly makes a difference how much money you make. He does his best and he takes really good care of my little sister."

Brittany's eyes wander back to the table where her hands are wrapped in Santana's. A small smile tugs at her lips at the sight. She knew that there hands were connected; she could feel it. But seeing it is something else entirely.

"My art became an outlet for me after my mom died. It helped me. It was like a therapy for me. For a while it made me feel better. It was soothing to paint. I could pour all of my emotions onto that paper. But after a few months it stopped working though. I needed something more. Something bigger. That's when I went out and bought spray paint and started doing my street art. That's basically how it started."

She looks up from their hands to meet Santana's eyes. She shrugs. "That's all I guess. That's my story."

Santana nods. She stares at Brittany not sure what to say next. "Wow." She sniffles holding back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "I don't even know what to say. I just- I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Well, how could I have known. But still. That's just so sad. I- I- god I'm a blubbering mess." Santana shakes her head.

"It's okay. I know it's a lot to hear all at once. But I also know that I had to tell you. That if you are going to help me then I need to help you too. You needed to know."

"Thank you, Brittany. Thank you for telling me. I'm sure that was difficult but I'm glad that you decided to tell me. Now we can move onto putting together your defense." She rubs her thumbs over Brittany's knuckles once more before letting go of the blonde's hands.

Brittany lets out a sigh as Santana's hands retreat to her side of the table. Santana smiles gently at Brittany. Brittany watches Santana as she moves her notebook in front of herself and picks up a pen. She isn't quite sure what she is smiling at but it feels good.

Santana takes a few moments while aimlessly arranges and rearranges the items in front of her. The whole time composing herself after Brittany's confession. "Next…" Santana starts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Next…" Santana starts. Brittany's eyes move from where they were following Santana's movement up to the brunette's face. "…we plan your defense."

"Ok." Brittany stares at the brunette across the table from her.

"This is the part I am excited about. Now that I have gotten your charges reduced to involuntary manslaughter it makes things a little easier. Not that I didn't have a defense strategy in mind for a second degree murder charge but- this will be much easier."

"Alright." Brittany says.

"I went over everything this past weekend and I think I have it all figure out now. And last night I put together a plan for your new charges." Santana rips out a page from her notebook and sets it in front of Brittany. "I have laid it all out for you here. Now you don't have a 100 percent solid alibi but I believe that it is good enough to prove that you couldn't have been at the crime scene at the time of the murder."

"I wasn't."

"I know. And that's what I intend to prove to the jury. I will be contacting the store you bought the cat food from. I will have the cashier testify on your behalf. I will be providing evidence of your purchase and the time of purchase." She points to the page in front of Brittany that outlines everything she is saying.

"Detective Evans says that the murder occurred sometime between 10:30 and 11 that night. His witness says that it was sometime in that time range. I will prove that you were at home at that time. This is the tricky part though. Seeing as no one can verify that you were home at the time. But I will do my best to prove that you were."

"Do you understand so far Brittany?" Santana looks up from the page to the blonde.

Brittany nods as she stares down at the sheet of paper. _'Brittany. She used my first name again. I like the way she says it. It sounds so natural when it rolls off of her tongue. Her tongue… Fuck, what am I doing.' _Brittany shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"Are you listening to me?" Santana asks.

"What?" Brittany looks up. "Yeah. I understand."

"Okay. Good. You seemed out of it there. I just wasn't sure. Now as for this whole car thing. I am going to have a buddy of mine down at the DMV look into it. See what he can find out about your car- your old car. And if he can find a connection to that Joe guy that you mentioned. I can't promise anything but if we can find the guy you sold the car to I think we have a good chance of getting everything straightened out. I feel like he is connected to this murder somehow and if I can find him…" She trails off. "Well, I don't know. But if we find him it can only help us."

"Definitely. It's like he holds the secrets of the universe or something. We need to hunt him down, maybe beat the shit out of him, and get the answers we need." Brittany shrugs.

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "Oh god." She gasps for air. After a couple of seconds the Latina slumps forward again and composes herself. "You are hilarious but we can't do that."

"Awe, why not?" Brittany whines.

"Uh, cuz it's illegal." Santana counters.

"Oh right." Brittany chuckles. Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Now back on task." The brunette snaps her fingers causing Brittany to snap her attention solely back to her lawyer. "So far we've covered the alibi and the car. We just have to find some way to explain to the jury about your street art. I don't want to have to bring your mother into this if I don't have to."

Brittany nods. "I don't want that either but if it is necessary for you to do so- I will understand. If it's the key to getting me acquitted then by all means go for it."

"Okay. There is one more thing that I want to address today. This witness. I don't know what Detective Evans has up his sleeve but I'm sure it's something. He says she can place you at the scene of the crime. Which is impossible but we still have to defend against whatever she is going to say."

"She's probably some crazy old lady who doesn't know what she is talking about half the time. To tell you the truth I'm not too worried about what she is going to say." Brittany shrugs.

"Really?" Santana leans back in shock. "She might be our biggest problem at this point and you're not worried."

"Nope. Not when I have a lawyer as great as you." She winks at Santana.

The brunette bows her head blushing. "No need for flattery. Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I'm going to do my job any better. I will do the best I can with or without your compliments."

"That's not what I was doing." Brittany confesses. "I was just speaking the truth. I feel like a have the best lawyer on the planet. I feel like we can do anything. I feel like you are capable of doing anything. I am extremely grateful for that. And I am grateful that, by whatever strange way, you where assigned to my case. And yes, part of me wants to do nothing but compliment you. But another part of me feels like that would be unprofessional."

"It would be." Santana mumbles.

"That's what I thought. So what else do you want to talk about today?" Brittany changes the subject. Releasing Santana from the nervous, embarrassed, flushed feeling that is coursing through her body.

"Uh- just the witnesses that I plan on calling to the stand." Santana turns the pages in her notebook looking for where she wrote down the list of witnesses. "Ah, here it is. Sneaky bastard hiding from me." She looks up to Brittany before continuing. "What?" She says when she sees the amused look on the blonde's face.

"You're doing it again." She informs Santana. "Talking to your notebook." She points over to the notebook that sits in front of Santana.

"Oh sorry." She slaps her hand to her face. "Nervous habit I guess."

"How so? What are you nervous about?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know. I think, you, maybe."

"I make you nervous?" Brittany wants to know what Santana is thinking. To know what she is feeling. And if Brittany is, in fact, the one eliciting those actions.

"Not generally. Only when you compliment me or something. That's when I get flustered and start talking to inanimate objects." Santana looks away from Brittany as she speaks. A warm flush crawling all over her face and down her neck.

"So it's working." Brittany nods. She crosses her arms over her chest, proud of herself.

"What is?" Santana asks swinging her head back so she can face Brittany.

The blonde locks eyes with Santana before she tells her. "Flirting with you. It's working."

"Oh." Santana breaths out. Brittany's smile widens as Santana realizes what she has been doing. "I never thought- you- I. God, you are good at flustering me. I can't even- even speak in full sentences." She rubs her hands over her face quickly before addressing the blonde again. Brittany sits there calmly waiting for Santana. "I didn't realize that's what you were doing. How long have you been…?"

"I would say from day one but maybe not quite. I do remember telling you that you were hot though. The day we first met, that is."

"Shit." Santana closes her eyes and refocuses her attention. She can't be thinking about things like this right now. It's unprofessional. She needs to focus on the case.

"I plan on calling the store clerk as my first witness." Santana gets back on track.

The smug smile falls from Brittany's face. The confident grin she had turns into a slight frown. She really enjoyed messing with Santana. It was the best part of all of this. With her brow creased together she listens as Santana continues.

"And if I find Joe I want to call him as a witness. I will obviously be questioning that witness Detective Evans has. I also want to call your father as a witness. He can explain the yearly tradition you two have of getting breakfast on his birthday. He will be very helpful for us. I want to get the waitress the served you two the morning of his birthday too. I was also thinking about calling your boss to the stand as a character witness. But other than those few that's all I have for right now. Hopefully some more will come to mind." Santana explains to Brittany. The blonde nodding along the whole time.

"Sounds good to me. I can't really think of anyone else right now either." Brittany agrees. "So these meetings are going to only be a once a week occurrence?"

"Yes." Santana answers. She would ask Brittany why she wants to know. But she thinks she knows the reason and doesn't really want to know the answer to that question.

"Too bad." Brittany mumbles. "Well, in any case I am looking forward to our next meeting." Brittany leans forward. "Next Tuesday, right?"

"Right." Santana confirms as she throw all of her stuff into her briefcase. She stands. "It's been an interesting meeting today. I never would have imagine when I woke up this morning that it would have gone the way that it did but-"

"But what?" Brittany prompts.

"But I don't know. It was interesting. I should be going. Try to stay safe and sane and don't get into any trouble before next week." Santana tells the blonde before she leaves.

"Yes ma'am." She salutes her. The brunette shakes her head unable to keep from smiling at Brittany's silliness once again.

Santana reaches the door and turns back to Brittany. The blonde still seated. She looks Brittany up and down before turning towards the door and pulling it open.

"Have a good afternoon Ms. Lopez." Brittany shouts across the room as Santana closes the door behind herself.

The devilish smirk on Brittany's face shows off her accomplishments like a badge. No one could erase that confident smirk from her face at that moment if they tried.

Brittany folds her hands together in her lap. She swings her feet up onto the desk as she waits for the guard. She leans back in her chair and laughs out loud.

* * *

Sam looks up from his desk when her hears footsteps stop directly in front of it. "District Attorney Berry, to what do I owe this pleasure." He smiles up at the woman now standing over his desk.

"I am afraid that I have some bad news for you." Rachel informs him.

"Okay. I'm ready. Lay it on me." He sets his pen down on the desktop and directs all of his attention to the district attorney.

"You know that case against Brittany Pierce?" Rachel asks.

"My murder case. How could I forget?" He says with a cocky smile.

"Yes. Well. Judge Schuester has reduced the charge from second degree murder to involuntary manslaughter."

"Damn it." Sam slams his hand down on the desk. "That stupid judge- always messin' everything I do up." His growls.

"To be fair he was only doing his job." Rachel counters. Sam raises an eyebrow waiting for the woman to elaborate. "I looked over the evidence twice and there is no proof anywhere in there of intent to kill. So it was the right thing to do to change the charges against Ms. Pierce."

"Bullshit. I wanted to second degree murder charge to stick." Sam fumes.

"I know you did but there just wasn't proof. And unless you can find some, there is nothing that I can do." Rachel shrugs. "I'm sorry. I know that you want to get all the bad guys every time. But sometimes the evidence just isn't there. You are the best cop in town and everyone knows it. Don't beat yourself up over this. We still have her. We still have the involuntary manslaughter charge."

Sam waves his hand in front of her. "Yeah your right." Sam huffs out. "It's not your fault. Even though I don't like it, I understand. It's the way the justice system is suppose to work." He leans back in his chair and lets out a sigh. "Thank you for coming to inform me though. I appreciate it. You know how I like to stay involved with a case all the way through trial so…"

"You're welcome." Rachel nods at him. "But I am a busy woman so I must be on my way now. I'm sure I will be seeing you soon." She smiles and gives him a little wave.

"Right. See ya soon." He waves back as she turns to leave. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration before returning to his work.

* * *

Santana left the meeting with Brittany completely flabbergasted. She didn't know what to think. Not about the case. She knew how to handle that. What she didn't know how to handle was Brittany. The blonde really threw her for a loop. You could say she didn't know what hit her. Or what hit on her. Oh right, Brittany.

Frankly, Santana's emotions were all over the place at the moment. First, she was apologizing to Brittany. And then Brittany was apologizing to her. Then she told Santana her heart wrenching life story. And then the blonde was hitting on her. She needs to talk to someone about all of it.

"Puckerman answer you're damn phone. It's urgent. Call me back." Santana leaves Puck a message before slamming her office phone down. She leans back in her chair letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

The guard walks with Brittany to the area with the phones. Brittany surveys the room quickly as they walk in. The inmates all turn to look at her. She ducks her head to avoid coming into eye contact with any of them. She walks purposefully towards the phone that she used the last time she made a call.

"Make it quick." The guard says gruffly as he takes her cuffs off and retreats from her side to stand a few feet away. Brittany nods before reaching out to pick up the phone. She pushes the correct buttons and waits as the phone rings.

"_Hello Pierce residence."_

"Hi dad."

"_Hey Britt. How are you doing?"_

"I'm good. Better after this morning." Brittany tells him.

"_That's good but why?" _He asks. The confusion apparent in his voice.

"Cuz I had another meeting with my lawyer today. And I can now tell you that my charges have been changed from second degree murder to a charge on involuntary manslaughter and vandalism." She smile to herself as she tells her father. The good news hasn't completely set in yet. But she still feels good knowing that she will face a lesser charge.

"_Oh."_

"Yeah. My lawyer is amazing. I can tell that she knows what she is doing. This is a really good thing dad. It's a lesser charge and Santana thinks we have a good shot at beating it."

"_Santana?" _The man's voice questions through the phone.

"Oh yeah. My lawyer. Santana Lopez." Brittany's smile grows a little bigger.

"_Hmm. Well I hope she is as good as you believe she is. I want to see you out of jail as soon as possible." _He sighs before continuing. _"I would come there and see you but I just don't have the time. I mean I work everyday and on the weekend I need to keep an eye on your little sister. Maybe I could get one of the neighbors to keep her company while I come to visit you."_

Brittany shakes her head. "It's okay dad. I understand. I really do. If you can find time that would be great but if you can't I will survive. I hope I will be out of here soon but no promises. Like I said I have complete confidence in my lawyer."

"_It's good that you are staying positive but I want to encourage you to be realistic at the same time. You may think that you are going to win your case but I want you to remember that you have a big fight ahead of you. This won't be easy. I'm sure it hasn't been thus far. It won't be easier in the coming weeks and months. Just remember that. Stay positive and keep your head up. Just hang in there Brittany."_

"Thanks dad. I know. I just have a really good feeling about this- about everything. I can't explain it. But I will stay positive none the less. And promise that you will stay positive too." She rests her forehead against the corner of the payphone. Even though she is positive, about being in jail and her trial, it is still very difficult to talk about. It's still somewhat unbelievable that she is even in this position.

"_I promise Britt. So, what happens now?" _He asks.

Brittany stands up straight again. "Well, we start planning my defense. Ms. Lopez and I meet every Tuesday. I guess she will work on it before we meet again." Brittany shrugs before adding. "But Tuesday's are what it's all about."

"_What?" _Her dad asks. Confused by what Brittany has said once again.

"Nevermind dad." She rolls her eyes. At herself for saying that more so than anything else.

"_Sometimes the things you say don't make any sense." _He chuckles.

"That might be true but you still love me." Brittany jokes.

"_True. True. That I do." _Mr. Pierce chuckles a little louder.

Brittany giggles and shakes her head. "Very funny dad. I love you too. Tell Sara that I love her too."

"_Will do kiddo. I love you and we both miss you." _His voice returns to it's normal volume.

"I miss you guys too. Bye dad."

"_Bye Britt."_

Brittany sighs as she hangs up the phone. Holding her hand on the receiver for a few seconds longer. She rests her forehead on the back of her hand and closes her eyes. She breathes deeply in and out a few times; trying her hardest to keep it together. Trying not to breakdown. Trying not to show any weakness. Not in front of a room full of inmates. She doesn't need to get an sort of rep for being a wimp.

"Ready?" The guard's ruff voice startles her. Brittany pulls in one last deep breath and stand up straight. She holds out her hands so that the guard can put the cuffs on. He leads her back to her cell in complete silence.

* * *

"What have you been doing all day? Why didn't you call me back?" Santana questions Puck.

"_Sorry Lopez, I do have a job that I have to do." _He tells her even though she knows.

"Working at a gym shouldn't count as a job. All you do is walk around and lift weights all day. That's not work." Santana accuses.

"_That's not all I do Santana. And you know it. So what's this big emergency of yours?" _He asks steering the conversation away from himself.

"It's not an emergency." She states.

"_Then why did you call me in hysterics?" _Puck makes it a point to tease Santana whenever he can. Now would be one of those time.

"I wasn't in hysterics." Santana defends. "I-"

"_Then what would you call it? Cuz you sounded pretty hopped up to me."_

"Enough Puckerman. I wasn't in hysterics. I do have a problem though. Okay?." She takes a deep breath. "Well, maybe not a problem per say."

"_Okay spill. What's it about?" _Puck inquires. _"How can I help?"_

Santana pinches the bridge of her nose. She can't believe she is about to ask Puck for advice. "Do you remember that case I was telling you about the other day?" She starts with.

"_Yes. That graffti murder case, right?"_

"It's street art. And yes that one." Santana confirms.

"_What about it?" _He asks clearly not seeing what Santana is getting at.

"Um- well- there are things that I can't tell you- about the case- you know. But something kinda weird happened today during our weekly meeting." Santana tells the man.

"_What?" _Puck asks excitedly. He sounds like a little kid who was just told a secret. In awe of whatever Santana is going to tell him

"Well, everything was going fairly good. We were talking about her case and before I knew it I was blushing like crazy- all flustered and stuff. This girl she like has this magical power over me. I don't know what it is. But basically she was flittering with me. I didn't even realize it either. And the crazy thing is she admitted to doing it this whole time. Like since the first day we talked." She tells him in a rush. But Puck doesn't miss a single word Santana said.

"_Is she hot?"_ Santana hears Puck ask.

"What? That's what you have to say?" She asks him irritated. She needs him to help her out with this. To give her some advice, not this. "I am sticking my neck out here and asking you for advice and your only response is to ask if she is hot. You're a pig."

"_Maybe. But you're avoiding my question. Is she hot?"_

"Puckerman, that's not the issue." Santana huffs out completely frustrated with the way this conversation is going.

"_So she is hot. I knew it. Just calm down. Don't blow a gasket over there."_

"Puckerman." Santana warns. Her patience with him growing thin. "What do I do?"

"_I imagine you want to keep things as professional as you can. So do that. Now it seems that this girl already has some sort of effect on you, so be careful. Don't let anything she says go too far. Professional, remember."_

"Okay. What else?" She wants more.

"_I don't know, honestly. I've never been in a situation like the one you seem to find yourself in. There isn't really anything you can do. I mean you are her lawyer and she is your client. It can't be anything other than that." _He hums. _"At least not right now."_

"A lot of help you are Puckerman. You don't think I know that." She sighs. "This is going to be a difficult trial. And not for anything that actually has to do with the trial itself."

"_Sorry babe. I'm sure you will find some way to get yourself through it. If you know what I mean."_ He says suggestively.

"You're disgusting." She rolls her eyes.

"_But I'm not wrong." _She rolls her eyes again. Closing them after she does so. She knows he's not wrong. _"Right?"_

"Right." She mumbles into the phone completely done with the conversation. "Goodnight Puckerman." She says abruptly.

She hangs up the phone to the sound of Puck's laughter.

**Bam another chapter down. I would like to thank those that have reviewed or favorited or followed my story. I never thought in a million years so many people would read something that I wrote. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Violent content.**

Chapter 12

**Wednesday, May 16, 2012**

"Ugh." Sugar rolls over. "What's that noise?" She drones out sleepily. She sits up on her bed and looks around the tiny jail cell. The noise continues. When she pinpoints the source she stands up from the bed. She looks over the edge of the mattress to the top bunk. She watches as Brittany tap her thumbs against the back of the book that is resting on her stomach.

The blonde has her eyes closed as she taps away, seemingly, to a song that plays in her mind. She is completely unaware that Sugar is standing there, staring at her.

Sugar rubs the sleep out of her left eye as she watches Brittany with the other. After a few seconds she switches eyes. After Sugar is done she looks out into the hall and wonders what time it is. It must be really early yet. She wonders if Brittany is always up so early in the morning.

She gently taps Brittany on the arm in hopes of not startling her. It doesn't work.

Brittany snaps her eyes open. Her whole body jolts in shock. Her book sliding off of her stomach with the motion. She turns her head to the side. To where someone touched her arm. She narrows her eyes at the accused.

The glare Brittany sends Sugar is enough to rattle the brunette woman. "Sorry." Sugar whispers. Brittany's face softens. But only slightly. She still doesn't appreciate being disturbed.

"Can I help you?" The blonde asks with a low groan. She quirks an eyebrow at Sugar as she waits for an answer.

"Well, I was just- you woke me up." Sugar admits. "That tapping you were doing, it woke me up. Are you always awake this early in the morning?" She ventures to ask.

"Usually. I'm an early riser, I guess." Brittany shrugs against the mattress and looks up at the ceiling.

"Oh. What are you doing?" Sugar continues as innocently as possible.

"Nothing." Brittany tells her.

"Doesn't look like nothing." She points at the book that is now at Brittany's side. "Were you reading?"

"No."

"Okay. What was with that tapping noise then?" Sugar asks.

'_Leave me alone woman.' _Brittany thinks. "I was- the song in my head. I was tapping along to a song that is stuck in my head. Okay."

"Seems like you were kinda off in la-la land. I was standing her for a few minutes and you didn't even notice me." Sugar informs the blonde.

"It's always all about you, isn't it?" Brittany closes her eyes. "You're all the same. Rich girls. All about _me me me_."

"I never said I was rich." Sugar defends.

"You didn't have to." Brittany counters. "You more than implied it when you told me what you were in for."

"Oh." Sugar has no defense against that. It's true. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bunk today." She mumbles and turns to sit down on the bottom bunk.

"What was that?" Brittany asks not completely catching what Sugar had said. Knowing that she probably said something about Brittany.

"Nothing. I just said you are quite crabby this morning." Sugar sits back so that her back is up against the wall. She brings her knees up to her chest.

"I'm not crabby." Brittany argues.

"I beg to differ." Sugar says under her breath.

Before she knows it Brittany has jumped down from her bunk and is inches away from her face. The blonde lifts her right hand and points her index finger in Sugar's face. "Listen little rich girl, so maybe I am crabby today. But the last thing I want is to hear it from you. I think I know if I'm crabby or not. I don't need you telling me. So I suggest you keep to yourself for the next few hours."

Sugar rises her hands in defense. "It's just that you were in such a good mood, yesterday, after your meeting. Like, what happened? You're so different right now."

"What did I just say." Brittany threatens. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay? I know you like to talk and talk and talk. But that's not me. I need time to myself sometimes. Now you can, at the very least, understand and respect that. If I want to talk I will, but until then you need to let it be. Got it?"

"Yes. I understand. I'm sorry." Sugar says quietly. Brittany backs away. She looks out into the hallway before jumping back up onto the top bunk.

She again picks up the book and sets it on her stomach as she lays down. The tapping starts again. Sugar lets out a sigh. Brittany hears it but doesn't care. If she is annoying Sugar too bad. That's just the way it's going to have to be.

* * *

**Evening of Wed., May 16**

"Sugar?" Brittany asks from her top bunk.

"Yes."

"Do we ever get to leave this damn jail cell?"

Sugar thinks about the question for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Brittany asks frustrated with the answer she got. "You've been here for how long and you don't know."

"8 months. And, no, I don't really know. I never felt the need to leave the cell so, I guess, I never inquired about it. But maybe if you ask somebody else they can give you an answer."

"I just see all those other women in that room with the phones in it. They are just sitting about doing nothing in particular. I wondered why they get to be out of their cells. I'm not sure if I even when to leave this cell. I feel safe here. Some of the inmates are very intimidating."

"Yeah, they definitely can be. This is a jail after-all." Sugar agrees. "I never wanted to spend time in the 'wreck room' with any of them so that's why I stay in the cell and read all of the time." Sugar shrugs even though Brittany can't see her. "It's not so bad."

"Right." Brittany says absentmindedly. Sugar goes back to reading her book when Brittany doesn't say anything more.

The blonde was busy thinking about the possibility of getting out of the cell for a least a tiny portion of the day. To spend some time somewhere other than within the four walls of the tiny jail cell. To socialize with other human beings. To be able to even walk around somewhat freely. To even sit and watch tv in the 'wreck room'. It was definitely an intriguing idea.

* * *

"Sugar?" Brittany asks again. A few hours after she had asked the brunette about the possibility of spending time away from the jail cell.

"Yes."

"I think I have a problem." Brittany states.

"That you are on trial for murder." Sugar assumes.

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I am referring to right now."

"Okay. What is it? Maybe be I can help." Sugar offers. She puts her book down and stands up so that she can look at Brittany over the edge of her mattress.

"You said something this morning about how I was in a good mood yesterday."

"Yeah."

"And I was super crabby this morning." Brittany goes on.

"Very true." Sugar says with a smirk. Brittany glares at the women before returning her attention to the ceiling.

"I'm really crabby when I don't get enough sleep." Brittany confesses.

"So that's why you were crabby this morning? Cuz you didn't get enough sleep. That's completely understandable. But I'm kinda confused right now."

"Yes. I couldn't sleep last night." Brittany admits. She looks over at Sugar wondering if she should continue or not. The brunette makes up Brittany's mind for her. She looking at Brittany with curiosity and what seems like sympathy and understanding. "My brain is running amuck. I keep thinking about my dad and my sister. I miss them so much. That probably adds to my crabbiness too." Brittany sighs.

"Okay. But-? Adds?" Sugar shakes her head. "What about- you said something about- your good mood yesterday?"

"Right. That's really the problem." Brittany closes her eyes. She waits for Sugar to say something before she continues. She knows the woman will ask about it.

"What? Your problem is that you were happy? That doesn't make any sense. That should be a good thing. Being in a good mood is good."

"I know it is." Brittany whines and rolls on to her side so that she is facing Sugar. The brunette's eyes widen slightly at their new closer proximity. But she doesn't make a move to step away.

Looking past Sugar the blonde explains what she means. "You know my lawyer." Brittany pauses. Sugar nods. "Santana." Brittany pauses again. "I have a huge crush on her." Brittany pauses again.

Sugar is silent too. Her mouth hangs open astonished at what Brittany just told her.

"I know. It's stupid of me. Ridiculous. I've even been flirting with her. And I probably shouldn't be. Ya know with her being my lawyer and all."

Sugar closes her mouth and opens it again desperately trying to think of something to say. Anything. But she is, needless to say, a little shocked at Brittany's revelation. They sit in silence for a few moments.

"Well, now you see my problem." Brittany tells her and rolls onto her back.

Sugar finally regains body and mind control and nods. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow is right. I'm totally fucked. So I've been thinking about it. That's why I didn't get much sleep. And there is no way that I can't be fucked. Like I'm already past the point where I can pass it off as some silly crush and ignore my feelings. Cuz I can't. I just don't know what to do. My murder trial might turn into the "Torture Brittany Pierce With Her Amazing Lawyer Show"."

"Holy shit, you got it bad, girl." Sugar says to Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany rolls her eyes. "I know."

"I'm not really sure how I can help but tell you just to not fuck up your case by doing something stupid."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"You are welcome." Sugar smiles even though Brittany can't see it. Sugar turns and takes a seat on her bottom bunk.

"Sugar."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about being a big crab-ass to you this morning." Brittany apologizes in almost a whisper.

"It's all good. Now that I know why. Don't worry about it. I'll remember that you get crabby when you don't get enough sleep though." Sugar tells her and opens up her book to read.

* * *

**Saturday, May 19, 2012 **

Brittany walks into the 'wreck room' of the jail. The same room that holds the payphones. The same room that is currently filled with dozens of inmates. Some just sit around watching tv and some sit talking to each other. And some simply standing or walking about the room.

She needs to make a phone call. She wants to talk to her little sister. The guard leads her over towards the phones. He uncuffs her wrists and turns to her. "I will be right over there." He points across the room to a smaller room with a window. There is a door that connects the two rooms.

A woman sits behind the window at a small desk. She has her head down doing paperwork. She is in charge of watching over the roomful of inmates. But clearly she isn't paying much attention to them.

The guard walks over and taps on the window. The female guard looks up and smiles. She gets up from the chair and unlocks the door. The male guard steps in the small room and shuts and locks the door behind himself.

Brittany watches the scene unfold before stepping up to the payphone. She picks up the receiver and starts to punch in the number.

"Hey blondie." Someone hollers from across the room. Brittany looks around.

Everyone is looking at her. "Me?" She points to herself. Pulling her finger away from the keypad in mid-dial. Scanning the room once again.

"Yes. You. Blondie." Brittany finally sees the woman that is apparently addressing her. "Does it look like I'm talking to anybody else?"

Brittany looks around waiting for someone to answer when she realizes that she is the one who is suppose to answer. "No." She shakes her head. "I guess not."

"Well, you guessed right, blondie." The slightly overweight white woman tells her. "Whatcha doing over there?" She asks as she approaches the phones.

"Oh." Brittany looks at the phone she is still holding in her right hand. "I was just gonna make a phone call." She waves the phone back and forth like it would help prove her point.

"Who ya callin? Your lawyer?" The woman says only a few feet away from Brittany now.

"No." Brittany stares at the woman in confusion. "I was gonna call me little sister."

"Oh really?" The woman stops in front of Brittany. Her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Yes. Really. Why would I lie about that?" Brittany's still confused as to what is going on.

"I don't know but I bet you are. Your lawyer is Santana Lopez, right?"

"Yeah." Brittany says hesitantly. "How do you know that?" She wonders how this woman found out that Santana is her lawyer.

"I have my sources." The woman shrugs. "So you know about her then?"

"Know what?" Brittany asks not sure what this woman is referring to. She has an idea but doesn't want to say it if it isn't what the woman is talking about.

"About her rage issues? About her blowing up in court?"

Brittany's thoughts were right. "Yeah. I know about that. I'm not worried about it if that's what you are asking. I appreciate your concern but it's honestly not a problem." Brittany informs the woman.

The woman raises her left hand to her chest and rolls her head back in laughter. Brittany watches in shock at the odd outbursts that in occurring in front of her. "What's so damn funny?" She asks becoming irritated with the woman. At this point Brittany just wants to make her phone call and go back to her cell.

"You're hilarious blondie. So dumb. So naïve." The woman says shaking her head. "You may be fine with it but I am certainly not." She takes a step closer so that she is only inches from Brittany.

The blonde leans back away from the woman until her back bumps against the wall next to the phone. "What?" Brittany asks. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You don't get it, do you? Well, I'ma 'splain it to ya then. Your lawyer-" She points in Brittany's face. "-done me wrong?"

"What?" Brittany still doesn't understand.

The woman huffs out a breath and rolls her eyes. She has Brittany basically pressed up against the wall. "Maybe I should 'splain it to ya in a different way." She takes a step back as if she were to turn away from the blonde.

Brittany takes a half a step forward as the woman retreats. She isn't sure what just happened. A little leery of her surroundings. She scans the room again.

Her eyes snap back to the woman in front of her as the woman spin to face her once more. The next thing Brittany knows is a pain in her stomach. She crashes back into the wall. The phone falling from her hand with a clank as it hit the wall too. She slumps over in pain. Trying to catch her breath.

"Stand up blondie." The woman tells her. "I would have thought you were tougher than that. What killin' someone n all."

Brittany straightens out as her breathing returns to a somewhat normal pattern. "I didn't ki-"

_Crack. _

Brittany staggers about on her feet. Stunned as to what that noise was until she feels the stings in her left cheekbone. She blinks a few times to get her bearings.

The woman standing opposite her is smirking triumphantly. A skinny black woman is now standing next to her giving her a high five. Brittany sees her opportunity and takes it.

_Crack._

The white woman reaches up and grabs at her jaw. "Oh no ya didn't, bitch." She swings at Brittany again. But the blonde ducks. The woman's fist connects with the wall behind Brittany.

Brittany smiles at her own quick reflexes. She's never been in an actual fight before and is impressed at her own skills.

The woman takes a step back shaking the pain out of her hand. Brittany stands up straight thinking that any immediate threat is over. That is until a fist connects with her lips and front teeth. Brittany falls back. She reaches up to her mouth. When she pulls her hand away it's covered in her own blood.

"Nice hit Danyell. Didn't know you had it in you." Brittany original tormentor says to the skinny black woman who just punched Brittany square in the mouth.

"Thanks Jamie. You got a mean right hook too."

"What do you say we finish this one off." The woman nods in Brittany's direction.

They both nod at each other and step up to Brittany. A knee connects with Brittany's stomach before she is falling to the floor. She curls up in the fetal position trying to shield her body from as many blows as possible. But the kicks and stomps and punches keep coming.

It doesn't take more than a minute for the guards to hear the commotion and rush into the room. They run up to the phones and pull the two women off of Brittany.

Brittany remains curled up on the floor as the guard puts handcuffs on the two woman that were beating the crap out of her. Her hands protecting her face long after the two had been pulled off of her.

The guards take the women out of the room and into a holding area. The rests of the room carries on with what they were doing as if nothing had happened. After a couple of minutes three more guards enter the room. One immediately going over to help Brittany. The other two taking control over the room while the original guard is gone.

"Here. Let's get you cleaned up." The guard tells Brittany as he reaches down to grab her arm to pull her to her feet. Brittany flinches at his touch and lets out a small whimper. "It's okay I won't hurt you." He tells her. She slowly pulls her hands away from her face to look up at him. He hold out his hand. Brittany takes it and lets him pull her to her feet.

The guard takes Brittany to the jail nurse to be checked out before returning her to her cell.

"Holy crap. What happened?" Sugar basically shouts when she see the sight of Brittany.

"What does it look like?" Brittany grumbles.

"It looks the you got the crap beat out of you." Sugar exclaims.

Brittany stares at her. "Thank you Captain Obvious." She retorts.

"Sorry." Sugar looks down at the floor in embarrassment. "But what happened? I mean- I know- but why?"

"I don't really know actually." Brittany shrugs but then winces at the pain that shoots through her ribs and side. "I was making my phone call and then this chick- Jaime I think her name was- comes up to me and asks about my lawyer. The next thing I know she punches me and then before I know it there are two of them. I was on the floor and they were kicking and punching me. I've never been so scared in my life." Brittany takes a seat on the bottom bunk.

"Those bastards." Sugars growls and takes a seat next to Brittany. "I'm sorry that that happened to you. What can I do to help?" She asks earnestly.

Brittany giggles a little but stops when pain shoots through her face. "I don't know that there is anything you can do to help. But I appreciate the thought. I just need to rest and heal up. No broken bones luckily but I am missing a tooth. See." She smiles as best she can for Sugar.

"Wow." Sugar whispers. "That's so thug. You should totally get a gold cap."

Brittany shakes her head at the brunette. "We'll see. There is one thing you can do for me though."

"What is it?" Sugar asks eager to help in any way possible.

"Switch bunks with me for a few days."

"Done."

"Thanks. I don't think I could hoist myself up there if I tried. My left side is killing me. My ribs. And my left side of my face. I'm sure it looks great." Brittany says sarcastically.

"It's not too bad right now. But I'm sure it will look terrible tomorrow." Sugar tells her with a shrug.

"Gee thanks. I'm probably gonna have two black eyes. I can tell already. It's all swollen and I can't see as well. I don't know how I'm going to eat either. All of my teeth hurt and my lips are all bashed up. They even had to put four stitches in the bottom one." She sticks out her bottom lip for Sugar to see.

"Ouch." Sugar flinches away from Brittany. "You're in pretty rough shape."

The blonde nods in agreement. "Santana is gonna kill me." She shakes her head thinking about it. Thinking about what will happen at there next meeting on Tuesday. How Santana is going to react. Brittany isn't looking forward to it.

"Why's that? It wasn't your fault, right? You aren't going to get in trouble for starting a fight. You were the victim here." Sugar tries to reason.

"No. No. That's not it. The other day. At the end of our last meeting she said to me, 'Try to stay safe and sane and don't get into any trouble before next week'. I clearly didn't do that." She bows her head in disappointment.

Sugar throws her head back in laughter. Brittany looks up at her. "What?" The blonde wonders.

Sugar shakes her head. "You got it so bad. To even be worried about that. You got it bad."

Brittany smiles as much as she can before it hurts too much. "I guess."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tuesday May, 22, 2012**

Brittany sits in her chair on the opposite side of the room from the door. She is _not_ so patiently waiting for her lawyer. It's Tuesday which means its time for another meeting.

As much as she wants the meeting to start and as much as she wants to see Santana, she doesn't at the same time. She isn't sure how Santana is going to react to her- well altered appearance.

Over the last few days what Brittany thought would happen has happened. She has two black eyes and the cut with the stitches in her lip has darkened. The swelling in her lips has gone down and her teeth aren't sore anymore. But the evidence of her fight in still plain as day on her face.

To go along with her new stunning facial appearance, up and down the left side of her body is bruised and sore.

She waits and worries about what Santana is going to say to her. How she will probably scold her for getting into a jailhouse fight. About how it could jeopardize their case. She ducks her head down at her own thoughts.

Brittany's so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear the click of the door opening or the sound of Santana's heels clicking across the floor as she crosses the room.

Brittany finally realizes that she isn't alone anymore when a briefcase slams down on the table in front of her. She doesn't dare to look up though. She is too afraid to look at Santana.

Santana is to distracted to notice. The brunette's goal for the day was to be as professional as possible. To not let Brittany distract her. No giggling, no flirting, no getting flustered. None of that. She wasn't going to let Brittany get to her. Not today.

She hears Santana pull out the chair and plop down into it with a huff. "Sorry that I'm late. My last meeting ran over." Santana starts pulling things from her briefcase.

"That's alright." Brittany mumbles. "It's not like I have anywhere to be." She sighs.

"But still. I should have planned out my day better- or something." Santana says in way of explanation. "Let's get started, shall we?" She arranges everything in front of herself.

"Ok." Brittany says never raising her head.

"First off, how have you been? How was the last week? I hope everything is well." Santana finally takes her eyes off of the table and looks up at Brittany.

"Ah-" Brittany sputters out.

Santana finally realizes that something is amiss. That Brittany won't make any contact with her. "Ms. Pierce?"

"Yeah." Is all the blonde says.

"Is something wrong?" She asks cautiously.

"No. Not really." Brittany shrugs. She doesn't really know what to say. In all honesty she doesn't want to say anything at all. She wishes that in that moment she were invisible. That there weren't bruises all over her body. That she didn't have to face Santana. That the brunette couldn't see them.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Santana asks knowing now that something is definitely wrong. And she's damn sure she's gonna find out what it is before they do anything else.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be mad at me."

"I won't be. You don't know that." Santana tells her. "What happened?" Her voice softer now

"It's not really- I don't want you to worry about me- I can take care of myself."

"Brittany look at me."

She can't resist anymore. Brittany slowly raises her head to make eye contact with Santana. But turns her head away when she see the shock that overtakes Santana's features.

The brunette gasps at the sight of Brittany's bruised and battered face. "Brittany." She whispers as she pushes her chair back and stands up. Before either of them now it Santana has rounded the table and is down on her knees next to the blonde's chair. "What happened?" Santana asks breathlessly as she survey Brittany's face up close. She brings her right hand up, her fingers coming to rest carefully on the side of Brittany's jaw. She uses them to gently turn Brittany's face so she can see better.

"You should see the other guy." Brittany tries to joke.

"Really?" Santana asks seriously. Half hoping that Brittany got in a fair amount of punches in return. The Latina's left hand somehow finds Brittany's hand nearest to her and takes it in her own. She squeezes the blonde's hand. She doesn't know if she does it because she is worried about Brittany or to reassure her or to just encourage her to tell her what happened.

"No. I got my ass kicked." Brittany sighs in defeat.

Santana sighs out too. "Oh Brittany." Her shoulders slumps forward slightly as her eyes fall shut and she brings the hand that was on Brittany's jaw down to rest on her thigh. She rubs her thumb back and forth over the orange jumpsuit unconsciously.

Brittany looks down at the hand on her leg and relaxes at the comfort that it brings. She won't admit it out loud but that's all she really needs right now. Someone to be there to comfort her and make things less stressful.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Santana blinks a few times regaining her composure. She picks herself up and moves back around to the other side of the table. She sits down in her chair before looking back over at Brittany once more. In turn the blonde is now sitting there with her chin up. It was no use trying to hide her injuries anymore.

"Tell me what happened. Don't leave out any details. I want to know who did this to you. I will see to it myself that they are punished for this." Santana balls her fists up on the table. The anger and frustration taking over now.

Brittany tells Santana about all of her injuries. Then she relives the fight and every tiny detail.

"The one girl she asked me about you. I don't know how she found out that you're my lawyer. It was all very confusing. She like had some grudge against you or something. I don't know. She said 'you did her wrong' and then kneed me in the stomach and started the fight."

"Can you describe her for me?" Santana asked curiously.

"Sure, why?" Brittany asked not knowing why Santana wanted a description.

"Just describe her, please."

"Ok. Well it might not be very good but she was a little overweight, an inch or two shorter than me, she was white, had dark brown hair. That about all I remember. It all happened so fast."

"Do you know her name?" Santana asks. Going from thoughtful and curious as Brittany told her the story to a sense of knowing as Brittany described the woman.

"One of the other girl called her Jamie, I think." Brittany nods to herself confirming it.

"That little bitch." Santana yells as she pushes her chair back with her legs and jumps to her feet. "She's gonna pay for this. I ensure you she will." Santana points her finger angrily towards Brittany.

The blonde isn't sure what's happening. She sits there as Santana paces back and forth. Waiting for her to do something or say something.

"She would do something like this." Santana shakes her head as she speaks.

"Sooooo-" Brittany pauses unsure if she should say anything. "-you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes." Santana throws her hands up in the air. "I know her." She admits deflating. Her shoulders slump as she moves back to her chair. She sits down and runs her hands over her face and through her hair. "You know how I 'lost my shit' as you put it. In court."

"Yeah." Brittany nods ensure Santana that she understands what she is talking about.

"And how I lost that case." Brittany nods again. "Well, that was her case. I was her lawyer."

"Oh." Brittany breathes out. It all makes sense now.

"Exactly." She reaches a hand across the table and takes one of Brittany's. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. It should have never. It's my fault. I should have- fuck- I don't know. I'm just sorry, ok?"

"It's not your fault, Santana. You aren't the one who beat the crap out of me. I don't blame you for this." She squeezes Santana's hand.

The brunette looks down sadly at their connected hands. "But still-" She says before looking up to Brittany's face. "Does it hurt?" She wonders all of a sudden as she looks over every each of Brittany's face.

"A little. But it's getting better." Brittany smiles hoping to brighten the mood.

"Your tooth." Santana gasps and covers her mouth with her free hand.

"Didn't I mention that." Brittany smiles a little bigger for emphasis. Santana shakes her head. "Oh, well, yeah, I have one less tooth now."

"It's the one-" Santana points to her own teeth. "-right in the front, on the top." She says in disbelief.

"I know. Apparently that can happen when you get punched square in the mouth." Brittany chuckles. "My cellmate suggested that I get a gold tooth. I'll look tough. No one will mess with me then."

Santana rolls her eyes and laughs with Brittany.

"You're amazing Brittany. If it were me I would be angry and would be determined on getting revenge. But you- you aren't like that at all. It speaks volumes to your character and what kind of person you are." Santana is beyond amazed at Brittany. She can't even imagine what that is like. The blonde is so different from herself in that way.

"Uh- thanks, I guess." She squeezes Santana's hand again and then lets it go. Finally remembering what they are actually there to do. That she can't jeopardize the case in any way. Meaning that holding hands with her lawyer is a step in the wrong direction. She smiles up at Santana hoping the brunette understands.

Santana's eye glance from Brittany's face down to her own hand that is now resting in the middle of the table all by itself. She slowly pulls her hand back to her lap and looks up to Brittany returning a shy smile.

"Sooo-" Santana looks around the room nervously. "I am going to find out what is going to happen with your attacker, Jaime. And if I have to, I will see to it myself that she is punished for what she did to you. It's the lest I could do." Santana says confidently. A hint of anger still evident in her voice. "I swear to it. I'm sick and tired of everyone messing with you and pushing you around. I don't feel like I'm doing a very good job as your lawyer."

She doesn't know why but for whatever reason Santana feels like she needs to, all of a sudden, do whatever she can to protect Brittany. She always protects all of her client but this feels like so much more than that. Like it is more than her job to do so.

"Okay then. I guess I won't argue with you on that. I do want her to be held responsible for what she did to me." Brittany tells her lawyer. "But that aside, what about my case?" She asks.

"Well, I've been working on it. I think I have everything almost figured out. There are just a few details left to work out. I went to the DMV and looked into that Joe guy. There isn't any record of him registering the car that you sold to him." Santana informs the blonde.

"Shit." Brittany mutters under her breath.

"But it's not the end of the world. I have someone looking for him so that I can speak with him. It does seem kinda shady though. Him buying your car and not registering it with the DMV. Until we find him, though, we won't know."

"Alright." Brittany agrees with disappointment in her voice. She bows her head and watches as she rolls her thumbs over each other in her lap.

"Hey, Brittany. Look at me." The blonde raises her head. "I know a lot has happened to you but I don't want you to get disappointed now." Santana smiles gently.

"Okay. Sometimes I just get worn down a little." Brittany sighs. "I know. I know. I'll be alright. I just need a little time to process." She admits. "So what else?"

Santana looks at her warily. Unsure of the state of her clients mental health. She doesn't want to cause Brittany more anxiety and stress then necessary. But she proceeds with the meeting with apprehension.

"Once I find him I will talk to him about the car but until then there really isn't anything further I can do about it. And regarding the rest of the case I believe that we are pretty solid. I have a solid defense strategy all set up and ready to go. I just need to fill in a few small details here and there. I am very excited for your trial. I am confident in how this is all going to turn out in the end."

"Good. I'm glad." Brittany nods. "Now I just need to believe as well."

Santana starts getting ready to leave.

"Wait. You're going already?" Brittany asks as she notices Santana packing up her things. "We barely talked about me case." She says it as more of a question.

"We talked about your case enough for today. There were more important things to address at the moment." Santana shrugs. "I will find out about Jamie and let you know what will be happening with that." She stands and looks directly at Brittany. "But until then I want you-" She points at the blonde. "-to get lots of rest. Not more fights. We don't want anything else to happen to that pretty face of yours before your trial." Santana blushes and looks away when she realizes what just came out of her mouth.

Brittany smiles easily at the brunette. She finds an embarrassed Santana completely adorable. "I'll do my best." She says bringing Santana's attention back to her.

She sees Brittany's smile and matches it timidly. And can't help but giggle a little at the gap in Brittany's front teeth.

"What?" Brittany asks her.

Santana shakes her head back and forth once. "That gap in your teeth. It looks ridiculous."

"What are you talkin' about?" Brittany pulls her face into what she hopes is a serious menacing look. "I look tough." She folds her arms over her chest and glares at Santana.

Santana full out laughs at the blonde. "Whatever you say." She turns laughing and shaking her head. "Goodbye Ms. Pierce. Have a good rest of your day."

"Later." She says in her toughest voice.

As soon as the door shuts behind Santana the blonde relaxes her posture and falls into an easy laugh. She doesn't know what it is about Santana that makes her all giggly and silly and act a total fool. For whatever reason the lawyer brings out that side of Brittany. And the blonde couldn't be more grateful for it. It's refreshing and frankly just what she might need right now.

Laughter is the best medicine, right?

* * *

**Wednesday, May 23, 2012**

"Berry." Rachel hears a voice shout immediately before the door of her office flies open.

"You can't go in there you don't have an appointment." Another voice shouts as two women charge through the door. Rachel looks at the two of them and waits.

"I don't need an appointment." The original voice says in a huff. "Berry, I need to talk to you."

"It's okay Jackie. I got this. You can go back to your desk." Rachel tells the receptionist. The woman nods before backing out of the room and closing the door as she goes.

"I have an appointment in a few minutes." Rachel says.

"This won't take long Berry. I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel cuts to the chase. She knows that Santana is there for a reason. That she didn't just stop by to chit-chat.

"I want you to file charges." Santana blurts out in a rush.

"Okay." Rachel says calmly. "Against who per say?"

Santana throws her hands up in the air. "Jaime- Jaime something-or-another. I can't remember her last name." She rests her hands on her hips and steps closer to Rachel's desk.

"Am I supposed to know who that is? And why? What did this Jaime person do to you to have you flying in here all bent out of shape?" Rachel raises an eyebrow at Santana expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that, Berry." Santana deflates a little. A sigh coming from her lips as she runs her hands through her loose hair.

"Okay. But I can't help you out without a little bit of information as to what this behavior is all about." She waves her right hand at Santana as she speaks.

"That bitch beat the shit out of Brittany." Santana says as she slumps down in a chair across from Rachel.

Rachel tilts her head to the side trying to figure out what Santana is talking about. "Ms. Pierce?" She asks.

Santana nods. "Yeah." She whispers. "A former client of mine that is currently in jail found out that I am Brittany's lawyer. I'm not 100% sure why but she beat the crap out of her. All I can figure is that she is holding a grudge against me and she took it out on Brittany. It's all my fault. I want her held accountable for what she did. It is my responsibility to protect my client and I didn't do a very good job of that, now did I?"

"First of all Santana, this isn't your fault. You didn't know what that woman would do. And second I would say that you are protecting your client. Being here right now. You are doing just that."

Santana nods, but doesn't say anything, so Rachel continues. "So when did this happen?" Santana shrugs. "Okay. Well, I will look into it. I'm sure something has been filed. But I will make sure. Do you know if the jail took an pictures of her injuries?" Santana shakes her head and looks down at her lap.

"Well, I will make sure that it is being taken care of. That this woman, Jaime, will be punished for her actions."

"Thank you." Santana says timidly.

"You're welcome. But Santana-" She stops short. Santana looks up at Rachel. "-I hope you aren't getting in over your head with this client." Rachel says cautiously.

Santana looks away. Sighing as she does so. "I honestly couldn't tell you if I am. And if I am I don't know if I care. It is what it is." She shrugs and looks back at Rachel.

The DA gives her a sympathetic smile. "Just don't do anything stupid. Anything that could get you in trouble."

"I know Berry. I know." Santana pauses and looks around the room properly for the first time since she arrived. It reminds her of something. "Actually, Berry I need something else from you."

"Okay. What? Remember I have an appointment now."

"Yeah, yeah. I was gonna wait till we are in court again- but, as long as I am here now, how about you inform me as to who Sam's secret witness is. You know I will find out sooner or later. I know that you know, so just tell me."

"Um, I don't know Santana. We should probably do this in court."

"Screw that Berry. I want the name now. We are entitled to all the evidence. If I have to go to the court to get it, fine. But, it would be so much easier if you just gave it to me now."

Rachel sighs. "Okay. Fine. You're right. In the interest of justice and a fair trial I will give you the name and the file." Rachel spins around in her desk chair to the cabinet that is directly behind her. Santana does a little fist pump in victory while Rachel has her back turned. After a few second the DA spins back around with a file in hand. She sets it on the top of her massive desk. "Her name is Emily Browning." She slides the file across the desk to Santana.

The Latina takes the file and tucks it under her arm as she stands from her chair. "Thank you, Rachel. For this and for before-" She waves her free hand around in the air as if that helps explain what she means.

"You are very welcome. See you soon, Santana."

"Right. I will let you get back to your day now." Santana gives her a thankful smile before she spins on her heels and leaves the district attorney's office.

* * *

**Thursday, May 24, 2012**

"Ms. Pierce." A man's voice startles her from the book that she is reading. She looks over the edge of the mattress towards the cell door. A guard is standing there looking back at her.

"Yes."

"You have a visitor." He informs her. Her brow scrunching up in confusion.

"Who?" She asks. It's not Tuesday so it's not Santana. It's a weekday so her father is at work. She doesn't really know who else it could be.

"I don't know. I was just told to come and get you." He shrugs and pulls a pair of handcuffs out of their holster.

"Hmm." She jumps down from the top bunk and gets ready for the guard to handcuff her.

"Maybe it's someone famous." Sugar says from her spot on the bed.

Brittany smiles and turns her head towards the brunette as the guard puts the cuffs on. "I highly doubt it."

The guard spins her around and leads her out of the cell.

The door swings open. The first thing Brittany sees is a flash of dark hair. Instantly bringing a smile to her face as the mystery visitor is revealed.

Santana stands up and spins around when she hears the door open. "Hello, Ms. Pierce."

"Hi." Brittany says as the guard leads her to her chair before removing the handcuffs from her wrists. They both sit down. Brittany rubs at her wrists unconsciously as the guard leaves the room.

"Do they hurt?" Santana asks her when she sees Brittany rubbing at her wrists.

"What?"

Santana nods at the blonde wrists, eyeing them up.

"Oh. No." Brittany pulls her hands away and sets them on the table. "Just I little actually. Nothing I can't handle. There more uncomfortable than anything." She shrugs it off.

"Oh. Okay." Santana says dumbly.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure today?" Brittany says with a smirk.

"Oh. Just that I wanted to tell you about your attacker. I assure you that she will be punished for beating you up. How are you, by the way?" She can't help but ask.

"Getting better by the day." Brittany smiles at her.

Santana shakes her head and grins goofily at Brittany. "It might take me a while to get used to that missing tooth. Sorry."

"Not a problem. I must look pretty silly, huh?"

Santana nods. "So I talked to Rachel and she said she will look into what's happening with Jaime. She will make sure that charges are filed and that she is held accountable for her actions."

"Wait, District Attorney Rachel Berry?" Brittany is a little shocked at the name that Santana just threw out.

"Yeah. Who else?" Santana asks.

"I don't know. It just seems odd. She is prosecuting me on a murder charge and now she is charging someone else with a crime against me. Isn't there some law against that or something."

"No. A crime is a crime no matter who it was committed against. She's the only District Attorney this county has so-" Santana fades off thinking that Brittany understands now.

"Okay." Brittany isn't quite sure she believes what Santana says but she goes with it. After all Santana is a lawyer. She would know what to do.

"But I need to ask you a couple of things."

"Okay." Brittany says again.

"Rachel asked me when the fight was and I didn't know. Sooo-"

"Last Saturday. I was going to call me little sister. Last Saturday evening." The blonde interrupts Santana before she can finish asking the question.

"Okay. One more thing. Did they take pictures of your injuries afterwards?"

"Yes, they did." Brittany nods in confirmation. "Rather embarrassing- I might add."

Santana furrows her brow in confusion. "Why's that?"

Brittany points to her side as if that explains everything. Santana shakes her head. "No."

"My ribs. My side. The bruises." Santana shakes her head again not understand what Brittany is getting at. Brittany rolls her eyes. She can't believe she has to say it out loud. "I was topless."

She watches Santana duck her head as a blush takes over her cheeks. "Oh. Right." She says barely above a whisper.

"Anything else you need to know?" Brittany asks the brunette.

"No, I think that's it." Santana looks up to meet Brittany's eyes again. Sparkling a shade of blue that Santana has never seen before in her life. "I just wanted to let you know what was going to happen with her. That I took care of it. She won't be a problem for you anymore. But I would still be careful though."

"Right. Thank you, Santana. I feel like a owe you so much. I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for everything you have done for me." Brittany bows her head ashamed that she has no way to possibly repay this woman.

"Brittany." Santana says gently. When Brittany doesn't look up she tries again. "Brittany. Please. Look at me." The blonde slowly raises her head and timidly looks at Santana. "Don't worry about it. You have no need to repay me for anything. This is my job, remember?"

"Yeah. Okay." She says solemnly. "I just-"

"Just- nothing. I don't want you to even think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." Brittany looks around the room not sure of what to say next. After a few moments of silence she speaks up again. "It was a pleasant surprise to see you again today. Twice in one week. I'm one lucky girl." She winks at Santana playfully.

Santana blushes but she isn't sure why. What Brittany said was innocent enough and it may even have been the truth. But just the way she said it, made it sound like so much more than it actually was.

"It was good to see you again too, Brittany." She admits. "But, I am afraid that I can't stay any longer. I have other business to attend to. You aren't my only client, remember?"

"Awe shucks." Brittany exclaims. "Well, I certainly don't want to keep you from your other clients, although, I can't imagine that they are as fun to be around as I am."

Santana chuckles. "My, my. Someone's confident."

"Yes. But, it's true, isn't it?" Brittany asks as she raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

Santana sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes. It's true."

Brittany smiles triumphantly. "Good."

"I'm going now." Santana stats.

"Okay."

"See you on Tuesday." Santana smiles at Brittany before she stands.

"Okay." Brittany's smile never leaves her face.

"Bye, Ms. Pierce." Santana says as she turns the doorknob.

"Bye, Ms. Lopez." Brittany returns just before Santana closes the door behind her.

'_God we're dorks.' _Brittany thinks to herself after Santana leaves and she is left to sit there and contemplate everything that just happened.

**Longest chapter I've posted so far. You like?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

**Saturday, May 26, 2012**

"Listen, I know it isn't time yet for our monthly Saturday tradition but could you possibly come over for a little while this afternoon. I want to do something but I don't think I can do it alone."

"_I gotta work til 2 but I can come over after." _

"Okay. Thanks Puckerman." Santana hangs up the phone and rolls over. It's still early. Before 8 am on a Saturday. But she wanted to catch Puck before he headed out for the day. She groans and stuffs her face further into her pillow in an attempt to fall back asleep.

She called him up because she knew he would do just about anything for her. So if she asked him to come over, he would, no questions asked. And that is the beauty of their relationship. They always have each other's backs. They will do just about anything to help the other out. And perhaps most importantly they don't judge each other for anything. It was perfect.

Santana nods off again for a few hours before finally getting up for the day. She gets something to eat, takes a shower, gets dressed, all before finding her briefcase and setting it out on the table.

She pops it open and pulls out the pictures of the crime scene from Brittany's case. She sits there for a long time just staring at the pictures trying to wrap her head around what went wrong. Even though she is defending Brittany and her innocence, something happened, and someone ended up killing a woman with a car.

She looks over each photo carefully before finally coming to the very last one. The photo of the wall. The street art in the background with the little evidence number scattered across the ground in the foreground.

It paints a picture of something terrible. A terrible crime. A terrible loss of a life that ended with her client being arrested. The beauty on the wall lessened by the evidence markers on the ground in front of it. Truly tragic.

_Bing. Bong. Bing. Bong._

The door bell sounds pulling Santana from her thoughts. She pushes away from the table and the photos and moves over to the front door. She looks through the peephole and small smile pulls at her lips.

She pulls the door open as she looks at her watch. "You're early." She chastises.

"Well, I can leave and come back at 2 if you want." Puck says not missing a beat.

"No. No. You idiot get in here." Santana gestures towards the room.

Puck steps inside and looks around. "Still the same." He says wryly.

Santana huffs out. "Whatever Puckerman. If you don't like it you can decorate it yourself." She offers knowing exactly what he is referring to.

"Oh, fuck no. I ain't no interior designer." He barks out in reply.

"Fine. So you want a soda or something?" She offers as she shuffle back to the kitchen table.

"No thanks. I'm good for now." He says following her through the house. "So, what are we doing today?" He finally asks.

"I have somewhere that I need to go and I could use someone there with me." She organizes all the photos into a pile as Puck watches intently.

"Oh. I see." Puck knows what Santana wants to do without her having to say it. "But I must request that we get some burgers or something afterwards. I'm already starting to get hungry."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You're always hungry."

"Maybe. But still-" He shrugs.

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll eat. Don't worry I won't let you starve. Should we get going then?" Santana throws the photos in her briefcase and closes it.

"Sure."

* * *

They're in the car on the way down to the crime scene when he asks. "So how's it going with you and your hot client, anyway?" Santana stares out the window avoiding Puck's question. "Oh, come on. You're not gonna tell me. I'm your bro. I know everything."

She whips her head around and glares at him. "It's fine. Super frustrating especially after this week. But it's fine."

Puck throws his head back in laughter. "You so want to tap that, don't you?"

"No."

"Seriously, no. So you are telling me that you haven't thought of it at least once." When she doesn't give him an answer he knows that means yes. "So you have. Ha. You're screwed." He laughs a little. "Well, I guess not technically but-"

"Shut up, Puckerman. Just drive." She tells him thoroughly annoyed with his behavior.

* * *

They arrive at the alley where the crime occurred. Puck puts the car in park and kills the engine. "So- what do you want me to do?" He asks Santana somewhat hesitantly.

"I don't know. You can do whatever you want." She says as she looks out the window at the large painting on the wall next to the car.

He gets out of his car and walks around so he can look around better. Santana, however, doesn't budge from her seat.

"Aren't you coming?" He yells back to her as he approaches the wall, his back turned towards her.

"Yeah." She yells back but doesn't make a move to get out of the car. She sits stone still in her seat and stares out the side window at the large masterpiece that graces the wall. "It's even better in person." She whispers in awe of Brittany's work.

"Santana." Pucks shouts over his shoulder. "When did it happen?"

"What?" Santana says. Puck can't hear her through the closed up car. She shakes her thoughts clear and moves to get out of the vehicle.

"Santana." Puck shouts again not bothering to look in the woman's direction.

"What?" Santana replies now standing directly behind him.

He startles and spins around to her. "You scared the crap outta me." He gives her a dirty look. Santana just shrugs her shoulders at him. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the wall. "This is really good. Like I saw the picture but I mean geez."

"I know. It's amazing. I didn't really think that it would be but it totally is." Santana agrees with him.

"When did it happen?" He asks again. In more of a hushed tone now that he knows Santana is standing next to him and listening.

"April 12th, why?" Santana furrows her brow at him in suspicion.

Puck shrugs. "Just curious I guess."

"You know that I can't talk about the case, right?" She steps in front of him so that she can look him in the eye.

"Yeah I know. I just thought-"

"You thought nothing. I won't talk about it no matter how hard you try." Santana shakes her index finger in his face.

"I know. I know. Calm down." He throws his hands up in the air.

"I am calm." Santana defends.

"Whatever." He turns his attention back to the 20x 30 foot painting on the wall in front of him. "This is so cool. It's just so good. I can't believe it." Santana watches his face as he gazes over the artwork. "Like great." She smiles then spins around to look too.

"Yeah." She agrees again nodding her head along.

"So, why are we here?" Puck asks after a couple of moments of silence.

"Huh?" Santana grunts.

"Why did we come here today?"

"Because I- I- I needed to." She stutters. "For information for the case. I needed to see this spot for myself, with my own two eyes." She adds.

"Okay." He says but the way he says it sounds like he doesn't really believe what Santana said.

She looks to her right, to where Puck is standing, she stares at him for a few seconds. He catches her stare and looks back, raising an eyebrow at her. She continues to just stare.

"What?" He spits out after the silence became uncomfortable.

Santana shakes her head when she hears his voice. Shaking herself out of her stupor. "Let's go." She breathes out before turning around and walking back to the car.

Puck watches her walk away thoroughly confused as to what had just happened. When Santana is halfway there Puck finally takes a step and follows after her. "Where are we going?" Puck yells out ahead to Santana. She doesn't give him an answer. She just pulls the passengers side door open and gets in. Puck follow suit seconds later.

Puck starts the car before turning to Santana. She is staring forward with a determined look on her face. "Where are we going?" Puck tries again.

"I have an idea." Santana spits out.

"Okay." Puck watches her carefully. "But where are we going?" He asks a third time.

She turns to him smiling from ear to ear. "To the jail." Pucks mouth literally drops open in surprise as he stares at Santana unblinking. Santana laughs a little at his stupid shocked face. "Let's go." She says hoping that it will get Puck to pull himself together and starts their journey towards the jail.

Slowly Puck comes back to life. He blinks a few times before closing his gaping mouth. After that he turns in his seat to face forward. Moving his hands to the steering wheels gripping it for a few seconds before he reaches out with his right hand and put the car in gear.

"Thank you." Santana comments as they start moving. Puck nods.

* * *

"Do I get to come with?" Puck asks as they enter the jail.

"No." Santana tells him sharply.

"Why not?" He whines. "I want to meet this chick that's got you crazy."

She stops on all her movements and glares at him. Puck notices her not walking in stride with him anymore and stops and turns to her. He looks away as soon as he see the death glare on Santana's face. Santana takes an unsteady step before taking another more steady one continuing to the reception desk of the jail.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lopez."

"Hi. I'm here to see Brittany Pierce." She cuts to the chase. She is in no mood for small talk with the receptionist that she sees two or three times a week.

Puck nudges her in the side with his elbow.

"Oww." Santana sends Puck a look and rubs her side with her hand. Puck nods his head to the woman behind the reception desk. Santana shakes her head at him. Puck puts his hands together like he is about to pray and mouths _"Please." _Santana glares at him some more.

The woman behind the reception desk continues on obvious to their silent conversation. "Hmm. Okay. It's not Tuesday but I will have her brought down. Here is your visitor badge." The woman says as she slides a lamented badge across the counter to Santana, catching her attention. She smiles thankfully at the receptionist.

"Actually I need another one." She nods her head to the right where Puck is standing. "This is my associate, Noah. He will be accompanying me today." She lies.

He smiles politely at the woman. She looks Puck up and down. "Okay then." The woman responds skeptically. But she slides another visitor's badge across the counter. "Have a good meeting." She smiles at the two of them. "You can go in. I will have a guard bring Brittany in to meet with you."

"Thank you." Santana tells her as she turns on her heels. She knows exactly where she is going. Puck follow along behind her.

* * *

"Brittany Pierce?" A guards voice booms into their jail cell.

Brittany jumped down from her bunk and shuffled over to the cell door. "Yes?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

Guards only usually come by for a few reasons. To bring food or to fetch a prisoner for a visit.

"You have a visitor." He informed her.

'_On a Saturday? Who could it be? It can't be Santana, she only comes on Tuesday's. Maybe it's dad and Sara.' _Brittany smiles at the thought.

Sugar sits up on her bed as the guard opens the cell door to come in and put handcuff on Brittany. "Maybe it's your dad." She says hopefully to the blonde.

"I hope so." Brittany nods. "I really do miss them."

"I hope so too." Sugar tells her as the guard leads her out of the cell.

* * *

Santana and Puck are in the room waiting for the guard to bring Brittany in. They sit facing the door. Puck has asked three times why they are there. But she won't give him an answer. She just says that he has to wait and find out. He looks around the room aimlessly to pass the time. Santana has her eyes trained on the door.

After long agonizing minutes the door finally swings open. Santana smiles at Brittany as she enters the room.

"Santana?" Brittany asks surprised to see her lawyer sitting there. Her eyes skate from Santana's over to Puck's and back again. "What are you doing here?"

"Exactly." Puck quips.

Brittany looks over at him again puzzled at who he is and what he is doing there. He stares at Brittany. The evidence from the fight one week before still apparent on her face.

"What's with the raccoon impression?" He blurts out. Brittany scowls at him before Santana can interrupt.

"Ignore him." Santana waves her hand in Puck's direction never taking her eyes off of Brittany. "I'll tell you later." She whispers to Puck. She watches as the guard removes the handcuffs and exit's the room. Brittany moves slowly across the small room and takes a seat across from them.

"So why am _I _here?" The blonde asks. She folds her arms over her chest. She was hoping that it was her dad that came to see her. Instead it's her lawyer and some guy she's never seen before. "Did something happen with my case?" Seeing her lawyer on a Saturday raises some concerns in her mind. She thinks that there might be a problem with the case.

"No. Everything is fine." Santana confirms. Brittany relaxes and moves her hands so that they rest in her lap. "But I have good news. Well, maybe not news, per say. I have an idea." Santana rambles on.

"Okay." Brittany urges her to continue. The whole time Puck has been watching Brittany, studying her. He is trying to get a read on her. But untimely he finds it somewhat difficult.

"So I- we-" She gestures to her right where Puck sits next to her. "-we went down to the scene of the crime right before we came here.

Brittany's eyes widen with Santana's words. She looks between Santana and Puck. "Who is he?" She asks needing to know who the man is and what he has to do with all of this. "Do you work with him?"

"No." Santana looks over to Puck. He isn't looking at her but waiting for her to answer Brittany's question. She rolls her eyes as she turns back towards Brittany. "He's my friend. I may or may not have lied to get him in here today. But trust me he doesn't really know any details of your case. I assure you that. And I told him that he wouldn't be getting any so he shouldn't bother trying." She shifts her eyes to the side to see him smiling.

"It's true. You can trust her. I don't know anything." He confirms.

"Okay." Brittany relents. "Soooo-"

"So we went down there and saw your street art. It's great Brittany." Santana's ear to ear smile returns. "I've never seen anything like it. Being a lawyer I have seen a fair amount of graffiti but this doesn't even compare."

The blonde blushes at the kind words. "Thanks." She squeaks out.

"You are really talented Brittany. Like really really talented." Santana tells her. Brittany and Puck listen as Santana speaks about how talented Brittany is. "You could do so much Brittany. So much. So I have a proposition for you." Brittany quirks an eyebrow at her but listens. Santana looks to Puck. "We are going to get you as many walls as you want where you can paint." She knows Puck will back her up on this. "We will make sure that you can paint whenever you want. Legally. No threat of getting arrested. No threat of going to jail. You can paint and you'll be safe." Puck nods along side of Santana. "You are too talented for the world to not see it. I was blown away. That wall is just amazing. I loved it."

Santana pauses searching for Brittany reaction. "So what do you say? When you get out of here we can set it all up. Search around for business or venues that will let you paint on their walls. We will make this happen." She gestures to Puck again.

It's silent for a few seconds. They wait for Brittany's answer. "No." The blonde speaks. "It is kind of you to offer this to me. But, no, I don't want to do it. You have done so much for me already. I can't take advantage of you anymore." She tells Santana.

The lawyer faces falls in disappointment. Saddened by the rejection. She looks down at the table, thinking. "But you aren't taking advantage of me. I am offering. Think of it as a way to get back on your feet after being stuck in jail. I want to do this." Santana is trying desperately to think of something to convince Brittany. Anything that will get her to agree. "We could even try to make some money for you. Like a service. We approach businesses and tell them that you will paint them a beautiful and amazing masterpiece on their empty walls in exchange they pay you for doing it."

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. "I'm not a charity case. You can't just tell me what I am doing to do after I get out of here. You can't control my life." She says a little bit of anger in her voice. Santana crosses her arms over her chest and turns her head to the side defeated.

Puck looks from Brittany to Santana a little startled at Brittany's reaction. A brief thought flashes through his mind that these two seem to be argue about this. Not just arguing between two people though. Arguing as more of two people that know each other. Almost as a couple, he thinks. His eyes widen at the thought.

"Ladies." He says to get there attention. He wants to stop this argument before it goes any further. "I'm sure will can all come to an agreement here."

"NO." Brittany and Santana blurt at the same time.

He opens his mouth to say something else. But nothing comes out. He can't think of anything to say. His gaze shifts between the two. Waiting. For what he's not sure. Just waiting.

Finally Santana interrupts the silence that has overtaken the room. "Fine. But you should do something. It would be a shame to waste that talent. I still thinks it's a genius idea."

"Santana, that's not how it works." Her voice louder than Santana has ever heard it. Not yelling but not it's normal volume either. Santana shifts her gaze over to Brittany. "I don't paint for anyone else but myself, remember?" Santana nods at this. Brittany nods with her as they come to some sort of understanding. Her voice quieter now. "It's for me, it's a therapy. For me to be able to release my emotions. That's why I won't do it, can't do it."

"But Brittany what are you going to do after this?" A sort of concerned tone rings within Santana's voice. She looks back down at the table sadly.

"I don't know. But you need to let me figure it out. You are my lawyer and I am your client, that's it. That hasn't changed. I will worry about that when the time comes. Right now, I am sitting in jail and I can't do anything more than sit. Live day to day, waiting for the next to come, waiting for something to happen, waiting for my trial. And when it's over and we win." Brittany pauses. Santana looks up and she continues. "When we win and I am released from this hell I will figure it out. If nothing else I'm sure the restaurant will take me back. They love me there and I'm sure that once you prove my innocence they will take me back with open arms. It'll be fine."

Santana shakes the head back and forth. "But Brittany-

"No buts." Brittany interrupts before Santana can say more. "No buts. Got it."

The brunette nods gently. Her eyes searching every inch of Brittany's face. _'How can she be okay with all of this? So composed? So brave? So fearless? So certain?' _Santana thinks.

Brittany smiles at her before she changes the subject. She wants nothing more than to be done talking about it. "When they told me that I had a visitor I was all excited cuz I thought it was my dad. But then I walked in and saw you." Her eyes shift to look at Puck when she realizes something. "I don't even know your name." She tells him.

Puck smiles and offers his hand. Brittany removes her right from her lap and shakes his. "Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck." He says confidently.

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. "Okay, Noah Puckerman aka Puck. I will." She says between laughter. His smile brightens.

"I like her." He says to Santana as he turns to his left. Santana looks at him for a second before creasing her brow together. When it dawns on her, what he means, she blushes and turns away.

Brittany watches their exchange curiously. Not knowing what it means. "I'm glad that you came by today, although, I was disappointed that you weren't my father. Even though I would have loved to see my dad this might be a tiny bit better."

Puck and Santana look over at Brittany waiting for her to continue. "Why's that?" Santana ventures to ask.

Brittany shrugs and looks at Puck for a second before she turns her attention to Santana. "I love my dad and all but-" She pauses nervously. With Puck sitting there she isn't sure if she should continue. But she does anyway not caring what he thinks. "-you're much better looking than him." She smiles and winks at Santana.

Puck's eye widen as she covers his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stifle a laugh. Santana blushes next to him. "Brittany." She whispers out.

"What? It's true." The blonde defends her position. Puck just shakes his head as Santana looks around the room anxiously. "I like the look too. You're not all dress up like you are when you come on business. A simply t-shirt and jeans. I like this much better. Don't get me wrong though you are super hot in your business suits. I just like this more because you seem more relaxed this way. That's all. I enjoy both but if I had to choose-"

"Brittany." Puck says getting her attention and interrupting her rant. Her eyes go from Santana's body over to Puck's face. He is greeted with an offended expression. "It's was very nice meeting you but Santana promised me a hamburger and I'm starving." He says in way of saving Santana.

"Yeah, I totally did. We should go before Puck dies of starvation." Santana finally seems to come out of her dazed state.

"Oh. Okay." Brittany says stunned at their sudden exit. "Well- I will see you on Tuesday then, right." She wants to make sure. With them meeting today she wants to make sure that their usual Tuesday meeting still stands.

"Yes. I will be here on Tuesday." Santana informs her as she stands from her chair. Puck follows her actions with his own. He smiles at Brittany politely and walks over to the door.

"Okay. See you then."

Santana walks across the room. Brittany turns to follow her with her eyes. Santana turns back to the blonde. "Bye Ms. Pierce." She says falling back into her lawyer personal. The one that she seemed to have forgotten for the day.

Brittany smiles. "Bye Santana." She smiles bigger because she didn't take the formal route and used her lawyer's first name. Santana smiles back rolling her eyes at the blonde before she slips out of the door and out of Brittany's sight.

The blonde slumps down in her chair. All sorts of thoughts and emotions running wild in her mind. She closes her eyes and brings her hands to her face and lets out a frustrated sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I just had the weirdest meeting ever." Brittany spits out as she sits down on the bottom bunk in her cell, next to Sugar.

"Was it your dad?" Sugar asks. She is super curious to know who came to visit Brittany.

"I said meeting. Didn't I?" Brittany says a little harsher than she probably should.

"Oh. So it was your lawyer. What happened? Did something happen with your case? That she had to come down here on a Saturday."

Brittany shakes her head. "No. Everything with my case is fine. This was more of a- a- personal visit." She tells Sugar, still in disbelief herself.

"Really?" Brittany nods. "What happened?"

"I walk in and Santana is already there with this guy that I don't know." Sugar listens as Brittany tells her everything that transpired.

"Wow. That's crazy. So what are you going to do?" Sugar asks in a state of awe.

"I told her no. I wouldn't except the offer. I told you that." Brittany stands up and walks over to the cell door. She wraps her fingers around the bars and rests her head against them. "I can't. I won't. It's just how it has to be." She tells herself more than Sugar.

"Okay. I just thought-"

"You thought what?" Brittany cuts in as she spins around to face the brunette. A wave of anger overtaken her body.

Sugar shrugs. "I don't know. You- never mind." Sugar drops it when she sees the look on Brittany's face. Brittany glares at Sugar before suddenly jumping up into her own bunk.

* * *

"Santana." Puck glances over to the passengers seat. The woman he is addressing is staring out the window aimlessly. She doesn't even hear him.

"Santana." He says a little louder. The Latina finally lets out a 'hmm' in response. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Don't care. You can pick. Whatever, is fine with me." Santana mumbles out. Her brain far away from where she currently sits in Puck's car.

"Okay." Puck adds somewhat oblivious to Santana's strange behavior. He is too focused on getting something to eat. He drives until they pull into his favorite burger joint. He shuts the car off and hops out. Santana follow him, on auto-pilot.

They enter the restaurant and grab a booth before a waitress comes over and takes their order.

"I'm so hungry. I hope our food comes fast. I might die if I have to wait too long." Puck whines to her as he looks around the room. "I'm freaking starving. You made me wait all afternoon too. Although, that was totally awesome. Going to the jail. Seeing what it's like behind the scenes- so to speak." He shifts his focus to Santana. "That was really cool of you. Sneaking me in with you. And going to see Brittany's street art that was awesome too. You're right, she is super talented." Santana nods her head at him absentmindedly.

"And I can totally see it, too, now. Whatever is going on between the two of you- that is. I don't know what it is but I could just see it. I could hear it too." He chuckles. "She totally has a crush on you. Maybe even more than that, with the way that she talks to you. I can tell she is trying to hold back and keep it professional but she just can't. Santana are you even listening to me?" Puck ducks his head to try and catch Santana's eyes. When he can't he waves his hand in front of her face.

The brunette flinches back to the sudden invasion into her personal space. "What are you doing?" She spits out sharply.

"I was talking to you. Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes." She says without hesitation.

"Than what did I say?" Puck challenges.

"Um- you were talking about today, about Brittany." She takes a guess.

"Yeah, but what did I say?"

Santana rolls her eyes knowing that he caught her. "I don't know." She huffs. "Okay. So I may not have been paying attention."

"What's up with you today?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. I don't know. Stuff. Why would she reject my proposal? I thought it was a good idea. I mean how could it not be. I don't get it. She is going to need a way to make money when she gets out of jail." She says in a hurry.

"Oh." He breathes out realizing what Santana had been to busy thinking about to listen to him. "Well, you heard what she said, didn't you. It's not that it's a bad idea. Very brilliant I believe. But, she just can't do that. That's not what it's about. It's not about the money for her. That doesn't matter to her."

"Yeah but she's just so talented and it would be a waste of that talent to not do this." Santana argues.

"Santana, I think that there's more to it than that." Puck reasons. "And she is going to need to figure it out herself."

"But- but- where is she gonna work? Where is she gonna live? Oh crap. She gave up her apartment when she got arrested. She doesn't have anywhere to live."

"Whoa. Santana calm down. You are getting ahead of yourself here. One step at a time. First you have to win the trial before anything else can happen." Puck reminds her. "Plus she said something about her dad. I'm sure that she could stay with him afterward. And she said she could go back to work at that restaurant that she worked at before she was arrested. You shouldn't really be worrying about any of this anyway. It's not your problem. You are her lawyer. That's it. You don't worry about any of your other clients like this, do you?"

She shakes her head. He's right. She shouldn't be worrying about this stuff. She never has with any of her other clients. But she can't help it. "No. But- it's Brittany."

He throws his hands up in the air in defeat. "You are crazy." She glares at him and shakes her head. They sit in silence until their food comes.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 29, 2012**

"Good morning Ms. Pierce." Santana says cheerily as she enters the meeting room.

"Morning." Brittany returns with a brilliant smile.

Things are looking good so far today. Both women in good moods and in high spirits.

"I have good news for you. I forgot to mention it the other day when I was here. Actually I have two pieces of good news for you, now that I think about it." Santana tells her as she makes her way over to the table before taking a seat.

"Okay then. What is it?" The blonde inquires. A little nervous and excited about what the news could possibly be.

"I got the name of Detective Evans mystery witness. I got Rachel to give it to me when I went to talk to her about your attack." Brittany nods. "By the way, your injuries look a ton better today. I am glad that you are healing properly and I will be able to see that beautiful face again soon." Santana rambles.

Brittany smile grows bigger by the second. The gap in her smile from her missing tooth plain as day to see.

"Oh shit." Santana mumbles when she realizes why Brittany is smiling so brightly. "I didn't mean that. No, well, I did. But I shouldn't have said it. Sorry." She ducks her head in embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry." Brittany says not missing a beat. "You have nothing to be sorry about. So tell me more about this witness."

Santana looks up and connects eyes with the blonde. She shakes her head because she just doesn't know how Brittany does it. How she turns Santana into a blubbering, rambling school girl when she's around her. And then she just goes and turns things back around to business, just like that. Saving Santana from herself and her own embarrassment every single time.

"I knew about it when I came to talk with you last Thursday but I hadn't looked over the file yet. That's why I didn't mention it that day. I wanted to look everything over before I discussed it with you. And on Saturday- well lets just say I was a little out of it- I was not my usual self. So I didn't mention it then."

"Okay. I get that. So-?" Brittany leads Santana on.

"I looked over the file on Saturday morning before I- before we- came here to see you. There isn't really anything in there that is too shocking. The usual witness stuff. This women is-" Santana pulls out a grainy picture of a middle aged white women with slightly graying hair and shows it to Brittany. "Emily Browning. Do you know her? Have you ever met her before?" The lawyer asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "No. I don't know her."

"Okay. Apparently she lives across the alley from where your street art is. So she claims that she saw you that night spray painting on the wall. She says she often looks out and sees you out there. Which I guess is true." Brittany nods along as Santana talks. "She says she saw you painting and then about an hour later when she heard a noise she looked out her window and saw you as you were speeding off. Then she says she noticed the woman laying lifeless in the alley and called 911."

"Hmm." Brittany hums. "Well, that's impossible, as we know. Unless I have an evil twin out there that I don't know about." She says with a smile.

Santana chuckles. "Right. But in my opinion this witness isn't very credible."

"I agree. I assume that you plan on ripping her to shreds in court?" Brittany raising an eyebrow in Santana's direction.

"You assume correct, Ms. Pierce." Santana smirks at her devilishly.

"I wish you wouldn't call me Ms. Pierce." Brittany blurts out,unable to keep it inside any longer. It has been bothering her for days now. The fact that Santana calls her Ms. Pierce makes Brittany feel old or like some big important person. Which she is definitely not.

Santana's brow furrows together. "But-" She stumbles to find an acceptable answer. "You are my client." That should explain everything but it really doesn't. It's all so much more complicated then that now.

Brittany sighs. "I know." She ducks her head. "But, I wish sometimes that I weren't. That you weren't my lawyer. That I wasn't the client. That I wasn't in jail on a murder charge. That none of this ever happened." She waves her hand around in a circle, motioning around the room. "But-" She sighs again. "Then I would have never met you." She raises her head to look at the brunette with a sly smile across her lips.

Santana rolls her eyes. "This may be true and sometimes I think what would happen if we had met under different circumstances. But, that's not what happened, so here we are. There is nothing that can be done about it. I, as your lawyer, will do my job and get you out of here and back to your life. I promise you that."

Brittany deflates at Santana's words. It's not exactly what she was hoping to hear from the Latina. But what else can she do in this situation. Nothing. "I believe in you. That you can get me out of jail. I'm not worried. Wait- you said you have two pieces of good news. What's the other?"

"Oh, right. I talked to the district attorney again about your attack." Santana stops and waits for Brittany. The blonde nods. "She has filed charges. Jamie will be charged with one count of assault and when they find her guilty, additional time will be added to her jail sentence. She has also been moved and doesn't have any more privileges to the wreck room area. You don't have to worry about her anymore." Santana explains to the blonde.

Brittany sighs in relief. "Good. Thank you. So much. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. It's all part of my job. Okay. Good. Now back to trial prep. The trail itself probably won't start for awhile yet. So until then there is not much we can do. I have the basic defense all laid out. I know how I am going to proceed with every aspect of this trial. If it were to begin tomorrow I would be ready."

"Wow." The blonde exclaims. She is completely impressed with Santana work ethic and preparedness.

"Yeah. Next thing that happens is jury selection. I still need to get a set of questions ready for that. But it isn't anything major. I have a standard set of question that I always use. I will add a few that are specific in regards to you. But, that won't be hard to do."

"So- how does that work exactly. I sorta have an idea but can you tell me how it works."

"Sure." Santana says happily. "I put together a bunch of questions and so does the district attorney. The judge will most likely put together some questions too. The potential jurors will come in and the district attorney and I and the judge will ask them the questions. If we see them fit they will become part of the jury. It's not too complicated."

"I see. Do I have to be present?" The blonde asks curiously.

"No. No. You won't be there. To keep the jury impartial you will not be there." Santana explains. Brittany nods in understanding. "Any other questions?"

"Nope. Not right now. Is that all for today then?"

"Well, actually I have an idea that I want to pass along to you." Santana tells the blonde hesitantly. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay. I am open to hearing anything."

"You know the other day when I was here." Santana starts with. Brittany nods. "And I was talking about you doing art for money, after you get out." She pauses. The blonde nods again. "With Puck's help, I now realize that maybe that wasn't the greatest idea to spring on you."

"Maybe not." Brittany says teasingly. Santana blushes a little with embarrassment.

She continues. "That maybe you wouldn't be able to do that. I still think it was a brilliant idea though. Well, I have another idea. For when you get out of jail." Brittany cocks an eyebrow at her but waits silently for Santana to continue. "College." Brittany's other eyebrow joins the first one.

"Really?" The blonde questions.

"Yes. You could totally go back to college after this. You could get your degree. You could paint of your own accord. No pressure. You could totally do it. You could even go to school at night. Ya know, like, if you wanted, you could work during the day and go to school at night." The brunette shrugs.

"That's a nice idea. But how do you suppose I would afford to do that?" Brittany challenges. If Santana is going to plan her future then she better think of everything. That includes how Brittany can afford to spend money on college.

"I don't know." The brunette shrinks a little in her chair. So maybe she didn't think this through all the way. "There are loans and grants and stuff."

"And you think they are just going to give those to me. Especially now. After I've been arrested and have a criminal record. I don't think so."

Santana throws her hands in the air. "It was just an idea, Brittany. I didn't think it all the way through okay?" She sputters defensively.

"_There it is." _Brittany thinks to herself while Santana deflates across from her. "It's alright. But, I gotta ask you, why are you so interested in what I do after I get out of jail? I'm almost positive you don't do this for any of your other clients."

"To be honest-" Brittany nods. "-I have no clue. Maybe I just want to see you succeed. Maybe I feel bad for everything you have been through in your life. Maybe I just want to help you out in any way that I can. Maybe I just have a soft spot for you that I just can't resist." She speaks turning her face to the side avoiding Brittany gaze. "I don't really know why."

"Okay." Brittany shrugs.

Santana turns back to her. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Some things you just can't explain. Like you can't explain that. Or like how I can't explain why you make me feel so amazing when I am around you. Or like-"

"Stop." Santana cuts her off. "We shouldn't even go there."

Brittany pouts. "But-"

"But nothing. Just stop, please." Santana basically begs the blonde. _"Is she fucking pouting at me. I can't take this."_

"Okay, but only because you said please." Brittany says playfully. The smirk on her face as devilish as ever.

Santana crumbles. She sighs in frustration and brings her hands up and rubs them over her face.

Brittany watches tentatively. "Hey." She says quietly. "Santana." At that the brunette removes her hands from her face. "I didn't mean to- to upset you. It was a joke."

Santana shakes her head. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. Can we please just drop it though." Brittany nods. "Is there anything else you want to know about your upcoming trial?"

"Not about the trial. But, I do have a question about that guy the other day."

Santana looks surprised. "Okay. Shoot."

"He is a friend of yours." She says it like a question. Santana nods so Brittany continues. "And I don't have to worry about him knowing anything about my case and possibly jeopardizing it?"

"Even though it might not seem like it recently, I am a professional, Ms. Pierce. The things that have transpired recently have not been as professional as I would have liked them to be but I would never jeopardize your case by telling him, or anyone for that matter, the details of your case. He does not know anything that the rest of the public hasn't read in the paper. Except for the fact that he was here. He has just as much knowledge as any other person that isn't directly involved with your case." She nods in reassurance as she finishes explaining.

"Alright. So- how do you know him, if you don't mind me asking?" Brittany ventures. She wants to know a few things about this Puck guy. First, she needs to know if she can trust him. Second, she wants to know how he and Santana know each other. And third, she wants to know what kind of relationship they have.

Santana throws her head back and laughs. When she sits up straight again Brittany is eyeing her with curiosity. Santana smiles. "I've known Puckerman for a long time. Since we were little. Like everyone else in this damn town, it seems, we went to school together. He is a good friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" Brittany can't help but ask. So maybe she is curious of their relationship.

Santana's eyes widen in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. "Yeah, just a friend." She says shakily. "Why? Did you think it was something else?"

"Not necessarily. But I guess you just never know. Right?" The blonde shrugs as she explains herself as best as she can.

"I guess but Puck and I are not _romantically _involved." Santana puts air quotes around the word romantically. "If that's what you were getting at."

"Oh." Brittany murmurs.

"Wait. Did you think- are you jealous?" Santana asks the blonde point blank.

For maybe the first time Santana has been meeting with Brittany she sees the blonde blush, really blush. Her fair skin completely red.

"No." Brittany tells her defiantly.

"You totally were. Awe, how cute." Now it's Santana's turn to tease. Brittany slams the palm of her left hand into her face. "Just for the record-" Santana continues. Brittany peeks at her through her fingers. "-Puck and I did date- in high school though. It was so long ago. It was really a different lifetime ago. I am not in any way interested in him in that way. Or any guy for that matter."

"Oh." Brittany breathes out somewhat relieved at what she is hearing. Santana sits across from her, head held high, a confident smile present of her features. Surprisingly, it felt good for Santana to say that. She got it out there in the open. Now the blonde knows.

Santana looks down at her watch. "I should probably be going. I would sit here and chat with you all day, if I could. But- sadly, I can't. I have a job to do."

"Right."

Santana stands up to leave and is surprised when Brittany gets up too. Santana grabs her briefcase and pushes her chair in. Meanwhile, Brittany makes her way around the small table. She walks over to Santana and extends her right hand. Santana watches as Brittany does this. "Thank you." Brittany looks her square in the eye. Santana extends her hand and shakes the blonde's.

"For what?" The brunette asks perplexed at Brittany's actions.

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to thank you. So, thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Before Santana can say anything else she is being pulled into a hug. Two strong arms wrap themselves around her back. Her face is smashed into Brittany's shoulder. The whole front of her body held tightly against Brittany's. At first, she is slightly taken aback. But, after a few seconds she relaxes and wraps her arms around Brittany. She shifts slightly in the embrace. "You're welcome." She whispers into Brittany's ear.

Santana pulls back and gives Brittany her warmest smile. The blonde smiles back as brightly as ever. Santana shakes her head. "That missing tooth is a killer." She says with a laugh in her voice. Brittany smiles even bigger, if its even possible. "I'm gonna go now." Santana tells her as if the blonde didn't know.

Brittany nods and Santana steps away from her towards the door. Brittany watches as Santana leaves. Before the lawyer shuts the door she gives Brittany a small wave. The blonde waves back. "Bye." She says in a whisper as the door shuts. She makes her way back over to her seat. Slumping down into it she thinks about how unfair life is sometimes. Now being one of those times.

* * *

"Sugar, this is torture." Brittany groans as she gets back to their cell. She doesn't care that the guard is still there taking off her handcuffs. "I don't know how I am going to get through this whole trial. It's pure torture."

"Santana?" Is the only thing Sugar has to say. Brittany nods as the guard leaves the cell. She rubs at her wrist unconsciously. "So, what happened now?"

The blonde shrugs. "Well-" She doesn't really want to tell Sugar what happened. In full detail, that is. But, that doesn't mean she can't have this discussion at all. She is the one who brought it up after all. "Lets just say that it appears to me that Santana appears to have some sort of feelings for me as well. I am not the only one with a crush here. She hasn't really said anything out loud about it. But- her actions speak louder than any words could."

"Hmm. Well, that seems like quite the predicament you have yourself in. Hopefully the next couple of months go by fast." The brunette shrugs. It's the best she can do. Brittany seems to have more problems than just worrying about her trial. Of course Sugar is sympathetic to that. But, she can't help but see the humor in the situation. As a smile stretches across her face as a result.

"What?" Brittany asks when she sees Sugar's smile.

The brunette shakes her head. "Nothing."

"What?" Brittany whines. "Come on. Tell me."

Sugar shakes her head. "Fine." She laughs a little. "It's just- you and her. You seem to be dancing this dance that neither of you can negotiate. You can't figure out how it goes. Who is going to take the lead. You can't get the steps down right and you keep stepping on each others toes." She laughs again as a mental image of Brittany and Santana takes over her mind.

Brittany blushes. A little embarrassed. It's true though. She knows that. Maybe that's why she is blushing. Maybe it's the thought of her and Santana dancing. Maybe it's just that Sugar can see it too. "Yeah." Brittany breathes out and turn away from a laughing Sugar. She hops up onto the top bunk releasing a little grunt in the process. It's only been a couple of days since she has reclaimed her bed. Switching back with Sugar to their original bunk arrangements. She still feels a little bit of pain in her side when she hoists herself up but it's nothing she can't handle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Tuesday, June 5, 2012**

"Hello Ms. Pierce. How are you today?" Santana asks as she enters the room.

"Fine." The blonde shrugs. "Better- now that you're here."

Santana snap her head to Brittany at her words. She sees the smirk playing on the blonde's face. Their eyes lock for a second before Santana ducks her head. "Well, good." She says as she takes her seat. The whole time avoiding Brittany's eyes. What she doesn't realize in doing so is that Brittany's eyes have widened in surprise.

Brittany hadn't expected Santana to respond to her comment. And if she didn't she thought it would be to tell her to stop it or to stay professional. But she never thought Santana would say anything remotely positive in response. She's so struck that she can't find any words.

Santana goes about unpack her briefcase while they sit in silence. "H-how are you, Santana?" Brittany finally finds her voice. The brunette looks up to see Brittany smiling brilliantly at her. That same cocky, confident smile that she often sports.

Santana squints her brow together trying to figure out why Brittany wears that look. But almost before it's there, it's gone, and replaced with a smile too. She can't help but smile back at Brittany when the blonde smiles at her. It's like it's contagious or something. "I'm good, actually. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. So did you do anything this weekend. Hang out with your friend Puck or anything?" The blonde asks. Her curiosity has got the best of her at the moment. She wants to know Santana. She wants to know everything about her. And if asking her about her weekend is going to get that ball rolling then that's what she's gonna do.

Santana chuckles a little. "No, I didn't hang out with Puck. He's a good guy and all but there is only so much I can see of him before he starts driving me nuts. I try to keep our interaction to a couple of times a month. Once or twice." Santana explains as Brittany takes it all in. She always commits almost everything Santana says about her personal life to memory. Hopefully, by the time she gets out of jail, she will really have a good idea of who Santana is.

"I mostly just hung around my house by myself. Watched some bad reality tv shows. Worked on my cases. That sort of thing. Makes me sound kinda boring, doesn't it?"

"Not at all." Brittany tells her honestly.

"What about you? I mean, I know you are stuck in your jail cell most of the time, but did you talk with your dad or your sister or anything?"

Brittany's face visible falls. Her eyes flicker down to the table. The smile that she was wearing disappears and is replaced with a sad frown. "No." She says. Santana can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry." The brunette reaches across the table for Brittany's hand. She takes it in her own. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." The blonde shakes her head. "You didn't upset me."

"But- you seem upset." Santana doesn't understand.

"I am, a little, but not because of anything you said. I'm upset with myself. I-"

"Why?" Santana butts in.

"Because-" She lifts her eyes so she can see Santana's again. Her brown eyes are filled with worry and anxiety. Brittany can see it plain as day. She knows that the brunette cares for her (more than she probably should). "-I'm upset because I haven't talked with them. Because I'm scared." She admits.

"Of what?" Santana asks automatically.

"Ever since- ever since the attack I am scared to make a phone call. I am scared that it will happen again. I might act all tough, but really I'm afraid I will get the shit beat out of me again. So I haven't even been back in that room since it happened."

"Oh Brittany." Santana rubs her thumb over the back of Brittany's hand. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I told you that Jaime won't be a problem anymore. She can't hurt you."

"I know that but- but what about everyone else?"

"Huh?"

"That other chick. What happened to her?" Brittany raises any eyebrow. Santana shrugs. She doesn't know. "And those other chicks that were in there that witnessed the whole thing and didn't do a single thing to stop it. What happens if one of them wants to start something with me. They all know that I can't stand my own ground. They are basically a bunch of lions waiting for me to walk in so they can pounce on their prey."

"Brittany I-"

"No. I'll be fine. I just won't make any phone calls. Or maybe I can ask the guard to stay with me while I do. I don't know." She shrugs.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispers. Brittany nods. They sit in silence of a few seconds, neither knowing what exactly to say or do next. Santana gets an idea. She pulls her hand away from Brittany and reaches for a notebook in her briefcase. She opens it up and writes something down. The blonde watches her curiously but doesn't say anything.

"Okay. So back to business. A date has been set for your trail. It will start on Monday August 6th. It is expected to take two weeks. I don't know actually how long it will take. Some trials go longer than there expected set dates. That's nothing to worry about though. That's just a problem for the court to worry about with scheduling and all. But unless something big comes up the trial will start that day." Santana explains. "The date for jury selection is set for Monday July 23rd. Two weeks before the trial is set to start. It should go smoothly. I don't foresee any issues arising. It will probably take most of the week to get the jury set. Once that's done we can look forward to the trail actually starting. I have the questions all ready to go for the jury selection, so that's all ready."

"Santana?" Brittany stops her.

"Yeah?"

The blonde smiles. "I don't know if you usually do this but you're kinda go really fast and rambling. I mean- I think a got everything you said but- you're freaking me out a little. Are you okay?"

"Sorry. Yeah. I'm fine. I get a little excited when it actually comes time to talk about the trial. That's probably my favorite part about my job. Going to court and stating my case and actually defending my client." The brunette informs her.

Brittany nods. _'Something else to store in my memory bank.' _The blonde thinks as Santana explains herself. "That's okay. Good to know. Well, you seem to be well prepared." Brittany is thoroughly impressed. Not that she doubted Santana and her preparedness but the jury selection isn't for weeks yet and she is already ready to go.

"I am. Next thing I will be working on is my opening statement. I have any idea already but I just need to hammer it out. Write it down on paper maybe and make sure that it's sufficient." Santana informs her.

"Damn. I'm impressed." Brittany says jokingly.

"Well, I've just been working really hard the last couple of days." Santana shrugs hopeful that Brittany will drop it. She would be embarrassed but this is her job. It's what she does, and she is going to do it to the best of her ability. And being beyond prepared is Santana's way of doing that.

"I can tell." That warm smile that Brittany has is back. Their somewhat somber conversation from a few minutes ago, seemingly, forgotten.

"Thanks." Santana says bashfully. "So you got what I said?" She wants to confirm that with all of her talking Brittany was able to pick it all up.

"Yep. Jury selection July 23rd and trial August 6th, right?"

"Right."

"I'm a good listener. Maybe, it has something to do with the fact that I'm a waitress and people tell me their stories all of the time. But, I think, I've always been- even when I was little. If someone was telling a story I would just sit there and listen intently to the whole thing. It's my superpower." She smiles.

Santana laughs. "So you have superpowers now?"

"No, not _superpowers_. Singular. Just the one." She says seriously.

Santana laughs harder. "Oh wow."

"It's real easy."

"What is?" Santana asks as her laugh dies down a little.

"To listen to you speak. Your voice pulls me right in. It's like a mixture. Of what, I'm not quite sure. It's kinda like velvet and smooth but there's this certain hint of something deep and dark in it. Regardless, it's very sexy. I could listen to you talk all day."

"Wow." Santana's blushing again. "No one has ever complimented me on my voice before, firstly. And second, or ever described it like that. It's not something I've even thought about before, well, right now."

"It's the truth. I just say what I think, and see, and observe. Fairly simple and straightforward." The blonde shrugs.

"Yeah. I've noticed."

"So does that mean if everything is set for the trial that we won't be meeting every week anymore cuz that would be a damn shame."

"I not sure yet. I guess we can just see how it goes. If I have anything new I will stop in every week. But, if not, it might be two weeks between visits." Santana reasons. There really isn't any sense in coming to the jail for a visit if nothing new comes up. So it just seems logical in Santana's mind that that's how it will work.

"Okay." Brittany says. A little sadness laced in her response. She couldn't keep it out if she tried. She really wants to see Santana every week. So the thought of having to go two weeks between visits is sad.

"I should probably get going. Stuff to do, ya know." Santana packs up her briefcase before rising to her feet.

"Mhm." Brittany hums.

"I'll see you soon, Brittany." Santana tells her as she makes her way to the door. "Don't get too bummed out. I will be back before you know it."

"I'll try." The blonde mumbles. "Bye."

"Bye." Santana smiles at Brittany as she starts pulling the door shut. "Smile." She half yells across the room. Brittany chuckles a little and can't help the smile blooms across her features. "Much better. Bye, Brittany." She steps back and shuts the door behind herself.

* * *

**Wednesday, June 6, 2012**

"Hello, Mr. Pierce. This is Santana Lopez, Brittany's lawyer. I am calling about a couple of things." She pauses and lets him process what she just said.

"_Okay." _He says so Santana continues.

"I am working diligently on her case. It is going very well. And I am very positive about how it will turn out. Now, I will be calling you as a witness during the trail. Mostly as a character witness and to verify a few things to the court."

"_Like what?"_ He asks.

"About your yearly birthday tradition with Brittany. How you go out for breakfast really early before you have to go to work. There will be a couple of other question but let me worry about that."

"_Okay. I got it. So I assume that the case is taking shape then?"_

"Yes, it is. The jury selection date and the trial date have been set and I am working on putting together my opening statements. It's all moving along smoothly."

"_Wow. So when is the trial?" _He asks.

"The trail is set to start Monday, August 6th and the jury selection for Monday, July 23rd."

"_Wow. How come Brittany hasn't called and told me any of this. She knows, right?"_

Santana feels a pain in her chest at his words and the reason why Brittany hasn't called.

"Well sir, I think I should let Brittany explain that herself. That is actually the other thing that I needed to talk to you about." Santana explains to him.

"_Ms. Lopez, first of all, you don't need to call me sir. Mr. Pierce or Dan are just fine. And second, I'm not following. Brittany knows, right?"_

"Yes, she knows Mr. Pierce. I met with her just yesterday and informed her. But as well as the trial prep is going, Brittany misses you. And her little sister."

"_Oh. Well I would come and visit her but I need someone to watch Sara while I'm gone."_

"That's where I think I can help you. If you could come on Saturday you could bring her with you and I could watch her while you visit with Brittany. And if you don't feel comfortable with that, me being a stranger and all, I could arrange for someone else to babysit her."

"_That might actually work." _He considers Santana's offer. _"You're sure that you don't mind. Sara can be a hassle sometimes."_

"I'm sure. Plus, I have lots of little cousins. I know a little bit about dealing with kids." Santana informs him.

"_Alright then. I trust you with one of my daughters, I don't see why I can't trust you will the other. Thank you."_

"You are very welcome sir." She tells him. Smiling like an idiot at what he said about her. She's glad that he can't see her right now.

"_Ms. Lopez, what did I say?" _He scolds.

"Sorry. So how about we meet outside the jail at 10 am on Saturday. Does that work for you?"

"_That will be prefect. I will see you then Ms. Lopez."_

"Yep. See ya then Mr. Pierce. Bye." With that Santana hangs up the call. She sits back in her desk chair relieved that that conversation went well.

If someone were to ask Santana if she was nervous to make that phone call she would tell them that she wasn't nervous at all. But the truth is that she was nervous. It took her over an hour to work up the courage to make the call in the first place.

"Brittany's gonna be so excited." Santana muses.

* * *

**Saturday, June 9, 2012**

"Ms. Lopez." A man's voice calls through the sticky June air. Santana spins around in the direction of the man's voice. She spots a man and a girl walking in her direction. She starts walking towards them.

The closer she gets the more she can see the resemblance. It's obvious that these people are related to Brittany. All blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mr. Pierce." She says as they meet. She extends her hand for him to shake. He does. "It is very nice to meet you. Although, I must say that, I wish it was under different circumstances.

He looks at her curiously for a moment before he nods. "Nice to meet you too."

"And this must be Sara." Her eye slide over to the girl next to Mr. Pierce.

"Yeah, that's me. How do you know my name?" She asks timidly.

"Well, it's simple really. Your sister told me about you."

"She did?" She girl asks skeptically.

Santana nods. "Yep." She turns her attention back to Mr. Pierce. "Shall we go in now."

"Yes, please." Mr. Pierce says. Santana turns and leads them into the jail.

She speaks with the woman behind the reception desk. She tells her to have the guard bring Brittany down like if it were just a meeting between her and Brittany. She wants it this way so that she can speak with Brittany first and then bring her father in. Santana has thought it all out. Down to every little detail.

"They should be ready in a few minutes." Santana turns and tells Mr. Pierce. "I want to go in there and speak with Brittany first and then you can go in and see here."

"Okay." He turns to Sara. "You are going to stay with Ms. Lopez while I visit Brittany."

"But I don't want to." Sara whines. "I want to see Brittany too."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Mr. Pierce tells his daughter.

"But dad?" She whines.

Mr. Pierce looks over to Santana. She shrugs and motions for him to move closer to her.

He does. "She can come in and see Brittany but only if you are okay with it."

He nods. He looks down at his daughter and then back to Santana. "Okay." He turns back to Sara. "Okay you can come in with me." He smiles down at his daughter.

"Yay!" She cheers. Santana chuckles at the girl's enthusiasm. Mr. Pierce smiles.

"Santana. They're ready." The receptionist informs her.

"You're names Santana?" Sara asks.

"Yup, sure is."

"I like it." Sara tells her.

"Thank you. I like your name too." Santana says to her. She turns to Brittany's dad. "You guys can wait in the hallway outside the room while I talk to Brittany and then I will come and get you."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Follow me." She leads them through the jail to the room that Brittany is waiting in. "Wait here. I will only be a minute."

She turns the doorknob and slips into the room.

"Santana?" Brittany says when her lawyer enters the room. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with your case. I am here on a- um- personal visit." Santana admits. "Actually, I have a surprise for you."

Brittany raises an eyebrow at her. "Really? Santana nods. "Then why are you standing all the way over there by the door. Your making me nervous."

Santana smiles happily. "Don't be." She turns and opens the door a little bit. She sticks her head out. Brittany can hear her whispers something to someone in the hallway.

The brunette takes a step back and pulls the door open all of the way. Brittany's father and sister step into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god." Brittany breathes out as she stands from where she was sitting.

"Hi Brittany." Her dad says in way of greeting.

She smiles at him before turning her attention to the girl standing next to him. She smiles shyly at Brittany. "Get over here Sara." Brittany hold her arms out ready for a hug. The little girl looks up to her dad with uncertainty in her eyes.

"It's okay. Go give your sister a hug." He encourages.

She takes a few steps and so does Brittany. Brittany happily wraps her arm around her little sister. "I've missed you ya know." Brittany whispers before she picks her up and spins her around.

"I missed you too." Sara says with a giggle when Brittany stops spinning her.

Dan's smile has never been bigger than it is right now. His family reunited after more than a month. He glances quickly over in Santana's direction. His smile grows a tiny bit when he sees her.

Her arms are clutched protectively across her chests. Almost like she is hugging herself. She's chewing on her bottom lip nervously. He can see the tears shining in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

After a second he looks back at his daughters. Brittany smiles up at him when she is finished hugging her sister. She moves over to her father and wraps him up in a big hug. "It's good to see you again, Britt." Her dad whispers in her ear.

She nods. "You too dad." She tells him. He pulls her away from his body, holding her by the shoulders, at arms length. He looks her up and down a couple of times. Like he is trying to memorize what she looks like.

She watches him and laughs a little when she realizes what he's doing. Her eyes shift from him to the other person in the room. They shifts back to her dad. She smiles and nods in Santana's direction. He nods and lets go of her.

Santana is still standing there much like she was when Mr. Pierce looked at her. Except now her focus isn't on Brittany and Sara, like it was then. It is focused across the room. She's staring at the wall on the other side of the room trying her damnedest to hold it together.

"Lets sit down Sara." Mr. Pierce tells his daughter. They go and take the seats facing the door. He talks with her, to keep her attention, while Brittany speaks with her lawyer. He isn't stupid, he knows what is going on. Or he thinks he knows.

Brittany steps in front of Santana snapping her from her daze. The brunette blinks a few times trying to focus on Brittany. The tears in her eyes preventing her from doing so.

"Are you crying?" Brittany asks gently. Santana shakes her head knowing she won't be able to speak.

Brittany's right thumb comes up and rubs under Santana's eye wiping a tear away. "I think you are." Brittany smiles at her. "It's okay." Brittany leans in and wraps her arms around Santana's shoulder squeezing her tight. "You did this for me." Santana nods and clears her throat. "Thank you, Santana."

Santana finally finds her voice. "You're welcome, Brittany." Santana hugs Brittany around the waist.

Brittany pulls back I little, her arms still wrapped around Santana's neck. She wants to see her face. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She says around a smile. Santana smiles back at Brittany. She can't not. "I'm so happy right now." Brittany tells her. The blonde leans in quickly and kissing Santana on the cheek before releasing her from their embrace.

Brittany turns and sits down in a chair across from her father and sister.

Santana stands in her spot dumbly. Honestly, she is a like shocked. She can't move. Brittany just kissed her and even though it was meant as a simply friendly, thank you, sort of kiss, Santana feels like it was so much more than that. There is a current running through her body that is preventing her from being able to move.

"Santana, are you gonna come and sit down?" Brittany asks after a few seconds when she notices that Santana hasn't taken a seat next to her. She spins around in her chair to see what Santana is doing.

"Hmm?" Santana hums. She knows that Brittany is talking to her but she can't yet process her words and form a coherent sentence.

"Come sit down." Brittany tries again.

It's silent for a few seconds. "I'm gonna go out and wait in the reception area." Santana announces finally. "I'll let you guys talk alone."

"Santana." Brittany says.

"It's okay. I was going to watch your sister while you talked with your dad. But since she in gonna stay with you guys- I'm not needed here anymore." She says somberly. She turns for the door.

"Santana, wait." The brunette turns back tentatively and locks eyes with Brittany . "I want you to stay." She breathes out. Santana can see it in her eyes that Brittany means every word.

"Okay." She nods, steps towards the table, and sits down next to Brittany.

It's weird to her. It's different sitting on the same side of the table as her client. She's never done anything like this before. Sure, in court they seat at the same table, but this isn't court. This is- a family meeting- she realizes.

Brittany and her dad start talking about things going on outside of jail life. Suddenly Mr. Pierce realizes something as Brittany talks. "What happened to your tooth?" He asks.

When Brittany was smiling at them before, she made sure not to smile too big. To not show any teeth.

"Oh, I was in a fight." Brittany says nonchalantly.

"Are you okay? I mean you look like you're okay. But- are you okay?" He asks concerned that there might be something wrong with his daughter.

"I'm fine dad. Really." She downplays it. "That's why I haven't called you in awhile. It happened in the area with the phones and I was afraid to go back there."

"Oh. What about the person who did it? What happened to them?" He wants to know that whoever got into a fight with his daughter will be held accountable. He knows that these things happen in jail. He wished that it wouldn't have happened to Brittany but, at the end of the day, it is out of his control.

"Santana took care of it." She glances over to her left where the brunette sits. Her eyes downcast on the table.

Brittany reaches out with her left hand and puts it on Santana's thigh, under the table, to get her attention. It works cuz the lawyer practically jumps out of her chair. Her head snaps to Brittany. Her eyes widen at the blonde.

"She made sure that they were punished and they won't be a problem for me anymore." She tells her dad, without missing a beat, without an indication as to where her hand currently is.

Santana listens as Brittany speaks and realizes what she is talking about. Her eyes have returned to their normal size. She turns to face Mr. Pierce, and smiles, and nods at him confirming that what Brittany said is true.

"So, what else is new? Santana wouldn't really tell me anything when she called. She said I should ask you for myself." Brittany's dad explains.

Brittany smiles. She thinks it's cute that Santana told her dad that. It's more than cute actually. She squeezes Santana's thigh with her hand. The brunette flinches. Brittany leaves her hand where it is while she talks to her father. She rubs her thumb back and forth absentmindedly.

With Brittany's hand on her leg, and the thoughts running through Santana's mind, she zones out of the conversation. She sits there and stares at the table. She is content with letting them talk and not interrupting their family time.

"What is wrong with her?" Sara asks after a while.

They all turn to look at Santana. "Santana." Brittany prompts. When she doesn't get a response she squeezes the brunette's leg.

"Huh? What?" Santana jumps to life.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asks her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just letting you guys catch up." She smiles at Brittany hoping it will convince the blonde that she is alright.

"Okay." Brittany says skeptically. "Well, I think we are just about done, anyway. Right dad?" He nods.

Brittany stands up and escorts her father and her sister to the door. Santana follows them to the door. She shakes Mr. Pierce's hand again. She is about to release the grip when he pulls her in closer to him by her arm. He wraps his other arm around her back and gives her a squeeze. "Thank you." He whispers in her ear. She nods. He lets her go and goes to hug Brittany.

Santana isn't sure what he is saying thank you for. He could be thanking her for being Brittany's lawyer or making sure Brittany's attacker was punished. It could be for just being there. It could be for setting up the meeting. Or it could be for the fact that she cares so much for Brittany and her well being. She thinks, that maybe, it might be all of these mixed together, that he is thanking her for.

They all say there goodbyes and Mr. Pierce and Sara leave. "Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany asks Santana again as the door shuts behind her father.

Santana nods. "Yeah. I'm fine, really. My emotions just snuck up on me for awhile there. I'm good. Don't worry about me."

"Okay." Brittany doesn't quite believe Santana but there isn't much else she can do.

"I should probably get going too." Santana tells the blonde.

"Okay." She steps closer to Santana. "I'm glad you came today. And I'm even glader that you brought my dad and my sister with you."

"I don't think that's a word but good. I'm glad that your glad. I know you missed them so, I worked my magic, and got them in for a visit today."

Brittany giggles. "So, what you're a magician and I'm a superhero?"

"Something like that." Santana smiles a happy smile for the first time since she first spoke with Brittany, before her dad and sister came in.

"I like that." She steps up to Santana and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and pulls her in tight. She rests her head on Santana's shoulder and waits. When Santana slides her arms around Brittany the blonde speaks again. "Thank you again. This was the best day since I've been here. I got to see my three most favorite people in the world. It might just be the best day ever."

Santana rests her chin on Brittany's shoulder just enjoying the moment while she can. "You are very welcome, Brittany." She sighs. "I should go though." She says reluctantly.

"Yeah. Okay." Brittany releases Santana from her grasp. "Will I see you on Tuesday?" She asks Santana hoping that she'll say yes.

"I honestly don't know." Santana shrugs.

"Oh. Well, until we meet again." Brittany throws out to Santana.

Santana shakes her head. "You're a dork." She says through a laugh.

"Well, it got you to laugh so- mission accomplished." Brittany tells her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Bye Brittany." She moves around the blonde towards the door.

Brittany turns with her. "Bye Santana." She watches Santana walk out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**There is a time jump here to get things moving along. I would also like to say that I do not know all the details involved in a trial. I have done some research. But if there are any inaccuracies I apologize. **

**There are going to be bits and piece of the trial, not the whole things, cuz I don't want to get into every little detail, and it would take a long time. Plus, I have other things planned for after the trail that I want to get to.**

**Also I appreciate all of the reviews and comments and favorites and such. It's crazy to think that so many people like something that I have thought up in my crazy brain. So thanks.**

* * *

**Tuesday, July 31, 2012**

"Okay, so everything is set for your trial. The jury is set and I have everything ready to go. I am totally excited about it. I have never been more excited for a trial. I'm weird. I know." Santana rambles.

"Not weird." Brittany smiles. "I think it's cute. You're excited. And anxious maybe. You want to prove yourself as a lawyer."

"Yeah." Santana nods.

"This is your first big case and trial. I understand that. There is a lot on the line for me with the outcome of this thing. But, there is as much on the line for you." Brittany tells her.

"I don't know about that." Santana shakes her head and narrows her eyes. "My life isn't on the line."

"Mine isn't either." Brittany counters.

"Maybe, but a bunch of years of your life are." Santana amends. "I would feel terrible if we lose and you end up locked away for like five years or some dumb shit like that." Santana shrugs and looks away from Brittany. The thought of that possibly happening gets her down.

Brittany smiles at her. "Santana, I am confident that this will all work out. I believe in you and the justice system."

Santana snaps her attention back to Brittany. "Well you shouldn't. The justice system in this country is messed up." Santana says a little more harshly than she should.

"Regardless, I believe in you." Her smiles widens.

"Thanks." Santana says shyly. "There's only one more thing that we have to discuss." Santana informs the blonde.

"Okay. What is it?" Brittany asks. She has no idea what it could be. They have talked about everything. Santana said everything is ready to go for the trial. She really doesn't know what it could be.

Santana looks around the room anxiously. She is not sure why but bringing it up makes her a little uncomfortable. "Your apparel." She mumbles. "For the trial."

Brittany laughs heartily. "You're too funny."

"What?" Santana blanches. "We need to figure out what you are going to wear during the trial. I just don't know, like, with guys it's so easy. Just dress them up in a stunning suit. Simple as that. But with women, with you, it's different, I can't just find a suit for you to wear. It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?" Brittany asks. "Make it that simple."

"How?" Santana asks.

Brittany shrugs. "I wear I stunning suit." She says it like it's obvious. And maybe it is to her. "Find something that will work well for me and go with it."

"Maybe." Santana considers this.

"Maybe, switch it up with something different. I don't know." Brittany adds.

"That could work. If you want to- that is." Santana says tentatively.

"Of course." Brittany tells her enthusiastically.

The room goes silent after this. Not an uncomfortable silence but, just kind of, a 'I don't know what to say next' sort of silence. Santana fiddles with some paperwork and Brittany watches her.

There has been something on Brittany's mind for a while now. In the last few weeks they have been meeting less and less. Only every two or three weeks. In all honesty, Brittany misses their weekly meetings.

She has been thinking about her life a lot in those weeks. About the situation she finds herself in and wondering how things would be if her life were different. What would she be doing if she wasn't in jail. Would she have ever met Santana, if she was never arrested. She likes to think that she would have but one can't know those sort of things.

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde asks timidly.

Santana looks up from her papers, curiously. "Sure, anything."

"Ok. Well- hear me out." Santana nods. "So, what if things were different?"

Santana cocks an eyebrow in Brittany's direction. "What things? What are you referring to?"

"Just listen." The blonde nervously rolls her thumbs over each other in her clasped hands.

Santana nods for Brittany to continue. She'll listen to what Brittany has to say without any more interruptions.

"Say, things were different. Say, that I didn't get arrested and charged with murder. Say, that you weren't my lawyer. Say, that we didn't have to keep any sort of professionalism to our interactions. Say, that we met in some other setting. Say, that we were free to do whatever we wanted. Say, the circumstances were _different_." She pauses for a moment before finishing. "Say, I were to put the moves on you. Would you be interested?" She finally asks ducking her head.

"I- I- I-." Santana stutters out. Brittany snaps her head up back to Santana.

Brittany tries to cover when she hears the nervous stammering from Santana. "You don't have to answer that. I just thought maybe-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" She asks to confirm what she thought she heard Santana say.

The brunette just nods. Brittany smiles a victorious smile. It's one of those face splitting smiles. Like an excited kid would on Christmas morning, after they opens their presents, only bigger. She feels like that too. Like she just got the best present in the world.

"Can I ask you something else?" Brittany ventures. Santana nods. "No matter what happens, I would like it if, that when this trial is over, we could stay in touch, possibly be friends?"

"I would like that very much." Santana confirms with a smile. They sit in comfortable silence pondering the possibility.

* * *

**Monday, August 6, 2012**

It's Monday morning. The first day of the trial. Santana has everything ready to go. This is the biggest day of her short career. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous. Cause she is nervous. It's natural. But she tries her best to look poised and put together. Hiding the nerves deep down inside her.

"You got this Lopez. Just be confident and you got this." She gives herself a little pep talk. She reaches over to the passengers seat and grabs her briefcase. With one last look in the tiny rearview mirror she exit's the car.

She makes her way into the courthouse to find her client. Brittany should be waiting for her in one of the rooms the courthouse uses for lawyers to meet with their clients and witness before and during trials.

Once Santana finds the correct room, she knocks on the door lightly before slipping it open a crack. "Come in." Brittany calls out. Santana swings the door fully open and steps into the room. Her eyes finding the blonde immediately.

An officer stands next to the only window in the room. He is looking out and could care less about what is going on in the room. His only job is to make sure Brittany behaves and doesn't try to escape. His eyes shifts over to Santana as she enters the room but, as soon as he sees her, his focus returns to the window. He knows the deal. He's seen it plenty of times. It's always the same. It bores him to death. So, he leaves them alone to do there thing. Able to see them in his peripheral vision (just in case).

The blonde stands up as Santana shuts the door behind her. "Hi." Brittany says shyly when she sees Santana eyeing her. "How do I look?" She asks her lawyer, nervous for her answer.

Brittany has on a baby blue, long sleeved, button down dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. Hugging in hips magnificently.

'_Hot.' _Santana thinks. She's never seen Brittany wearing anything but her orange jail jumpsuit. _'No. I can't tell her that. Great. She looks great. I can't say that either. Good. She looks good. Good might work. But she looks better than good. Damn it.' _Santana argues with herself.

Brittany waits with quirked eyebrow for Santana to answer her question. After a few seconds of silence Santana nods her head, finally making a decision. "You look very good, Ms. Pierce." She smiles at Brittany.

It wasn't what Brittany was hoping for but it will have to do. "Thank you." She replies politely. "So are you ready to do this?" She asks her lawyer with that warm, inviting smile gracing her face.

"I am." Santana tells her.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asks.

"No." Santana lies. She can't tell her client that she is nervous. That wouldn't be good for either of them. "I'm not nervous."

Brittany eyes her suspiciously for a few seconds. Trying to decide if she is telling the truth or not. Brittany feels like Santana is lying. But she can't call her on it. Not here. Not now. "If you say so." Brittany shrugs. She knows.

Santana turns away from the blonde to hide the embarrassment on her face. She knows Brittany know she is lying and that's why Santana can't face her. She sets her briefcase down on little table and opens it up trying to get rid of some nervous energy.

The door creaks open and a man's voice carries through the room. "We are ready." He announces before shutting the door again.

The office by the window straightens up and looks over at the two of them. They all nod at each other.

"I will see you out there." Santana tells the blonde. Brittany nods with an unsure and somewhat nervous look burning in her eyes. "Don't worry, I got this." Santana says with a grin. It works because it gets Brittany to smile again.

* * *

District Attorney Rachel Berry stands before the court about to give her opening statement.

"Good morning everyone. Today we are all gathered here in the case against the defendant Brittany S. Pierce. Who is charged with involuntary manslaughter."

Rachel walks over towards the jury box. Eyeing each of the jurors on her way.

"Now my job here is to show you all of the evidence and facts of the case. And your job is to find the defendant guilty based on those facts."

She turns to the defense table, eyeing Santana.

"The defendant's attorney will try to convince you otherwise. But at the end of the day I encourage you to take what she says and what I say-" Rachel points to herself for emphasis. "-into consideration before making your final decision."

"Ms. Pierce here-" She points to Brittany. "-while she looks sweet and innocent, she is anything but. This all started on the night of April 12, 2012. The defendant was out that evening defacing a piece of private property. Graffiti is a hobby of hers. And this hobby eventually led to another person's death. Perhaps not in the most direct terms but it did play a role."

With her eyes focused on the jury she continues. "On the night of April 12th the defendant was busy degrading a part of this fine city. That night ended with the defendant backing over a woman with a car. Killing her."

With that Rachel turns from the jury box and walks confidently back to her seat.

* * *

Now it is time for Santana to make her opening statement to the jury. She stands and walks slowly towards the jury as she begins her speech.

"Now District Attorney Berry told you what she intends to prove. What she thinks happened. But I am here to tell you that she is wrong. My client is innocent. And I am going to prove that. I am confident that you will see the evidence my way and acquit my client of these charges."

She points to Brittany. "That woman sitting over there didn't have any involvement in the death of that woman. She wasn't even there when the murder occurred. Yes, she may have been illegally spray painting that wall but that does not mean she killed anyone. If you want to convict her of anything convict her of that. Vandalism. Because even I cannot prove that didn't happen. But this- this is all a big misunderstanding. A case of mistaken identity. And the evidence supports just that."

She finishes and stares at the jury for a few seconds before returning to her seat. It's short and brief but she hopes it makes the point.

* * *

**Tuesday, August 7, 2012**

Tuesday starts off with District Attorney Berry's witnesses. Rachel starts off with the man who got all of this underway to begin with.

"Detective Sam Evans, Lima Police Department." He stats for the court.

"Now Detective Evans-" Rachel begins. "-you are the one who arrested the defendant?"

"Yes, I am." He confirms.

"And where did you arrest the defendant?"

"At the sight of one of her many graffiti paintings." He scoffs.

"So, she was spray painting on a wall?" Rachel asks for confirmation.

"Yes, she was vandalizing private property." He confirms.

"So, you arrested her for vandalism?"

"Yes, that and second degree murder."

"Second degree murder, really?"

"Yes, I brought her in for questioning in regards to the murder of a woman on April 12th. I had been investigating her for the murder for a few weeks. I just needed to make the arrest so that I could question her about it. I had all of the evidence that I needed to make an arrest, so I did." He explains.

"Thank you, Detective." Rachel concludes. "I think that's all for now."

* * *

After a couple of other witnesses Rachel calls to the stand what she believe is the witness that will get them the conviction against Brittany.

A middle-aged white woman walks anxiously thru the courtroom, escorted by the court officer. He guides her to the front of the room, to the witness stand. He retreats from her side to go stand in the corner.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Emily Browning." She says into the microphone.

Rachel begins her questioning her witness. "Ms. Browning, first, I am going to ask you to describe where you live?"

"I live in a second story apartment building. Nothing fancy."

"And what kind of view do you have from the second story?" Rachel asks.

"It's okay. I can see over some of the nearby buildings into the distance."

"And what about near your building? What can you see?" Rachel leads her into answering.

"Well, there is an alley down below my window. Across the street is a big warehouse of some kind."

"And what about this building?"

"Well- it has been vandalize with graffiti. So it doesn't look very nice. It's kind of a eye sore if you ask me."

"Okay." Rachel stands and moves over to the witness stand stopping directly in front of it. See glances over at the defense table. "Do you the woman sitting at the defense table next to Ms. Lopez?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know her?" Rachel continues.

"She is the one that has vandalized that wall." Emily tells the court. "I've seen her there many many times."

"And why don't you tell the court what you saw on the night of April 12th 2012?" Rachel prompts.

Emily looks around the courtroom anxiously before she begins. "Well, it was a little after 9pm and I was sitting in my usual chair by the window doing my cross-stitch. I looked out and saw the defendant down in the alley spray painting all over that wall. I continued with my cross-stitch until 10. I know it was 10 because the shows switched on the tv. I decided to quit cross-stitching for the night. I got up and put it away before getting a glass of water and returning to my spot. I watched tv for a while. But, all of a sudden, I heard a loud noise outside. I looked out the window and saw a car speeding away. I looked around after the car was gone and saw a woman lying on the ground and immediately got up and called 911.

"And who was driving that car?"

She points. "The defendant."

"Thank you." Rachel walks back to her seat

* * *

Santana stands in front of the courtroom, between the defense table and the witness stand. She is facing the witness stand ready to begin her cross examination.

"So, Ms. Browning, you saw my client get in this car that you saw speeding off?"

"No. I didn't." Emily answers Santana's question.

"And did you see the car around while my client was spray painting the wall?"

"No."

"Did you see her arrive in the car?" Santana asks.

"No. I never saw the car until it was driving away." Emily confirms.

Santana walks up in front of the witness stand until she is directly in front of the witness.

"So let me get this correct. You did not see Ms. Pierce show up in the car or at any time while she was painting was the car around. You only saw her in the car when it was driving away?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know it was her?"

Emily Browning pauses for a second before answering. Santana thinks it's because the woman is unsure. It is exactly what Santana wanted. To, at the very least, shake this witness and to get the jury to question her testimony.

"Well, first, she was there that night. Second, the woman behind the wheel had blonde hair. Her car was probably just out of my sight, down in the alley. It had to be her."

"So- you're not sure now. You just saw a woman with blonde hair speeding away from the scene of the crime? There are tons of blonde women in this town. That could be anyone. You didn't see her after you initially saw her outside at a little after 9pm?"

"No. But she was there." The witness insists.

"But you only saw her that one time?"

"Well-" She hesitates. "-yes."

"That's all." Santana says as she turns away from the witness to resume her seat next to Brittany.

* * *

**Thursday, August 9, 2012**

It's now time for the defense witnesses to take the stand. Santana has it all planned out how she wants this portion of the trial to go. Who she is going to call to the stand and when. It's all about strategy sometimes.

"Good morning, Mr. Pierce. How are you today?" Santana asks out of courtesy.

"I'm good. A little nervous though." He admits.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. We are just going to have a little conversation. First and foremost, please tell the jury how you know the defendant."

"The defendant is my oldest daughter, Brittany." He states.

"Let me ask, Mr. Pierce, would you say that you are close with your daughter?" She asks him.

"Yes. Fairly close, I guess. I don't see her all of the time, cause we are both busy, but we try to get together at least once a month. But, I do talk to her a couple times a week on the phone."

"That's great. Now what is a couple times a week?" Santana asks specifically.

"While twice, maybe three times." He confirms.

"And did you keep up your conversations while she has been in jail in the past few months."

"No." He admits somberly. "We weren't able to."

"And why is that?" Santana asks.

"At first I talked to her maybe once a week but then she stopped calling and I didn't know why. But, I later found out that it was because she was scared." He looks to the jury as he speaks.

"Why was she scared, Mr. Pierce?" Santana inquires. She wants to lay it all out there for the jury. She wants them to know everything that has happened to her client.

"Because she got beat up one day, when she was making a phone call, and didn't want to go back there again to make another."

"Mr. Pierce, what is April 13th?" Santana changes the topic.

"Oh, that's my birthday." He smiles at the jury now.

"And what do you do to celebrate your birthday?"

"Well, first thing in the morning, before work, every year, I meet with Brittany and we have a birthday breakfast together. It something just the two of us do. I get a babysitter for her little sister and I meet her here in Lima for an early breakfast."

"And did you do that this year on your birthday?"

"Yes." He confirms.

"And did anything seems different about Brittany?"

"No. Not at all." He adds.

"Mr. Pierce, do you know what happened the night of April 12th?"

"Yes." He turns his attention back to Santana, who is standing in front of him.

"Would you please tell the court what happened?"

"Well, I don't know the details. I saw it on the news the next day- that a woman was killed that night."

"And do you think that your daughter had anything to do with that?"

"Absolutely not."

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce."

Rachel defers on cross examining Mr. Pierce. So Santana calls her next witness. She is trying to set up a good picture of Brittany and her life for the jury. Bringing in people who are close to the blonde and who know her well.

* * *

"Mrs. Daniels, what is your relationship to my client?" Santana points to Brittany. The woman looks over in the blonde's direction and smiles.

"She was an employee of mine. She worked at my restaurant." The middle aged woman tells the court.

"And what did she do for you there?"

"She was a waitress." Mrs. Daniels says.

"And what kind of employee is she?" Santana asks the woman. She meanders over towards the jury box.

"She was a hard worker. Punctual. She got along well with all of the other employees and the costumers. She always had a good attitude, which, sometimes, can be hard to do as a waitress."

"Alright. Now you said she was an employee of yours. Would you hire her again if you had the chance?"

"Yes. She is a very trustworthy, loyal employee. We would love to have her back on our staff."

"Now on the day of April 12th do you know what hours Ms. Pierce worked?"

"Yeah. I make the schedules so- she worked 12pm to 6pm that day."

"And what about the next day?"

"She worked 12pm to 6pm that day too. Her schedule was 12pm to 6pm Wednesday thru Friday. And 6am to 12pm Sunday thru Tuesday. That was her schedule every week."

"Great, thank you, Mrs. Daniels. That's all I have for you." Santana walks slowly back over to the defense table and sits down next to Brittany.

It's a short but effective session with Mrs. Daniels, Santana thinks. But when Rachel starts cross-examining her, Santana becomes a little nervous, she just hopes the woman can stand her ground against Rachel. The district attorney can be downright ruthless in her cross-examinations.

* * *

"Mrs. Daniels, has Ms. Pierce ever been late for work?" Rachel questions the witness now. She paces back and forth in front of the judge.

"Uh, maybe, two or three times in the almost six years that she worked for me." The woman admits.

"But, you said she was punctual. That doesn't seem very punctual to me."

"I did and she was. She was only late a few times. One time it was because of a snowstorm, and she couldn't find a ride, so she had to walk thru 3 inches of snow to get to work. But, she still made it there."

"Okay, well-" Rachel moves over to the prosecution table "-you said she got along with everyone, then why do I have in my hand a restraining order from one of your customers, filled against her?" She picks up a piece of paper from the table.

Santana turns to look at Brittany with that _'is this true, why didn't I know about this' _look on her face. Brittany shrugs apologetically.

"That was a big misunderstanding." Mrs. Daniels tells the court. She purposely looks towards the jury. "The customer got upset because we would accept his coupon. The coupon was expired. So Brittany tried to calm him down. It didn't work the customer only got madder. She put a hand on his shoulder to try and escort him out. But, he wasn't having any of it. He pushed her aside and yelled, 'Don't fucking touch me you pathetic waitress. You guys are so gonna regret not honoring my coupon. I'm gonna file a complaint against this restaurant and maybe a restraining order against you.' He pointed at Brittany before turning angrily and leaving. I don't even know how he got that restraining order against her. It's totally bogus. Needless to say, he never came in again.

"I think this speaks for itself." Rachel waves around the restraining order before sitting down.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Hart, I have a few questions for you." He nods as Santana continues. "First off, do you know the defendant?"

"No ma'am. I do not."

"Okay. And you've never met her before?" She asks him.

"Well, actually I met her once but it was a brief encounter." He admits.

"Alright." Santana rummages through the papers on the table before finding the correct one. "Is this your car?"

"Yes."

"Where did you buy it?" Is Santana's next question.

"I bought it from the defendant a few years back." Explaining the brief encounter.

"Right. Then why didn't you register it with the DMV?" Santana questions.

Joe shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I never got to it, when I bought it, and then the years passed and it just never happened, I guess."

"Seems rather irresponsible to me. Do you ever let other people drive your car?" Santana says without missing a beat.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Like who?"

"I few of my friends have permission to use my car if they need it." He tells the courtroom.

"And do you have any blonde friends?" Santana questions.

"Yeah, a few." He says slowly.

"Blonde female friends?"

"Yes. Three or four maybe." He confirms.

"Okay. Thank you, very much, Mr. Hart." Is the final thing Santana says to him before reclaiming her seat.

"I have no questions for this witness, Your Honor." District Attorney Berry informs him.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 15, 2012**

The jury had been in deliberation since Tuesday morning. Santana didn't seem to know what was taking them so long. In her mind it was simple. The prosecution didn't have concrete evidence against Brittany for a conviction. They could not prove that Brittany was at the seen of the crime at the time it occurred. It was simple in her mind.

"I don't honestly know what is taking them so long. They should have come to a decision by now." She was pacing back and forth in one of the holding rooms.

"I'm sure they just want to make sure that they get it right." Brittany tries to ease Santana's worry. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Santana stops pacing and turns to where the blonde is sitting. She stares at her for a second. "How can you not be worried about this. The longer it takes the worse the outcome is. That's how it always goes. Don't you see, the longer they are in there, the more of a chance that they are going to come back with a hung jury or a guilty verdict." She spits out harshly.

Brittany leans back in her seat away from Santana. She's a little surprise that her lawyer is practically yelling at her. She's not surprised, however, that Santana is in this state. She knows Santana enough to know that something like this could happen. Brittany knew that it was only a matter of time before Santana's passion would overflow and be released in some way.

"Santana." Brittany says in a quiet voice. "Maybe you should sit down." She suggests. Santana looks at the blonde like she is crazy. Brittany holds the gaze as she pulls out the chair next to her. "Sit." She commands.

Santana's eyes shift from Brittany's face to the chair and then back. She knows that Brittany is right. She takes a seat next to the blonde and lets out a frustrated huff of air. She rests her elbows on the table and places her face in her hands. "It's just so nerve-racking sometimes." She mumbles into her hands.

"I know. I so totally know." Brittany sympathizes. She takes a chance and moves her hand from her own lap and places it on Santana's back. She can feel Santana tense up as soon as she touches her. It's not until Brittany starts rubbing soothing circles into her back, that Santana finally relaxes.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Santana says just above a whisper. Brittany nods along in agreement.

* * *

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge says to the courtroom. Brittany and Santana stand up. As does the district attorney.

"Jury have you come to a verdict?" The judge asks the jury foreman.

"We have, Your Honor." He informs the judge.

"Alright. How do you find the defendant, on the charge of vandalism?"

"We the jury, find the defendant, Brittany S. Pierce, to be guilty of the charge of vandalism."

There is no visible reaction from Brittany. She stands there head held high facing the front of the room. Santana looks over at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. A tiny tight lipped smile crosses her lips when she sees the blonde reaction or lack there of. She had prepared her client well for whatever the outcome was. For, at least, that she is proud of.

"And on the charge of involuntary manslaughter how do you find the defendant?" The judge asks.

The foreman looks down at the tiny piece of paper in his hands. "We the jury, find the defendant to be not guilty."

Almost immediately Brittany bows her head and lets out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She takes in a deep breath and turns to Santana with a smile. The brunette smiles back.

"Thank you." The judge speaks throughout the room. "Credited with time served the defendant will be released from police custody by the end of the day today." He announces. He smacks his gavel against the podium. "Case closed." He says before standing and leaving the court.

Brittany turns to Santana. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he thinks that you spending over 3 months in jail was penalty enough and isn't adding anything else as a sentence for the guilty vandalism verdict. It means you get to go home today." Santana waggles her eyebrow at Brittany while smiling in victory at her.

"Wow." She breathes out when the realization hits her. A happy smile returning to her face.

"Wow, indeed." Santana confirms. "But for now you have to go with this fine gentlemen right here, so you can get your paperwork settled, get your personal items, and ultimately get released."

Brittany looks to her side to see the officer standing there waiting for her to finish speaking with her lawyer. "Okay. Will I see you-" She pauses. She isn't sure where to go with that sentence. She doesn't know what is going to happen next.

Santana picks up where Brittany left off. "I will see you outside. After they release you. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods before walking out with the officer. No handcuffs for once.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wednesday, August 15, 2012**

"So, what are you going to do now that you are a free woman again?" Her lawyer asks her as they walk out of the courthouse.

"Not sure. I want to go out with my dad and my little sister and get ice cream and pizza. But, I have to ask my dad if that's okay." Brittany shrugs.

Brittany really doesn't know what's going to happen now. She just got released from the state's custody. She wants to spend time with her family. She really wants to spend time with her little sister. As much as possible. She would love if they could go out to eat. But, she doesn't know if that is possible. Or If her dad can afford it.

"Well, here he comes, so you can ask him." Santana says, seeing Brittany's father approaching them, from over Brittany's shoulder. She nods her head behind Brittany.

Brittany spins around. Her dad and her sister are walking in her direction. She runs towards her little sister and picks her up. She grabs her in a tight hug and spins her around a few times. The girl squeals happily. Brittany eventually puts her down after a few twirls.

Santana walks over to where Brittany and her family are standing. The smile on her face couldn't be bigger. She is happy to just see Brittany happy. To see this woman finally out of jail. Finally being able to take back her life.

Brittany releases her sister and grabs her dad in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy right now." She whispers in his ear before letting him go.

"I can tell." He smiles at her. "So, what now?" He asks her.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I was hoping we could do get pizza and ice cream. But I didn't know if that was okay." She admits.

"Of course it's okay. We are gonna celebrate." He tells his daughter. "You, me, Sara, and Ms. Lopez here." He looks over to Santana. She is standing a few feet away from them.

Her eyes bug out in shock. "No. No. I don't want to interrupt your little family reunion." She waves her hand between him and Brittany. "I don't want to intrude on anything." She shakes her head and looks down at the ground.

"No, I insist." Mr. Pierce speaks up. "You did so much for Brittany. We owe you so much. You gave my daughter back her life. The least I can do is take you out to eat. We are celebrating and you have giving us cause to celebrate. So you are coming with us."

Brittany smiles over at Santana. "Please?" She says with a cheesy smile.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Okay. I will come with."

"Good, can we go now. I'm hungry." Sara whines.

They all chuckle at her.

"Sure, we will go now." Mr. Pierce says as he wraps one arm around Brittany's shoulder and the other around Sara's.

"Dad." Sara whines. "You're embarrassing me. Let go."

He smiles but doesn't let go. She doesn't really fight him though. She is also excited that Brittany is out of jail and that their family is back together. She will put up more of a fight another day but today is about Brittany. She knows that.

* * *

They all settle into their booth and wait for the pizza to come. Brittany and Santana on one side of the table and Mr. Pierce and Sara on the other.

"Now that you are out of jail what are you going to do Britt?" Sara asks.

The blonde shrugs. "I hadn't thought too much about it really. I don't know. I could look for a new job I guess."

"A new job?" Santana asks. "I thought you said they would take you back at the restaurant."

"They would but-" She shrugs and looks down at the table.

"But what?" Santana asks. She doesn't understand why Brittany just doesn't go back to work at the restaurant like she said she could.

Brittany looks over to her dad. He smiles at her sadly. Santana gets it now. Brittany looks down at the table again. She starts playing with her napkin nervously.

"I'm gonna be living with my dad for now." She says ashamed at her circumstances.

"Oh." Santana breathes out. "I see."

"I will have to find something close to where he lives." Brittany explains.

"Right." Santana nods. She is a little taken a back. Sure, she knew that it was probable that Brittany would be living with her father after the trial. But she never thought that it was going to happen.

It makes her a little sad actually. It's only the next town over but she thought that she would be seeing the blonde around town or meeting up with her or something. They did decide to keep in touch after the trial was over. This just makes it seem like that won't happen.

Their pizza comes and everybody digs in. They eat in silence. The atmosphere has changed. When they first sat down it was happy. Everyone was happy and excited. And now that happiness is still there. There are smiles on Sara's face and Brittany's face. But there is an underlying hint of sadness in the air.

Things are about to change. For all of them. Change is good, after all. But leaving the past behind is also hard. It's hardest for Brittany. She has lived in Lima for over six years now. She's going back to live with her family. That should make her happier but she can't help but feel a little sad to leave Lima behind.

"What do you say we get ice cream now?" Mr. Pierce asks the table. His daughters nod excitedly. "What's your favorite flavor, Ms. Lopez." He asks the lawyer.

"Oh. Um- mint chocolate chip." Santana replies.

"Ooooh. I like that one but butter pecan is my absolute favorite. What are you going to get today Sara?" He asks his youngest.

"Vanilla." Sara tells him.

"Boring." Brittany teases. "You always get vanilla."

"I do not." Sara huffs throwing her arms across her chest.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Girls." Mr. Pierce interrupts them with a stern voice. "So what are you getting Brittany?"

"Chocolate." She smirks. "I like chocolate."

Santana thinks it sounds rather suggestive the way Brittany says it. The hand that lands on her thigh confirms just how suggestive it is.

"I really like chocolate."

"I know you do Britt." Her dad speaks up. "Waitress. Waitress." He calls out as their waitress walks by the table. "We would like to order some ice cream." She stops and comes back towards the table.

Brittany glances to her left at Santana. The brunette is blushing. Santana makes eye contact with Brittany. The blonde winks at her and Santana has to turn away from Brittany.

They order their ice cream. After everyone finished it was time. Time for them to go their separate ways. While Dan and Sara seemed excited at this. Brittany was a little unsure. Yes, she was glad to be out of jail and going home with her family but she couldn't help think about what she would miss here in Lima.

"Well, I think now that everyone is finished we should probably go." Dan spoke up. "Get home so Brittany can start adjusting to a different setting." He said with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed. She stood up from her seat and everyone followed behind her. They all headed for the door. Once outside she turned to her dad. "I'll meet you at the car." She told him. He took the hint and led his younger daughter to his car that was parked around the corner.

"Sooo-" Brittany dragged out."-thank you again. You don't know what it means to me that you helped me out. I can't really thank you enough."

"I was just doing my job Brittany. That's all." Santana said looking down at her shoes. The ground becoming increasingly more interesting than anything else that was going on around her.

"Okay well-" Brittany leaned in and wrapped Santana up in a tight hug. "-thank you anyway." She pulled back to look the brunette in the face. Holding her at arms length. "Call me some time. You know my dad's number right?" She lets go and takes a step back.

Santana nods. "Yeah." She still can't look at Brittany directly.

"Alright. Well, I better go before my sister gets crabby." She tries to joke but Santana doesn't even crack a smile. "See ya later." Brittany says with a somewhat sad smile. Something about this feels, not right, to her. It somehow feels final. Like the last chapter of a riveting book.

See turns to go meet up with her dad and sister. She takes a few steps. It's now that Santana finally looks up to watch the blonde walking away from her. Brittany doesn't take more than five steps before she stops.

Santana keeps her gaze on Brittany. She watches as the blonde stands there frozen for a minute. The curiosity gets the best of her and she breathes out the girls name. "Brittany."

Brittany doesn't even flinch. Frankly, she is too wrapped up in her own thoughts that she doesn't even hear Santana say her name. With an abrupt suddenness she spins around. She sees Santana looking at her curiously and smiles. She takes a few confident steps before she is standing inches away from her now, former, lawyer.

Brittany takes Santana's face in her hands and slowly leans towards her. Santana's eyes widen in surprise at the blonde's actions and proximity. Brittany closes the gap between them and presses her lips to Santana's. Slowly, gently, softly, simply. He eyes flicker closed at the sensation of their connected lips. It's a brief kiss. As if an experiment. She pulls away. Her hands still cradling Santana's cheeks. She smiles at the brunette. "I just had to do that before I go." She tells her.

Santana stands there unmoving. Brittany's hands retreat from her face. Santana's blinks a few times at the loss of contact. Brittany giggles a little a Santana's reaction. "Bye." She whispers. She turns away from Santana and walks towards where her dad's car is parked. Right before she rounds the corner she turns slightly and gives Santana a small wave.

Santana brings her right hand up ever so slightly and wiggles her fingers a little bit back at Brittany. To stunned to even do anything else. She stands there for a few minutes after Brittany leaves. She knows the blonde is gone but can't force herself to leave too. She wants to stay in that moment as long as she can before it fades and is gone forever.

* * *

**Saturday, August 25, 2012**

Puck looks down, at his phone, on the table, when it chimes, alerting him that he has a new text message.

**Santana: In the back yard**

He reads it and sets the phone back on the table. He takes a drink from his soda before flipping the page of his magazine. He's in no hurry. He is schedule to go over to Santana's for the afternoon. But he plans on finishing the article he is reading in his fitness magazine first.

After about 10 minutes he finishes and grabs a case of beer out of the fridge and his keys and is out the door.

He walks around the side of the big house to the back yard. He looks around before spotting Santana. He walks over to her with the case of beer under his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asks when he gets close enough.

"What does it look like?" She says without looking at him.

"Well, it looks like you are having a fucking bath or something. Except that this isn't a tub, well it is, but it a hot tub. What's with the candles?"

"I'm trying to relax but now that you're here, it seems that isn't going to be happening anymore." She snaps at him.

"Since when do you try to relax?" He questions.

She finally opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him. He can't see her eyes behind her sunglasses but it doesn't really matter. "I'm trying something new." She shrugs.

"Really?" He asks skeptically.

"Yes, really doofus. How bout you open that case and hand me one. It can only help." She closes her eyes and turns her head away again. She holds out her hands and waits.

"You really can be a piece of work sometimes, Lopez, you know that?" He says as he rips the box open and pulls out a can.

"I know." She smirks as a cold can of beer hits her hand.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I come over here to hang out with you and you're in the damn hot tub. I don't even have a bathing suit."

"Well, first of all, you weren't ever getting in this hot tub with me and second, I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't interrupt me." She cracks open the beer and takes a drink. "Ahh."

Puck shakes his head at her before turning from the hot tub and going in the house. He puts the beer in the fridge, taking one with him, and goes to the living room and plops down on the couch. He turns on the gigantic television and puts the baseball game on. If he has to wait for Santana he at least can put her huge tv to good use.

* * *

After another half an hour or so Santana finally wanders in from the hot tub. A towel wrapped around herself. Puck glances to the side, at her, as she passes him.

"I'm gonna take a shower quick. Then I'll be back." She mumbles as she walks by. She feels a little bad about how she acted when he first arrived.

"Alright. I'm just watching the game." He says without taking his eyes from the screen.

Santana plops down on the couch next to him. "Sorry." She nearly whispers.

"It's okay." He comments. "But, what's up Lopez? You are not usually one to be all relaxed and zen and peaceful and shit." He finally looks at her as he waits for her response.

"It's been a stressful week, I guess." She shrugs and looks down at her feet. It's difficult for her to admit.

"Did you get another case already?" He asks thinking that might be the reason Santana is stressed.

"No. Not yet."

"Then why are you so stressed out? Now that you are done with Brittany's case, you have less work, what aren't you telling me?"

"I- I- oh fuck it." Santana throws her hands up in the air. "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, you hear?"

"Ohhh another secret." He nearly squeals.

"Yes. Now can you keep your mouth shut or not?" Santana growls at him.

"Yeah. What is it?"

She waits for a few second, composing herself, thinking of what she is going to say. Try to sound adult about it. "Brittany kissed me." She blurts finally.

That was not exactly adult.

"What?" Puck looks at the woman next to him curiously. He's not sure he heard her correctly. "Did you just say that Brittany kissed you?"

Santana nods.

"Wow. So now what? Wait. That's what you are stressed about?" His questions just keep coming.

"I don't know." She says honestly. "It happened the day she was released, right before she left to go live with her father."

"Oh." Puck nods. He's no dumby. He knows that everything about it is complicated.

"Yeah, oh. I haven't seen her or talked to her since. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should go see her. Or if I should call her. She said she wants to be friends and that we should stay in touch. But I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asks genuinely.

"I'm not 100% sure. I mean I want to be friends with her but then she kissed me. It was just a quick kiss. Nothing much really. But, I kind of want it to happen again. I just don't know."

"Then do something about it." Puck offers

"Like what?" Santana asks unsure.

"I don't know. I can't tell you what to do or how to do it. But, if you want something to happen, then you have to make an effort." Puck tells her.

She knows he's right. If she wants to see Brittany she has to go see her. If she wants to talk to Brittany she has to call her.

They fall into silence. The baseball game playing in the background. It's Puck that brings Santana from her thoughts.

"How about we order a pizza and watch the rest of this game. Then after that we can play darts or pool downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan." Santana agrees with him. At the very least it will be a distraction from her thoughts about Brittany.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 29, 2012**

"Sara, what do you want to do today?" Brittany asks from the kitchen where she is making herself some eggs for breakfast.

"Whatever." Is the response she gets. Brittany rolls her eyes. Everyday her sister is more and more like a teenager.

"You know school starts next week so you better get in everything you want to do now before you run out of time." Brittany informs the girl.

"Yeah." Sara throws out casually as she watches tv.

"How about we go school shopping. Get you some new outfits for the new school year." Brittany suggests.

"Fine."

Brittany shakes her head. "Kids these days." She mumbles. She puts her eggs on a plate and sits down at the table to eat.

* * *

They walked down to the local strip mall. Brittany eyes a clothing store. She points to it and then walks inside. Her sister follows her.

"I'm gonna look around a little bit. You should look for something too while we are here." Sara suggests.

Brittany nods. "Yeah, maybe." She shrugs. She knows she won't be buying anything. She doesn't have an money. She has fifty dollars in her pocket that her dad gave her the other day when he told her to take her sister school shopping.

Sara walks around the racks of clothes for a few minutes. Brittany watches as she meanders around the store. Her eyes focused blankly on her sister as her mind is off far away from where she currently is.

It's been two weeks since she has been out of jail. Two boring, normal as hell weeks, at home. Spending tons of time with her dad and her sister.

She went down to the park not to far from her house one evening. Remembering when she was a little kid. When things where simpler. When things weren't painful. When the days just passed by with carefree bliss.

Being in jail has changed her. That change isn't apparent on the outside. But, deep down she is a slightly different person than she was before she got arrested.

Sure, in the last two weeks she had been looking around for a job but without must gusto. It seemed that every place that was hiring she didn't like or she didn't want to work at. Nothing seemed like a good fit.

And then there was one more thing that had been on her mind in those two weeks. Her lawyer. She kissed Santana. Yes, it was a fairly simple kiss. But that didn't really matter. She still felt something when she kissed her.

On cue her sister's voice invades her brain again. She shakes her head when she realizes she is being talked to. "Huh?"

"I asked you a question. What's up with you? You weren't even listening. You were like off in la-la land." Sara wanders over to stand opposite Brittany on the other side of a rack of clothing.

"I was thinking." Brittany informs her rather plainly.

"Well, obviously. So how about you think about this. I asked you what's up with you and your lawyer?" She raising an eyebrow at her older sister.

"What?" Brittany is shocked. _'Why would she bring that up?'_

"Are you slow?" Brittany scowls at that. "I asked you what is up with you and that lawyer of yours?" Sara purposely annunciates each syllable slowly.

"I'm not stupid, Sara." Brittany spits angrily. "And I don't know what you are talking about?" Brittany lies.

"Bullshit." Sara blurts.

Brittany eyes widen in shock. "You can't swear. Your- your" She doesn't even know what to say.

Sara plants her hands on her hips. "I can if I want to. You can't tell me what to do. I am practically a teenager now. I will do whatever I want. And I saw you."

Brittany shakes her head. Her brain reeling from everything that has happened in the last few seconds. "W-what?" She stutters.

"I saw you kiss her you big dumby."

"What?" Brittany says again, trying to piece everything together.

"Dad wanted to know what was taking you so long and made me come looking for you. I turned the corner and saw." Sara explains. "So what's going on between you too."

"Nothing." Brittany shrugs. It's true though.

"I don't believe you." Sara narrows her eyes at Brittany trying to see any signs that she might be lying.

"I haven't seen her since then. I haven't talked to her. It's been two weeks. She lives in Lima and I live here. So no nothings going on. Got it you little snoop."

"Okay." Sara shrugs it off. She goes back to looking at clothes.

"You know what. I'm done here." She jams her hand into her pocket and pulls out two twenty's and a ten. "Here, dad told me to take you shopping for school with this money." She gives Sara the two twenty dollar bills and puts the ten back in her pocket. "There's an art store in this mall. I'm gonna go check it out. You get whatever the fuck you want. And when you are all done meet me by the fountain." Brittany spins on her heels and exit's the store before her sister can say anything.

Brittany walks down to the art store. When she goes in she looks around for a few minutes. With only ten dollars in her pocket she can't really get much. Her mind is made up on what to get a few minutes later.

"Is this all you are getting today miss?" The cashier asks politely.

"Yup." Brittany says quietly. She isn't in the mood for talking to anyone.

The cashier rings up her items and puts them in a plastic bag for her. She gets her change and grabs her bag.

"Have a nice day." The cashier calls out as Brittany walks away from her.

'_Yeah right. My day is already shit.' _Brittany thinks to herself as she leaves the art store.

* * *

"So, how was your day girls?" Their dad asks as they all sit at the dinner table.

Brittany and Sara share a look. "Fine." They both reply at the same time.

"I bought two new outfits for school. Thanks daddy." Sara gushes with excitement over her new purchases.

"No problem sweetie. What about you Brittany?"

She shrugs. "My day was fine. I didn't get anything but that's fine. I have plenty of clothes. This is great spaghetti dad."

"Thanks Britt. You know me I gots mad spaghetti makin' skillz."

Brittany laughs. "Funny dad. Funny." She breathes out between laughs.

"It's not funny at all. Don't ever do that again." Sara grumbles from her seat. "Especially if we are in public." She adds for good measure. She is going to take every precaution to not be embarrassed by her dad.

He chuckles. "Okay. Okay."

"I'm done. May I be excused?" Brittany asks her father. It's unusual for her to do. But, she still feel like she needs to. Now that she is living back at home with her dad she feels like she is back in high school sometimes. It was a habit back then. Even though she is an adult, old habits die hard.

He laughs silently as he shakes his head. "Yes. But, Britt, you don't have to ask me that anymore."

"I know." Is all she says as she gets up from her seat. Taking her dishes over to the sink. "I'll be out in the back yard."

"Okay." He says. He can't hide the curious tone from his voice. Sara takes note. He turns to look at his youngest, asking the silent question.

"I don't know. She went out there as soon as we got home from the mall. I have no idea what she is up to nor do I care."

"Oh." He turns towards the door to the back yard. Wondering what Brittany could possible be doing.

"So, can I be excused too." Sara asks.

"Yeah sure." He waves her off. She gets up and disposes of her dishes before making her way up to her bedroom.

* * *

**Thursday, August, 30, 2012**

Santana comes home after another long day at work. She had gotten a new case earlier in the week and she is trying to put all of the piece together for it. She is tired. She doesn't feel like cooking dinner. She usually never does anyway. She would just order Chinese or a pizza or make a sandwich or something. Santana never considered herself much of a cook. Plus, it's tricky cooking for one.

She throws her briefcase on a kitchen chair to be forgotten until the next day. Santana takes her phone and goes to the living room, flopping down on the couch. She reaches for the remote and flicks on the television.

Next, she scrolls through the numbers on her phone until she finds the one for her favorite Italian restaurant. She hits call and minutes later her order is placed and should arrive at her house within the hour.

In the meantime, the lawyer flicks through the channels. Finding nothing interesting until she comes across something that she thinks she heard about before. She leaves the tv on that channel for a few minutes to confirm that it is the show that she thought it was.

She watches the rest of it. Laughing and giggling throughout, even though she has never seen an episode previously.

It makes her think of Brittany. She's the one who told her about the show after all. About how funny it was. Her mind wanders from the show to the blonde herself. The blonde she hasn't seen in over three weeks. Her former client. The one she got acquitted. The woman who kissed her after she got out of jail.

She suddenly realizes that she needs to see Brittany again. Or talk to her. Or something.

'_Maybe I should write her a letter instead.'_ She thinks. _'But who writes letter anymore?'_

The doorbell rings signaling that her supper has arrived. She gets up and answers the door. After the exchange she brings her food inside and starts eating as she ponders what she should do.

She can't call her directly. Brittany doesn't have a cell phone - that she knows of. She would email her but she definitely knows that the Pierce's don't have computer and she doesn't know if Brittany has an email address or not. So those options are out.

She either has to call the house, go to see her, or write her a letter. Going to see her is too scary for Santana. That could turn out bad in a number of ways. She doesn't want to be rejected or embarrassed in any way. Especially not in person.

A phone call would suffice. Though she will probably have to speak with either Brittany's dad or her sister. She thinks that they are more likely to answer the phone than Brittany.

The only other option she has is to write a letter. It is super old school. It is also probably the safest bet.

After she finishes her supper she goes to her office and finds a notebook. Santana sits down at her desk, with her pen in her hand, ready to go. The Latina takes a deep breath in and starts.

_8/30/12_

_Dear Brittany, _

_I know this might seem odd and super old fashioned but I felt like I needed to do this. I am writing you today…_

When she is finished she sets her pen down. Without reading it over and second guessing anything she wrote Santana gets an envelope, folds the letter, and seals it into the envelope.

She sets it on the desk in front of herself and just stares at it for a few minutes. It seems weird that she just wrote a letter. And that it is just sitting there now. The only thing left to do is work up enough courage to mail it.

She debates it for a long time, whether to mail the letter or not. After about five minutes she pulls the desk drawer open and puts the letter inside. _'I'll send it tomorrow.' _She thinks. She shuts the desk, closing the letter inside.

She slips out of the office and into her bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Saturday, September 8, 2012**

Another week passes without Santana hearing from Brittany. It's starting to really get to her too. She's had enough and has worked up enough confidence and courage to do something about it.

She picks up her phone and dials a number. It rings in her ear a few times and she thinks that no one is going to pick up. But, then, at what seems like the last possible second.

"_Hello, Pierce residence."_ A man's voice booms into her ear.

"Hi Mr. Pierce." Santana opens with.

"_Uh, do I know who this is?" _He questions. Santana can hear the confusion in his voice.

She laughs lightly. "Yeah. It's Santana Lopez. Brittany's lawyer."

"_Oh Ms. Lopez. How have you been?"_

"I'm okay. How are you?" She asks in return.

"_I'm great. So, did you want to talk to Brittany or…?" _He ventures.

"Yes, actually. It's Saturday and I was hoping she was around." Santana asks the man on the other end. She hopes he doesn't ask her too many questions about why she is calling. It doesn't have anything to do with her being Brittany's lawyer. But, he doesn't need to know that. At least not right now.

"_She is. She's out in the back yard. Hold on while I get her." _He informs her.

"Okay." She replies. A nervous electricity suddenly coursing through her veins. She hears him set the phone down. A few muffled sounds follow. Then his voice yelling for the eldest Pierce daughter.

"_Brittany, phone." _

More quiet seconds pass before she hears rustling. _"Hello." _The blonde's voice floats through the phone.

"Hi Brittany." Santana says.

"_Santana?"_

"Yeah. Hi. I was just wondering if you were busy today?" Santana starts with.

"_Well-" _Brittany hesitates for a moment. _"-I was just working on something but it isn't that important."_

"Oh." She breathes out. The disappointment clearly evident in her voice. "I just wanted to- um- ask if you- maybe wanted to meet up for coffee or something. But, we don't have to do it today, if you are busy. I don't want to interrupt anything. We could do it some other time, I guess."

"_Santana?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I would love too. I said it wasn't that important. So you were thinking today?" _

"Uh- yeah. If that's okay. I could come to pick you up or we could meet somewhere. I'll let you decide." Santana shrugs. She knows Brittany can't see her but it doesn't stop her from doing it.

"_Okay, well, in that case, can you swing by my house and pick me up. I will finish up with what I am doing." _The blonde tells Santana.

"Sure. No problem. I will get ready and then head out."

"_Okay. Bye."_ Brittany hangs up the phone and rushes back outside. She's got lots to do before Santana shows up.

* * *

Santana arrives at the address she got from Brittany's case file. A small two story house, in a quiet little neighborhood. She gets out of her car and makes her way to the front door. She looks around nervously before ringing the doorbell.

Mr. Pierce answers the door. "Hello Santana."

"Hi." She smiles at him. "I- uh- is Brittany here." She asks like a dumby.

He chuckles. "Yeah. She mentioned something about you coming over when she was running out the back door."

Santana's brow furrows in confusion. "What?"

"She's out in the backyard. Here follow me." He turns and waves for her to follow him. Santana follows him through the house to the back door. "She's out there somewhere." He points out the door. Santana looks up at him in question. He shrugs and opens the door for her. He nods in the direction of outside. She takes a tentative step forward and then another until she is outside again. She hears the door close behind her and knows there's no turning back now.

"Brittany?" She calls out into the backyard. She doesn't get a response but hears a bunch a rustling from across the yard.

She tries again. "Brittany?" She takes a few steps into the middle of the yard. A few trees border the edge of the yard. She hears a bunch more noise and realizes it's coming from one of the trees. She slowly walks over towards it.

"I'm up here." Santana hears. She looks up into the tree. There is an old tree house up there. She sees Brittany's head peak out and smile at her. She smiles back. Any nervousness she had is gone as soon as she sees Brittany.

"What are you doing up there?" Santana asks with a goofy grin. The sight of Brittany up in a tree seems absolutely adorable to her for some reason.

"I'm working on a project and this is the only place where I can be alone. I know dad or Sara won't come up here so-" She trails off. "I'm coming down." She announces the second before she is hanging from one of the branches. She jumps to the ground and smiles sneakily at Santana.

"You're like a freaking monkey." Santana giggles.

"Am not." Brittany folds her arms across her chest.

"You kinda are. The way you just swung down out of that tree." Santana argues.

"Whatever." Brittany waves it off. "Lets just go, okay?"

"Sure." Santana follows Brittany around the side of the house to the street where her car is parked.

"This is what you drive?" Brittany asks when she sees Santana's car.

"Yes. What's wrong with it?" Santana suddenly feels ashamed of her car for some reason.

"Nothing. I just didn't peg you as "family car" sort of person." Brittany tells her as she opens the passenger's side door.

"What does that mean?" Santana gets into the car too.

"Nothing really. I just that you being a hot shot lawyer, would drive something a little sexier than a Toyota Corolla." Brittany shrugs. "There is this place I really like to go, it's not to far from here." She changes the subject.

Santana looks at her in disbelief. She shakes her head and starts the car. Brittany is always gonna throw her for a loop. "Tell me where to go." Santana mutters.

* * *

"So, did you get yourself a new job?" Santana tries to ask as casually as possible. They are sitting in some coffee shop with drinks in hand. Hers is a coffee but Brittany had opted for a hot chocolate instead saying she rarely drank coffee.

Brittany looks down at her mug. "Nope. No new job. It's rough out there. I have been looking but it's like everything just sucks. I don't like the places, that are hiring, most of the time. I'm starting to get frustrated with it all. I feel like I am running out of options. Sometimes I wish I could just go work at the restaurant in Lima. Like live in the alley or something, like a bum until I can afford a place. It's crazy though, I know."

"Crazy indeed." Santana agrees. "That sucks though. I'm sorry you can't find a job. Other than looking for a job what have you been doing with yourself?" Santana really wants to know. She has wondered for weeks what Brittany was doing.

"Well, I have my project. I spend a ton of time doing that. That's about it really."

"No- uh- street art then?" Santana can't help but ask.

Brittany shakes her head and looks up at Santana finally. "I am trying to stay away from that now. Some days it's really hard but so far so good." Brittany smiles a little at that. More to herself than Santana. "But enough about me. I want to know about you. You know pretty much everything about me but I know very little about you. Your life, family, friends, well, I know Puck but, I want to know more."

"Uh- I don't even know where to start." Santana sighs. "I'm really not that interesting."

"I think you're interesting." Brittany smirks.

A faint blush appears on Santana's cheeks. "Thanks."

"How about starting with your family? Are you an only child? Do you have brothers or sisters? What are your parents like?" Brittany encourages.

"Okay, well, I am an only child, so no brothers or sisters. My parents are boring. My dad is a doctor." Santana explained her family, while Brittany sits there listening intently, taking a drink from her hot chocolate every now and then.

"What does your mom do?" Brittany asks when Santana pauses.

"Nothing." She shrugs. "She doesn't have a job. She does a lot of volunteer work though."

"So, they live in Lima then?" The blonde asks. Santana shakes her head. "Oh, I just assumed."

"They are in Florida now." Santana informs her. "My dad got a job there a couple of years ago."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. Its pretty cool. I go down there and visit them once or twice a year and they always come back to Ohio during the holidays." Santana informs Brittany.

They talk some more about Santana's parents and about the things happening, currently, in their lives. Eventually, Brittany looks out the window and sighs.

"What?" Santana asks concerned that she said something wrong.

"Nothing. It's just that it's getting dark outside." Brittany says sadly.

"Oh." Santana knows what Brittany means without her having to say it out loud. "Well, I can bring you home then." She doesn't want to but she knows that their lovely little reunion has to end sooner or later.

"Okay."

They both stand and return to Santana's parked car. They hop in and drive back to the Pierce residence. Santana puts the car in park along the curb. "I had a really great time today. I was hoping that we could do this more often. Maybe like every week or something." She shrugs. "But it's totally up to you." She backpedals a little. Santana doesn't want to be too over zealous.

"I would like that. So, does that mean I will see you next weekend?" The blonde asks with a coy smile.

Santana nods and smile back like a dork. "I will call you during the week and we can talk about it. Okay?"

Brittany nods. "Okay. Thank you, Santana. I had a good time today too." She leans across the center console and kisses Santana on the cheek. Brittany pulls back and smirks at her former lawyer.

Santana smiles back shyly. She can't seem to form words though.

Brittany reaches for the door handle and opens the passenger side door. "Bye Santana." Santana watches her. She gets out of the car and then ducks her head back in. She smiles at the brunette and giggles a little.

Santana turns away from Brittany's gaze. "Bye Brittany." She whispers. Brittany steps away from the car and shuts the door. Santana turns and watches as Brittany strolls up the sidewalk to the front door before she slips inside.

Santana throws the car in drive and rolls away from the curb. Smiling from ear to ear and feeling absolutely great about her day.

* * *

**Thursday, September 13, 2012**

"_Hello."_

"Hello, Mr. Pierce, is Brittany home?" Santana says when Dan answers the telephone. It seems so adolescent to her. Like she is twelve and she is calling her best friends house to ask if she can play.

He recognizes the voice on the other end. _"Ah. Hi Ms. Lopez, right?" _

"Correct sir." She confirms.

"_Santana." _He says firmly.

"Sorry. It's a habit. Sooooo…." She draws it out.

Santana can here him chuckle on the other end of the phone. She rolls her eyes. She just wants an answer and he is obviously going to make her work for it.

"_And what do you want with my daughter today? Something business related perhaps?" _He questions her.

"No. I just-" She doesn't know what she should say to the man. Maybe, just be honest with him. But, at this point, she isn't even completely honest with herself so that's not gonna happen. "It has nothing to do with Brittany's legal issues. I just wanted to talk to her." She pauses for a millisecond before continuing. "We are friends. I know it might sound weird. But, I assure you that it's not. Brittany is a great girl and I want to know more about her. So, we are friends now."

Santana thinks she has said too much when she doesn't get an immediate response from Brittany's dad. "Hello." She breathes nervously into the phone.

What she can't see is that Mr. Pierce is standing there with a giant smile on his face. The thought of his daughter and her former lawyer being friends makes him want to laugh at the absurdity and grin from ear to ear with happiness.

He breaks the silence after a couple of seconds. _"She's in the other room. Let me get her."_ With that he sets the phone down to retrieve his daughter.

Santana collects herself and gets her wits about her while she has a second. But, it only lasts a second.

"_Hello." _Brittany's voice floats into her ear. She finds herself smiling like a fool at the sound.

"Hey, guess what I'm watching?"

Brittany smiles. _"I think I might know. The Big Bang Theory maybe?"_

"How'd you know?" Santana whines.

"_Maybe because I'm watching the same thing." _The blonde takes the phone and moves back to the living room and sits on the couch. The television show playing on the tv.

"Oh, right." Santana mumbles.

"_It's the only show I never miss. Even if it is a rerun."_ The blonde tells her.

"I like it so far. I've only seen a few episodes but they were really good and really funny."

"_I told you." _Brittany laughs.

They watch the rest of the episode together on the phone. Both making comments every now and then about the show.

"Sheldon is so neurotic." Santana says when the end credits roll.

"_He is. But that's part of what makes him so funny."_

"True. True. So um- what do you want to do this weekend?" Santana changes the subject nervously.

Brittany shrugs even though Santana can't see her. She thinks about it for a few seconds. _"I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me. We can do whatever you want. I want to just hang out. If that's okay?"_

"Of course that's okay. How about we do something here, at my house, I have a few things in mind that we could do." Santana tells her. She leaves out the part where she has a gigantic tv in her house. Or that she has a pool table and dart board downstairs. Or the fact that she has a hot tub and a pool in the back yard. Though, it is getting to cool to be swimming outside. "I could pick you up or I don't know-"

"_No no. I will make arrangements. You don't have to come and get me and then drive back to your house. That's a lot of driving for you. Just give me your address and I will find a ride there."_

"Okay. I- um- how about two?"

"_Two what?" _Brittany isn't sure what Santana is talking about anymore. Two people, two addresses, two days, two anythings?

"Two o'clock silly. Come over at two." Santana shakes her head.

"_Oh, okay. Gotcha. That makes more sense." _She giggles.

"What? Makes more sense than what?" Santana asks curiously.

"_I wasn't sure what you meant when you said two. I didn't know if you were talking about people or addresses or days or what. But, it all makes sense now. I'm good. I will see you at two o'clock on Saturday, September 15, 2012 then._

Santana laughs. "Good." She says when she's done laughing. "You are ridiculous Brittany."

"_Thanks. My sister wants help with her homework. I'm gonna have to let you go."_ Brittany tells Santana.

"Okay." Santana doesn't really want to end the conversation yet but she doesn't really have a choice in the matter.

"_I will see you Saturday. Bye Santana." _The blonde says before she hangs up the telephone.

"Bye Brittany." Santana says before she hears the click of Brittany hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Saturday, September 15, 2012**

The doorbell rings and Santana nearly falls out of her chair. Her head swivel to the door and she stares at it for a few seconds. The bell rings out again prompting her to get up and open it. "Coming." She calls through the house towards the door.

She reaches the door and looks through the peephole quickly. A smile blooms on her face. She pulls the door open and Brittany is standing on the front porch looking around. With her hands behind her back she looks around the neighborhood.

"Hey." Santana says breaking Brittany's gaze. The blonde snaps her attention to the front door where Santana stands.

"Hi. Nice Neighborhood." The neighborhood is filled with big fancy houses. And what she assumes are big happy family's on the insides.

"Yeah yeah. You didn't come here to talk about my neighborhood, did you? Cuz, if so, I might just leave you on the front porch and go back inside." Santana smirks at her.

Brittany ducks her head. "No. I came to-" She doesn't finish the sentence. "No."

Santana looks her up and down. The blonde wears a pair of loose fitting relaxed fit jeans, a sweatshirt and a baseball cap. Topped off by a pair of black Chucks.

"Well, come in." Santana gestures inside and then turns and goes in. Brittany follows. Once inside Brittany looks around the house- what she can see of it- and then focuses on Santana after a few seconds. "Got something behind your back?" The brunette questions.

"Maybe." Brittany grins.

"So, are you going to show me what it is or not?" Santana knows Brittany is hiding something behind her back. She would really like to know what it is sooner rather than later.

Brittany removes the item from behind her back and show it to Santana. Santana takes the DVD case in her hands and looks up at Brittany. Brittany smiles at her and nods her head answering Santana's silent question.

"You are so awesome." Santana squeaks out.

"I know I am." Brittany winks at her. "Can I have the grand tour or is that something that's reserved for more intimate guests?"

Santana's cheeks burn red. "No. I will show you around. Follow me."

They walk into the kitchen and after the kitchen is the living room. Once Brittany walks into the room she gasps. "Holy fucking shit your tv is huge."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Santana says. She throws the Season 1 DVD of The Big Bang Theory on the couch for later. Brittany nods.

Santana shows her around some more. The bathroom and every other room that is on the first floor. They go to the basement and see the pool table and dart board and mini bar that's down there. Eventually they return to the living room.

"I would show you upstairs but it's just a bunch of bedrooms." Santana shrugs.

"This is **your **house?" Brittany asks astonished at how awesome it is and how nice it is and how much cool stuff Santana has.

"Uh yes. Well, technically it's still my parents house but it will be solely mine one day. They told me that I could have it. It's still in their names but I live here full time." Santana wanders into the kitchen as she explains. She pulls open the fridge and grabs a beer. And offers one to Brittany. Which she takes.

"Wow. Impressive." They walk back into the living room and sit down. "Are we going to watch the DVD now?" Brittany asks. "Cuz I need to see that behemoth in action." She points at the tv.

Santana laughs. "Yeah." She gets up and puts the first disc in and sits back down next to Brittany.

They watch the first couple of episodes before the doorbell rings. "Were you expecting someone?" Brittany asks as Santana pauses the DVD.

"No. Whoever it is, it better be important, otherwise I might beat their ass for interrupting." She grumbles as she walks to the door. She looks through the little hole and practically growls.

The door swings open and Puck is standing on the other side. Equipped with a case of beer under his arm, per usual. "Hey Lopez." He steps into the house and makes a move towards the kitchen before he catches her glaring at him. "What?" He asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

She just shakes her head at him furiously. He shrugs and goes to the fridge and puts the case inside. Taking a beer, he goes to the living room. "Oh. I see." He smiles at Brittany before looking across the room at Santana. Her arms folded across her chest. "Am I interrupting something?" He asks Santana.

She doesn't respond. She wants to say yes. She wants to tell him to get this ass out of her house. She wants to yell at him for his poor timing. But she doesn't. She unfolds her arms and walks back to the couch and sits down next to Brittany again.

Puck comes over and sits on the other side of the blonde. "Hi Brittany. How's it going?" He asks her politely.

"I'm doing okay- considering." She tells him. He nods. "How bout you?"

"Oh, I'm good. So, what are you ladies up to this afternoon?" He smirks. His dirty mind going a thousand miles a minute.

"We were watching a DVD before you interrupted." Santana says sharply. Her annoyance with him clearly apparent in her voice.

"Really, whatcha watching?" Puck asks.

"The Big Bang Theory, Season 1." The blonde tells him.

"Cool." He leans forward and eyes Santana. She shakes her head at him. He nods towards the television.

"Is everything okay guys?" Brittany asks uncomfortably from between them.

"It's fine." Santana huffs before pressing play on the remote.

They watch another half dozen episodes when Santana looks down at her watch. "Shit. It's after six."

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Brittany asks. Suddenly afraid that Santana might have a meeting or a date or something that she is late for. Late for because she got caught up watching DVDs with her.

"No." Santana eyes Brittany curiously. "It's just getting late. We need to eat. It is supper time after all."

"Oh. Right." Brittany smiles and nods. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Puck was going to be leaving and then we can decide what to eat." She leans forward and glares at him across Brittany.

"And I was thinking we have wings and pizza delivered." Puck counters.

Santana rises an eyebrow at him. _'Really?' _She thinks. _'Is he trying to ruin my day on purpose?' _

"That sounds good." Brittany pipes up. "I love pizza."

"It's decided then." Puck announces and stand up to get his phone out of his pocket. "I will order. My treat ladies." He looks at Santana. She shrugs and slumps back into the couch. "For letting me hang with you this afternoon."

He orders their dinner and they go back to watch more of season 1 while they wait for the pizza and wings. When it comes, they all move to the table in the dining room. They starts eating and the room is fairly silent while they do so. Brittany has had three pieces of pizza when she looks over at Santana's plate. "Where does it all go?" She asks as she settles back into her chair, fully stuffed.

Puck nearly chokes on a chicken wing when he hears Brittany's question. He knows.

Santana stops chewing and puts down her fourth piece of pizza. There is a fifth piece waiting on her plate. She looks down into her lap.

Brittany sees it and feels bad. "I mean, your so small, where do you put it?"

"She's like a human garbage disposal." Puck comments. Santana snaps her head to him. She is pleading for him to say something in her favor, to make her look like less of pig. "She works out a lot and I'm sure the good genes, she has, help. I would know I am sort of her trainer."

"No, you're not." Santana speaks.

"Whatever, you ask me to whip your ass into better shape at least twice a month. I feel like I deserve the title. Plus, its not like I'm not a trainer. It is my job."

"Whatever."

"She can really put the food down. I wouldn't worry about it though she wouldn't let herself get fat." Puck winks at Brittany. The blonde blushes. Santana still can't look at Brittany.

They eat the rest of their dinner silently. After dinner Puck leaves. Telling Santana that he doesn't want to interrupt anymore of her time with Brittany.

Santana comes back from seeing Puck out. Brittany is sitting on the couch. She goes over and sits down too. "You know what today is?" She asks the blonde.

Brittany turns to her. "No." She has to clue.

"It's one month since you got out of jail." She says. Brittany smiles for a second before it falls from her face. "What's wrong?" Santana asks her when she sees Brittany frowning. She turns towards Brittany so they are both facing each other. "That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Brittany questions. "Cuz I've been out of jail for a month and what have I done. Nothing. I don't have a job. I don't have anywhere to live. I don't have more than fifty dollars to my name. It's been a month and I haven't accomplished a damn thing." She plays with her fingers anxiously.

"Britt." Santana breathes out. She doesn't really know what to say. She has never been in a situation like this before. She wants to console Brittany and tell her that everything will be fine and everything will work out. But she is too rational of a person to know that that's probably not true. It's not going to be easy for Brittany to get back on her feet. She knows that.

Brittany looks up at Santana with hopeful eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. I get it." Brittany sighs.

Santana isn't have any of that. She scoots over until she is next to the blonde. She situates herself so that she can pull Brittany into her side. She hugs the blonde around the middle. Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany protectively. Brittany playing idly with the hem of Santana's shirt.

"It's getting late. I should probably bring you home." Santana breaks the silence after who knows how long.

"I am tired." Brittany mumbles. "Or-" Brittany pulls away from Santana so she can looking into her eyes.

"Or what?" Santana says without thinking.

"Or I could stay here. We could have like- a sleepover. But, if you don't want to- I don't want to intrude on your personal time or anything. I just thought that-

Santana shuts her up by kissing Brittany on the forehead. "Britt." She whispers. "I would love to have a sleepover with you but I don't think that today is the appropriate time for one." She tries to explain.

That sad face that Brittany has shows up again and it sort of kills Santana to see. "Listen, I promise we will have a sleepover one day but just not today. I should take you home before your dad wonders were you are or thinks that I am a bad influence on you or something."

Brittany rolls her eyes but smiles. "Thank you."

"For what?" Santana asks her.

"For being my lawyer. For freeing me from jail. For caring. For everything you have ever done for me. But mostly for being my friend. Ever since I got out of jail nobody really wants to be my friend anymore. Most of my old friends don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. The only people that are willing to associate with me are my friends from the restaurant. So thank you Santana. For being there. For being here."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But let me say that they are all big stupid heads because they don't know what they are missing. You are awesome." She kisses Brittany on the cheek. She leans back and smiles.

Brittany smiles back. "Thanks."

"You're gonna need to stop thanking me someday." Santana chuckles.

"Never." Brittany laughs along.

"We should get going though." Santana nods in the direction of the front door.

"Alright." Brittany reluctantly agrees.

Santana drops Brittany off at home with the promise that she will call her in a few days to check in.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Sunday, September 16, 2012**

When Santana returned home from dropping Brittany off she went right to bed. It took her a while to finally get to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her day. Her day with Brittany. It couldn't have been better. Even though they didn't do anything special, it was still great. It would have been better if Puck never showed up but he didn't cause to much drama.

She rolls over and groans. She looks at the clock. 3:24. She has been tossing and turning all night. She isn't sure why. She had a great day. Great day should equal great nights sleep. Except for one thing.

She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.

At seven she gets out of bed. To hell with sleep. It's obviously not gonna happen. She roams downstairs and starts a pot of coffee. It's gonna be a long Sunday.

While she is waiting for her coffee Santana takes a seat at the table. Her mind never seemed to shut off all night. Thoughts of Brittany swirling around and around in her brain. It continues now.

Everything from the things they did the day before, to what is going to happen now. She wonders what Brittany does on Sunday's. Is her family religious? Do they go to church? Her thoughts sway to what Brittany does all week without a job.

It's only been a few hours but Santana already misses the blonde's company. As strange as it may seem, she's never met anyone that she was so naturally drawn to.

The coffee maker indicates that her coffee is ready. She gets up and pours herself a cup. She goes to the front door and grabs the paper off the porch before returning to her seat.

After reading the paper for a few minutes and sipping her coffee her thoughts return to Brittany.

'_What is an appropriate hour to call someone in the morning?'_

After a long shower and going over her latest case file Santana looks at her watch. _'It's late enough.' _She thinks. She reaches across the table for her cell phone and hits the two button and hits call.

Yes, she has the Pierces' house phone on speed dial.

She's surprised when Dan doesn't answer the phone.

"Hello. Can I talk to Brittany?" Santana asks.

"_No." _The youngest Pierce tells her.

"No? Why not?" Santana asks her. "Is she not home?"

"_Who is this? I need to know who this is before anything else happens." _Sara tells her. An evil smirk firmly in place on her lips.

"I thought you knew who I was when you answered." The brunette huffs into the phone. Every time she calls they make her jump through hoop just to talk to Brittany. "This is Santana." She hasn't had much sleep and is no mood for their shenanigans today.

The girl giggles._ "I know. I was messing with ya." _

"_Who's on the phone Sara?" _Santana hears Dan's voice in the background.

"_Santana." _The girl informs him.

"_Oh good. I thought it was some stupid political call. Tell her I say hello." _Santana hears everything he says loud and clear.

"Hi Mr. Pierce." She says preemptively into the phone.

"_Santana says hi too." _She tells her dad.

"Is Brittany around then?" Santana tries to cut to the chase.

"_Maybe. I don't know if I should let you talk to her though." _

"What? Why not?" The lawyer finds it completely absurd. There is no reason in her mind that she shouldn't talk to Brittany.

"_Because she's so happy today that I'm afraid if you talk to her she might explode. What did you do to her yesterday? No wait. Don't answer that."_

Santana smiles.

"_Brittany. Get down from that stupid tree and get your butt in here you have a phone call." _Sara calls into the backyard.

"_Whatever you're doing, keep it up. I haven't seen her this happy since she got out of jail. Bye." _Sara tells Santana.

"Uh- okay." Santana grins like a dork.

"_Hello?"_ The blonde's voice comes through the phone.

"Hi Britt. How's your day so far?" Santana asks first off.

"_Well, it's only ten am but it's been good so far. What's up?"_

"Well, I was thinking and I know that it's not my place but- I just can't help it. I didn't sleep very well last night. I just couldn't stop thinking. You don't have to but- I thought I would offer anyway. I just feel like it would help and I want to do anything that will help. I just don't know. I know you said you wanted to do stuff by yourself but I think it's just too good of a deal for you to pass up. I mean, really, it-"

"_Santana slow down. What are you even talking about? You aren't making much sense. I totally think it's cute when you're all nervous and rambling but I don't understand."_

"Move in with me." Santana blurts out. That's not how she wanted that to go.

Silence.

"Brittany, you still there?" She asks the blonde hoping that she hasn't scared her too much or caused her to pass out or something equally ridiculous.

"_I'm here." _Brittany mumbles. _"I can't do that though."_

"It probably sounds different to you than what I'm thinking. Let me explain." Santana amends.

"_Okay. Explain." _Brittany will give her a shot.

"Move in with me. As a friend. Nothing more." _'For now.' _Santana thinks. "You can live with me until you find a place of your own. You can get your job back at the restaurant. Start making some money until you can afford to get yourself somewhere to live. I think it's the perfect solution. Plus, then we will live in the same city and I will get to see you more often. And-" She pauses for dramatic effect. "-we can have a sleepover like every night." She giggles a little at the thought and at her own dorkiness.

"_I don't know Santana. It doesn't seem fair to you. I can't just live at your house rent free for god knows how long." _Brittany has more than one concern with this arrangement.

"Sure you can. I don't mind. I'm offering."

"_I still don't know. It's not something that you just do. It's a major decision. Life changing even."_

"I know that. Just, please, think about it. I know at least a small part of you wants to." Santana takes a risk with that last part. "Please."

"_I'll think about it. It's not something I am going to be able decide upon today, though. I will let you know in a couple of days what my decision is."_

"That's fine with me." She changes the subject. "So what are you doing today?"

"_Not much. We had waffles for breakfast and then I went outside. I want to get out there as much as I can before it gets cold. I spent most of the summer inside so-" _The blonde explains.

"Got it. So, you like spending time outdoors?" The answer is obvious but Santana's going to ask anyway to make sure.

"_Yes. I love it. There's just something about being outside that makes me feel good, alive."_

"Right." Santana mumbles. She isn't really one for having fun outside. "What else are you doing today?"

"_I was going to do some painting and then maybe watch a movie. I don't know."_

"Not of the vandalism kind, I hope, cuz I don't want to ever have to represent you in court again." Santana jokes.

"_No, no, none of that. I'm done with that. I have a canvas up in the tree house that I am working on."_

"That's great." Santana adds.

"_What about you?" _Brittany wants to know what Santana is going to do too.

"I should probably get back to work on this new case that I have. I need to figure out how I am going to defend my client. It's gonna be tough. I should have been a prosecution attorney, I think that would've been easier."

"_But, than you wouldn't be helping free innocent citizen, like myself." _Brittany grins. She knows it's cheesy but she doesn't care.

"True. But I should probably- Just let me know what you decide. Okay?"

"_Okay I will. I promise. Bye Santana."_

"Bye Brittany." Santana hangs up the phone with a sigh. Now all she has to do is wait.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 18, 2012**

Santana's sitting at her desk in her office. The day has dragged on. She can't wait to get home and get something to eat and curl up on the couch and watch tv.

She had a meeting with one of her clients earlier in the day. A guy accused of stealing a bunch of stuff from one of the local stores. She couldn't figure out a defense for the guy. They had him on surveillance camera walking out of the store without paying. It didn't look like a case she could win.

Only a couple hours to go and she can go home and not have to worry about it until tomorrow.

There's a knock at the door and Santana nearly jumps out of her chair. Her assistant, Linda, peeks her head through the door.

"Yes." Santana prompts.

"You have a call on line one, Ms. Lopez." She informs the lawyer.

"Thank you, Linda." Santana says and with that the woman is gone.

Santana stares down at the little flashing light on her phone. She just wants to go home. She doesn't want to have to deal with anything else today.

Reluctantly she picks up the phone and puts it to her ear. She pushes the one button. "Hello, Santana Lopez speaking."

"_Good afternoon, Ms. Lopez." _Brittany plays along. _"This is Brittany Pierce. I was hoping that I would catch you before you finished for the day. I have something that I would like to discuss with you, if you have time."_

Santana smiles into the phone. Brittany just brightened her whole day and lifted her spirits. "I do, have a few minutes, Ms. Pierce. Is this a legal matter, that you want to talk about?"

Brittany hums into the phone. _"No. It's not a legal matter. It is in regard to the question that you asked me the last time that we spoke."_

"Okay." Santana is nervous now. This is it. Brittany has made her decision. "Well, go ahead, Ms. Pierce."

"_I have made a decision about what we discussed. It is not something that I have taken lightly. This is a very serious matter to me. And I wanted to make sure that I was making the correct decision. So, I spoke with my father and my sister, to get their opinions. I also spoke with Mrs. Daniels at the restaurant and-"_

"Out with it already Brittany." Santana breaks character. But, she doesn't care, she needs to know, and she needs to know now.

"_Yes." _Is all Brittany says.

Santana closes her eyes and suppresses the urge to yell out loud with how excited she is. She grips the phone tighter in her right hand. "Yes?" She asks to make sure she heard Brittany correctly.

"_Yes, Santana. I will move in with you."_ Brittany giggles.

"Awesome." Santana can't help but smile. "This is gonna be awesome."

* * *

**Saturday, September 22, 2012**

Santana rolls up to the Pierce residence, promptly, at eight am.

Brittany flings the door open and goes out to greet Santana. "Nice truck." She comments when Santana steps out of the driver's side door.

"It's Puck's." She flicks her wrist at the vehicle. "More importantly, what are you wearing. You look like a lesbian lumberjack." Looking Brittany up and down.

Brittany looks down at herself and frowns. A red plaid shirt, baggy work pants, and a pair of work boots. "Nuh uh. I am totally rocking this." She gestures to her outfit with one finger.

"I will say that your 'outfit' is interesting but I wouldn't exactly say you are 'rocking' it. But it is definitely better than an orange jumpsuit." She teases the blonde.

"You ready to do this?" Santana arches an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Absolutely." Brittany smiles at her. "Come here." Brittany steps up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"You're a dork." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. She moves her arms until they are around Brittany's middle and holds tight.

"So are you." Brittany leans back, hands resting on Santana's shoulders. "Let's get started."

Santana had convinced Puck to let them borrow his truck to move Brittany's stuff. In her mind Puck owed her for dropping in and interrupting the weekend before.

Not that Brittany owned a lot. All they had to move with the truck was her bed and her dresser from her bedroom at her dad's house. The rest of her possessions could be packed into any car. But as long as they had the truck they were going to fill it up.

They got help from Brittany's dad bringing the bed frame and mattress down to the truck, they brought out the dresser. After that Brittany and Santana took over saying that they didn't need his help anymore. He insisted but Brittany managed to shoo him away.

They brought out all of Brittany's clothes in a couple of boxes. Then whatever else she owned, which wasn't much. Art stuff, music, personal possession, pictures, etc. Oh, yeah, and Lord Tubbington.

The truck was all packed up by ten. Santana and Brittany went inside. "I'm gonna find my dad and tell him we are done." Santana took a seat at the kitchen table as she waited for Brittany.

The blonde returned with her father and sister in tow. "Dad says we all have to go out for lunch to celebrate. I'm not sure that's there's anything to celebrate though." She tells Santana.

"Oh- but, it's only a little after ten." She was hungry from moving Brittany's stuff but not hungry enough to have lunch at that second.

"We will go at eleven-thirty if that's okay with you ladies." Mr. Pierce informs them.

Brittany looks to Santana, who shrugs. "It will work for us. What should we do til then?" Brittany asks to no one in particular.

"Do whatever you girls would like. Maybe hang out with your sister. I'm sure it will be awhile before you see each other again." Dan suggests. "I'm gonna be in the garage until it's time to go."

"Okay dad." Brittany turns to her sister and raise an eyebrow as if to say _do you want to hang out._

"Hell no. I'll be in my room." Sara squawks before walking away from them.

"Fine." She calls after her sister. "Guess it's just you and me then." The blonde shrugs. "What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea, Brittany, this is your house."

Brittany thinks silently for a few moments. She needs something to do with Santana. Something really good. "I know." She breathes out. "Come with me." She holds out her hand for Santana to take. The brunette looks down at it for a second in contemplation. She looks back up to Brittany eyes and smiles. She takes the blonde's hand and let Brittany lead her outside.

They cross the backyard. "What are we doing?" Santana questions. Suddenly concerned with what she thinks Brittany has in mind.

Brittany turns and smile reassuringly at the brunette, without breaking stride. They get to the tree and stop. Brittany looks up and then back to Santana. She can see the nervousness and apprehension on her face. "Do you trust me?" Brittany asks.

"Yes." Santana says firmly.

"Okay then. You first." Brittany gestures to the tree.

"I don't think so." Santana stats nervously.

"Oh come on. It's easy, just grab that branch right there, put your foot right here and pull yourself up. The first parts the hardest. After that it's a breeze." Brittany explains.

Santana looks at her unamused. "Well, is it easy or is it hard?" She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Easy. If you want I can- uh- give you a hoist." She holds out in hands and locks her fingers together. "Here. Just step on my hands and I will hoist you up."

Santana looks at her, questioning the whole thing. "I don't want to hurt you." Santana says.

"You won't. I'm strong and you're tiny." Brittany grins shyly.

"Fine, but, if I fall and get hurt, I am totally suing you." Santana moves closer to Brittany before placing on foot in Brittany's hands and pulling herself up into the tree house. Brittany follows immediately behind her. "Wow." Santana breathes out as she looks around.

"Pretty cool huh?" Brittany states. "Sometimes I come up here and just look around. There really is a great view of the neighborhood."

"You can say that again." Santana looks around the area curiously.

"There really is a great view of the neighborhood." Brittany smirks.

Santana snaps her attention to the blonde. "Smartass." She rolls her eyes. "So, this is where you spend your time working on your genius ideas."

"I wouldn't say they are genius, but yeah." Brittany shrugs. "It's peaceful." She admits.

"I'm sure it is." Santana comments. She can only imagine.

After a little while in the tree house they come down and go back inside to wait for lunch.

* * *

"Bye dad." Brittany gives her dad a hug. "I will call you tomorrow when I'm all settled in."

Santana waits in the driver's seat while Brittany says goodbye to her family. She looks over at the cat carrier that rests on the seat, in between the driver and passenger parts of the bench seat. "So Lord Tubbington, looks like we are gonna be roommates now. I have a confession to make. I've never really been a cat person. But, I'm sure I will like you, eventually. If you are anything like your owner, I don't know how I couldn't. Just don't eat me out of house and home."

'_What's wrong with me? I'm talking to a cat.'_ A tap on the window startles Santana. It's Mr. Pierce.

Santana rolls down the window so he can speak to her. "Listen Santana, what you are doing for my daughter is beyond amazing. I don't know anyone else that would do something like this. It means so much to her. And it means so much to me. I know that she has someone in her corner no matter what. It is so generous of you to be doing this. I know she really appreciates it. She was having such a hard time finding a job. It was really getting her down. But, now things are looking up. Thank you. You are like a real life guardian angel who swooped in at the right moment and saved my daughter. Thank you again. Please take care of her." He smiles sadly.

"You're welcome sir. And I promise I will take care of her." She pauses and look down at her fingers on the steering wheel. "You and Sara should come visit in a couple of weeks. It'll be fun." Santana offers trying to lighten the mood. She had no idea he was going to lay all of that on her.

She glances over to where Brittany is squeezing the living crap out of Sara. The smaller girl squirming and resisting the whole time.

"That would be fun. I will think about it and let Brittany know." He tells her as he catches her line of sight and turns to see what she is smiling at.

"You have the house phone number, right?" She wants to make sure that he can get a hold of his daughter.

"Yep, Britt gave it to me this morning."

Just then Brittany releases her sister and ruffles her hair. Sara scowls at Brittany. Brittany just laughs and turns towards the truck. She smiles brightly when she sees her dad and Santana watching. She goes around to the passenger side and gets in. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Santana starts the truck and puts it in reverse. "Bye, Mr. Pierce." She turns around to back out of the driveway.

"Bye dad." Brittany shouts across Santana.

* * *

They get to Santana's place and Puck is there waiting for them on the front steps. They pull in the driveway and he stands and walks over to the truck.

"Where have you been? I was starting to think you wrecked my truck or something." Puck groans.

"Sorry." Santana apologizes when she gets out. "We went to lunch with Dan and Sara."

"Oh. Okay." He says and all is forgiven. "Well, let's start." He moves to the back of the truck. They each take a box of Brittany's clothes and bring them in the house. Santana shows them which bedroom will be Brittany's and they start bringing everything in there.

Brittany helps Puck with the bed and the dresser. They get everything into the house and Puck tells them that he has to leave. Something about a date.

"We should order pizza." Brittany cheers almost as soon as Puck is out the door.

"O-kay. Calm down, it's just pizza." Santana stares at the blonde who is nearly bouncing up and down where she stands.

"I know. I'm just really excited right now."

Santana laughs and goes for the phone. She orders the pizza. She goes to the living room to find Brittany sitting on the couch. "You should probably start unpacking your stuff." Santana suggests as she sits down next to the blonde.

"In a little while. I'm taking a break." Brittany says with her eyes closed.

"Don't fall asleep on me. The pizza is coming."

Brittany smiles at the reminder of pizza. "I know. I'm just- resting my eyes."

"Okay, old man." Santana giggles.

Brittany's brow furrows. "That's not very nice."

"I know. You're right. You look nothing like an old man. Those clothes maybe but not that body." Santana stills when she hears the words leave her mouth.

Brittany opens her eyes and tilts her head so she can see Santana's face. She laughs at the terrified look on the lawyer's face. "Will you help me put my bed together after we eat?" Brittany asks.

Santana eases. Brittany does it again. Saving Santana from further embarrassment by not addressing what she said. "Sure, yeah."

* * *

"Hand my that screw driver, please?" Brittany instructs. Santana hands the blonde the tool. Brittany screws something, Santana can't see, into place. She stands and looks across the room at the brunette before resuming the task at hand.

"When do you start at the restaurant again?" Santana asks as she watches Brittany attach the headboard to the side braces.

"Next Monday. October first, I believe, is the date. It gives me a week to get acquainted with my surroundings. Get a few things organized and put away." She gestures to the half dozen boxes that occupy the room. "A hand?"

Brittany lifts one of the side braces of the bed for Santana to take. Santana takes hold of the side rail as Brittany goes to get the footboard that is leaning against the wall. The blonde brings it over and lines it up with the side piece that Santana is holding and slides it into position. Santana moves to the other side rail and positions it so that Brittany can fit the footboard into it.

"There." Brittany wipes her hands on her pants. "Should be good to go." She nods satisfied with her work.

"Yeah, except for the box spring and mattress." Santana reminds the blonde. "Those might help."

"Technicalities." Brittany scoffs.

Santana laughs.

Brittany smiles. '_Mission accomplished.'_

After a few seconds the room grows quiet. They look at each other nervously. _Now what?_

Santana clears her throat. "It's really great that you are starting work on Monday." She says unsure. "And I thought that I could talk to you about something first."

Brittany eyes her curiously. "Okay, what is it?" Santana points to her face. More specifically her mouth. She smiles. Her teeth. "Oh."

"I just thought that you should get it fixed. You know before you go back to work. That way you have time to recover. You don't have to take time off from work. And then it will be fixed and customers won't ever know." Santana shrugs and looks down at the floor suddenly.

"I don't have a dentist. I don't even have insurance. How would I pay for it?" Brittany questions.

Santana shrugs. "I could-"

"Santana. No." Brittany cuts her off. "I can't have you paying for all of my expenses and all of my problems. I will have it fixed when I can afford it."

Santana isn't giving up though. "But, Brittany, what if I pay for it and then you can pay me back whenever. It's not a big deal really."

"It is a big deal. I can't do that. It's not fair to you." The blonde shakes her head.

"Brittany please. I am offering. I just want to help you out." The lawyer pleads.

"No. I won't allow it."

"Come on. It's a deal you can't pass up. You can go to my dentist and he will fix you up and I will pay for it and then whenever you can afford it you can pay me back. It's a win-win." Santana tries again.

"A win-win for who?" Brittany stares her down.

"For you." A second passes. "And for me."

"Uh-" Brittany utters.

"Please." Santana folds her hands together and holds them out in front of herself. "If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me." Santana sticks her lower lip out, in full pout mode.

Brittany raises an eyebrow at her in return. "For you?" She says in near disbelief.

Santana nods enthusiastically. "Yes." She pouts some more. It's childlike and it's foolish and it's totally working.

"Well, it looks like a might not have a choice." Brittany deadpans.

"Nope." Santana shake her head back and forth rigorously. "No choice. Please."

"And with that look on your face I might not be able to say no. It's so damn adorable." She smirks.

Santana intensifies her pout. Brittany's smirk turns into a smile. A goofy smile. "Fine." She giggles a little too.

Santana's pout, immediately, turns into a huge smile. "Yeah?"

"Ye-" Before Brittany can finish the word she is practically tackled by Santana, who wraps Brittany in a tight hug.

* * *

Brittany wakes up in the middle of the night. After rolling around for a half an hour and not getting back to sleep she gets up and goes down to the kitchen. She looks around in the dark before flicking on the light over the stove. She opens a cabinet looking for a glass. When she doesn't see any in that cabinet she moves to the next one. Still no glasses.

She goes to close the door but it slips. Brittany cringes as the cabinet door slams shut. She looks around the kitchen silently. She doesn't hear anything after a few seconds and resumes her search for a glass.

She gets through another cabinet without any luck. She goes to the next when she hears a noise behind her. Brittany freezes.

The bottom step on the staircase creaks. She doesn't dare turn around.

"What are you doing?" Santana's voice is deep and sleepy.

Brittany peeks her head over her shoulder. She gives Santana a little smile. "I was gonna get something to drink but I don't know where the glasses are. Sorry that I woke you up."

Santana moves towards Brittany. Towards the cabinet with the glasses in it. She opens it and pulls out a glass and goes over to the fridge and fills the glass with water. She hands it to Brittany.

"Thanks." She takes a drink of her water.

"Why are you up in the middle of the night?" Santana asks concerned that it has something to do with her house or noises from the neighborhood. Maybe just the unfamiliarity of everything.

"I had a nightmare." Brittany shrugs. Not something she wants to admit. But she's not gonna lie to Santana.

"Do you have bad dreams a lot?" Santana can't seem to help the words that come out of her mouth. Maybe it's the fact that she is up in the middle of the night.

"Not a lot. I started having them after I got beat up in jail. Then it got better. But then when I moved in with my dad they started again. Then I was good after a couple of weeks. But now today-" She shrugs again looking down at the floor.

Santana turns off the light. She, next, grabs Brittany by the elbow. "Come on." She starts walking out of the kitchen. Brittany trails along after her.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks.

Santana doesn't tell her, she just climbs the stairs, knowing that Brittany will follow her. At the top of the stair she slips down the hallway to the last room on the left and slips in. Brittany slips into Santana's room behind her. Santana shuts the door. She takes Brittany's glass of water from her and sets it on the nightstand.

The brunette climbs into her bed and scoot over to the far side. "Get in." Santana pulls the sheets back for the blonde.

"But- but- I-" Brittany stutters in search of something to say.

"Brittany it's okay. Just get in bed." Santana pats the spot next to her.

Brittany nods and cautiously climbs into bed. She pulls the sheets up to her chin and looks, to her right, at Santana. The brunette smiles at her. "You are weird. For someone who tried to flirt my pants off when you were in jail, you're really shy right now."

Brittany looks away. "I just feel really self-conscious right now. After not finding a job and now my nightmares are back. I'm not my usual confident self as of late. I know that and I'm working on it."

"Okay." Santana scoots down in the bed. "Do you want to cuddle?" Santana says in her bravest voice. It's not something she would typically do. But nothing that has happened with Brittany has been typical.

"You wouldn't mind?" Brittany asks timidly. She is, frankly, stunned at Santana's actions right now.

"Nope. Do you think it would help?"

"Yeah. I think it would help me sleep if I knew that I wasn't alone." Brittany tells her honestly.

"Okay." She scoots over and rolls onto her side. She taps Brittany on the arm. "Turn." Santana instructs.

The blonde does as she's told so Santana can curl her body into the back of Brittany's. Santana brings her right arm around and rests it over Brittany's hip.

"Better?" Santana questions as she pulls Brittany into her.

Brittany sighs and closes her eyes. "Yes." The blonde whispers. "Thank you."

Santana smiles a second before she kisses Brittany shoulder. "Good. Now go back to sleep."

Not five minutes go by before they are both asleep.

* * *

**20 Chapters wow. Thanks to all the readings. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts and thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed. I debated it for a long time. So here you go. Rated M for well…**

Chapter 21

**Monday, September 24, 2012**

Brittany is sitting in the dentist chair, waiting for the dentist to come in and talk with her. She looks outside the window, in her room, while she waits. It's a nice view. Not as nice as the one from her tree house but nice enough. Some blue birds fly from the tree to the bird feeder, just outside the window, and back to the tree. The sun is out and the tree casts a shadow across the window. It's peaceful. A good scene for calming, nervous, dental patients.

Brittany isn't nervous, however. She is patiently waiting. A dental assistant has already come in and taken an impression of her teeth. She explained to Brittany what was going to happen. How they would take the impression and mold a tooth to fill the gap and then they would fit her with the new tooth.

The doctor walks in and picks up her file from the counter. He sits down on one of those stools on wheels and rolls over next to Brittany. "Smile." He instructs. Brittany does as she's told. He smiles at her. "So, are you gonna tell me how that happened?"

"I'd rather not, if that's okay?" Brittany tells him honestly.

"That's fine. So, they came and took impressions and you can come back tomorrow and I will fit you with your new tooth."

"Alright. But, I need to thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"It's no problem. You're just lucky we had an opening today." The dentist tells her. "It says in your file, here, that you were referred to me by Santana Lopez."

"Uh- yes." Brittany stutters. She's not sure where the dentist is going with this but she doesn't like it.

"Ms. Lopez has been a client of mine since she was a little girl. How do you know her?" He asks politely.

Brittany isn't sure how she should answer that question. '_Friend, acquaintance, roommate, lawyer.' _All run through her head.

"She's a friend of mine." Brittany says it as simply as possible.

"Oh, well, Ms. Lopez, is a very lovely young lady. I will see you tomorrow then Brittany. Have a good day." He stands and puts the folder back on the counter and leaves. A assistant comes back in and escorts Brittany out.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 25, 2012**

After Brittany got home from the dentist with her, brand new tooth, she decides that it would be good to finish unpacking all of her belongs. There wasn't much more to do. She already had put away most of her clothes in her dresser. All that was left was to go through two more boxes of clothes, that would go in the closet.

She grabs a box off the floor and puts it on the bed. She opens it up and looks inside. "Welcome to your new home." She tells the clothes and then unceremoniously flips the box over and dumps it out.

Lord Tubbington waddles in the bedroom, from somewhere, to see what Brittany is up to. He somehow manages to jump up on the bed and plops himself down next to the pile of clothes. "Hey Tubbs, how is your day?" Brittany asks the cat as she scratches behind his ears.

He meows in response. "I know, it's different, but this is just how it's gonna be and you have to deal with it. I would think you would be happy. This house is gigantic. Tons of places for you to hide."

Meow.

"Okay. You'll get use to it. I promise." She takes a sweatshirt off the pile and brings it over to the closet to hang up.

After hanging up a few more things, in relative silence, she notices Tubbington has fallen asleep on the bed. She walks over to the other side of the room and puts some music on.

She dances back to the shrinking pile of clothes and picks out another item to hang up. When Brittany is finished with that group she gets the last box of clothes and empties it out on the bed. Scaring Lord Tubbington in the process. He scurries out the door in a hurry.

Brittany shrugs and turns the music up louder now that he is gone. She dances around putting the rest of her clothes away.

* * *

Santana comes home after work and drops her briefcase by the front door and takes off her heels. She is looking forward to any uneventful evening, a delicious dinner and maybe some good conversation with Brittany.

She walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water. But, the further into the house she moves, the louder a noise becomes. She listens as she gets her glass of water. She's not use to coming home and there being any noise that she doesn't make herself. She's not use to coming home and someone else being in her house.

She follows the noise and the closer she gets to it, the more she can make it out. Music, not noise. Santana walks to Brittany's room.

The door is open as Santana approaches. The music is loud and clear. The sight is also loud and clear. Brittany dancing around her room in a pair of leggings and the long, baggy t-shirt. Santana has to grip her glass tighter so she doesn't drop it.

It's a sight. Beautiful. The blonde dancing around her room, unknowing that someone is watching. Brittany is effortless and graceful in her movements. It's unlike anything Santana has seen from the blonde so far. It's incredible. She takes a drink of her water and tries to compose herself so she can speak to Brittany.

Santana clears her throats. Brittany stops and spins on her heels to face the door. She smiles when she see Santana standing there. Santana smiles back with a dopey grin. She has been trying harder to keep her senses about herself when she is around Brittany. She has been starting to feel more confident about the herself around the blonde.

"Hey." Brittany says shyly and looks down at her feet. She blush creeping across her skin with the knowledge and Santana saw her dancing.

"Hi." Santana replies. Brittany can hardly hear her over the music. She looks up at Santana and then over at her iPod. She hops across the bed and shuts the music off quickly. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"Don't be." Santana spits out automatically. "I got home and heard this noise and decided I would come and find out what it was. It's strange to me that there are noise around here. Usually it's so quiet."

"Sorry, I will turn the volume down next time." Brittany says embarrassed.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. It's nice. It's nice to come home, to have noises in my house, that aren't from me. It's nice to come home to have someone here besides myself." She smiles gently.

"Oh."

"You're a good dancer, Brittany. Probably could teach me a thing or two. I suck. Two left feet and all." Santana takes a step forward but stops herself from getting any closer to Brittany. 'A good dancer' doesn't even begin to describe the way Brittany was dancing. It was beautiful and breathtaking and elegant and graceful and sexy and it makes Santana like Brittany a little bit more.

Brittany brightens at that. "I'm sure you're good, too." She tells Santana.

Santana shakes her head, to clear her mind and to tell Brittany. "No. I don't think so. How was your day?" Santana changes the subject. She doesn't want to discuss her dancing abilities or lack there of. "How was the dentist?"

Brittany just smiles. Really big. So Santana can see. The brunette steps into the room to get a closer look. Forgetting her thoughts from mere seconds ago, about how good Brittany looked, dancing around the room.

"How does it look?" Brittany asks after she let Santana have a good long look at her new fake tooth.

"I can't even tell. Dr. Jones did a good job. If I didn't know you were missing a tooth I would have never known. Does it feel weird? Does it feel like your other teeth or can't you tell?" Santana was curious.

"It's feel different but not weird. I think it's just because I had gotten use to having a gap there." She points to the tooth for emphasis. "I will get use to it in a couple of days and won't know the difference."

"Okay. Good. I will have to talk to him and tell him what a wonderful job he did." Santana comments.

"What, are you friends with your dentist?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Sort of. I am friends with his daughter."

"Oh. That makes more sense." Brittany nods. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Boring, really." Santana shrugs it off. "Typical stuff." She yawns. "It's been a long day. Supper?"

"What were you thinking?" Brittany asks her.

"I don't know. I was thinking, maybe, I would make something simply for us. I don't usually cook. But, then I never had anyone to cook for." Santana admits and ducks her head.

"You sure." Brittany doesn't want to imposes on Santana. She will make herself something to eat if she has to.

"Yep." Santana moves towards the door. "You finish in here and dinner should be ready in half an hour."

"Alright, but tomorrow night I'm making dinner."

Santana chuckles. "Okay."

"Santana." Brittany stops her as she reaches the bedroom door. The brunette turns and her eyes scan Brittany's face for something. She waits. "Thank you. For ya know- I don't know how I am ever going to repay you. It might take me years but I assure you, I will."

"Brittany-" She grins that goofy grin. "-I told you, you're gonna have to stop thanking me. I offered. I wanted to." She shakes her head at the blonde. "Finish with what you are doing and come downstairs for dinner."

"Okay mom." Brittany teases.

Santana rolls her eyes and turns to go downstairs.

* * *

**Thursday, September 27, 2012**

Santana comes downstairs to the smell of coffee. She follows the aroma into the kitchen. She stops when she sees her.

Brittany is sitting at the kitchen table in shorts and a t-shirt. The morning paper opened in front of her. A cup of coffee held between her hands. She giggles at something in the paper.

Santana's heart skips a beat. She can't help but smile. That little giggle that Brittany has kills her every time. _'How did this girl get to be sitting at my kitchen table? Drinking coffee and reading the paper? How did all of this happen?' _

It's a wonder to her how everything has transpired over the course of the last few months. How it all started by Santana pulling her name out of a hat, to represent Brittany. And now she is sitting at her kitchen table.

"Good morning." Santana whispers so she doesn't scare Brittany and because she can't manage anything more than a whisper at the moment.

Brittany looks up for the paper. "Morning." Brittany smiles.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks even though she can clearly see what Brittany is doing.

"Reading the funnies. It's the best part of the paper." She adds. "There's coffee."

Santana walks across the kitchen to the coffee pot. A mug already sits on the counter. She smiles because of it. "How are the funnies the best paper of the paper? What about all of the news and important things? What about the sports section? That's a good section."

"The news is usually sad and depressing so I don't like to read it. I will skim over the headlines but not actually read the article. And as far as sports go- I don't know. I don't really pay that much attention."

"Oh. So you don't watch like baseball or football or anything?" Santana is suddenly curious. Who doesn't watch some sort of sport. Right?

"I watch when my dad has it on but- I don't know. Do you?"

Santana freezes. She wasn't ready for that question. "Uh- yeah. Football. I watch football. College, the pros, whatever."

"Okay." Brittany doesn't question it any more.

Santana brings her coffee over to the table and sits next to Brittany. "You're up early." She comments. Brittany shrugs. "You haven't been up, before I went to work, the rest of the week.

"Well, that's not totally true." The blonde admits. "On Tuesday I was up but didn't come out of my room until after you left."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to see if I could sleep a little longer. I didn't sleep, too well, at night." Brittany looks away from the paper and out the window.

"Nightmare?" Santana asks quietly. Brittany nods. "You should have-"

"I don't want to bother you." Brittany tells her.

"Brittany, I want you to know that whenever-" She stops to choose her words carefully. "-whenever you need something or someone, I'm here. You are not alone. Whatever you need, I am here."

Brittany turns to Santana and nods, giving her a tight lipped smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, but I should probably get to work. Linda is gonna start to wonder where I am. That women stress over my whereabouts on a daily basis." Santana tries to lighten the mood.

Brittany smiles naturally. "That tooth looks good." Santana winks at her. She turns. "Thanks for the coffee Britt." Santana grabs her briefcase and goes up to Brittany's side. "Remember-" She puts a hand on the blondes shoulder. Brittany watches Santana's every move with great intensity. "-whatever, whenever." Brittany nods. Santana bends and kiss Brittany on the top of her head. When she leans back she smiles down at the blonde. "Have a good day."

"Bye." Is the only thing Brittany can say before Santana gets out the front door.

* * *

When she opens the door it's dark. Santana left work late. The sun was setting on her way home. When she gets home all of the lights are off. Or so she thinks.

She walks though the house, to the kitchen, where the little light over the stove is on. On the stovetop is a pot. The burner is on warm. She lifts the lid and looks in. What looks like chicken noodle soup is inside. She smiles. "Brittany." She yells. The blonde has to be somewhere in the house. When she doesn't get a response she looks around the kitchen for any indication of where the blonde could be.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots light. Outside. Santana goes over to the back door. The light for the back porch is on. She looks around but doesn't see anything. So she opens the door and peeks her head out to get a better look. "Brittany." She calls into the backyard.

"Over here." She gets in response. Santana squints across the area from where Brittany's voice came. It's dark and hard to see but she can make out the silhouette of Brittany some twenty feet away. In the hot tub.

Santana gets to the side of the hot tub. "I hope you don't mind." Brittany says. "I just thought-"

"No. No. It's fine." Santana doesn't have any problems with Brittany using her hot tub.

"Okay. How was your day? Long, I'm gonna guess."

"It was crazy. One thing after another. I barely had time to eat lunch." Santana runs her hands through her hair. It was a stressful day.

"Well, I made supper. Chicken noodle soup. It's not fancy, I know, but I've never cooked anything fancy in my life." Brittany moves around the hot tub until she is against the side Santana is standing on. Her arms flopped over the side.

Santana takes a step back. "I saw. Thank you."

"You should go eat." Brittany tells her around a smile. "Tell me how I did." She shrugs and sinks back into the middle of the hot tub. Submerging herself up to her chin.

"I'm sure it's fine. It's chicken noodle soup. Do you have everything you need out here?" Santana looks around for a towel or a bathrobe.

"Um- I have a towel over there." She lifts an arm out of the water and points in the direction of her towel.

"Okay, then I will go eat I guess." Santana turns.

"Or-" Santana stops and turns back towards the hot tub. "-you could join me." Brittany says as she stands up. She is about waist deep. The very top of her bikini bottoms sticking out of the water. Droplets of water run down her body on there way back into the hot tub.

Without permission, Santana's eye rake down Brittany's nearly naked body. Over her wet hair, across swell of her breasts, barely covered by a bikini top, and passed, over smooth white skin, and taut abs. Stopping at the water line when Brittany's hips and legs disappear under the bubbling water.

Santana licks her lips. "I- I'm-" Her throat suddenly dry for some reason. "-I'm gonna go- um-" She clears her throat. "-take a shower." She mumbles.

Brittany waits until Santana is back in the house before sitting down again. She rests her head against the edge of the tub and smiles. The blonde is starting to feel like her old self again. Confident. Her smile turns into a giggle which turns into a full on laugh.

"This is gonna be easy." She says into the night. She smirks. "Operation Seduction is underway."

* * *

**Saturday, September 29, 2012**

"What do you have going on today?" Santana asks from her spot at the kitchen table when Brittany walks in the room.

"Nothing. You?" Brittany returns.

"I need to work on this case for a while." She picks up the file and waves it around. "And I need to go grocery shopping. If you need anything make a list. I should also do some laundry. Boring stuff. You don't have to stick around here all day, if you don't want."

Brittany walks up behind Santana's chair. The lawyer eyes her curiously until she disappears from sight. The next thing Santana knows are strong hands on her shoulders. She tenses. But they start moving and Santana relaxes under the touch.

"I can help you go grocery shopping. I do live here, too, ya know. I'd be an ass if I didn't help with something. Cooking, grocery shopping, cleaning, laundry, you name it, I'll do it. Or we could do it together. Get done faster." Brittany rubs her hands over Santana's shoulders. Pressing down harder every now and then.

"Okay." Santana head rolls forward as she gives into Brittany's touch. "That feels good. You're hands are like magic." She mumbles.

"I told you." Brittany chuckles. "Good with my hands."

"Not that I didn't believe you before but now, I know."

"Yep. So what time are we going grocery shopping?" Brittany asks.

"How about- how about at like two." Santana has lost any concentration she had.

"Sounds good." Brittany releases and walks away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Santana snaps up when she realizes Brittany is leaving.

"Upstairs." Brittany shrugs on her way out of the kitchen. A devilish smirk firm on her lips. She knows exactly what she is doing and it is working better than she could have hoped.

"But- but-" Santana stutters. _'-you didn't finish.'_ She wants to say. _'-what about the rest of my massage?' _Also comes to mind. She huffs out a breath in frustration. She was just starting to relax. It was over before it started. "Not fair." She yells after Brittany.

* * *

Brittany opens the door to the garage and stop in her tracks. Santana not paying attention, runs into Brittany's back. "Ah, what the-" She takes a step back to put some distance between herself and Brittany's body. "Brittany, wants wrong?"

"Nothing." She says, her voice sounding far away.

"So, why did you come to a dead stop in the doorway?" Santana questions from behind Brittany.

The blonde spins on the spot. Santana's eyes widen at her sudden movements. "Why didn't I know about this?" Brittany half turns and points into the garage.

"I thought you did." Santana shrugs.

"How would I?"

"You haven't been in the garage yet? You've lived here a week."

"NO. I didn't have any reason to go in the garage, so I didn't."

"Oh, well, yeah. Now you know." Santana steps around Brittany into the garage. She hit's the garage door button, lighting the area.

"Well, shit." Brittany turns back towards the garage. "I guess. I still don't know how this never came up." She walks across the garage, passed Santana's car, to another. "And this is yours?"

"Yep. My dad got it for me for my eighteenth birthday." Santana says as she opens the driver's door of her Corolla.

"This is the fucking coolest thing I've even seen." Brittany whispers as she runs her fingertips along the side. "What is it?" The blonde doesn't know anything about cars.

"1969 Chevy Camaro." Santana tells Brittany over the top of her car.

"Now _this_ is a sexy car." Brittany breathes.

"Yeah, let's go. You can play with it want we get back." She encourages Brittany to get in the car so they can go grocery shopping.

'_I'd rather play with you, in it.'_ Brittany thinks. "Dirty." She turns to Santana and winks at her. The brunette blushes. She takes a step away from the black Camaro with two dark red strips that run up the center of the car from bumper to bumper.

Brittany gets in the car with Santana as the brunette starts the engine. "That's so much more badass then anything I've ever done." Brittany comments.

"I don't know. Maybe." Santana begs to differ. She backs out of the garage and hit the garage door opener in her car, lower the door.

Brittany watches the car, as they back out of the driveway, until the door closes completely and she can't see it any longer. Her mind racing with thoughts of how cool the car is, what she could do with the car- in the car, how they could show off by driving around town. Tons of things run through her mind. "Can we go for a ride sometime?" She turns to Santana and asks.

The brunette smiles and nods.

* * *

They went grocery shopping and came home, Brittany spent a half hour in the garage with the Camaro and her fantasies. Santana laughed at her and unpacked the groceries. After that they changed into comfy clothes and had dinner.

"What should we do tonight?" Santana asks as they sit on the couch watching some college football game.

"I don't know."

"We could watch this." Santana points the remote at the tv. "Or we could go downstairs and play darts or pool. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." Santana gets up and goes to get them some drinks. She returns with a beer in each hand. "We could watch the end of this game, if you want, and then we could go downstairs." The blonde suggests.

"Sounds good to me. It's almost over anyway." Santana takes her seat on the couch, a few feet separating the two.

* * *

"I have a confession to make, I don't actually know how to play pool." Brittany stands next to the pool table with her pool stick.

"Really? Well, I guess I will have to show you." Santana says as she takes a drink from her third beer.

Santana racks the balls and then breaks them. All the while explaining the game to Brittany.

"You hold the pool stick like this." Santana demonstrates with hers and then pulls back before striking the cue ball head on. Two balls roll into the corner pocket.

"Nice hit." Brittany comments.

"Now it your turn." Santana instructs. "Come over to this end." All of the balls are lumped together at the other side of the table. "Just aim at the cue ball and BAM!"

Brittany laughs. "Like this." She leans over her table, her cue stick out in front of her.

Santana inspects Brittany's position. "You're holding it wrong. Here." Santana moves behind Brittany. Flush against Brittany's backside. Santana's right hand slide down and wraps around Brittany's hand. She manipulates the blonde's fingers into the correct position. "Like this." She breathes into Brittany's ear.

"Okay."

Brittany says. Santana leans back away from Brittany and takes a step back. Her eyes snake over Brittany's body. Leaning over the pool table, ass sticking out. She licks her lips unconsciously.

Santana is brought back by Brittany's voice. "Like this." Brittany pulls back on the pool stick and strikes the cue ball. It squirts off to the side.

"Not quite." The brunette cringes at the near miss. "I will show you one more time." She resumes her previous position behind Brittany. "How about this time we do it together." Santana asks.

Brittany tilts her head to the side so she can see Santana's face. "Okay." She grins. They get into position and Santana again puts Brittany's fingers around the stick properly. Brittany pulls back on the stick. Santana's moves completely aligned with Brittany's. Instead of bringing the stick forward like Santana thinks, Brittany spins them around so that Santana is pressed against the pool table. The pool cue stick thrown on the floor.

"Brittany." Santana is caught off guard.

"What?" Brittany looks Santana up and down. Well, as much of her as she can see with her hips pressing Santana against the table. She leans in, after a second, connecting their lips.

She lifts Santana up and set her down on the edge of the pool table. Stepping in between the brunettes legs, never breaking their kiss. Brittany's hands find Santana's shoulder and she eases her back. "Owww." Santana cries out as her back connects with a ball.

Brittany smiles. "Sorry." Her hand swipes across the area behind Santana making sure it's clear of all balls. "There." She gently pushes Santana back again until she is laying flat on the pool table.

Brittany's hands snake down to the hem of her own shirt and she pulls it over her head and throws it on the floor. Santana watches as Brittany climbs on the table straddling her hips.

"Brittany." Santana almost warns. "We shouldn't."

"Stop fighting this." Brittany smirks down at her. She runs her fingertips up the sides of Santana's body. The brunette shivers in excitement. "I know you want this." She grabs the bottom of Santana's shirt and lifts it.

The brunette doesn't stop her. Santana leans up and Brittany removes her shirt. "But- what about- just friends." Santana questions.

"That's not gonna work for me." Brittany tells the brunette.

Brittany attaches her lips to Santana's neck. "I know you want this." Her left hand cups Santana breast. The brunette arches into the touch. "Your body is telling me that you want this." She kisses her way down Santana's neck. "Your mind is just a little confused." She sucks on Santana's pulse point. "It's having a hard time keeping up." Brittany works her way down Santana's chest with her lips. Kissing between her breasts and down over her stomach. "So stop thinking for a little while and just feel." Without another word Brittany's hand is in Santana's underwear.

The brunette gasps and arches into Brittany's touch. Brittany fingers run through Santana's wet folds before slipping two fingers into Santana. The brunette inhales a deep breathe. Brittany too.

Brittany thrusts her fingers in and out slowly before picking up speed as Santana's breathing picks up speed too. When Brittany feels Santana's muscles tense she stills her fingers, curling them.

The blonde looks down over Santana with a proud smile as Santana comes undone beneath her.

"Holy fucking shit." Santana gasps for air. "That was-" Another breath. "-the best-" She swallows another gulp. "-I think- I've ever-" She throws an arm over her eyes and laughs. "Dios mio, Brittany." Her breathing returns to a more natural rhythm.

Brittany smirks down at Santana. "Good?"

"Very good." Santana lifts her arms from off of her eyes to looks up at the blonde. Said arm wraps around Brittany's neck and pulls her down so that Santana can kiss her.

Santana's fingers wander up and down Brittany's stomach before her left hand flattens against smooth skin. Slowly inching downward until it reaches the top of Brittany's sweatpants and stills.

Brittany can feel Santana hesitate. She pulls back from their kiss and sits up. Sitting across Santana's hips. The lawyer lets out a moan at the new, but very pleasant, pressure.

"Here." Brittany takes Santana's left hand in her own. She kisses the brunette's knuckles before lowering both their hands to the waistband of her sweats. Her eyes never leaving Santana's face. With their gaze never wavering Brittany slips their hands into her underwear. Sliding through her slick folds to her center. "There." Brittany breathes out in a shaky breathe.

Santana slides her fingers into Brittany. The blonde leans forward, braces herself with her hands on each side of Santana's head, grinding down into Santana's hand, trapping it between their bodies.

Brittany pops upright, rocking down into Santana. Her hands with a firm hold around the Latina's sides. The blonde throws her head back and lets out a deep moan. "Ugh, Santana." She grinds down harder into Santana hand, rolling her hips forward. Riding Santana's fingers searching for her release.

After seconds or possibly minutes Santana feels Brittany tighten around her fingers. She curls them, slightly, inside the blonde and she feels every muscle in Brittany body constrict before releasing. The woman on top of her slumping over, collapsing onto her body.

She rolls off of Santana and lays on her back, flat on the pool table. "Fuck." She gasps in between breaths.

Brittany lies there, next to her, catching her breath. "I have another confession to make." The blonde giggles and rolls into Santana, burying her face in the brunette's shoulder.

Santana smiles. "Okay, now what?"

"I lied before." Brittany lifts her forehead off of Santana's shoulder so she can look at her. The brunette quirks an interested eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to continue. "I totally know how to play pool." She smirks before tucking her head down again.

"Brittany." Santana nearly shrieks and smacks the blonde on the arm.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Now what?" Santana says just above a whisper. She sits up before jumping off the pool table and turning back towards Brittany. Hands on her hips, waiting for something, anything in response from the blonde.

Brittany smiles up at her. Just gazing. Taking in Santana's face. Every inch of it. Her eyes skate down Santana's body. Her smiles turning into a smirk. Returning her eyes to Santana's. "You're so hot. Even standing there in sweatpants and a bra."

"Brittany, seriously."

"I am being serious."

"Brittany, seriously, now what?"

The blonde yawns. "How 'bout we go to sleep? You wore me out."

Santana crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Brittany. "Fine." She grunts out. Frustrated with not getting an answer she turns to goes upstairs.

Brittany hops off the pool table and gathers their shirts. She follows Santana up the stairs to the main floor. And then up the next set of stairs to the second floor.

Santana walks down the hallway and goes into her room and immediately shuts the door behind herself. Brittany is left standing in the hallway staring at the closed bedroom door.

"Ooops." She whispers to herself. She ducks her head in embarrassment and looks down at the floor, where the bottom of the door meets the carpet. It's then she realizes that she messed up. That she should have talked to Santana. That she should have answered her question and been honestly with her instead of messing around. It's not how she wants the night to end.

After a few seconds of standing there and thinking it over she knows she has to go to her own room and let Santana alone for the night. It's the best thing she can do at the moment. In the morning she can apologize and they can talk.

Brittany turns and takes the few steps down the hall to her room. She steps in and gently, quietly shuts the door behind her. She goes over to the bed and realizes that she still has her shirt and Santana's shirt in her hand. She throws her own shirt on the floor and climbs into bed. She pulls the cover up over herself and curls into a ball. The brunette's shirt in between her hands resting in front of her face. She can smell Santana on it. Brittany sighs and closes her eyes. Right now, if she would have been more serious, she could have Santana in her arms instead of just her shirt.

Brittany eventually drifts off to sleep. All thoughts of Santana. And smells.

* * *

Brittany rolls over and looks at the clock. 2:34am. She was just jolted awake, in a cold sweat. She debates whether or not so should get up or just roll over and try to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes and not getting back to sleep, Brittany gets up, and goes to the bathroom. She tip-toes back to her room making sure that she won't wake Santana.

But she stops when she gets back to her door. Turning down the hall, glancing at the door at the end of the hallway.

'_I'll give it a shot.' _She thinks a second before tip-toeing down to the end of the hall.

Brittany taps on Santana's door. She puts her ear to the door and listens for any noise from the other side. When she doesn't hear anything she taps on the door again.

She listens. It's quiet. She turns to go back to her own room. As she turns she hears it. It's barely audible. "Yeah?"

Brittany turns back to the door. "Santana."

"Come in."

Brittany's hand goes for the doorknob. She turns it and crack the door and peeks her head in. She looks around the room while her eyes adjust to the slightly darker setting. She can see Santana's outline. She is leaning on one elbow towards where Brittany is standing at the door.

"Come here." Santana instructs.

Brittany slips in the door and closes it. She stands there and rubs the back of her neck nervously. "I-

"Just come here." Santana says in a surprisingly warm voice. She pulls the covers back and waits.

Brittany hesitates before crossing the room. She sits on the edge of the bed facing away from Santana. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Shhh." An arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back until she is laying half on Santana and half on the bed. "Nightmare?" The blonde nods. "Okay. Come on." Santana motions for Brittany to lie down next to her. When she does Santana pulls the blankets up over them.

The brunette turns on her side facing Brittany. She slides her arm across the blonde's waist. "Roll." She whispers in her ear. Brittany does and Santana scoots in behind her. "Try and go back to sleep, babe."

Brittany smiles and rolls back into Santana. Looking at her over her shoulder. "Babe?" She questions.

Santana smushes her face into Brittany's shoulder. "Yeah." She mumbles. "Is that alright?"

"Mhmm."

Santana squeezes Brittany tighter around the waist. "Okay. Now go to sleep."

* * *

**Sunday, September 30, 2012**

Santana wakes in the morning with Brittany curled into her side. The blondes head resting gently on her shoulder. A small smile takes over her face when those thoughts finally register.

She kisses Brittany on the forehead before wiggling about and trying to extract herself from the warm body next to her. If she could, she would stay there all day cuddled in bed with Brittany, but her bladder has other plans.

Brittany stirs. "San?"

"Shh." Santana whispers in her ear, now leaning over the blonde having slid her arm out from under Brittany's body. "I'll be right back." She gives Brittany's temple a quick kiss before slipping out of the room.

After stopping at the bathroom Santana goes downstairs and starts a pot of coffee. Although, she could forgo the coffee this morning. She feels positively energetic. Alive.

There is only one thing that grates on her mind. She can't help it. It's part of who she is. She needs things to be in order. For things to make sense. She can't handle chaos. She can't handle not knowing.

She makes a plan. To talk to Brittany.

Fifteen minutes later she is on here way back upstairs with coffee. She pushes her bedroom door open a crack with her toes. She peeks in and sees Brittany still asleep on the bed. She smiles. A mess of blonde hair, a lump of a body, and tangled sheets.

She crosses the room and sets the two cups of coffee down on the nightstand on 'her' side of the bed. She crawls in, a little apprehensive, and cuddle under the covers. "Britt." She says just above a whisper. "Wake up." She runs the palm of her hand up and down one of Brittany's arms. "I made coffee."

Brittany rolls over onto her back. Lifting one eye, just a little, so she can peek at Santana before slamming it shut again.

"Brittany, I know you're awake." Santana whines. "Come on."

Brittany turns to her and smiles without opening her eyes. She clears her throat. "What time is it?" It comes out deep and groggy.

Santana rolls over and looks at the clock before turning back to Brittany. "10:13."

"A.M.?" Brittany asks seriously.

Santana giggles. "Yes."

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Brittany says before thinking better of it.

"Because of last ni-" Santana starts before remembering.

Brittany eyes snap open then. She searches Santana face for something. She's not sure what. Regret maybe. But she sees nothing. Santana gives her a timid smile.

Brittany rolls onto her back again. A sigh escaping her before she can stifle it. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you in the middle of the night but-" The blonde says in a small voice.

"It's alright." Santana rolls on her back mimicking Brittany's position. "I wasn't really asleep anyway."

"What? Really?" Brittany turns her head to see Santana's profile out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. I could sleep. I couldn't get my brain to shut off." She shrugs.

"What were you thinking about?"

This isn't how Santana planned it out. But, you know what they say about the best laid plans. But, as long as Brittany brought it up. Well, she didn't exactly bring it up. But she did in a roundabout way without even knowing.

"You." She pauses and waits for Brittany to says something. She doesn't. "Me." Another pause. "Us."

Brittany's just staring at the side of Santana's head. "Oh." She breathes out. It all makes complete sense to her now. This is really a serious thing for Santana.

"Brittany, I need to know what is going to happen now." Santana turns to face her.

Brittany is silent for a few seconds. "Well- what do you want to happen?" Brittany asks slowly.

Santana blanches. She wasn't expecting that. She definitely wasn't ready for that. "I-I- no one's ever asked me that before. Not in a situation like this, at least." She tells Brittany honestly.

"Have you been in a 'situation' like this before?" Brittany asks half curious, half teasing.

"No. You know what I mean." Santana defends.

"I do. So I'm gonna ask you again- what do you want to happen?"

Santana sighs. She is silent for long minutes.

Brittany waits patiently for an answer. Nervous, but patient. She isn't going to say anything to pressure Santana in any way. She wants the brunette to be honest with her.

"What about you?" Santana asks after a few minutes.

"I asked first." Brittany counters.

"Fine." Santana groans. "If I'm being totally honest-"

"Please be." Brittany interrupts.

Santana smiles at her tentatively. "If I'm being totally honest-" She starts again. "-I really like you. Like really really."

"Well, I kinda figured, considering-"

"Right, but seriously." Santana shrugs. The words she wants to say aren't coming to her. The connection from her brain to her mouth somehow interrupted.

"Seriously. I really really like you too." Brittany uses Santana's very words. She smiles warmly at the brunette.

Santana shuts her eyes and tries to compose herself. Letting the reality of Brittany's words sink in. "But, Brittany what are we going to do. I don't want anything to get complicated. I mean you live her and we aren't- I don't know- what we are. I don't want something bad to happen."

"Whoa, slow down. First of all, I think it's already complicated." She finds Santana's hands and holds them firmly in her own. Second, lets just take it slow. See how it all goes. Maybe spend time with each other. Get to know each other better. And then- I don't know- we'll see. Sound good?"

Santana nods. "Okay."

"Okay. Now where's my coffee?" Brittany grins.

Santana laughs and rolls her eyes. "I have it right here on the nightstand." Santana rolls to grab it. Brittany sits up in bed, resting her back against the backboard.

Santana turns with two cups of coffee and offers one to Brittany. "Thanks." The blonde says with a sly smile. "So, do you have any plans for the day?" Brittany asks after taking a sip.

"Not really. Just relaxing. Watching some football maybe." It is Sunday after all. "What about you?"

"I wanted to go for a run but other than that- nothing." Brittany yawns into her coffee cup. "But I need to wake the fuck up first." She shakes her head to try and do just that.

* * *

Brittany goes out for a run after getting something to eat and some more coffee. She got ready and left while Santana was taking a shower. She told her she wouldn't be gone too long.

She grabbed her iPod and sneakers from her room before heading downstairs. She pulled her shoes on and stuck her ear buds in and she was off.

It was a warm day for the last day in September. Mid-seventies warm.

Five miles. Her run is five miles long. Brittany slows as she turns onto Santana's street. Walking the block and a half back to the house.

* * *

The front door swings open and Santana perks up from her spot on the couch. She has one of those recliner couches. The couch back returning to it upright position as Santana sits up. The sound of the tv forgotten in the background as she takes in the sight before her.

Brittany stands in the doorway in a black sports bra and shorts. Ear buds still in her ears. Sweay glistening off of her skin.

She rubs the back of her hand across her forehead before pulling out her ear buds and looking around. She sees Santana on the couch and smiles. "Hey."

"Hi."

Brittany turns and shuts the door. She bends over to untie her shoes.

Santana just about dies. If it isn't bad enough that the blonde was standing there in basketball shorts and a bra her abs in full view- now she is bending over. Forget the abs and boobs. Santana now has a great view of that prefect tight ass.

When Brittany straightens up she looks back at Santana for a second before slipping into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Brittany comes back into the living room stopping and standing at the end of the couch, next to where Santana is sitting.

Santana's wide eyes roam over her body, now, so up close to her. Lingering on the blonde's toned abs.

Brittany chuckles. "You might want to close your mouth before drool starts falling out."

"Wha- I-I-"

"That's what I thought." Brittany looks to the television where a football game is playing. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She bends over and kisses Santana on the cheek. "I'll stop distracting you and let you get back to the game." She winks at Santana before turning on her heels and walking upstairs.

Santana watches her the whole time as Brittany retreats from the room. She can't help it. Brittany renders her speechless sometimes, like now. She hears the bathroom door close and finally turns back to the tv. She stares at it blankly, not really watching. Her thoughts are of a beautiful blonde. Imagining that blonde stripping her clothes off and climbing into the shower. A thought tempts her, to follow Brittany, to _help_ her with her shower. She shakes her head trying to push the thought from her mind. Impossible. But, she can't do it. She isn't that brave, _yet._

* * *

Brittany comes downstairs a half an hour later dressed in a green tank top and black jeans. Simple. She plops down on the opposite end of the couch from Santana. "So, what we watchin'?"

Santana turns to the blonde raising an questioning eyebrow at her. "We?" Brittany nods enthusiastically. "_I _- am watching football." Santana nods towards the television.

"I see." Brittany scrunches her face up for a second while she thinks something over. "Well, then, can I join you?"

"Sure, but I thought you didn't like football?" Santana says.

"I never said that. I said that I don't watch it very often. I haven't watched enough football to decided whether or not I like it." Brittany explains.

"Oh, okay. Be my guest." Santana turns back to the game.

They sit and watch the game for a few minutes in relative silence. Every now and then Santana will groan or moan or whine or grumbles or makes some other strange noise, that Brittany has never heard from her before. She thinks it cute, funny, adorable even. But, she keeps it too herself. It just something more that she has learned about Santana and commits to memory.

A commercial comes on. "So, what is your favorite team?" Brittany asks.

Santana turns to look at her again. "Green Bay, why?"

"Not Cincinnati or Cleveland?" Brittany asks. It's a logical assumption. They do live in Ohio.

"Uh-no. Why?" Santana asks again.

"Just curious." The blonde shrugs. "So, who's playing now?"

Santana eyes her curiously for a few seconds. "What's with all the questions?"

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"You like football and- I like you. I want to know more about you so I want to know more about football." Brittany ducks her head, shy all of a sudden. "It's silly."

Santana's heart melts a little. "It's not silly." She says in a whisper. So quiet, in fact, that Brittany barely hears her. But she does. She picks up her head so she can see Santana. When she does Santana is smiling. It's a little smile but it's a happy, content, warm, genuine sort of smile. Something Brittany has only she on her once of twice. She smiles back.

"New Orleans and Green Bay." Santana tells her.

"Okay." Brittany turns back to the tv. The game now back from commercial.

* * *

They watched the rest of the game in silence. Except for when Santana cheered when 'her team' scores a touchdown. Brittany paid close attention and tried to learn as much as she could. She wanted to ask Santana a bunch of questions but didn't want to interrupt the game. They could wait.

Santana turns off the television as the closing credits for the game run. "What do you want to do for supper?"

Brittany is silent for a second before a smirk takes over her face.

"What?"

"I have an idea." She stands up from the couch and holds her hand out for Santana. She pulls Santana to her feet. She tugs Santana through the house.

"Brittany, what-"

Brittany grabs the brunette's keys out of the dish by the door and hands them to her. The garage door opens. "Oh." Santana knows.

Brittany practically runs across the garage and jumps into the passengers seat. All Santana can do is watch and smile at Brittany's excited silliness.

"Come on, Santana. You said we could go for a ride. We can go get something to eat."

Santana shakes her head and crosses the room and pulls open the driver's side door. She ducks her in inside the car. "You're something else Brittany."

"So. You love it." Brittany grins at Santana.

Santana stands up straight, biting her bottom lip, so Brittany can't sees her blushing like a fool. Maybe she does love it. So what?

After a moment she slips into the car and starts the engine and they are off.

"This is so awesome. I feel awesome." Brittany cheers.

'_You are awesome.' _Santana thinks. "So, where are we going?" Santana asks.

"I'll tell you. Just turn where I say." Brittany tells her as she smiles out the window like a fool. Santana nods.

Fifteen minutes later they are pulling into the parking lot of an ice cream shop. "Brittany, we can't eat ice cream for supper." Santana says as she realizes where they are.

"Why not?" Brittany turns to her, serious as ever.

"Because it's not a healthy meal."

"Who said anything about being healthy. You asked what I wanted to do for supper. This is what I want to do." She nods towards the building.

Santana really can't say no to the blonde. "Okay. Fine." She gets out of the car and waits near the front bumper for Brittany. They go in together and order their ice cream and sit down.

"So, what do you think?" Santana asks in between bites of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"About what?" Brittany asks back.

"My Camaro."

"Oh um-" She scoops up a spoonful of ice cream. "-it's very sexy. And awesome."

Santana giggles. "You said that already."

"Oh well, it is. And extremely cool and bad ass and awesome." Brittany says as she guides another spoonful to her lips.

"Okay." Santana rolls her eyes because-. "I didn't know you liked cars so much."

Brittany looks up from her bowl of ice cream. "I don't."

"Then why such an interest in mine?"

Brittany shrugs. "It's old and cool and awesome. I don't know. You're the only person I've ever known with an old, cool, awesome car." She explains.

"Oh."

* * *

**Monday, October 1, 2012**

Monday morning rolls around and Brittany is out of bed before five. Up and getting ready for her first day back at work. The six to twelve shift. She set it up with Mrs. Daniels to work a similar shift to the one she had before she was arrested.

It's not going to be the exact same though. Six in the morning until noon Sunday thru Tuesday but then Wednesday and Thursday noon to six in the evening. That's the new schedule that they hammered out. Mrs. Daniels, of course, said it couldn't be the same. She had to hire someone new to replace Brittany and now has to accommodate for them too.

Brittany hasn't been up this early in forever. Months. Five am, somehow, feels earlier than it use to. She quietly exits her bedroom and tip-toes down the hallway. Careful not to wake Santana. That's the last thing that she wants to do. She goes downstairs and starts a pot of coffee.

While the coffee is going she gets the paper and make herself a bowl of cereal. Grabbing her coffee and breakfast she sits at the kitchen table eating quickly while skimming the paper.

Then it off to work. By bike. It would be kind of a long walk from Santana house so bicycle it is.

* * *

When Santana wakes up and goes downstairs. There is a pot of coffee waiting for her, a mug on the counter, and a note.

_S,_

_I'm off to my first day back at work (wish me luck). I hope I didn't make too much noise this morning or wake you. If I did, sorry. I'm done at noon today. Well, have a good day. I will see you when you get home from work._

_B_

"Good luck, Brittany." Santana says quietly into the empty kitchen. With a tiny smile on her lips she pours herself a cup of coffee and goes over to the table. The paper already there, folded neatly, waiting to be read. "Jesus Christ. This is all so domestic but- I could totally get use to this." She mumbles to herself. She drinks her coffee and thinks about Brittany under the illusion that she is reading the morning paper.

Her thoughts go back to the note that Brittany wrote her. It makes her think of something else. _The letter. _She jumps up from her chair nearly knocking over her coffee in the process. She catches the mug and steadies it before she is rushing towards her office in the back of the house.

She flies into the room and pulls open the desk drawer in a panic. Her eyes snap down to the contents. The white envelope still resting there, untouched.

She sits in her desk chair and calms herself down. She doesn't really know why she was so panicked in the first place. It's nothing really. Just a very important letter that she wrote and forgot about.

The question now is what to do with it now that she remembered that it exists. Give it to Brittany. Or keep it to herself. Or just throw it away like it never existed. She ponders her options for a few minutes. Eventually, she runs her hands through her hair. Not making a decision she shut the desk drawer. She needs to get ready for work or she is going to be late. And being late on a Monday is never a good idea. It puts the whole week in a awkward funk.

* * *

The door clicks open and Santana walks in. She looks around silently. She sees nothing. So she listens. For Brittany.

When she pinpoint her location she takes immediate action. Hurrying into the kitchen eager to hear about how Brittany's first day of work went.

Brittany is stirring something on the stovetop. She doesn't hear Santana come in.

Santana sneaks up behind her. Wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist from behind. Resting her chin on the blondes shoulder, their bodies flush together.

The blonde jumps before settling down into Santana's embrace. It's a heavenly feeling. She sighs. "How was work?" Brittany speaks first.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing. How was your first day back at the restaurant?" Santana whispers into her ear.

Brittany shrugs. Santana's head goes up and down with the movement and it makes her smile. "Business as usual, I guess. Everyone was glad that I'm back. Caught up on all the gossip. Took people's order. Brought them their meals. The usual." She stirs the pot mindlessly.

"Hmm. Is there usually a lot of gossip in the waitress circle?" Santana asks amused.

Brittany smiles at that. "Yeah. It's like a club or a cult or whatever those things are called."

"Mmm." Santana isn't sure what Brittany is referring to.

Brittany can sense it. "Like a fight club but instead of fighting it's gossiping. Gossip Club. The first rule about Gossip Club is you don't talk about Gossip Club. Telling you this right now probably in violation of that rule. I might even have to kill you."

Santana laughs into her ear.

Brittany feels a chill run through her body.

Santana feels it too. "You alright?" The concern clear when she speaks.

"Yep." Brittany squeaks. "So, how was your day."

"Too long." Brittany hums in response inviting Santana to continue. "All afternoon I thought about the end of the day and when I could come home and see how your first day went." She admits.

"Is that so?" Brittany teases.

"Yes." Santana blushes a little. Thankful at Brittany can't see her face. She changes the subject. "What are you making?"

"Hamburger Helper." Brittany says confidently. It's one of the few things she is awesome at making.

"Sounds yummy." She pulls away from Brittany and reaches for one of the cabinets. She pulls out some dishes and starts setting the table. Again, thinking how domestic it all feels.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Tuesday, October 9, 2012**

The sun is starting to fall behind the trees in the back yard; casting long shadows over the grass. It's a cool afternoon, not warm like it was a few days before, but not cool enough for a sweatshirt, yet. It's calm, peaceful. No distractions. Just Brittany and her thoughts.

The blonde sits on one of the lounge chairs, on the patio, by the pool. The sound of the pool pump humming low in the back of Brittany mind. She faces the back of the yard. The fence at the back of the yard more specifically.

It has been on her mind for a while now. Like it's calling to her. Like a big empty canvas waiting to be put to good use.

Thinking. Planning. Plotting. Strategizing. Calculating.

A new idea brewing in her mind. A mural.

There are a few problems though. First, she told Santana that she wasn't going to be vandalizing anymore property. But it's not vandalism if she has permission, right. Another thing is that she told herself that she would only create works of art on smaller types of canvas. No walls or buildings or large surfaces or _fences._ She said she wouldn't but the urge is just too great. Maybe if she just asked Santana for her permission to paint on the fence.

Brittany sits there a while contemplating her options over and over. The sun sets and there is little light left in the back yard. Dusk is upon her. She hears the patio door slide open but doesn't bother turning around to look. She knows exactly who it is.

A few seconds later Santana is at her left side.

"Whatcha doing, Britt?" Santana's voice floats into Brittany's brain disrupting her thought process.

"Nothing." Brittany shakes her head gently.

"Okay." Santana says skeptically. "You should come inside soon. It's getting cold out here." Santana encourages.

"In a little while." Brittany barely whispers.

"What are you doing?" Santana tries again. Looking the blonde up and down for a sign as to her strange behavior.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Brittany's eyes finally snap to Santana's.

"Bout what?"

"Uh- you probably don't want to know." Brittany admits. Maybe this isn't a good idea. She can't possibly ask Santana. She knows the lawyer will condemn this sort of thing.

Santana doesn't respond. Her brow creases. "Brittany it's dark, just come inside."

"In a minute. I'm almost done."

"Brittany." Santana taps the blonde's leg, bending over to sit on the lounge chair. Brittany slides her legs over to give Santana more room. Santana adjusts before resting a palm on Brittany's thigh looking her straight in the eye. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She's not asking. It's a gently request.

"You won't like it."

"Try me." Santana counters.

"I was thinking- about the fence." Santana quirks an eyebrow at her. The blonde explains. "Your fence." She nods her head towards the back of the yard at the fence. "I have an idea in my head." She ducks her head. "To paint your fence." She looks back up to get Santana's reaction. Even though it's going to be a bad one. She can't help not look.

The brunette's face is surprisingly blank. Not mad or upset or angry or sad or disappointed. After a second Brittany can swear she sees a teeny tiny smile there. She leans in towards Santana a little to get a closer look.

"What are you saying here, Brittany? You want to vandalize my property now too?"

Brittany tilts her head to the side slightly. Is Santana messing with her? "No. Well, yes. But it wouldn't be vandalism if I have permission. I have an idea for a mural for your fence. I think it would be really cool. Of course. But, I swear, I won't do it if it's not okay with you."

Santana smile grows. "You're super cute right now."

"What?"

"Yes, that's what. You can totally paint the shit out of that fence." Santana hikes her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the fence. "It would be so much better than some other random property in the city where you could get arrested again. We don't need that, now do we. Better here than anywhere else. Go crazy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. As long as you promise that it will look awesome."

Brittany holds up three fingers. "Promise. Scouts honor." Santana folds over with laughter. "What?" Brittany asks as she shrugs.

It's at least a full minute before she recovers. "Can we go inside now? I'm freezing my tatas off." She stands from the lounge chair and offers her hand to Brittany.

"It's not that cold out." Brittany differs. Santana just wiggles her fingers for Brittany to take.

"How chivalrous." Brittany smirks up at Santana before taking her hand.

"Whatever." Santana tries to brush it off.

* * *

**Monday, October 15, 2012**

Brittany is sitting in her room. The house phone lying on the bed next to her. She is watching the clock. Waiting for the moment she can pick up the phone and dial a number.

It's five minutes to five. Only another twenty-five minutes before her father will be home from work. She could call now. Knowing that her sister is, most likely, home. She could talk to her. But she doesn't know if she can talk to her sister for twenty-five minutes. So she'll wait a little longer.

Lord Tubbington roams in the room with meow.

"Hey Tubbs. What up?"

Tubbington walks over and stops at Brittany's feet which hang off the side of the bed. _Meow. _She bends over and picks him up and puts him on the bed.

"You're so spoiled." She smiles down at him and pats him between the ears. "I never got a chance to ask you how you like living here. It's really nice, right. A big comfy house. Lots of great hiding spots for you and lots of Santana for me. I think we are the luckiest pair on the planet."

_Meow._

* * *

"_Hello."_

"Hi, Sara. It's Britt. How are you?"

"_Hey Britt. I'm okay. How have you been? Adjusting to the move- the strange living arrangement you have?"_ Her little sister asks.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_You just jumping up and moving in with your lawyer. In the simplest form- it's weird."_

'_Fuck off.' _Brittany wants to say. But she doesn't because, after all, it's her little sister that she's talking to. "It's not weird. And she's not my lawyer anymore. She's my- my friend." She stutters. She hopes her sister didn't catch it or will think nothing of it.

"_Whatever it is, it's weird." _Brittany couldn't be that lucky.

She's had enough already. Are all teenager this obnoxious. She hopes for a second that she was never that bad. "Is dad home yet?" She asks instead.

"_Yeah, he just got home a couple minutes ago. He's changing I think. I will tell him you're on the phone."_

"Okay. Thanks. Bye Sara."

"_Bye Britt."_ Brittany smiles. They could probably be at each other's throats but still love each other at the end.

A few seconds go by before her father's voice comes across the phone line. _"Hey Britt, how are things?"_

"Things?" Brittany asks. She doesn't think she's ever heard her dad say something like that.

"_Yeah. Things. Life. Work. Tubbs. You. Friends. The things in your life. How are they?"_

Brittany chuckles a little. "I know what you meant dad. It was just strange- the way you said it."

"_Sophisticated?"_

"No." She says with all seriousness. "And _things _are fine, good, maybe great even."

"_Wow. So work is good then. I was worried that it would be difficult for you. I mean everyone in that town probably knows who you are from the trial. People can be mean Britt."_

"I know dad. Most people are actually really nice about it. But, lets not talk about that."

"_Okay. What would you like to talk about then?" _He asks curiously. It could be anything. _"You're not in trouble again, are you?"_

"No, dad, I'm not. I'm staying out of trouble. I promised Santana that I would try not to do anything that would get me in trouble."

"_Oh, Santana. How is she?"_

"Um- good. But anyway-" Brittany has something to say and she wants to get it out. She isn't really one to be nervous but, ever since she decided to call her dad earlier in the day, she has been nervous. "-I have something to ask you."

"_Okay. Shoot." _Her father says.

"Bang." They both smile at their silly joke but neither says anything about it. They just both now the other is smiling like a goof. "I wanted to ask if you and Sara wanted to come and visit the first weekend in November. I have the weekend free- no work- and I wanted you two to come and see the place and me and stuff." Nerves. "If you have time that is."

"_Of course, dear. Even if I didn't have time, I would make time, for you."_

"And Sara?"

"_And Sara. She's coming whether she likes it or not. But, I think at the end of the trip she will like it." _He tries to sound confident about the statement.

"Right. Okay."

"_So, what will we be doing?" _Her dad questions.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it. First thing, I wanted to ask you and then you had to say yes. One step at a time, right?"

"_Right."_

"I want to show you where I live and we can go to the restaurant for lunch and I don't know what else, yet. But, I will definitely think about it."

"_That sounds great. I only have one more question for you."_

"What?"

"_What about Santana?"_

"What about her?" Her nerves probably double in that instant.

"_Will she be there?"_

"Yeah, she does live here. She will be included in my plans." She tells her father. "Is there a problem with that?"

"_Nope. Not at all. Just curious. She is an awesome girl and has done so much for you. I was just wondering. It will be great to see her too."_ Dan tells his daughter.

"She is great." Brittany smirks. But for so many different reasons than her father is thinking.

It's all still under wraps. No one knows anything. Well, except Puck has his suspicions. And if things go well it will all be revealed eventually.

"It was great talking to you dad. I have to go make supper. I can't wait to see you and Sara in a couple of weeks."

"_I can't wait either. Bye Britt. I love you."_

"Love you too dad. Bye."

Brittany hangs up the phone and looks over at a sleeping Lord Tubbington. "Dad and Sara are coming to visit us soon." She lets Tubbs sleep while she heads downstairs to start supper. Everyone loves grilled cheese and tomato soup, right?

* * *

**Wednesday, October 17, 2012**

"I'm home." Santana announces as she busts through the door. She looks around and doesn't see Brittany. She sets her things down on the counter and walks into the living room. "I'm home." She says with a little less conviction this time.

Lord Tubbington wobbles out from behind the couch. _Meow._

Santana looks at her wrist watch. 4:35. _'Wow, I got done with work super early today. Too bad Brittany is still at work.' _

_Meow._

"I'm not feeding you. You're fat enough." Santana glares at the cat.

_Meow._

Santana rolls her eyes and flops over face first onto the couch. Tubbington comes around, sits down on the floor, next to the piece of furniture.

_Meow._

"You don't give up, do you?" Santana rolls onto her back so she can see him.

_Meow._

"I'm. Not. Feeding. You." Santana annunciates every syllable. She sits up and stares down at the cat. "That's Brittany's job." She freezes when the words leave her mouth. She shouldn't. She doesn't know why. It strikes her in some way.

It's not a job. Feeding the cat. Well, it's a responsibility. But, not a job. And it's not Brittany's job to do. Santana has fed Lord Tubbington before. A couple of times when Brittany didn't have to get up early to go to work and Santana was up before her. It's not Santana's job either. It's both their jobs, really. But, it's not a job. And Lord Tubbington isn't Santana's cat. And he only gets fed in the morning.

"Fuck." Santana whispers. She's freaking out a little and she doesn't even know why. She lays down and curls up into a ball on the couch. When she reaches for the remote and turns the tv on Lord Tubbington meows at her again. She eyes him warily before flipping through the channels.

She settles on a show and starts to relax.

* * *

As Brittany closes the front door behind her she can see the light from the tv in the living room. There is no other light coming from anywhere in the house that she can see. The blonde takes off her shoes and ventures around the corner into the living room.

She stops as soon as she sees it. Shaking her head in disbelief and chuckling under her breath.

There on the couch is Santana, curled up in a ball, asleep. The remote rests loosely in one hand, hanging over the edge of the couch. The other hand wrapped around a big ball of fur that is tucked into her chest.

It's probably the cutest thing Brittany has ever seen. The two of them sleeping as the tv works as background noise. She quietly sneaks across the room, careful to not wake either the cat or the girl. She pulls her phone from her pocket thankful that it isstill on silent from work. She flips to the camera option and aims the phone at the couch. She takes a couple of pictures before again silently as possible sneaking out of the room.

She decides to go upstairs and take a shower and then come back down and see if they have woken up.

* * *

**Friday, October 19, 2012**

Brittany is doing the dishes after supper when Santana comes up behind her. In a bold move, wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. Santana turns her head and lays it across Brittany's back and squeezes herself tight to the taller girl.

"What's up?" Brittany knows something is wrong. Or that something is bothering Santana.

"Nothing." Santana mumbles and snuggles closer into Brittany's back.

"It's gotta be something. Not that I mind, but you're like clinging to my back." Brittany tells her in a gently voice.

At Brittany's words Santana pulls away. Too much. She stands behind the blonde looking at her toes.

Brittany spins around not caring that she still has soap suds on her hands. "Hey." She tries to get Santana's attention. She raises her right hand and hooks a soapy finger under Santana's chin and lifts it so she can see her face.

Santana's eyes flick all other the place. Everywhere but Brittany's face. "Look at me, Santana." The brunette shakes her head. "Why not?" She shrugs and looks away completely. Santana doesn't know why she is still standing there like a dumby. She could just walk away and leave Brittany to her dishes but she doesn't. Something keeps her rooted where she is.

Brittany's soapy hands come up and cup Santana's cheeks and turn her head. "Britt, your hands are all full of bubbles." Santana practically whines.

"You wouldn't look at me." The blonde shrugs. "What's up? Why are you so flustered?" Brittany looks straight into Santana's eyes as she speaks. Santana finally doesn't resist and stares back at Brittany.

"I- I- just- can we talk?" Santana finally stutters out.

"Sure thing. Can I finish the dishes first?" Santana nods. "Okay. You wanna wait for me here or somewhere else?" Brittany asks.

"Uh- can you meet me in my room when you're done?" Santana asks timidly.

"Sure thing. I'll just be a couple minutes longer." Brittany waits for Santana to give her an answer before turning back to the sink.

"Okay. I'll be upstairs." She turns and makes her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Brittany walks up the stairs with a glass of water in each hand. She gets to the end of the hall where Santana's door is cracked open. She'd knock a little but her hands are full so she toes open the door and walks in. "I brought you some water." She walks over to the bed where Santana is sitting. She is fiddling with her fingers nervously. Brittany offers the water but Santana just shakes her head. She puts both glasses on the nightstand before taking a seat next to Santana on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to talk about? Why are you so nervous?" Brittany starts.

"I want to talk about us. About what's happening. It's been a few weeks Brittany. Three actually."

"I'm aware." Brittany smiles at her.

"Brittany. I'm being serious."

"I know." Brittany raises her hands in front of herself in surrender.

Her hands fall and her right hand slides over Santana's thigh. She gives it a gently, encouraging squeeze.

Santana lifts a questioning eyebrow at Brittany. Brittany nods back for her to continue. Santana shakes her head. Brittany moves her hand from Santana's thigh to her fidgeting hands. She covers both the brunette's hands with her one, stilling them.

They both stare at each other for a few moments in silence.

"We have sort of been doing thing backwards if you think about it?" Santana starts off.

"How do you mean?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Well, uh- you moved in here and then the thing with the pool table and-" She trails off.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it is what it is, I guess." Brittany shrugs.

"Right, but maybe we should like finish- doing things- in reverse order."

"Like?" Brittany thinks she knows but she wants Santana to tell her for certain.

"Like dating or going on a date or stuff like that." Santana elaborates. She's too nervous to even think properly.

"So, let me get this correct. We are doing everything backwards and you want to do the things we should have done at the beginning?"

Santana ducks her chin to her chest but nods.

"Okay. So- are you saying that you want to go on a date with me?" Brittany questions.

Santana nods again without looking up.

"Well, why didn't you just say that silly?" Brittany giggles. It's that giggle that makes Santana finally look up at her.

The lawyer shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I was scared."

"Of what? That I wouldn't agree."

"Maybe." Santana shrugs again and looks away from the blonde. It shouldn't be this hard for her but for some reason it is. It is a big thing, a big step. An important step. It means that this thing that they have is serious.

Santana feels Brittany shift around. She looks back to see Brittany kneeling in front of her. Her hands resting on Santana's knees. Brittany looking up waiting for Santana's eyes to connect with her own. "Santana Lopez, will you go on a date with me?" Brittany asks with big, warm, blue eyes.

Santana smiles down at her. "Yes." She whispers.

Brittany rubs the back of her hand across her forehead. "Phew. I was nervous for a second there. Thought maybe you were gonna say no." Brittany teases.

Santana pouts. "Are you making fun of me?"

Brittany shrugs and sits back on the bed next to her. She wraps on arm around Santana and pulls her into her side. She kisses Santana on the temple, lingering for a moment. "Sometimes it's hard not to. Plus, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Put a smile on that pretty face of yours."

"I don't really know if it worked." Santana tells her.

"Oh. Well, how about this?" Brittany uses her free hand to tilt Santana's face toward hers. She kisses her on the nose before rubbing their noses together. It has Santana giggling in seconds.

"Britt, that tickles." Santana giggles out. Brittany stops and pulls away so she can just look at Santana.

"How about next Saturday?" Brittany asks after a minute.

"For what?" Santana has no idea. She is completely lost after all of the giggling and silliness that Brittany just laid out.

"For our date. Don't tell me you have forgot already?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "I would never forget. You just distracted me, that's all."

"Oh, so your going to blame me." Brittany huffs and pulls her arm away from around Santana.

"Yes, it was totally your fault." Santana says.

Brittany gets up and walks through the door of the bedroom pretending she is angry. "Wait, where are you going?" Santana calls after her.

There is silence. Santana is about to go see where Brittany went when the blonde barrels through the door. Running towards the bed and jumping onto it. Before Santana's knows what's happening she is being tackled and pinned to the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brittany says as she rolls onto her side off of the brunette.

Santana mimics her position so they are facing each other. "Good."

* * *

**Friday, October 26, 2012**

Lord Tubbington sits on the bed as Brittany pulls clothes out of the closet.

"I just don't know what I'm going to wear. I have everything else planned out. But- this- needs to be perfect. I need to find the perfect outfit. But what?" She rambles.

She shuffles the clothes across the bar that they hang on.

"It's tomorrow and it has to be perfect. I just need to figure this out. I wish you could help me Lord T." She turns towards the bed and glances at the cat for a second before turning back to the clothes.

"This is serious. I don't think I've ever been this serious about a date. But, I do know that it's serious. Like, if this date goes well, then everything will be set. Smooth sailing from then on. Ya know."

She grabs a handful of clothes and turns and throws them on the bed. Barely missing the cat. He glares at her before relaxing again. "Sorry bud. I just feel like this is the make it or break it moment. To tell you the truth I am kinda nervous. I like Santana a ton but what if something goes wrong. Then what?"

She stops and looks to Lord Tubbington like he is going to start speaking at any second and give her the wisdom that she needs.

She shakes the thought from her head. "No, that wouldn't happen. Nothing can go wrong. I just have this feeling. I don't even know what it is. I can't explain it really. I'm just so happy when I'm around Santana. Not that I'm not happy other times. But, I'm extra happy when she is around me. She's just so awesome. I don't even know."

"But, I do know that I have to look awesome for this date. I know for a fact that Santana will look hot so I have to do my best to look hot too. It's so easy for her to pull off looking hot but not for me. I really need to focus."

Brittany goes over to her iPod and turns it on. She skips back over to the closet as a song starts. _'Oh Fall Out Boy.' _She thinks before rummaging through items of clothing.

_Last year's wishes. __Are this year's apologies. Every last time I come home. I take my last chance. To burn a bridge or two. I only keep myself this sick in the head. Cause I know how the words get you {off}._

_We're the new face of failure. Prettier and younger but not any better off. Bullet proof loneliness. At best, at best_

_Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you. Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you._

Brittany freezes when she actually listens to the lyrics. She turns her head to the side for a second and thinks about them. "Damn." She whispers.

_Collect the bad habits. That you couldn't bare to keep. Out of the woods but I love. A tree I used to lay beneath. Kissed teeth stained red. From a sour bottle baby girl. With eyes the size of baby worlds._

_We're the new face of failure. Prettier and younger but not any better off. Bullet proof loneliness. At best, at best._

_Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you. Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you. Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you. Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you._

Brittany knows the song, of course, it's on her iPod, but can't for the life of her think of the title.

_The best way. To make it through. With hearts and wrists intact. Is to realize. Two out of three ain't bad. Ain't bad._

_Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. If I woke up next to you. Me and you. (Honeymoon). Setting in a honeymoon. Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I wake up next to you. If I woke up next to you. Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon. If I wake up next to you. (Honeymoon)._

The song ends and Brittany goes over to her iPod. She runs her thumb over the screen making it go back to the song. The title then pops up. _I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)._


	24. Chapter 24

Hopefully this makes up for that last chapter. I feel like it was sub-par. I think this one is much better. Enjoy.

Chapter 24

**Saturday, October 27, 2012**

Brittany looks at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. She has been patiently waiting for the last fifteen minutes. They agreed they would leave at 7. They have a reservation for 7:30. It's now 7:06.

"Santana. We are gonna be later. Hurry up." Brittany yells threw the house.

Brittany has been ready for the last half hour. In a dark purple dress and heels. Hair falling loosely over her shoulders.

She goes over to the staircase and looks up the stairs. "Santa-" In that second the brunette appears at the top of the stairs. "-na." Santana smiles shyly and descends the stairs.

"Hey." Santana whispers when she is standing into front of Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany whispers. She can't take her eyes off of the brunette.

"You look great Britt." Santana tells her.

Brittany shakes her head. "No. _You _look great. Amazing. Fantastic. Just wow."

Santana ducks her head away from Brittany's gaze. "Thanks." She says as the blush creeps across her skin. Black strapless dress and red heels and a light jacket to protect from the cool fall air.

"Should we go?" Santana looks back at Brittany.

The blonde nods. Words not coming to her at the moment.

* * *

Santana drives them to the restaurant. "I hope you like Italian." Brittany says as the pull into a parking space.

Santana shuts the car off and turns to Brittany. "I do." She smirks. "Let's go."

They walk in and are seated. It's not until the waitress, Sandy, comes over to take their drink order does Brittany think something is up.

"Hello, Santana. I haven't seen you here in a while." Sandy starts.

"Yeah. Busy. Ya know." Santana shrugs. "Can we get a bottle of your best red wine?"

"Yep. I'll be right back with that." Sandy scurries away.

"Santana?" Brittany eyes her curiously.

"What?"

"What was that? Do you come here a lot?"

"Maybe."

"If I would have known that then I would have picked somewhere else to eat." Brittany slumps down in her seat. Defeated. This date isn't going the way she hoped it would.

"No. No. This is perfect Brittany. I love this restaurant. Breadstix is my favorite. I think it's pretty cool that you picked my favorite restaurant for our first date and you didn't even know that it was my favorite."

Brittany brightens. She smiles coyly. _'Our first date.'_ On repeat over and over in her mind.

"What?" Santana giggles at her.

Brittany shakes her head. "Nothing."

Sandy comes back and they order their meals. Spaghetti and meatballs for Brittany and fettuccine for Santana.

They eat in relative silence. The comfortable kind with a little bit of small talk mixed in.

"What say we make this thing official?" Brittany says once they finish their dinners. She grins from ear to ear and gestures between herself and Santana with her index finger for emphasis.

"Brittany." Santana tries to write it off. "I-"

"Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany reaches across the table and takes both us the Latina's hands in her own.

Santana closes her eyes. Ever since the day Brittany moved in with her Santana hasn't wanted anything more. She shakes her head back and forth lightly. She can't believe it.

"No?" Brittany asks when she sees Santana's reaction. "Why not?" She asks before anything else. She looks around the restaurant nervously.

Santana's eye snap open. She squeezes her hands where Brittany holds them. The blonde looks back to her. "Brittany."

"I thought that-"

"No Brittany. I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend. God, I just feel like that's what we've been doing but without any definition to it. I want to be your girlfriend. And, perhaps more importantly, I want you to be my girlfriend. Brittany will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany's face breaks out into a smile. "I asked you first." She giggles.

"Yes. Of course. A thousand times yes."

Santana watches as Brittany gets up out of her side of the booth and slide into Santana's side. "Britt?" Brittany grabs Santana by the cheeks and pulls her closer. She stares into the brunette eyes for a few seconds before pushing forward and connecting their lips together.

"Yes." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips. "I will." She presses their lips together again gently.

* * *

They come home from their date. Brittany starts taking off her heels. "I'm so not use to these things." She throws one on the floor.

"Will you come upstairs with me?" Santana asks Brittany as they take their heels off.

Brittany smirks and wiggles her eyebrows at Santana.

Santana scrunches her face up. "No, Brittany not that." Santana chastises. "I have something I want to- something- I have something for you."

"Okay." Brittany smiles. "Lets go." The blonde pulls Santana towards the staircase.

"Slow down, Britt. I have shorter legs than you."

Brittany slows and looks over her shoulder to Santana. "Sorry."

They walk, slower, the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to Santana's room. Brittany's sits down on the edge of the bed and waits for Santana. She watches as Santana paces back and forth across the room. "Santana?"

"Hmm."

"Santana?" Brittany tries again.

"Stay in here. I will be right back." The brunette disappears from the room.

Santana hurries down the hall, down the stairs, to the back of the house, to her office. She pulls open the desk drawer and finds it right where she left it. She picks it up and looks over the envelope. She needs to do this now.

She shuts the drawer and makes her way back up the stairs to Brittany. She goes in and sits on the bed next to the blonde. She holds the envelope out to Brittany.

"What's this?" Brittany furrows her brow in confusion.

"It's for you. I want you to read it. But not here. You need to go away." Santana tells her.

"What?" Brittany asks.

"This is for you. I want you to read it. But- you can't read it around me. Go read it alone. In your room, maybe?" Santana continues.

"O-kay." Brittany says slowly. She takes the envelope from Santana and stands up. She looks down at the girl on the bed. Santana just nods with a shy smile. "Okay." Brittany says again before she is gone.

* * *

Brittany goes down the hall to her room and lays down, on her stomach, on the bed. She opens the envelope up and pulls out two sheets of paper.

_8/30/12_

_Dear Brittany, _

_I know this might seem odd and super old fashioned but I felt like I needed to do this. I am writing you today to let you know about my recent thoughts and feelings._

_I came home from work tonight and turned on the tv and that show The Big Bang Theory was on. So I watched it. You were right it is soooo funny. I think I might even have a new favorite show._

_Anyway, I was watching and I thought of you. I haven't seen or spoken to you in over 3 weeks. Somehow, it seems like so much longer than that._

_The last time that I saw you was when you kissed me, and then as you were walking away from me. I wondered at the time if I would ever see you again. Okay, so maybe I didn't wonder it then. I was too shocked to think anything really. You rendered me speechless, if I remember correctly._

_I was shocked but in the best way possible. That kiss, I don't even know what to say really. It wasn't anything huge or romantic even. It was just a simple kiss. Your lips pressed to mine. But, it may have been the best (simple) kiss I have ever received. When you took my cheeks in your palms I stopped breathing for a second. I just didn't know what to do. My brain wasn't responding to anything. So, I just stood there and let you kiss me._

_What I felt was breathtaking and warm and beautiful. I know it sounds cliché but that's how I felt in that moment._

_But then you were pulling back and it was over. You said, "I just had to do that before I go." and I didn't know what to say or do in response. So, I just stood there like a big dumb idiot and watched you leave._

_I stood in that spot for a good 2 or 3 minutes. I wanted to try and remember that moment for a very long time. It was truly amazing. I thought that if I stood there a while I would remember it better. _

_And I've been thinking about it a lot. Um…I would like it if it would happen again. And if it were to happen again I wouldn't just stand there like a dumby. _

_I know that it might be unlikely right now with me living here in Lima and you living with your dad. The timing definitely isn't right. I am a busy person, sometimes regretfully so. And you are (I assume) busy too. With your family and I'm sure you've found another job._

_I really really want to be friends. And if that's as far as it goes I'm okay with that too. I hope that when you get this maybe we could talk on the phone. I have your dad's number so…if you are okay with it I could call you. Start out slow, maybe talk once or twice a week. And then if we both have time maybe we could meet up for coffee. I could come and visit or pick you up for coffee. Something. I don't know, we can discuss it. But also (obviously) I wouldn't be opposed if our friendship turned into something more. I'm rambling now-_

_I just wanted you to know how I felt. About everything. About you._

_You are, hands down, the most interesting person I have ever met. I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances. But, I am truly glad that we did meet. No matter how it happened._

_That first day, when you flirted with me, and I didn't pick up on it, you opened my eyes. You made me see things that I had never seen before. You made me see that there are genuinely good people in this world. And you are one of them._

_To be able to be so positive with everything that you had to go through with being arrested and the trial. I've never seen that before with any of my clients. And when you told me about your past and your mom and your family, I knew that you were special. That there was no one else out there like you. You are special, Brittany. You are warm and welcoming and talented and brilliant and beautiful. You are one of the funniest people that I know. You are an expert flirt and, lets just say, easy on the eyes._

_I can't wait to talk to you again. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy. And it's a great feeling._

_I hope this wasn't too weird to read. It is how I feel and it wasn't the easiest thing for me to do. To sit down and basically write out all of my emotions was very out of the norm for me. But, I felt it was important._

_Write me back or call me. Your dad has my number._

_-Santana Lopez_

_PS - You are kinda badass and it's kinda hot._

* * *

After Brittany reads the letter she takes a moment to gather her thoughts before getting off the bed. "Wowzers."

Brittany makes a pit stop at the bathroom before returning to Santana's room. She knocks on the door. "Yeah." Santana's voice is small and timid from the other side of the door. Brittany pushes the door open. Santana is lying in bed under the covers, already changed into her pajamas.

"Are you sleeping?" Brittany asks when she sees her.

"No, not yet. Did you read it?"

Brittany nods. "Yep." Brittany crosses the room and sits on the bed next to where the brunette is lying. "I read it. Santana-" She sighs and stands up. Next thing she does is pull the covers off of Santana.

"Hey." Santana scoffs. Brittany smiles and crawls into bed with her and pulls the blankets back over both of them. "You're still in your dress." Santana says a little taken aback. She isn't sure what's happening. Brittany read the letter and now she is in bed next to her. Confusion is abound.

"Mhmm." Brittany nods before her arms slip under the sheets. Brittany shuffles around. Santana hears a zipper. And then Brittany's dress appears from under the blankets before it is discarded on the floor. "Not anymore." She turns towards Santana and smirks. Santana looks at her with wide eyes. "I read your letter. But I have one question."

"Okay?" Santana squeaks.

"Why didn't you ever send it to me? Why did you keep it for so long?" Brittany's voice is warm and soft when she asks.

"I never worked up enough courage and then too much time passed and I don't know. But, I did want you to have it. And now seems like an appropriate time."

"Okay." Brittany closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her into her body. "It was beautiful. Thank you." She whispers in Santana's ear.

Santana closes her eyes as her body presses against Brittany's in all the best places. "You're welcome."

Brittany lifts a leg over Santana's hip and giggles into her ear. "You're so cute. Now and in the letter and everyday really. You're just the cutest. I love it."

It sounds a little like something else.

Santana's hand slips around to Brittany's back. Cool smooth skin meets her touch. She squeezes Brittany tight. "Stop it."

"No. You're cute and a dork and absolutely beautiful. I don't know how all of those can be rolled up into one. But they are. You are."

"Brittany stop."

"No. You're smart and fun to be around. You're awesome times a million. I'm so lucky to know you. I am even luckier that I can now call you my girlfriend."

"I'm the lucky one." Santana disagrees.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-ha."

"Okay, lets agree that we are both pretty lucky then." Brittany offers.

"Very lucky and very happy." Santana adds.

Brittany smiles at her. "Lucky and happy." The blonde agrees. "A year ago I never would have thought-" She trails off.

"Thought what?"

"Any of it. Being arrested, charged with murder, spending nearly four months in jail, getting acquitted, meeting you. After everything that's happened I never would have thought that I would be lying right here, right now with you. That's the best part of all of this. You."

Santana buries her face in Brittany's neck.

"Don't be shy." Brittany teases.

Santana cuddles further into Brittany's body. Brittany holds her until they fall asleep.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 31, 2012**

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Santana asks as she shuffle around the kitchen. "I can do this by myself. I have all of the other years. It's no big deal."

"No, no. I want to." Brittany says happily.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now put your head on. The kids are gonna be here any minute."

Santana stops in her spot. "Put my head on?" She raises her eyebrow in Brittany's direction.

Brittany grins and nods vigorously. Santana shakes her head but reaches for the stuffed Bert head and puts it on her own head. "There we go." Brittany smiles before taking her own stuffed head.

Santana grabs the bowl of assorted candy just as the doorbell rings. "Let's go Ernie."

Santana pulls open the front door. Standing there are three little kids. A mermaid, a skeleton, and a miniature doctor. Behind them, by a few feet, stand their parents.

"What do you say?" The mother says to the kids.

"Trick or treat." The three kids yell in tandem holding out their bags so Santana will fill them with candy.

"Well, aren't you guys cute." Santana comments. "Let me guess. A tiny mermaid, and tiny skeleton, and a tiny veterinarian."

"I'm not a veteri- verteri-" The littlest girl sputters. "I'm a doctor." She says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my apologies." Santana says. The children still standing there holding out their bags.

"Do you know who we are?" Santana gestures between herself and Brittany.

All three kids shake their heads. "No." They quietly murmur.

"Just give them the candy." Brittany whispers from next to her. "They don't know who we are."

The kid's parents smile from behind their children. They know who Brittany and Santana are dressed as. They realize that they will have to educate their children on some Sesame Street.

"We're Bert and Ernie." Santana tells them. They all give her blank stares. "Ask your parents about them when you get home." She finally sticks her hand into the candy bowl and plunks a handful of candy into each child's bag. "There you go."

The kids turn and skip down the sidewalk. The parents give Brittany and Santana a polite wave before turning away from them and following their children to the next house.

"Maybe I should hand out the candy." Brittany says.

Santana gives Brittany a look but the stuffed heads obstruct the view. "Why?"

"I think you scared those kids." Brittany shrugs.

"I didn't."

"Okay, maybe not, but they just wanted their candy and you wanted to have a conversation with them. Not cool, San."

Santana sees more kids coming up the sidewalk. "Fine. Not so much talking next time but I'm still handing out the candy."

"Why do you get to hand out the candy?" Brittany pouts.

"Because this is my house." Santana's reason in simple.

"But- but" Brittany stutters. The kids come to the door. Santana waves at their parents.

"Trick or treat." The two princesses chime.

"I like your costumes." Santana tells them before giving each a handful of candy.

"Thanks." They say in unison and turn back down the sidewalk.

Brittany leans into Santana. "I live here too." Finally thinking of the best argument.

"True." Santana makes sure no one is looking before she smacks Brittany on the ass. "Very true."

* * *

**Sunday, November 4, 2012**

"Do you want to tell them today?" Santana asks as she pours her second cup of coffee.

"I don't know. Do you think we should?" Brittany questions from where she is reading the Sunday funnies.

"I think it should be up to you. It's your dad and your sister. It's not my decision." Santana shrugs and resumes her seat next to Brittany.

"But it is." Brittany looks up from the paper. "It's your decision as much as it is mine. It's a decision we need to make together. It takes two to tango." Brittany grins.

Santana rolls her eyes. "You're a dork but I guess you do have a point. So, what do you think?"

"I think that maybe we should wait."

"Oh." Santana slouches down in her chair.

"Not like that. I want to tell them that you are my girlfriend but I think that might be too much for one day. How about we wait until the next time we are all together to tell them. I think it will be easier that way."

"Okay." Santana grumbles.

"You really want to tell them today, don't you?" Brittany wraps her hand around Santana's on her coffee mug. The brunette nods. "Please. Can we just wait. I don't want them to feel overwhelmed. Especially my dad. First you were my lawyer and then I moved in with you and now you're my girlfriend. It's a lot to take in and I don't want him to feel overwhelmed. I think if we wait it will go better. Cuz I know he is going to ask a ton of questions and I don't feel like answering them today. I want today to be fun and relaxing and peaceful. Not a bunch of questions and back story and stuff like that. Okay?"

"Yeah. I get it. I do." Santana stands. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I gotsta look my best for my babe's fam."

Santana disappears up the stairs.

Brittany finishes the rest of the Sunday funnies in record time and then she finishes the coffee Santana left on the table. She disappears up the stairs with every intention to "help" Santana with her shower.

* * *

Brittany pulls the front door open. "Hey dad." She wraps him up in a big hug. "I'm so glad that you and Sara are here."

"Me too kiddo. It's great to see you again." He pulls back and holds her by her shoulders. "All in one piece, I see."

"Dad."

He chuckles and looks passed her. "Ah, Santana, come over here." He slides passed Brittany before wrapping his arms around Santana. "How are you?"

"Good Mr. Pierce."

He gives her a funny face. "Sorry. Dan."

"This is an amazing house Santana. How do you-" He doesn't want to be impolite so he stops his question.

Santana answers anyway. "It's okay. It's actually my parents house but-"

They get interrupted when Sara steps inside. "Holy shit." She breathes. "This house is gigantic."

"Sara." Dan and Brittany both scold.

"Sorry." She looks down at the floor. "So- what are we doing today?" She changes the subject off of herself.

"First things first. A tour of the house. Then we can go to lunch. Then I'm not sure but I thought we could come back here and hang out." Brittany tells her little sister.

"Okay. So show me this mansion." She steps forward. "Wait." They all turn to Sara. "Something's off." She looks around. Brittany and Santana share a concerned look. "Where's Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany releases the breath she didn't know she was holding. "He's probably hiding from you. I will get his treats out after I show you guys the tour and he will probably come running."

Santana bursts out in laughter. "He can't run." She chokes out in between laughing.

Dan chuckles. "She's right Britt. He can't really run."

"Tuuuuubbs?" Sara calls out into the house. She looks around like he would materialize out of thin air as soon as she called his name.

"Let's just get a tour. I'm sure he will show up at some point Sara." Dan says to the girls.

"Okay, follow me." Brittany starts out for the kitchen.

She shows her dad and sister the kitchen. Santana tags along behind them. Just because she can. After the kitchen Brittany shows them the living room. Her dad is impressed with the giant television in Santana's living room. Before going upstairs Brittany takes them downstairs to see the pool table and dart board and everything else that's in the basement. Workout equipment and a mini bar mostly.

They all head upstairs and Brittany promises to show them her room. She pushes the door open and they all walk into her room. "It's pretty boring in here but I like it." Brittany winks at Santana.

She hasn't actually been spending a lot of nights in her "own" room recently.

"Okay, so what else?" Sara asks sounding bored.

"That's about it." Brittany shrugs. "Unless you want to see the bathroom, it's just down the hall."

Sara goes out into the hallway. Brittany follows her. Followed by their dad and then Santana. Sara turns to them once they are all in the hallway. "Can we see Santana's room?" She asks with a devilish grin.

"No." Santana and Brittany say at the same time.

Sara looks between the two of them curiously. She glares at Brittany for long seconds before turning her attention to Santana and looking her up and down.

"What?" Santana says nervously.

"Nothing." Sara looks to her dad and then starts walking towards the stairs. "Something is off." She repeats her earlier statement.

* * *

The whole time during lunch Sara eyes her sister and Santana suspiciously. They sit across from each other in a corner booth at the restaurant that Brittany works at.

At one point Brittany had enough. "Cut it out you little snot." She barked at her sister. "I don't know what you're thinking but stop it."

Sara then sat staring at her plate for the rest of lunch.

Now they all sit in Santana's living room. The tv on in the background. It's Sunday, so football, of course.

"So Santana, you like football?" Dan asks.

"Love it." Santana says proudly.

"Favorite team?"

"Green Bay."

"Really? Hmm, not Cincy or Cleveland?" He asks her.

"Nope. Green Bay all the way."

"Dad you aren't going to convert her. She is crazy dedicated to her team." Brittany tells her father. "She is like a completely different person when she is watching a game. Totally focused on the tv screen. Yelling and screaming at the tv when something bad happens and jumping up and down and cheering when something good happens. It's kinda h-"

"Britt." Santana yells to get Brittany to stop talking before she says something that she shouldn't. Not now at least. "Quit embarrassing me." She covers with and then shoots Brittany a look.

"Well, I can appreciate a dedicated fan. It's not embarrassing at all." Dan tells the girls.

Sara interrupts. "Dad when are we leaving? Brittany is boring."

"I am not." Brittany says at the same time Santana says. "She is not."

"Whatever. I have to get home so that I can call my friend so I know what to wear to school tomorrow." Sara announces to the room. She had found Lord Tubbington and is currently rubbing his belly.

Brittany and her dad shake their heads disapprovingly while Santana rolls her eyes at Sara antics.

"I gotta go Tubbs but I promise I will see you again soon."

"He's not even your cat." Brittany mentions.

"Well, you were MIA for months and he became, like, my cat." Sara argues.

"He's not your cat." Brittany says sternly.

"Whatever. He likes me more. Just look at him. He's loving this." Sara rubs behind Lord Tubbington's ears.

"He does not."

"Girls." Dan yells above both of them. "Stop fighting. We're gonna leave now Sara. Seeing as you made a big stink about it." He gets up from his seat.

"Sorry Santana." He apologizes to her.

"Not a problem." She stands as well. "Sisters right?" She motions between Brittany and Sara.

"Do you have sisters then?" He asks her when he realizes that he doesn't even know.

"No. No, I don't but I can imagine." They all head for the front door. "We should all get together again. I know Brittany would like that. Maybe next time at your house Dan."

"Yeah, that would be great. You have an amazing house Santana. Thank you for inviting us." He says politely.

"That was all Britt, so thank her. I just had the idea. She planned the whole day."

"Well, thank you both." He says as he pulls Santana into a hug and then Brittany. "Lets go Sara." He says as he walks out the door. "Bye Britt. Love you. Bye Santana."

The door closes behind Dan and Sara. Santana turns to Brittany. "You and your sister." She giggles as she wraps her arms around the blonde.

"Yeah." Brittany sighs against Santana.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Thursday, November 8, 2012**

Brittany is outside in the back yard working on the fence. She's been working on it for a few weeks now. It's starting to come together and finally look like a mural and not just a bunch of colors on a fence.

She takes a couple of steps back so she can review what she has painted so far. She turns up the music that is pulsing through her headphones. She steps back up to the fence, switching colors and picking up her paint brush again.

_Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know. That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch). Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know. That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show._

Brittany spins the hat on her head around so that the bill is facing backwards. The song pumping through her veins making her feel extra 'bad'. With her thick flannel insulated shirt and cargo pants on to stay warm.

_Wake up. Grab beer. Grab rear. Shave beard. Put on some scene gear. Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up. Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts. I'm undead, unfed. Been sleeping on bunk beds. Since ten. So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it. Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined._

_Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin. So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties droppin._

_Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin. So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties droppin._

Santana steps onto the back patio. She looks around the yard and smiles. It's cold outside. But that doesn't seem to stop Brittany. She's still outside working on the her mural. She makes her way across the yard to her.

_When I start drinking. My dick does all my thinking. Hoes want to be scene with me. And I like their big thick titties. D-Cups with extra filling. Take it out let me lick it quickly. Calm down it's just a hickie._ _I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy. Drink fast and enjoy your buzz. Take back streets to avoid the fuzz. I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya'. I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta. Buy beer. Or pay the rent. My signing bonus was quickly spent. So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher. And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Ku…_

Brittany jumps about a foot in the air when she feels something touch her back. She spins around quickly and freezes, paint brush in hand.

Santana is standing there was wide eyes. "Sorry." She whispers. Brittany shakes her head and narrows her eyes. Santana points to her own ears.

"Oh." Brittany pulls out one of her ear buds with her free hand and smiles at Santana.

"You gonna attack me with that thing?" Santana nods at the paint brush that Brittany has brandished in her right hand.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbles and pulls the paint brush behind her back.

"Don't be." Santana can safely lean in now, without the risk of getting paint on herself, to give Brittany a peck on the lips. "Are you having fun out here?" She asks after their little hello kiss.

Brittany nods. "Yup. The only thing that's missing is a privacy tree house." Brittany grins like a goof. "So no one sees my work before it's finished." She adds.

"Britt, you don't need a tree house." She peeks around Brittany to see what the blonde has painted this afternoon. "You should be proud of what you have done, so far." She straightens back up.

Brittany is looking down at her feet. "Cuz I am." Santana lifts Brittany's chin with a finger. "It's great. Amazing even. I love it." She kisses Brittany again. This time longer. Soft and slow and gentle trying to show Brittany just how proud of her she is.

"Come inside." Santana requests. "It's cold out here."

"I'm okay. I was-" Santana cuts her off with another kiss.

"Please." Santana searches Brittany's eyes with her own. "You clean up out here and I will go in and make hot chocolate."

"I love hot chocolate." Brittany smiles like a little kid. All teeth and big eyes.

"I know you do."

"Okay. Give me five minutes." Brittany pulls the paint brush from behind the back and waves it in front of Santana's face.

"Don't get paint on me, Britt." Santana whines.

"I wouldn't." Brittany promises. "Don't wanna get your hot lawyer clothes all full of paint."

"I'm gonna go in and start, okay?"

"Okay."

Santana heads inside. First thing she does is start the fire in the fireplace. Next, she goes to the kitchen and start the water for the hot chocolate.

Brittany comes in the patio door and smiles at Santana. "Ready?"

"Almost. Why don't you go wait in the living room?" Santana tells her. Brittany rises an eyebrow to ask 'you sure?'. Santana nods. "Go."

Santana comes in after a minute with two mugs of hot chocolate. She hands them both to Brittany and sits down next to her. She pulls a blanket up over her and Brittany's legs.

Brittany waits for Santana to finish getting settled before handing her a mug. "Nice 'n' cozy."

"Mhm." Santana agrees.

They sip their hot chocolate in silence, snuggled together, warm and content.

"San?"

"Yeah, Britt.."

"This is perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" Santana sighs happily.

"Mhm."

* * *

"Santana, what about Thanksgiving? What are we gonna do?" Brittany asks sleepily from her spot curled into Santana's side. The hot chocolate and warm fire doing there trick and making her tired.

"I don't know, babe. We should probably make a plan. My parents will be flying in on Wednesday. They'll be here until they fly out on Sunday morning. I want you to stay here, with me, the whole time but if you have to spend a day or two with your family- I can't argue with that." Santana plays with Brittany fingers, absentmindedly, under the blanket.

"I want to be with you but- I have to have Thanksgiving with my dad and sister. Can you come with?"

"I'm afraid not. I have to have dinner with my parents." The lawyer frowns at the thought of being away from Brittany for Thanksgiving.

"Maybe you could do both. We could do both." Brittany shifts so she can see Santana's face.

Santana smiles down at her. "I don't think so. Not this year."

It's what Santana doesn't say that makes Brittany scoot up so she can place a gentle kiss to the brunette's cheek. "Okay." She says and resumes her position curled into Santana's side.

* * *

**Saturday, November 10, 2012**

The doorbell rings.

"Brittany put some pants on. Puck is here." Santana yells as she goes to answer the door. "Hey, Puckerman. How's it goin'?" She pulls him into a hug.

"Good. Got a good workout in this morning. I'm all good. How 'bout you?" Puck steps into the house and shuts the door behind him.

"I can't really complain." She shrugs.

"Okay. What's on tap for the afternoon? Is Brittany around?"

"Yeah. Why?" Santana questions.

"No reason really. So, where is she?" He asks as they walk into the living room.

"Don't know." She isn't going to tell him that before he showed up that Brittany was walking around the house in just a sweatshirt and her underwear. "Have a seat. I will go grab something to drink."

He does as he's told and sits down on the couch. He reaches for the remote control and clicks on the television and finds a college football game to watch.

* * *

Brittany slips down the stairs and into the living room. "Hi, Noah." Brittany says brightly and sits down on the opposite end of the couch from him.

"Hi, Brittany." He says without turning away from the television.

"Where's Santana?" She asks him. She expected to come downstairs and see the both of them sitting there watching tv.

"Kitchen, I think, getting some drinks."

"Hmm." Brittany hums and turns her attention to the game.

A few seconds later Santana comes in with a bottle of beer in each hand. "Here ya go, Puck."

Then- "Brittany." Santana screeches.

Puck looks from the tv to Santana then immediately follows her line of sight to the blonde. "Whoa." He breathes out.

"I thought I told you to put some pants on." Santana doesn't know which emotion she is feeling most at the moment. She doesn't want Puck seeing Brittany without any clothing on the lower half of her body. She doesn't want anyone to see Brittany in any state of undress, unless it's her of course.

"You're not my mother." Brittany counters. She flashes a smile at Puck quick before returning her attention to Santana. She is gonna mess with Santana a little, just to watch her squirm.

"But, we have company, Brittany." Santana adds. "You can't just walk around the house without any pants on."

"It doesn't bother me any." Brittany shrugs.

"I don't mind either." Puck pipes up.

"Shut it, Puckerman." Santana snaps.

"Brittany, please, go put some pants on." Santana practically whines.

Brittany finally gives in and releases Santana from her torment. "Okay, mom." She grins. She gets up from the couch and walks past Puck and up to Santana. "Calm down." She whispers in Santana's ear. She slaps Santana on the slap as she walks by, on her way upstairs.

"Does she do that a lot?" Puck ask as Santana flops down on the couch next to him.

"Yes." Santana huffs out. It's all sorts of frustrating for Santana at this point. Brittany had been pants less all morning and frankly it was starting to drive Santana a little crazy. And now to add to it she comes in when Puck is there and makes it even worse.

"Frustrating?" Puck smirks.

"Yes." Santana grinds her teeth together. _'You don't know the half of it.' _She wants to say but knowing Puck she doesn't.

* * *

"So Brittany-" Puck starts as he goes to set up the balls. "-do you play?" He asks referring to the game of pool they are about to start.

She grins and winks at Santana behind Puck's back. "I do."

"So, I'm gonna guess that you and Santana have taken advantage of her pool table, then?" He stands up straight from where he was leaning over the table. He looks to the blonde waiting for an answer.

"You could say that." She side eyes Santana who is now standing next to her.

He catches it and raises an intrigued eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He has his suspicions and will keep an eye on them the rest of the night.

* * *

When Santana goes over to the bar to get Puck another drink that he requested, he goes to Brittany and whispers in her ear.

She nods in confirmation. "Yeah."

"Damn girl." He nearly shouts.

"Puck, what are you doing over there?" Santana asks. She knows he always goes looking for trouble.

"Nothing. I swear. I just asked Brittany a question, that's all." He defends himself.

"He didn't do anything wrong, San." Brittany helps him out.

Santana turns back to them and gives Puck the stink eye. He raises his hands in defense. "I'm innocent. I swear but-" He just can't keep his mouth shut. "it sounds like Brittany isn't."

Santana furrows her brow. "What?"

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "I think you know what."

Santana's no dumby. She knows exactly what he is referring to. "Brittany." Santana scolds. "You told him. Now he's never gonna shut up about this."

"I didn't tell him. He guessed. I just told him that his guess was correct." Brittany shrugs.

"He guessed?" Santana can't believe it.

"Yeah." Brittany and Puck agree.

"I don't believe you two."

"It's true." Puck tries.

"So, you just happened to guess that Brittany and I had sex on the pool table." Santana yells and points to the pool table.

"Huh, no. I just guessed that you guys did it. Not that- on the pool table- wow." Puck wraps his head around Santana's confession.

The lawyer's face flushes.

"Santana, come over here." Brittany calls Santana over. She knows Santana is upset. She needs to calm her down before things get any worse. She pulls Santana over to the opposite side of the room from where Puck is. "It's okay." She wraps Santana up in a tight hug. "It's not a big deal. It's just Puck."

"That's the problem. It's Puck. He's going have a field day with this information. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said that. He baited me right into it. I knew he was up to something." Santana rambles.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Brittany offers.

Santana shakes her head into Brittany's chest. "No." She whispers. "It's okay. I just need to- to- suck it up."

"Alright. If you insist." Brittany pulls back and looks into Santana's dark eyes. Santana bites her bottom lip and nods.

"Puckerman." Santana shouts as she turns back towards him.

"Yeah?"

"I would like you to meet someone." Santana grabs Brittany by the hand and they walk back over to the pool table. Puck gives Santana a half curious half apologetic smile. He knows what she's about to do. "This is my girlfriend, Brittany."

Puck, playing along, holds out his hand for Brittany to shake. "Nice to meet you, Brittany." He smiles that doofus smile of his.

Brittany giggles. "Nice to meet you too, Puck."

Santana rolls her eyes and the both of them. "Quit mocking me guys."

"Sorry." Brittany and Puck says in unison.

"How about another game?" Puck points to the pool table with his thumb.

"Okay." Brittany nods. "Me and Santana against you."

He smirks. "Deal." He racks the balls. "But, I don't think I will ever look at this pool table the same again." That earns him a smack on the arm from Santana.

* * *

**Tuesday, November 13, 2012**

Brittany is making dinner for her and Santana. She doesn't know how to make fancy meals or anything with a confusing recipe so she opts for something simple that she knows Santana will like.

She has been planning this out for a few days. She has something important to tell Santana. Brittany thought that it would be nice to do over a yummy dinner and turn it into something.

The food is all ready to go. The table is set. The lights are dimmed. Two candles are lit on the table. She is just waiting for Santana to get home from work.

* * *

"What's all this, Brittany?"

"Dinner." She smirks.

"Okay. The fancy place settings- were did you find all of this stuff. I don't think I've ever seen it before. Do I even own this stuff?" Santana looks at the table and around the room. "And the candles? It seems sort of-"

"Romantic?" Brittany finishes. She twists back and forth in her spot at the head of the table. "Sit down. I made dinner. I hope you like it. Just sit down and I will bring everything over."

Brittany slips back into the kitchen and pulls the garlic bread out of the oven and gets the spaghetti and sauce and brings them all back to the table.

"Spaghetti." She says as she sets the food down on the table. "I'm sorry it's not fancy but I can't do fancy."

Santana stops and stares at the spaghetti and then stares up at Brittany. "Don't be sorry, I love spaghetti. So, what is all of this for?"

Brittany shrugs and takes her seat next to Santana. "I have something to tell you. Good news, I guess, you could say."

"Well, what is it?" Santana asks. Now that she's knows something is up she wants to know. No beating around the bush for her.

"I was hoping we could enjoy dinner first but- I know you will be anxious the whole time if I don't tell you." Brittany scoops some noodles onto Santana's plate for her. "I have decided to take a night class at the college."

"What? Really? That's great Britt." Santana nearly jumps out of her chair.

"Yeah. I just wanted to have dinner and tell you and kind of- celebrate it." She shrugs and looks down at her plate. "Is it too much?"

"What? No." Santana takes Brittany's hand. "Look at me." Brittany does. "I was just surprised when I saw all of this." She gesture to the room. "The table and candles and you made dinner. I was just- I don't know."

She looks away from Brittany for a second before locking eyes once more. "But, it's great. You did all of this and I love it." It sounds similar to something else.

"Yeah?" Brittany asks weakly.

"Yeah. Promise." Santana smiles and it makes Brittany smile too. "Now let's eat?" Brittany nods and takes her hand back so she can eat.

* * *

**Thursday, November 15, 2012**

Santana is sitting in her office, at work, milling over her case files when there is a knock at the door.

"Yes." She says automatically.

Linda peeks her head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt Ms. Lopez but there is a detective here that says he needs to speak with you. He doesn't have an appointment should I tell him to make an appointment and come back?"

"What's his name?"

"Sam Evans."

Santana's head shoots up from her papers. "Send him in." She hopes she's not going to regret that decision.

A few seconds late Sam slips into the room.

"Close the door." Santana snips at him

"Hello, to you too, Santana."

"Have a seat." She points at the chair across from her. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you being so- hostile?" He shoots back.

She frowns and look down to her lap. "I just- I- I'm sorry. I just didn't appreciate the way that you treated Brittany during your investigation, I guess."

"I was just doing my job. And how did you know what I was here to talk about?" He questions. This conversation isn't going the way that he thought it would.

"I didn't really."

"Well, I'm here to let you know that I am looking into other suspects in that case." He looks away from her and out the window.

"Oh, really now."

"Yeah." He snaps his attention back to her. "I was wrong, okay. I will admit that now. I have a few new leads to investigate and hopefully they will lead to something more."

"Well, in that case, I hope you find whoever did it-" She adds. "-for Brittany's sake."

Sam gives her a questioning eye. "Yeah."

"I care what happens with my client's cases, okay."

"I never said you didn't, Santana." Sam stands. "I just wanted to come by and let you know. And if something happens I will let you know, again." He turns to leave.

"Thank you, Sam." She knows he didn't have to stop by and tell her. She feels a little ashamed at how she treated him knowing now that he didn't intentionally do anything wrong. He was just doing his job. And plus, Sam doesn't have an evil bone in his body. It was just the circumstances.

* * *

**Saturday, November 17, 2012**

"Ready to go?" Santana asks as Brittany finally makes it downstairs.

"Yep. Can we take the Camaro?" The blonde asks.

"Uh- I guess."

"It'll be awesome. Two hot chicks in a hot classic car. I don't know how that could not be awesome."

Santana giggles. "Let's go."

Santana drives them to the other side of town. Brittany grins like an idiot the whole time. "I love this." She comments a few times during their journey. "Where are we going?" The blonde asks finally.

"Well, I know it's super lame but a movie and dinner?"

"It's not lame. Nothing that involves you is lame." Brittany reaches for her hand and holds it between hers in her lap.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Santana asks as they leave the theater.

Brittany nods. "Loved it. Thank you."

"For what?" Santana asks, confused.

Brittany giggles her response. "For taking me, silly."

"Oh." Santana blushes. _'Duh. I really am a love drunk idiot today."_ She thinks as Brittany leads her to the car.

* * *

"Britt, my parents are coming on Wednesday." She tells Brittany while they wait for their meals.

"I know."

"Yeah, but, like, is that okay?" Santana plays nervously with her own hands. She's not really sure why she's nervous. It might be because her parents are coming. It might be because her parents are coming and Brittany lives with her now. It might just be because of the holiday stress. It might be a combination of all of those things.

"Yeah, it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" Brittany wonders curiously.

"I don't know. Is it weird?"

"Nope." Brittany shrugs.

"Oh." Santana whispers.

"Santana?" Brittany has a thought.

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous about me meeting your parents?"

Santana is quiet for a few seconds and finally looks up to Brittany. "I think so." That's why she's nervous.

"Don't worry." Brittany reaches across the table and wiggles her fingers at Santana. The Latina lifts her hands from her lap and sets them on the table top. Brittany wraps them up immediately. "I will charm the pants off of them." She winks at Santana.

Santana looks away. "Britt." She breathes.

"Don't worry about it. It will be perfectly fine. I've never met a person that hasn't liked me." Brittany says.

Santana turns back to her and looks at her like she's ridiculous. And maybe she is. "Cocky, much?" Santana raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Confident." Brittany tells her firmly. "All you need is confidence, baby." Santana rolls her eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. That's how I got _you_." Brittany reminds her.

"Fine. Fine, but please don't charm them so much that they actually take off their pants." A shiver runs through Santana at the thought.

"No worries. The only person that I actually want to charm the pants off of is you." Brittany squeezes Santana's hand to emphasizes her point. "Just you."

Santana stares at her with a dopey smile.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 21, 2012**

Her parents are coming today so she decided to take the day off. The rest of the week off actually. They called her once they landed and said they're getting a rental car and driving over. That was a half an hour ago.

"Brittany." She calls through the house after she looks at the clock for the millionth time.

Brittany appears as she slides across the kitchen floor in her socks. "What?"

"They're coming." Santana breathes out as she stares off into space.

Brittany ignores what Santana just said. "Why are you so stressed out about this?" She slides over to where Santana is standing and wraps her arms around her from behind.

Santana shrugs. "I don't know. I just am." To her it's feels bigger than someone just meeting her parents. It's Brittany that is meeting her parents. Brittany. Her former client and then roommate and now girlfriend. The girl- no- woman that turned her life upside down last spring. Who showed her things she had never seen before. To feel things she has never felt before. So, yeah, it feels so much bigger than that.

Brittany kiss her just below her ear. "Don't worry." She whisper. "It will be fine."

"How can you always say that?" Santana counters.

"Because I know it will be. It'll be great. You'll see. Have I ever said that and it wasn't fine?" Brittany asks her knowing the answer she will get.

"No." Santana groans.

"Okay. So, trust me, it will be fine." She kisses her again.

"But-"

The doorbell rings and Santana freezes in Brittany's arm. "Should I get that or-" Brittany teases.

"NO." Santana nearly shouts. She lurches out of Brittany's arms and spins around to face her. "Stay here." She tells her in a whisper.

Brittany nods. "Okay."

Santana goes to answer the front door. She puts on her best smile and pulls the door open. "Hello." She says around what she hopes is a bright welcoming smile.

"Santana." Her mother pulls her into her arms. "We've missed you." She mumbles into Santana's hair.

"I missed you guys too."

Her mother lets her go and her father pulls her into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Good." She smiles and pulls back. "Come in."

"I'll just bring our bags up to the spare room." Her dad tells them.

Santana flinches. _'Shit.'_ "No, I'll do it."

"Santana, I can do it myself." He lifts the bags and heads for the stairs.

Santana watches as he moves, dreading what he will find in that spare room. The same spare room with all of Brittany's stuff. But before he can take the first stair a flash of blonde stops him in his tracks.

Santana panics and freezes in her spot. Brittany is standing directly in front of Mr. Lopez on the bottom step with her hand held out. "Hi, I'm Brittany. Mr. Lopez, I presume."

He eyes her curiously but nods. He puts the suitcase in his right hand down so he can shake her hand. "Santana, did you adopt an orphan or something?" He asks dryly.

She shakes her head but he can't see it with his back turned to her. "Santana?" Her mother questions from her side.

She slowly turns to face her mother. "What?"

"Who is that girl?" Her mom asks.

"Brittany." Santana breathes.

"We gathered that much."

Brittany skips from Mr. Lopez over to Santana's mother. "Hi, I'm Brittany." She extends her hand.

"Maribel." She says as she shakes Brittany's hand.

Brittany nudges Santana in the side. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She stage whispers to Santana. She smiles and winks at Mrs. Lopez. The older Lopez woman smiles back.

"Brittany." Santana whispers.

Her father comes over. "Santana, would you like to explain what this lovely girl is doing in our home."

Her attention flickers to her father. She looks from him to her mother. They are waiting for her with patient smile across their faces. She sees their smiles and realizes that this is going to be okay. She smiles back at them and turns to Brittany. She looks down and takes her hand in her own. Brittany smiles now too. "See." Brittany mouths

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Brittany." Santana explains.

"Oh, my." Maribel exclaims and brings her hand to her chest. "It's very nice to meet you Brittany."

"Now that that's settled I'm gonna bring our suitcases upstairs." He says without another thought.

"You can't." Santana tells him.

"Why not?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Because you can't use that room. You have to use the one across the hall."

"And why is that?" He asks.

"Cuz that's Brittany's room." Santana mumbles.

"What?" Both of her parents ask.

"I will explain it all over dinner just go put your things in the other room and I'll order take out." Santana instructs.

* * *

They are all sitting around the kitchen table. Santana had ordered Chinese and passed around the food. Now that everyone is just about done eating and the discussion that Santana had put off is drawing closer by the second.

It's not that she doesn't want to talk about it. It's just complicated. It would be so much easier to just say 'this is Brittany she is my girlfriend end of story'. But it's not that easy. She knows her parents will want all of the details, especially her mother.

Everyone has seemed to get along so far. Which Santana assumes is a good thing. Her parents were making small talk with her and Brittany throughout dinner. The weather, Florida, Santana's current cases, news stories, the latest family gossip- that sort of thing.

And then it's time. "So, Santana, weren't you going to tell us about you and Brittany here." Her mother points at Brittany with a fork.

"Yes." She takes a drink from her water to prepare herself. She looks next to her to Brittany. Brittany reaches, under the table, and squeezes her knee.

"I will start at the beginning, I guess." Santana mumbles.

"Is this a long story, should I take a bathroom break first, should I get my pajamas on and grab a pillow?" Mr. Lopez jokes dryly.

"Dad." Santana warns. "No. Just listen, please."

"Okay, Santana, tell us. How did you girls meet?"

Santana smiles at that. She wraps her hand around Brittany's on her knee and clears her throat to begin.

"I met Brittany back in May. I was-"

"May. Why are we just hearing about this now?" Her mother interrupts.

"Just listen. I met Brittany in May. I went to work one day and was assigned a new case. A murder case."

"Oh, you told us a little about that. How did that go?" Her dad interrupts this time.

"Just listen, please." Santana begs. "I was assigned a new case and went down to the jail to meet my new client. I walk in and there is this blonde woman sitting there in a orange jump suit."

"Wait, wait, wait." Her mother says. "So Brittany was your murder client?"

Brittany and Santana both nod. "I began meeting with her regularly, prepping for the trial, I got to know her, she constantly flirted with me, and tried to embarrass me whenever she could. She made me see the world differently. I knew that she was 100 percent innocent. How could someone so positive and bright and- and- how could she murder someone." Santana turns to Brittany and smiles like a kid in a candy store. "Obviously, we won the case and she was released from jail. Long story short, she went to live with her dad in the next town over but couldn't find a job. So, I proposed that she move in with me, as just friends, and get her old job back. Well, that didn't last very long and we've been dating for a few weeks now."

"Wow." Maribel breathes out. "That's quite the love story." Everyone freezes. "Sorry." Mrs. Lopez mumbles. "I didn't mean-"

"No. It's okay. It's fine." Santana uses Brittany's words. "It is quite the love story. I love her." She swivels around in her chair so that her whole body is facing Brittany. "You are beautiful and amazing and strong and brave and funny and confident and I love you."

Brittany cheeks lift as her smile grows bigger and bigger. She looks Santana straight in the eyes. "I love you too." She leans forward and crashes their lips together. One hand circling around to Santana's neck to pull her in closer, to hold on to her.

Mr. Lopez clears his throat and they pull apart. "Sorry dad." Santana mumbles her eyes never leaving Brittany's face.

"Don't be sorry. Just- we're at the dinner table." He tells her. Santana nods absentmindedly at his words. Her attention focused solely on the woman in front of her.


	26. Chapter 26

It's like I can't not write cute. Soo here's another chapter.

Chapter 26

**Thanksgiving Day**

Santana wakes up because something is tickling her neck. She raises a hand to swat whatever it is away from her neck but realizes at the last second that it's not something but someone. She stops her hand in mid-air and cracks open an eye to get a glimpse of the perpetrator.

Brittany is tucked into her side. An arm laying lazily across Santana's stomach. She brings her hand down to rest in Brittany's hair. "Good morning." Brittany mumbles. Her lips never leaving Santana's neck.

"It is definitely a good morning when you are woken up like that." Santana whispers. Her fingers playing with blonde hair.

"Mhm." Brittany giggles into her neck.

"Britt." Santana whines as a shiver runs through her whole body.

Brittany goes back to placing light little kiss across Santana's skin just like the way she did to wake her from her sleep.

"We should get up, Britt."

"Five more minutes. I have to be away from you all day just five more minutes." She says around kisses.

After a minute or two Brittany stops and repositions herself so that her head is resting on Santana's chest. "I love you." She says shyly.

Santana smiles and kisses the top of Brittany's head. "I love you too." She loves the way that sounds. The words leaving her mouth specifically for the woman that's wrapped into her side. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Sounds great." Brittany returns. "Say it again?"

"I love you, Brittany." Santana grins.

"It does sound great." Brittany lifts her head so she can see Santana's face. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Brittany giggles.

* * *

Santana pulls up to the curb outside Brittany's dad's house. She puts the car in park and leans across the center console. "Have a great day, babe." She says to Brittany. "I'll miss you. I wish we could spend the day together but-" Santana cuts herself off. _'Maybe next year.' _She finishes in her head.

"I'll miss you too." Brittany raises her right hand to Santana's cheek. She thumbs across it gently before leaning in and kissing Santana. "See you tonight."

Brittany slips out of the car without another word. Santana watches as she runs up the sidewalk and leaps up the stairs before disappearing into the house.

* * *

Sara and Brittany are helping prepare the meal. Brittany has been dancing around the kitchen for the last hour half and it's starting to get on Sara's nerves. _'It's just Thanksgiving dinner why is she so damn happy?' _She thinks as she looks across the kitchen to where Brittany is twirling around in circles. "Are you high?" She asks.

"What? No." Brittany stops all movement and stares at her sister.

"Ya sure?" Sara goes on without looking up from the bowl of stuffing she is stirring. "You're all hopped up on something."

"I am not." Brittany argues.

"Well, you can't possibly be this excited about turkey dinner." Sara scoffs. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Brittany tells her.

"Whatever. Where's dad?" Sara ends the conversation and leaves the room.

* * *

"Alright girls lets go around and say what we are all thankful for. Sara you start." Dan instructs.

They are all sitting at the dinner table. The table full of just about every traditional Thanksgiving dish.

"Well, I'm thankful for my family and my friends and that's it." Sara shrugs. Brittany and her dad both look at her expecting more. "What?" She raises her hands at her side.

"Okay then, Britt, your turn." Her dad tells her.

"I'm thankful for my family and Lord Tubbington and my job and a place to live and Santana and-"

"Yeah, Santana- I think we should all be thankful for her this year." Her dad interjects.

"Hold the phone." Sara stops them both.

"What?" Brittany and Dan say in unison.

"I think Brittany is thankful for Santana in a way that you, well, aren't or aren't aware of." Sara says bluntly.

"What does that mean?" Dan furrows his brow at his youngest daughter.

"Why don't you ask Brittany?"

They both turn to look at Brittany. She looks back and forth between them a few times. _'Now's as good a time as any.'_

"I love Santana. I mean- Santana and I are dating. I mean- Santana is my girlfriend." Brittany blurts out.

"I was right." Sara points a finger at Brittany. "I knew it."

"Sara." Dan scolds.

"Sorry." She mumbles. "Can we eat now?" She adds quietly hoping to get the attention off of herself and her outburst.

"No." He tells Sara. "I want to here more about Brittany and her new relationship." He looks to Brittany and waits for her to say something.

Consequently, she doesn't know what to say. "Dad, I-"

"Tell me how this happened?" He requests. Dan folds his hands in front of himself on the table and patiently waits. Dinner will not be happening until he has the answers to all of his questions.

"Well, in jail-"

"You got with Santana while you were in jail?" Dan can't help the words as they spill out of his mouth.

"No. What?" Brittany shakes her head. "We sort of- what's the word- bonded, no, maybe, I don't know, we got along pretty well when I was locked up and we agreed to be friends after I got released. You sort of know the rest. I moved in with her and it just was sort of inevitable." She tells him a rather mild version of what happened, leaving out the flirting and the sex and other stuff.

"Okay. So where is Ms. Santana today?" He asks as he tries to hold back a smile.

Brittany smiles when she sees him trying not to smile. "She's having Thanksgiving dinner with her parents."

"Hmm. Well, darn, it would have been great to have her here with us. Maybe next year?" He raises an eyebrow in Brittany's direction.

Brittany ducks her head as a blush creeps across her cheeks. "Maybe." She smiles bigger than ever at the thought. A year from now, she and Santana could be sitting next to each other at the same table on Thanksgiving Day. It's such a wonderful thought.

"This has been a very interesting Thanksgiving but can we eat now, I'm starving." Sara whines.

"Yes. But first- I am thankful for my two wonderful beautiful daughters and my job and my home but mostly my daughters." He smiles warmly at both of them. "Let's eat."

* * *

Dan and Brittany are on the way back to Santana's house. Sara decided to stay at home so she could talk with her friends on the phone. It's not a terribly long ride but it has been a terribly silent ride.

"Dad?" Brittany asks weakly from the passenger seat. "What do you think?" She ventures.

"I think- I think- you seem super happy." He glances over at her quickly. "You are happy, right?"

Brittany giggles. "Yeah, dad. Happiest I've ever been."

"Well, good. Then I'm happy." He nods a few times.

* * *

"Bye dad." Brittany yells and waves as she walks backwards up the sidewalk to the house. She watches as he backs out of the driveway and onto the street.

As soon as her dad is out of sight she turns and walks up the front steps. She doesn't want to interrupt the Lopez family dinner so she tries to be as quite as possible. She puts the key in the lock and turns it and pushes the door open and waits.

She can hear the muffled voices coming from the dinning room. _'Safe.' _She sneaks inside and shuts the door before taking off her shoes so that they don't make noise when she walks across the hardwood floors.

Her plan is to get in and hopefully get upstairs without being detected. If that goes well she will change into her pajamas and slips into Santana's bed and wait for her there. That's her plan. Now it just needs to be executed.

With her keys in one hand and her shoes in the other she slinks down hallway, that separates the kitchen and living room, silently. She's almost home free. She just needs to get up the stairs without anyone noticing. She lifts her right foot and steps on the bottom step.

It creaks. Loud too. It's in that second that Brittany remembers that the bottom step creaks when anyone steps on it. _'Fuck, there goes my plan.'_

"Brittany." Maribel's voice rings through the house.

Brittany cringes. "Yeah." She slips to her right and into the kitchen.

"You're back." Maribel says. Brittany nods in confirmation. As if her standing there wasn't enough proof. "Come. Sit with us." She motions for Brittany to come over to the table.

"No. No." Brittany shakes her head. "I don't want to intrude your family time. You guys don't get to see each other very often and I don't want to interrupt that. I'm just gonna go upstairs and hit the hay. I have an early shift tomorrow anyway. Have a good evening." She rambles and nods, then turns towards the stairs.

"Britt, wait?" Santana speaks up. She stands, pushing her chair back, from her spot at the table next to her mother.

Brittany stops and swivels her head around so she can see the person that is speaking to her. She waits for Santana's next move. When it doesn't come after a few seconds she faces the stairs again, prepared to leave.

"Brittany." Santana calls again. This time stepping back away from the table in a hurry, knocking the chair over in the processes. Brittany jumps at the sound.

In a flash Santana is at her elbow. "Sorry." She mumbles to no one in particular. "Mom, dad, I will be right back."

"Sure dear." Her mother says.

Santana guides Brittany out of the room with a hand on the small of her back. They go upstairs silently. Santana pushes the bedroom door open and offers Brittany to go in ahead of her. They both sit on the edge of the bed. Brittany puts her keys and shoes down.

Santana turns to her. "How was your day?" She asks. Even though her parents are downstairs and even though she hasn't seen them in months, right now she only wants to know about Brittany and her day. It's a new strange notion for her. It's not something that she has ever experienced in the past. To put someone else ahead of herself.

"Good." Brittany nods.

"Just good. How was dinner?"

"Good." She says again. This time, though, a little smirk plays on her lips.

"Britt, what?" Santana cocks her head to the side. She knows that little smirk. It means Brittany did something-

"I told them." She smiles from ear to ear.

"Really?" Santana asks. Brittany nods back before she can says anything more on the matter Santana has tackled her to the bed. Wrapping her arms tight around the blonde and peppering her face with light kisses.

Brittany just giggles beneath her and wraps her arms around Santana's back.

Santana continues until Brittany stops her a few minutes later. "Santana." She says sounding out of breathe even though all she is doing in laying on the bed. The Latina pulls back so she can see Brittany's face. "Your parents?" She hints.

"Forget about them. I want to be with you right now."

Brittany searches her eyes for something but all she sees is love. "We can't." Brittany shakes in head slightly.

"No." Santana smiles down to her. "Not that. I wouldn't while my parents are here. I just want-" She cuts herself off. "Can we just lay here together." She looks away for second, feeling self-conscious about her next words. "I know it sounds clingy but I haven't seen you all day and I missed you and I know you have to get up early tomorrow for work but can I just lay with you until you fall asleep maybe?"

Brittany leans up and kisses the tip of Santana's nose. "Absolutely." She breathes out as her head falls back against the pillow again.

Santana shifts. "Here." She has the blankets pulled in one hand. Brittany scoots up the bed until Santana can pull back the bedding unimpeded. Brittany crawls under and Santana begins to tuck her in.

"Aren't you going to get under too?" Brittany asks as she watches Santana's hands move across the blankets.

"Nope." Santana tells her without stopping her task.

"But- what if I said I wanted you to." Brittany pouts. Santana stops and looks to the blonde.

"That's not fair." Santana shakes her head. She can't resist that pout.

"Life's not fair, honey."

That's a new one. "Fine." Santana gives in. She can't resist Brittany anyway no matter how big or small the issue. She just can't. She pulls the blankets back and crawls in next to Brittany. She tucks herself into Brittany's side and rests an arm across Brittany's stomach. Her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

Brittany pulls the blankets up around them. "Much better." She turns and kisses Santana's forehead. "So, how was your day?" She asks quietly while wrapping Santana in her arms.

They discussed both their days respectively before it gets too late. Eventually, Brittany begins to fade. With a whisper. "I love you Santana. Good night." It isn't long after that that she is asleep.

Santana carefully slides out of the bed and returns downstairs. She goes to find her parents but the room is empty.

* * *

She finds them in the living room watching an old timey movie that she doesn't recognize. "Hey." She says quietly, hoping not to startle them.

"Hey." Her dad starts with. "You're back."

Santana nods and takes a seat next to her father on the couch. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his side. It's been a long time (maybe ever) since she has felt so loved by so many people.

"How'd it go?" Santana hears her dad ask. She isn't sure what he's talking about so she shrugs in response. "With Brittany?"

She pulls away from his body and looks into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Uh- she seemed anxious or scared or apprehensive or something. I don't know. Is everything okay? She didn't seem to want to spend any time with us." He looks over to his wife. She nods in agreement.

"No. It's just she really wanted us to have some time together. Family time, I guess. Which is silly because-" She stops before she says something that might embarrass herself. "She really does have to work early tomorrow so she wanted to sleep."

"That's too bad cuz I wanted to go shopping with you girls tomorrow. Guess it will just be you and me then Santana." Her mother informs her.

"Ugh, mom." Santana whines and rolls her eyes.

"I know you don't like shopping but you have no choice. I am only here for the next few days and we will be going shopping tomorrow. No arguing."

"Fine." Santana huffs. She really doesn't like shopping, especially with her mother.

"When does Brittany get done with work tomorrow? Maybe she could meet us somewhere."

"No." She tells her mother sternly.

"No, why not?" Mrs. Lopez questions.

"Because I will not subject Brittany to your crazy shopping habits, that's why. I love you ma but it's not gonna happen."

"Alright." Maribel gives in.

"Alright." Santana mimics. "I'm going to bed then." She stands from the couch.

"You mean back to bed." Her father chimes in. Santana turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "Cuz that's where you were, right?" She shakes her head. "You can't fool us, sweetie. Your hair is a mess and you have that sleepy look in your eyes like you just woke up or you could fall asleep at any second."

"It's not what you think." She feels the need to cover. For what she's not exactly sure.

"What do I think?" He smirks at his daughter. It's a challenge.

"That we were-" She starts but thinks better of it. She realizes, after a beat, that her father is just messing with her. "You're bad, real bad, dad. We were just- we hadn't seen each other all day and we were catching up. Talking."

He chuckles. "Go back to your girl, Santana."

She smiles at his words. "Goodnight dad." She turns to her mother. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Santana." Her parents say in unison.

* * *

**Friday, November 23, 2012**

"Hello." Brittany calls into the house as she gets home from work. She doesn't know if anyone will be home or not. She hopes that Santana will be there but she kinda thinks that she probably isn't.

When she doesn't get a response from anyone she shuts the door behind her. "Hello." She calls again just to be sure. Nothing.

She takes her shoes off and goes into the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch. That's the bad thing about working at a dinner, especially the morning shift, you see and smell all of the food but can't eat any of it. By the time Brittany gets home she is usually starving.

She makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabs a banana and pours herself a glass of chocolate milk.

At the table she finds a note.

_B-_

_Went shopping with my mom. Dad will probably be out all day too. We will be home before dinner. _

_Love S_

Brittany smiles when she reads the note. She sets it aside and starts eating her lunch. It appears that she will have the whole afternoon to herself. She does and doesn't like that at the same time. She wishing she could spending the afternoon with Santana but she could also use some time to herself.

It's also times like these that she wishes she had a cell phone. Some way to just connect with Santana when she can't be with her physically. She could send her a quick text to say she got the note. Or she could tell her she misses her. Or she could ask if she is having fun with her mother. But no, she doesn't have a phone. One day though.

Brittany finishes her meals and heads to the living room and turns on the television before plopping down on the couch. She picks some reality show that she can watch without actually having to think too much. She lays down so that she can relax more comfortably and draws a blanket up over her legs for extra warmth.

* * *

They enter the house though the door to the garage. Her mother is telling Santana about a cousin and their drama with trying to get their three year old into an elite preschool. She's only half listening.

Santana stops once they are both inside the door. She listens. She shushes her mother when all she hears is her mom voice. "Shhh mom."

"What?" Her mother gives her a perplexed look.

Santana shakes her head and listens. She can make out the faint noise of the tv. She hopes that Brittany is the one that has it on and not her father.

She begins taking her shoes off and her mother starts her story again. When she picks up her shopping bags and starts walking away, her mom follows. She just can't shake that woman today.

Santana sets her bags down at the bottom of the stairs and quickly goes into the living room. Her mother follows, still talking away. She sees blonde hair splayed across the arm rest of the couch before anything else. She smiles.

"Brittany." She says to get the girls attention. But Brittany doesn't give a response. Santana slides around to the front of the couch and sees that the blonde is asleep.

"Carlos is determined to get that little girl in that school no matter what he has to do. I just don't see-" Maribel stops mid sentence. "Oh."

Santana looks up to her mother from the crouched position she is in now in front of Brittany's sleeping body. "What time is it?" Santana whispers.

Her mother checks her wrist watch. "4:17"

Santana nods. "Brittany. Brittany, babe, wake up." Santana shakes Brittany's right arm gently.

"Let her sleep." Maribel whispers.

Santana shakes her head. It's almost time for dinner and its not the first time Santana has come home at the end of the day to Brittany sleeping on the couch. Always on days that she works early.

Brittany always says that she just lays down to watch tv and ends up falling asleep. She told Santana that if it happens that she should wake her right away or she won't sleep at night.

"Brittany, you gotta get up. It's almost time for dinner."

Brittany finally starts to come back of hers dream state. She cracks her eyes open and blinks a few times to focus. She smiles when she sees Santana in front of her. "Did I fall asleep again?" She croaks out. Her voice laced with sleep.

"Yup."

"I just wanted to watch tv and wait for you to get home. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just- yesterday was a long day and I was up early. How was your day? How was shopping with your mom?"

"We had a blast, right Santana?" Maribel finds that moment to speak up.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Right." She agrees.

"Santana, show her what you got." Her mother encourages. Brittany sits up and stretches and Santana stands at full height in front of her.

"Not now mom. Maybe later." Santana tells them.

"Ah, why not?" Her mother questions.

"Yeah. Why not?" Brittany smirks up at Santana.

"Because." Santana groans.

"Because why?" Brittany whines. She reaches out and grabs the back of Santana's thighs and pulls her forward until her knees hit the front of the couch, in between the blondes legs.

Santana lets out a little squeal at the sudden surprise. She brings her hands up and braces them against Brittany shoulders to keep from falling into her. "Britt." She whines when she composes herself a little.

"What?" Brittany pulls against Santana legs again causing her to lose her balance and fall into Brittany. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana immediately and pulls Santana further into her.

"I'll just go get dinner started." Maribel says awkwardly as she exit's the living room. Neither Santana or Brittany are paying any attention to her anymore.

"Britt, let go." Santana pleads.

"Why not?" Brittany says again, ignoring Santana's request.

"Why not, what?" Santana is lost.

"Model your new clothes for me." Brittany says in a deeper voice. It's not a question.

Santana's face heats, a blush creeping across the skin. She looks straight at Brittany. "Later." She says before ducking to Brittany's ear. "I will give you a private show later." She whispers in Brittany's ear.

"Tonight?" Brittany husks.

"Maybe." Santana teases.


	27. Chapter 27

_Sexy times and angst- you've been warned._

Chapter 27

**Friday, November 23, 2012**

"My mother just didn't want to shut up today. All day long she talked and talked and talked. It was driving me crazy. By lunchtime I had quit listening. Even tonight at dinner she talked the whole time. Didn't that start to drive you crazy?"

"Nope. She's just excited Santana. She's excited to see you and spend time with you. She's excited to meet me and get to know me. Can you blame her?"

Santana tilts her head to the side. "No." Santana crosses the bedroom to where Brittany is sitting on the bed. She stands between Brittany's legs, her hands clasp together on the back of the blonde's neck.

"How about that 'private show' now?" Brittany smirks up at Santana. Santana frowns. "Pleeeease." Brittany whines.

"Well, now that you said _please_ I don't think I have a choice." Santana has a smirk of her own.

"Smart ass." Brittany comments.

"Is that so?" Santana contends. Brittany nods and slips her hands from where they are on Santana's hips around to her back side giving her ass a firm squeeze. "Fine, if you insist." Santana grins down at Brittany.

"I insist." Brittany adds eagerly.

Santana takes a step back and Brittany lets her go. "I'll be right back." She grabs one of the shopping bag and exit's the room.

Brittany sighs contently. She knows this is gonna be good. She pushes herself back until her back in resting against the headboard. The blonde closes her eyes and waits for Santana to return.

It takes a few minutes but Santana comes back changed into a different outfit. She raps her knuckles against the doorframe to get Brittany's attention.

The blonde opens her eyes at the noise. Her mouth drops open at the sight in front of her.

"You likey?" Santana questions. Brittany nods with wide eyes. Santana steps in the room and shuts the door behind her. "Well, I got some new shirts for work today and a new skirt and a bunch of new lingerie. I thought you might like to see a little bit."

Brittany smiles and nods. Words escape her at the moment.

Santana crosses the room in a flash. What Brittany can see is a light pink, button down, dress shirt covering Santana's upper body. And that's it. Bare, tan legs are bracketing her hips before she knows it.

Santana sits down in Brittany's lap and places her hands on her shoulders. Brittany moves and put her hands on Santana's hips. "No touching." Santana warns.

"What?" Brittany is stunned. She balls her fists up and puts them at her sides. All she wants to do is run her hands all over Santana's body and then take her shirt off so she can see what's underneath.

Santana has other ideas. "No touching the model." Santana smirks. Brittany nods in understanding. "Good."

Santana sits up so that she is kneeling above Brittany and starts swirling her hips around in small circular motions. Her arms rising above her head. With her back arched and her chest pushed forward.

Brittany gulps at the sight in front of her.

Santana grins. She slowly shimmers back down until she is sitting in Brittany lap again. Her fingertips start at the blonde's wrists and tickle their way up Brittany's arm. Stopping once they get to the top, Santana wraps her palms around strong shoulders.

Brittany lets out a stuttered breath.

With her left hand Santana toys with the top button of her shirt for seconds before finally flicking it open. Then goes the next one and then one more until the top of her red lace bra is revealed.

Brittany licks her lips. Heat pooling low in her belly.

Santana smirks and grinds down into Brittany's lap. "Ughh." Brittany groans and a shiver runs through her whole body. She clenches her fists in the blankets of the bed to keep from reaching up and touching Santana. "San." She whisper-whines.

"What babe?" Santana unbuttons the rest of the shirt quickly before shrugging it off and tossing it in the direction of the dresser.

Brittany eyes roam Santana's nearly naked body. Only a red bra and matching satin panties covering her. Brittany can't take it anymore. Her right hand moving towards Santana's flat stomach.

"No touching." Santana warns.

Brittany groans. Her hand hovering over the tan skin of Santana's stomach. She bites down on her bottom lip, frustrated and so turned on.

Santana grabs the top of the headboard behind Brittany. She grinds down again and does a body roll until her chest in an inch away from Brittany's face. When she rolls back she can see the blondes face following after her chest as she pulls away.

"San- I- I-" Brittany barely stutters out. Santana's hand move to her back of Brittany's neck. She lowers into her lap again. Staying there this time so they are face to face. She pulls Brittany in and kisses her hard.

Brittany's hands shoot up and brace against Santana's lower back, pulling her body in so that they are pressed together. Brittany's tongue slides into Santana's mouth, wrapping around Santana tongue hungrily.

Santana, suddenly feeling lightheaded, takes a deep breath through her noise to try and steady herself. Her hands come to palm Brittany's cheeks. She pulls back in need of air.

She rests their foreheads together and breathes in deep breaths. "Whoa."

"Yeah. You are super sexy. Super super sexy." Brittany tilts her chin up to peck Santana's lips. "But we are not going to get to finish this tonight, are we?" She frowns.

Santana just shakes her head where it rests against Brittany. She sighs and wraps her arm around Brittany's shoulders and buries her face in Brittany's neck. "Sorry." She whispers.

Brittany holds her tighter. "Don't be. That was awesome. I might have to take a cold shower before bed but that was totally worth it."

Santana giggles. "I'm glad cuz I've never really done anything like that before." She says suddenly nervous.

Brittany giggles now. "You mean giving someone a lap dance. Well, then, I must say that you nailed it." They both giggle.

* * *

**Sunday, November 25, 2012**

It's eight on a Sunday morning. Usually Santana wouldn't be awake- but she is. Everyone is up. Santana, Brittany, and her parents.

Their flight takes off at eleven. It's obligatory. She has to be awake to see her parents off. Which mean Brittany must also be awake. It's only fair.

But Brittany doesn't mind. Is she a natural early-riser.

Santana's mother and father already have their bags packed, waiting by the front door. They are sitting at the table. Her dad is reading the paper and her mother is finishing off a piece of toast.

"Morning girls." Maribel greets as she hears them shuffle into the kitchen.

"Morning ma." Santana yawns. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a few minutes, dear." She takes the last bite of her toast and stands from her chair to bring her plate to the sink. "Gotta get there nice and early. Plus, we have to return the rental car." She adds.

"Right." Santana mumbles.

Brittany pulls open the fridge in search for something to eat. After a few seconds she shuts the door without taking anything out.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Her father asks.

"Nothing." Santana shrugs. "It's Sunday." Like that explains it all.

"Just because it's Sunday doesn't mean you can't do something or get something done around the house." He says from over the top of the paper.

"What if I don't want to?" Santana rolls her eyes. She is an adult and yet her father is making her feel like a child.

"It's up to you, I'm just saying." He folds the paper and stands. "Maribel, we should probably go now."

"Okay. Will you walk us out Santana?" Her mother asks. She smiles at Brittany.

"Of course."

They all move towards the front door except for Brittany. She walks over to the counter and grabs an apple out of the fruit bowl before following them.

"It was great to see you Santana. Be well." Her mother hugs her.

"I will mom, don't worry." Santana chuckles.

"I'll keep an eye on her Mrs. Lopez." Brittany smirks from behind them.

Maribel releases Santana and turns to Brittany and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sure you will. You too, dear. Be well and safe."

Santana hugs her dad. "See you soon." Is all her dad says. He isn't one for goodbyes, preferring to keep it simple.

"And Brittany-" He releases Santana and turns towards the blonde. "It was very nice to meet you." He holds out his hand for the blonde to shake.

Brittany looks to Santana nervously. Santana nods. Brittany shrugs. She switches her apple from her right hand to her left and takes his hand, shaking it firmly. The man seems unsure. "It was nice to meet you too." Brittany says politely.

He nods. He should let go of Brittany's hand but he doesn't. Instead he pulls her towards him and wraps his other arm around her back, hugging her tight. "Take care of my little girl." He whispers in her ear.

Brittany smiles. "I promise, I will." She whispers back.

Maribel and Santana look on, a little surprised. He lets Brittany go after a few seconds. They all look around at each other and laugh.

Once the laughing stops Mr. Lopez speaks up. "Shall we?" He nods to his wife.

"Yes."

He picks up their suitcases and is out the door. Maribel steps across the threshold before turning around and giving Brittany and Santana a small wave. "Bye girls."

"Bye." Santana says. She wraps her arms around Brittany's middle, falling into her side. Brittany slides her arm around Santana to hold her there. She waves back at Mrs. Lopez before she turns to go down the front steps.

Her parents are in the car and backing out of the driveway in no time.

* * *

"So what's on tap for today?" Brittany asks after Santana's parents have disappeared out of sight. She then takes a bite out of that apple.

"Let's go back to bed. It's too early to be up on a Sunday." Santana says as a yawn escapes her.

Brittany wiggles her eyebrows at Santana. "I like that idea." She grins devilishly.

"No sexy time, I just want to sleep a little more." Santana tells her. "Maybe later."

"Okay." Brittany says around a mouthful of apple. She is kind of disappointed but knows that when Santana says maybe later that it's more of a yes than a maybe. It's been two days since Santana showed her the new underwear that she bought. She really wants to put it to good use, like now. It will have to wait though.

Brittany leads Santana back up the stairs by the hand. Cuddle time is good too.

* * *

Santana is asleep, laying on her side, curled up under the sheets. Brittany wrapped into her back. The blonde is not asleep though. Never went back to sleep. With an arm wrapped around Santana she watches as the Latina sleeps.

It's been a couple of hours since Santana's parents left and frankly Brittany in chompin at the bit. She's been trying to wait patiently for Santana to wake up but she is still asleep. Brittany doesn't know how she can sleep so much.

Her fingertips slide up and down the shirt that covers Santana's stomach. The shirt inches up and soon Brittany's fingers slip onto warm tan skin. She smirks as a thought crosses her mind.

Brittany flattens her hand against Santana's skin. She pulls Santana closer to her and nuzzles her nose into Santana's neck, drinking in her scent. Brittany kisses her just below her ear. Santana twitches, a little, unconsciously. The combination of Brittany's hand on her stomach and lips on her neck driving the reaction.

Brittany kisses her neck again her fingers inching further and further up Santana's torso. The blonde places light kisses up and down Santana's neck. Santana whimpers.

Brittany rolls over and pins Santana flat to the bed with her body. Half on top of her with a leg draped across Santana's.

"Britt." Santana mumbles groggily.

"Hmm." Brittany hums into her ear.

"Britt, I'm sleeping." Santana groans.

"Doesn't sound like it." She sucks Santana's earlobe into her mouth and then nips at it with her teeth. The brunette's whole body hums with excitement. Santana's free hand, that isn't pinched under Brittany's body, comes up to the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany giggles into Santana's ear.

"Britt." It's supposed to be a warning but comes out as more of a whimper.

Brittany knows she has her. The hand that is under Santana's shirt reaches higher until it finds a warm supple breast. She gives it a gentle squeeze. Santana's hips buck in response.

'_This is gonna be easy.' _Brittany thinks. She leans back so she can see Santana's face. She takes her hand out from under Santana's shirt. The brunette's eyes are closed tight and there's a little wrinkle in her forehead. Brittany swoops in and kisses her lips quick and pulls away. Santana opens her eyes just like Brittany thought she would.

Brittany grabs at the hem of the shirt and Santana gets the hint. She lifts her torso up off of the bed and Brittany pulls the shirt free from her body. She lays back down on the bed.

Brittany straddles her hips and takes her own sleep shirt off. She bends and attaches her lips back to Santana's neck. Her hands roaming all over Santana's exposed chest.

Brittany kisses down Santana's neck until she gets to that sweet spot that really makes Santana squirm. She sucks hard knowing that she will leave a mark there that Santana will have to cover before she goes to work the next day. She doesn't care. She is proud to be the one leaving that mark. She smiles then licks over the spot, soothing it.

The blonde sinks lower, no longer kneeling, Brittany is laying atop the lawyer. One leg between Santana's. She rocks into Santana with her whole body.

Santana lets out a strangled moan. "Britt-any."

Brittany doesn't bother to reply with words instead she hooks her fingers into Santana's pajama pants, lifts her own body up, and hikes them down and off of the Latina's legs, along with her underwear.

She takes her own pants off before resuming her position. A strong thigh pressing into Santana. She takes a stiff nipple into her mouth. Santana's back arches, her hand coming to the back of Brittany's head, holding her there.

Brittany's hand paying attention to Santana's other breast. Kneading and flicking at the nipple with her thumb. Moving from her breast to her collarbone she sucks and kisses her way across the collarbone from one side to the other. Her fingertips tickling down Santana's stomach.

The brunette bucking in anticipation as that hand gets closer and closer to where she really needs it.

Brittany chuckles and smirks. The waiting, it's killing Santana, she knows. Her lips start a path down tan skin. Starting at that little dip at the bottom of her throat and traveling southward, through the valley between her breasts, across a tight stomach, over a cute belly button.

Just when Santana thinks Brittany is gonna go for it she changes directions. Her tongue darts out and she licks over a hip bone. Placing a few light kiss to the spot before doing the same to the other one.

Hands grab at Santana's knees as Brittany pushes further down the bed. The blankets completely off the bed in all the commotion. Brittany presses kisses into Santana's left thigh, working down to her knee, and then down the rest of her leg. She place one kiss to the top of her foot before moving to the right foot and working her way back up.

As soon as Santana can reach her, she reaches down and wraps her hand into the hair at the base of Brittany's skull and pulls her up. She pulls her all the way. Until she can see into, now, dark blue eyes. Until she can kiss those lips. Until she can-

Brittany leans into Santana, rocking her hips down, trying to get friction. She snakes her right arm between their bodies as she sucks on Santana's bottom lip, eliciting yet another moan from the brunette.

When two fingers slide inside her, Santana's body freezes for a second before relaxing. Brittany knows it won't be long now. The way Santana is worked up. Just a few perfectly positioned strokes should throw her over the edge.

Brittany's lips traveling from Santana's across her jaw stopping at the spot just below her ear. Her fingers thrusting in and out, her thumb swipes across that bundle of nerves and that all it takes.

Santana arches off the bed into Brittany's body, murmuring Brittany's name as she comes.

Brittany stills her fingers. She kisses Santana's cheek and whispers in her ear. "I love you." She's been waiting to do that for days now. And now that she has, it feels wonderful. She thinks it's the most greatest beautifulest feeling in the world. It's not just sex anymore, it's so much more. On second thought, it was probably never just sex with the two of them.

She kisses across Santana's cheek, whispering 'I love you' in between each kiss. She gives her one chaste kiss on the lips before slipping into Santana's side, shifting so that she isn't laying on top of Santana anymore.

The Latina smiles at Brittany like an idiot. Like she just won the lottery or something. She thinks that maybe this is better than winning the lottery though. As she waits for her heartbeat to slow down, before saying anything, Santana wraps both arms around Brittany and pulls her into her side.

Brittany rests her head on Santana's chest and sighs. She throws her right arm across Santana's waist, blissfully happy in the moment.

Santana kisses the top of Brittany's head and finally finds her voice. "I love you too, ya know?"

"I know." Brittany mumbles. She wasn't concerned about that at all. She knows Santana loves her, even if she doesn't say it. "I know." She says again just because.

"Did you wake me up just to have sex with me?" Santana asks with an amused expression.

"No, there are other reasons, that's just the main one." Brittany smirks and tilts her head so she can kiss the top of a bare breast.

"You little devil." Santana giggles.

"Well, yeah, it is almost noon. Aren't you hungry? Cuz I sure am." She pats Santana's stomach.

"A little." Santana admits.

"Okay, it's settled then." Brittany sits up suddenly. Santana gives Brittany a questioning look. "You stay here and I will go make us some will be like breakfast in bed except it will be lunch in bed." Brittany smiles and kisses Santana on the forehead. "Be right back." She hops up and off the bed.

Santana watches as Brittany saunters out of the bedroom in only a pair of underwear. _'God she's sexy. How did I get so lucky?'_

Santana finds her pajamas and pulls them back on while she waits for Brittany to get back. She not one to walk around the house naked like Brittany. She flicks on the small tv in her room and turns the channel to football.

"My Sunday is prefect." She says to no one in particular. She rests her back against the headboard and starts watching the game.

A few minutes later Brittany returns with a plate and two glasses of chocolate milk. She walks carefully so she doesn't spills anything. On the plate are two sandwiches.

She goes over the bed and Santana takes the glasses from her and sets them down on the nightstand. Brittany hops on the bed with the plate.

Santana throws Brittany her shirt without looking at her. The blonde knits her eyebrows in silent question. "Put it on, please. It's too distracting otherwise." Santana says staring at the tv until she sees Brittany pulling the shirt on out of the corner of her eye. She mutes the tv when Brittany taps her on the leg signaling that she is done.

"So?" The lawyer questions.

"Turkey." Brittany picks up a sandwich and hands it to Santana. "On wheat. Lettuce, light mayo, and a pickle spear." Brittany picks up her own sandwich and leans back against the headboard next to Santana.

"God, you're perfect." Santana grabs Brittany's chin and tilts her face so that she can kiss her. She pulls on Brittany's lower lip before letting it go with a pop. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Brittany giggles breaking the spell.

They both dive into their sandwiches and watch the football players crashing into each other on the tv screen.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 11, 2012**

"Hey Britt. What are you up to?" Santana ask she walks into the kitchen. Brittany is sitting at the table with a calculator and a bunch of papers in front of her.

"I just need to figure this out before Friday." Brittany sighs, frustrated.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" Santana offers. She sets her glass down in the sink and makes her way over to Brittany.

"It's- I signed up for that class and the bill came and it's due by Friday. I need to figure out what I am going to do. I don't quite have enough money in my checking account. I was hoping to get paid before the bill came. I worked that extra shift and it's still not enough." Brittany rambles.

"Okay. Let me have a look." Santana says gently. She knows Brittany is on edge about this. Santana leans over Brittany's shoulder and looks at the bill and then at the amount in Brittany checking account. "It looks to me like you have enough."

Brittany huffs out a breath. "I have enough to cover the tuition but not everything else."

"What else?" Santana asks without thinking. It's the wrong thing to say.

"What else? What else? How about Christmas presents. For you and my dad and my sister. I can't afford those if I pay for this class. Maybe I should just drop the class. It's obvious it's not gonna work out." Her voice is raised. The frustration pumping through her veins.

"Britt, calm down. It will be alright." Santana takes a step back from behind Brittany. "I could loan you the money for the bill or the gifts." She offers hoping it will help.

Brittany's palms crashing into the table and she pushes herself up from her chair and spin to face Santana. "First of all, don't tell me to calm down." She points her finger in Santana's face. "And second, I don't want your help." She yells.

Santana takes a step back. She has never seen Brittany like this. It scares her a little.

"If you did that you might as well just buy your own Christmas present and say it's from me." She's not yelling but her voice is still raised. "Like, oh, here's some money Britt now go buy my Christmas present. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?"

"You don't have to get me a present then. It's okay." Santana tries.

"Fuck. So you'd get me something and I just wouldn't get you anything in return. That's really shitty, Santana."

"Well, it doesn't have to be anything big or expense." Santana shrugs.

Brittany yells again. "Are you even listening to me?" Santana takes another step back until she bumps into the counter.

"Yeah, Britt." Santana shrinks under Brittany's intense glare.

"So, what- you want me to get you something that's, like, five dollars. Just so you can say 'oh yeah you got me a gift'. It's bullshit Santana and you know it. It's all just a bunch of bullshit. I can't afford anything. I can't get Christmas presents for anyone, I don't have a cell phone, I can pay my tuition and to top it all off-" Brittany chuckles an evil low laugh. "-I owe you money already. This is all so fucked up."

"You don't have to pay me back. You're my girlfriend now." Santana tries to reason with Brittany. Anything to get her to calm down. Anything to get her to stop yelling.

"What? That's even worse." Brittany chuckles. It's low and dangerous. "_You're my girlfriend now._ What's that even suppose to mean?" She takes a step towards Santana. The glare in her eyes is enough to make anyone at least a little scared. And Santana is.

"Sorry." Santana mumbles. "I didn't mean it like that." She tries to defend.

"What did you mean it like, Santana? Like I'm some sort of possession. Or that now that I'm your girlfriend you can use all your family's money to solve all of my problems. That's not how it works Santana. I am a human being not a thing. I am an independent person, I have made mistakes in my life and I have to pay for those mistakes. Not you or anybody else. Me. I need to do it myself."

"Sorry Britt." Santana mumbles.

Brittany just stares at her. "What did you say?" She seethes.

"I'm sorry Brittany. You can pay me back if you want. Whenever. I just- whatever you want. Whatever you want. Just, please, calm down."

Brittany turns back to the table and collects her things. "Don't tell me to calm down. I have a very valid reason to be- NOT CALM." She turns back to Santana. "I swear to you I will pay you back. It, obviously, won't be tomorrow or anytime this month but I will." She starts to walk away. "I don't want to hear another word about it. We're done." Brittany says over her shoulder as she walks out of the room.

Santana hears Brittany stomp up the stairs and then hears a door being slammed shut. Her knees give out and she slumps to the floor, her back against the cabinets. Her hands come up to cover her tear filled eyes. _'What just happened?'_ Is the only thing she can think as she cries into her hands.

* * *

After what seems like hours but which is probably no more than fifteen minutes Santana pulls herself up from the floor. The tears had stopped minutes before she just couldn't find the strength to pull herself off the floor.

She does now though and heads for the stairs. Reluctantly, she takes one stair at a time. She's afraid of what she might find upstairs. In their room.

The door is open when she gets there. It's what she doesn't find that surprises her. Brittany. The blonde isn't in the room and it doesn't look like she ever was. She realizes that it wasn't their bedroom door that she heard slamming.

She looks down the hallway. The door to the spare room, the one with all of Brittany's belongings, is shut. Santana goes over to the door and silently puts an ear to the door. At first she doesn't hear anything but after a couple of seconds she hears a hiccup. The sounds nearly breaks her heart.

Brittany is on the other side of the door crying as silently as she can. She doesn't want Santana to hear her.

Santana knows this. She wraps her left hand around the doorknob and turns. It's locked. She rests her forehead against the door and closes her eyes, sighing in defeat. The knuckles on her right hand rap against the door lightly. "Britt?" She waits a few seconds and then a minute. Brittany never responds or comes to the door. She doesn't hear anything from the room. "I'm going to bed." She wants to say so much more but knows that whatever else she would say would only make things worse.

* * *

_Not my usual style but everything is not always sunshine and roses. _

_I really can't believe how many of you read this. It blows my mind. So thank you. I keep writing cuz you keep reading. I appreciate all of the alerts and favorites and reviews and such…_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Thursday, December 13, 2012**

Santana comes home from work late. She stalks silently into the house. She's not sure what she will find. She has hardly seen Brittany since Tuesday night. And she hasn't talked to her, at all, in that time. Two days. Two whole days and they haven't talked to each other. Santana is starting to worry. She knows that she shouldn't have pushed Brittany. But she did and she can't change that now. She doesn't know what is going to happen next.

All couples have fights but she never thought that they would fight and even if they did- not like this. It seems like it was only a step or two away from a knock-down drag-out fight. That thought is even scarier.

They've argued before. It was about the same thing. Money- or lack there of. It seems to be their only hiccup. The money situation. Santana will do just about anything to make it better but she isn't sure what.

Brittany is adamant about repaying her but Santana could care less if she did or not. The money doesn't matter to her. Brittany matters. She offered to help but that only made it worse. So she doesn't know what to do.

Something else is bothering her too- what Brittany said last. She swore she would pay Santana back and then said she didn't want to hear anymore about it and than _"We're done." _Those words have been rolling around in her head for the last two days.

What did Brittany mean by that? That they were done talking about money. Or that they were done for the night. Or that, god forbid, that they were done as a couple. That's the terrifying one.

And now two days have passed and Santana doesn't know if she can take living in limbo any longer.

It's late and the house is dark. Santana assumes Brittany is upstairs. Most likely in the spare room. She frowns at the thought. She doesn't want to spend another night sleeping alone. She loves the company of the other woman. A familiar warm arm wrapped around her in her sleep, holding her close.

She goes up the stairs and sure enough she can see the light under the crack of the door of the spare room. Brittany's still there at least. She shuffle down to the end of the hallway. Steps in her room- their room- and closes the door behind her. She doesn't bother to change out of her clothes before climbing into bed and pulling the cover up to her chin.

Another lonely night.

* * *

"_Brittany, what's wrong?" _His voice laced with concern. _"Did something happen?"_ He continues.

He gets a whimper in response. Brittany is desperately trying to hold it together. She sniffles. "Y-yes."

"_What happened? Did something happen at work?" _He asks.

"N-no." Brittany stutters.

"_Then what, Britt? Please, tell me so I can help." _Dan begs of his daughter.

"Dad, I think, I screwed up." Brittany cries into the phone.

"_What happened?" _It's all he can think to say.

"I can't get you a present for Christmas. Or Sara or- or- or- San-tana."

"_It's okay honey, I don't need a Christmas present. I understand, probably more than anyone, I know money is tight and times are hard right now. It will get better. I promise. Just wait and see. You don't need to get us present."_

"But- but- Santana-" Brittany cries harder.

"_What about Santana?" _He asks. He knows he is missing some crucial piece of information.

"I- we- had a fight." Brittany sucks in a big gulp on air. "It was more like- me yelling- at her but- yeah."

"_Can I ask what it was about?"_ He says hoping he isn't overstepping.

"Money."

"_Oh."_ The dreaded money fight that all couples have at some point in their relationship. And in many cases, it happens more than once. He thinks silently for a few seconds, not exactly sure what to tell his daughter to help her.

"Dad." Brittany whimpers. "You still there."

"_Yeah Britt, just thinking."_ He takes a deep breath. _"How did it start?" _He asks.

"Well, I signed up for a night class and the tuition is due tomorrow and I was trying to figure at how I was gonna afford everything." She tells him, more composed now then when she first called. "I was looking over my finances and Santana came in and said she could help. But the thing is- I don't want her to. It might be selfish of me but I want to be able to do it on my own, ya know."

"_I know. You want to be proud of yourself. You want to say that you did it yourself."_

"Yeah, exactly. But we got into this big fight. I basically yelled at her. I think I really scared her." She says ashamed of her actions.

"_Where is she now?"_ Dan asks.

"I don't know. Why?" Brittany says quietly. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"_What's a while?"_

"Well- I haven't seen her today and the last time I saw her was last night in the hallway in passing and-"

"_Brittany when did this happen?" _He asks sounding alarmed all of a sudden.

"Tuesday night." Brittany whispers.

"_Brittany, it's Thursday for god sakes."_

"I know." She mumbles.

"_Okay." _He pulls his thoughts together. _"First of all, did you pay for your class?"_

"Yes. But-"

"_Okay. Secondly, don't worry about Christmas presents. That's not what the season is about ultimately, anyway. And third, you need to go find Santana and apologize to her. Tell her what I just told you- don't worry about the presents. Tell her that you paid for your class and that you are still going to be taking it. If you do all that I'm sure she will forgive you. She will just be glad you are taking the class and that you are happy."_

He keeps his advice all positive. Sure, it might not work, but he isn't going to let Brittany think that. His job in this situation is to get her spirits up and get her in the right mood to apologize properly. He thinks if she does that Santana would forgive her in a heartbeat. He trusts Santana and knows that she just wants to protect and care for Brittany.

"Okay dad. I'm sorry I called you like this. I-"

"_Brittany, don't be sorry, that's what I'm for. I'm your dad and my job is to help you out in whatever way I can. If I had the extra money I would give it to you but-"_ He doesn't want to finish that sentence. He knows Brittany understands.

"I know dad. Thank you. I'm gonna go now. I love you." A small smile slips across Brittany's lips. She is feeling a little better now.

"_I love you too. Let me know how it goes, okay? Bye."_

"I will. Bye dad."

She hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed next to Lord Tubbington. "I really messed up, didn't I?" She asks him as she pats him between the ears.

_Meow._

Brittany giggles. "Hey, don't rub it in." She kids.

* * *

After a few minutes to collect herself Brittany goes downstairs in search of a glass of water. She gets to the kitchen and looks around. It's dark. It doesn't seem like Santana came home. _'But she had to, right?'_ Brittany thinks as she gets a glass. She looks around the room for any evidence that the lawyer might be in the house.

She doesn't find anything in the kitchen. She takes her glass of water with a sigh and head back upstairs. She goes into her room and sits on the edge of the bed. The glass of water cradled in her hands. She stares out into space sipping her water occasionally until it's gone.

When it is she looks over to Lord Tubbington, who is asleep. She looks at the clock. 10:24. Without another thought she knows what she needs to do.

* * *

Brittany checks the door. _'Unlocked.'_

Brittany slips into the bedroom silently. She shuts the door behind her and waits until her eyes adjust to the light- or lack there of. She can sees Santana's outline on the bed, curled into a ball, under the sheets.

It's a relief - just to see Santana there. To know that she is still there.

She takes a big gulp and crosses the room, again, silently. She gets to the edge of the bed and freezes. She looks down at the girl laying in the bed. The streetlight outside shining in and lighting up Santana's face enough that Brittany can see the tear tracks on her cheek.

The blonde shakes her head sadly. Those tears are because of her and she knows it.

Brittany lifts the blankets and as carefully as possible slides into bed next to Santana.

She lays on her side mimicking Santana sleep position. The brunette's hands are, balled up in fists, tucked up under her chin. Brittany reaches out with a hand and touching a bare arm. Her fingertips slide up the arm to the wrist and gently all the way back to the elbow.

Santana whimpers in her sleep. Brittany pulls her hand back immediately.

It's a few seconds before she works up the nerve to touch Santana again. This time she wraps her fingers around Santana's right hand and tries to pry it out of it's clenched hold. "Santana." Brittany whispers in an attempt to wake her.

Whether Santana can here her or not she pulls her hand away from Brittany and rolls over.

Brittany sighs. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_

She scoots up behind Santana, almost but not quite pressing her body against Santana's back. She rubs her hand up and down Santana's arm. "Santana, wake up. I need to talk to you." She says into her ear. "Santana, please." She nearly begs still rub up and down her arm.

Santana wakes but doesn't move. She doesn't want to let Brittany know that she is awake. She listens as Brittany whispers things in her ear.

"Let me apologize." Brittany whispers. "Just wake up and let me make this better."

Santana jolts away from Brittany as far as she can without falling off the bed. She rolls over and backs up so that she is at the very edge of the bed. Brittany stares at her from the other side of the bed. "You're awake." The blonde whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes but gives a tiny nod. All of her emotions hit her at once. Confusion, a little bit of anger, but mostly just sadness with what has happened in the last couple of days. "What are you doing here Brittany?" The anger comes out first.

"Uh-" That's what she thought Santana would say first. "I wanted to see you and I want- no- I need to apologize to you." She gives Santana a shy smile.

"Okay. So?" Santana demands, her arms folded across her chest awkwardly, for Brittany to begin.

Brittany scrunches up her nose. Santana has never been like this with her before. But she understands. It's fair she figures. She wasn't exactly herself the other day when she was yelling and screaming.

"First off, I'm sorry. I probably should have done this sooner but-" She reaches out with her hand but thinks better of it when she sees Santana shift backwards a little. _'No touching. Okay_._' _Brittany thinks. "I'm sorry that I got upset and lost my temper. But mostly I am sorry that I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I scared you. Even while I was doing it I could see that you were scared. I could see you backing away from me and shrinking away from me. I feel like a monster. I never ever want you to be afraid of me. I am truly sorry."

Santana's shoulders slumps with Brittany's words. The anger and confusion falling away leaving only the sadness.

"I am sorry that I yelled. You were only trying to help and I jumped all over you for it. That wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done a lot of things in the last two days. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have locked myself away in my room. I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have made you sad. I can see it in your eyes, even if you won't admit it, I know that you are sad. And it kills me to see." A tear falls from Brittany's eye. She closes her eyes and hopes that no more leak out.

Santana doesn't say anything. She doesn't know what to say. Or what to think. It's all very overwhelming. She's starting to get a bad feeling though.

She takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself before continuing. "I will understand if you don't want to do this anymore. I know that I would have second thoughts if my girlfriend started yelling at me and got all scary. If that's what you want I get it. I don't have anywhere else to go but I will find something and get out of your hair. It will be like it never happened. Maybe I should be in jail. I act just like some crazy convict."

'_Maybe Brittany was serious about what she said the other day.' _Santana thinks in a panic.

Brittany continues on when Santana still doesn't speak. "I will go now and let you go back to sleep. I really am sorry. I keep finding ways to screw up my life. I guess that all I'll ever be good at. A criminal and a screw up." She leans forward and when Santana doesn't flinch away Brittany kisses her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight Santana." She says as she scoots backwards off the bed. Silent tears stream down her cheeks as she finally opens her eyes to see Santana laying there crying too. "I love you." She whispers as she stands. Santana sobs openly and Brittany turns around so she can't see it.

Brittany walks across the room to the door slowly. She hopes that Santana will stop her, tell her to stay, tell her that she forgives her. Anything really. When she reaches the door she looks over her shoulder. She sees Santana curled into a ball with her hands covering her face. It heartbreaking. She smiles sadly before she vanishes from the room.

Brittany heads back to her room, head hung low in shame. Lord Tubbington is still asleep on the bed when she opens the door. She flicks the light on and he wakes and runs out of the room. She sighs even Lord Tubbington doesn't want to be around her. She shuts the door and the light off, defeated. She slumps over to the bed and plops down not even bothering to pull the covers back.

* * *

Santana cries for a few minutes. She listened to all of Brittany's words and- and she just let Brittany walk out the door.

She wipes the now drying tears from her cheeks and leaps out of bed. She runs across the room, hand reaching for the door knob the whole time. Too much is happening at once. Her momentum causes her body to slam into the door squishing her hand against the knob. "Fuck. Ouch." She takes a step back, shaking out her hand and then tries again.

This time Santana successful gets the door open. She nearly sprints down the hallway and skids to a halt in front of Brittany's door. She stops and stares at the door. She raises her left hand to knock but stops herself before her knuckles come into contact with the door.

She takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. She scans the room, looking for blonde hair. Her eyes stop on the bed.

Brittany tilts her head to the side and stares back at her, unmoving.

Santana stands there in the doorway. "No." She says firmly. As her eyes adjust to the light in the room Santana's sees Brittany cocks her head to the side.

"No, what?" The blonde asks quietly.

"No." The Latina says more boldly as she steps into the room.

"Okay." Brittany isn't sure what Santana is saying 'no' to but she can't help but agree. She sits up on her elbow and watches Santana.

Santana takes shaky steps over to the bed. She stands over Brittany. "No." The brunette climbs on top of Brittany, knees on each side of her hips. "No. No. No." She jabs a finger into Brittany's chest. The blonde falls back onto the bed. "No, this is not over. No, you are not going anywhere. No, you are not a criminal. No, you are not a screw up or a failure. No. Just. No. Okay?" Santana's palm rests flat against her chest, holding herself up. She doesn't even realize the silent tears that are running down her cheeks.

"Okay." Brittany nods. She's not sure what else to say at the moment.

Santana lets her body fall into Brittany emotionally exhausted. She fists her hands into Brittany's pajama shirt. "Britt." She whimpers. The blonde wraps her arms around Santana and holds her tight to her body.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. Shhh." Brittany coos in her ear. She rubs up and down Santana's back.

"I just- I love you." She stutters out.

"I know. Shhh." Brittany rubs Santana's back until she falls asleep. She stills her hands and wraps her arms around Santana protectively. "I love you, Santana." She whispers into the brunette's hair and holds her until she drifts off to sleep herself.

* * *

**Friday, December 14, 2012**

Brittany wakes up and realizes that it's morning. Santana is still sleeping on top of her, fists curled into her shirt. Brittany doesn't have to go to work but she knows that Santana does. She looks over at the clock. It's already after seven. She doesn't want to have to wake Santana, especially after last night but she knows that she must.

She wants to talk to Santana about some things. But also knows that they probably won't have the time this morning. She gently shakes Santana lightly.

Santana startles and jolts awake. Her eyes wide in panic. She lifts her head and searches around the room and then looks down at Brittany. Her brow furrowed in worry and confusion. It takes a few seconds for everything to click into place. She smiles timidly at Brittany and then rests her head back on the blonde's chest.

"Good morning." Brittany whispers.

"Is it?" Santana replies, slamming her eyes shut.

"I believe it is." Brittany tells her.

"How so?" Santana wonders

"Well- I'm here and you're here, what more do you need than that?" Brittany says wisely.

"Right." Santana sighs. "How are you so damn smart all the time. It's like you know all the secrets of the universe or something. You always know the perfect thing to say." She looks up and smiles at Brittany.

The blonde shrugs. "Don't know. You should probably get up though or your gonna be late for work."

"I don't want to go to work today." Santana whines.

"But you have to. You're a grown up. Grown ups can't just take skip days." Brittany kisses the top of Santana's head.

"I know but-" The Latina starts.

"But what?" Brittany prompts.

"But I want to spend the day with you." Santana whines some more.

"Hmm." Brittany hums. "You can't but- how about when you get home we get some take-out and sit down and talk. I have some things that I want to talk about. Okay?"

Santana nods. It scares her a little. She knows they have stuff that they need to talk about but it's still scary. "Okay."

"Okay. Now go take a shower. I will go downstairs and make you something for breakfast."

Santana sits up. "You don't have to do that."

Brittany chuckles lightly. "But I want to. Just let me." She feels like she needs to after everything she has put Santana though in the last couple of days. And even then it won't begin to make up for it. Brittany knows she has a lot of work ahead of her.

Santana ducks her head. "Okay."

Brittany leans in and kisses her on the temple. "Now go." She pats Santana on the leg.

* * *

Brittany hears the garage door go up and jumps from her seat on the living room couch and walks through the house.

Santana called before she left work and told Brittany that she was stopping to pick up take out and that she would be home after that.

Brittany reaches the door to the garage just as Santana opens it and steps inside. "Oh." The lawyer breathes out when she spots Brittany standing there in front of her. The blonde with her hands behind her back twisting back and forth at the waist nervously.

A timid smile crossing Brittany's lips. "Hey." She whispers and takes a step to bridge the gap between herself and Santana. Brittany pecks Santana on the cheek quickly before stepping away again. She looks down at her feet as her cheeks heat up.

"Hi." Santana replies. It's quiet and warm and almost shy and child-like.

It's strange- for both of them. Not uncomfortable strange but their whole dynamic is off.

Santana shuts the door and kicks her shoes off. "I got dinner." She comments. Brittany nods. Santana starts towards the kitchen. Brittany follows silently.

Santana plops the bag of food down on the counter. "Chinese." She says into the silence and pulls two container out of the bag. She nods her head towards the other room and Brittany follows her. They sit down on the couch and Santana opens the container. She hands Brittany a container and a pair of chop sticks. "So what do you want to talk about?" Santana prompts as she pokes at her food.

"Well-" Brittany takes a bite and thinks for a second. "-I was hoping that- well- I live here right and- I wanted-"

"Brittany just say it." Santana interrupts. When Brittany looks up from her lap Santana is glancing at her with patience and warmth. It's almost startles Brittany to see.

"Well, after everything that has happened I was thinking that I should move in with you, if that's okay with you, of course."

Santana chuckles at her. "You already live here. What are you talking about, Britt?"

Brittany scrunches up her nose. She is talking about something serious and Santana is laughing at her. She shakes her head and thinks about Santana's question. "I want to move all of my stuff into your room. Well, maybe not all of it but like a dresser and my clothes and shoes and stuff. Like really really move in with you. Like an actual couple. Like living and sharing the same room, the same space."

She waits for Santana to say something but all the brunette is doing is smiling at her. "Santana, I am serious. I am so sorry about what happened the other day. I promise to you that it will never happen again. I swear I will never raise my voice like that with you again. It hurt too much to see you sad. It hurt to know that I was the cause of it. I want to make it up to you. I want you to be happy every single day."

She puts her food down on the coffee table and reaches out and takes Santana's from her hands too and puts it down. She takes both of Santana's hand in her own, running her thumbs over the back of Santana's hands.

"Please, Santana, say something." Brittany begs.

"Okay." Santana agrees. Just like that. Her head swarming with thoughts of her and Brittany sharing a single room, all of their possession mingling together. "Let's do it."

"Really?" Brittany asks hopefully.

"Really." Santana's smile widens.

Brittany squeezes her hands before she lets them go and throws her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulls her in for a hug.

"Britt, can't breathe." Santana whispers. Brittany loosens her grip but doesn't let Santana go. Santana giggles and wraps her arms around Brittany. "You're a goof." She giggles some more and Brittany joins her.

The whole room suddenly feels brighter, warmer. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Brittany mumbles.

"For what?" Santana asks dumbly.

"For forgiving me, for this, for everything. I love you, Santana. So much. So so much."

Santana feels wetness on her cheek where Brittany's face presses against hers. "I love you too, Britt-Britt. Don't cry."

"They're happy tears." Brittany informs her. Santana holds her closer and rubs her hands up and down the blonde's back.


	29. Chapter 29

First of all, this is a long chapter. Well, longer than usual but I didn't want to split it up. I think it works best that way especially with what's coming in the next chapter. Second, the song at the end of the chapter is The Best of Times by Styx off their Greatest Hits album if you want to look it up and listen to it. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 29

**Monday, December 17, 2012**

Things are slowly getting back to normal. Over the weekend they had Puck come over and help move some furniture around. They probably could have done it themselves but Santana thought it would be fun to hear Puck grumble and complain about doing it. Knowing the whole time that he would never say no to them or refuse to do something for them.

Santana is in her office. Another Monday drags on. She has a ton of paperwork to catch up on. She had a trail last week and was out of the office most of the time. Thus, a mountain of paperwork that needs to be done waiting for her on her desk when she arrived on Monday morning.

It's mid-afternoon as Santana looks outside into the December sky. Wishing that she was outside instead of stuck in the office all day. A gust of wind picks up a group of loose leaves and swirls them around in the air in front of her window.

"Check that, I don't want to be outside." Santana mumbles and returns to the folder in front of her.

She finishes with that folder a few minutes later and puts it on the 'done' pile. The pile slowly getting larger and the 'not done' pile slowly shrinking.

She picks up the next folder when there is a knock on her door.

"Yes." She says for the person to enter. It's Linda, of course. Santana waves her into the room. The woman smiles and enters and shuts the door behind herself. She leans up against it and takes a deep breath.

"Detective Evans is here again." Linda says.

Santana looks up from her paperwork. "Did he say why he is here?" Santana asks cautiously. Linda shakes her head, no. "Okay, well, I'm just doing some paperwork, let him in."

"Alright. Anything else?" Linda asks politely.

"No, that's it." Santana goes back to her paperwork as the woman leaves the room. A few seconds later there is another knock on her door. Santana takes a deep breath. "Come in."

* * *

Santana rushes home leaving her torrid paperwork for another day.

She can't wait for the garage door to open all the way, throwing the car in park and shutting it off in the driveway. Leaving everything in the car she runs, as quickly as can in heels, towards the garage door that is still in it's upward assent. She ducks under the door and dashes into the house. "Brittany." She shouts.

She throws off her shoes and runs into the kitchen and looks around the room quick. "Brittany." She yells again.

She runs into the living room. "Brittany. Where are you?" She yells though the house. Lord Tubbington meows from the other side of the couch scaring Santana. She jumps and then narrows her eyes at him, threatening. She shakes her head at him. Then. "Brittany." Again.

"What is it?" She hears Brittany says. Santana snaps her head in the direction of her voice.

Brittany is standing at the top of the steps with her hands on her hips. Santana rushes over to the stairs. She makes it up a couple of steps before she trips in her hurry, nearly face planting into a step.

"Careful." Brittany breaths.

Santana rights herself and hurries the rest of the way up the stairs. She is standing in front of Brittany all of a sudden. "Whoa." She whispers as her thoughts come rushing back to her.

Brittany reaches out and steadies a wobbly Santana with an arm on her shoulder. "Where's the fire?" She smirks.

Santana squints at Brittany. What the blonde just said going completely over her head.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Brittany amends.

Santana shakes her head. "I- I have good news."

"Okay."

"It's sort of like an early Christmas present." Santana continues. Brittany raises an eyebrow at that. "Okay. Okay. No Christmas present then. Just- it's really good news. Go with that."

"Okay. What's the good news then?" Brittany folds her arms across her chest.

"Detective Evans came to see me this afternoon." Brittany narrows her eye. "They arrested a suspect."

"That's great." Brittany smiles.

"And get this, they confessed." Santana beams.

"Shit. Wow." Brittany nods and thinks about the implications for a second. "So that means-"

"It's all over now. You're name is completely clear. We don't have to worry about it ever again." Santana bounces excitedly up and down on the tips of her toes.

"Wow." Brittany says again. The weight of the situation not fully sinking in yet.

"You said that already Britt." Santana giggles.

Brittany pulls Santana into her and wraps her arm tightly around her. "I don't know what else to say. That's definitely good news, though."

"Indeed." Santana agrees and rests her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "Indeed."

Brittany pulls Santana away from her body suddenly thinking of something. "Do you know who it is? Can you tell me?" Brittany looks Santana square in the eye when she asks.

"Uh- well, I do know their name but I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone- yet. They haven't been processed or charged or even seen a judge yet. The arrest was just a few hours ago. Sam came and told me right away and then he was going back to question them some more. But as soon as this become public knowledge you will know."

"Yeah, me and every other schmuck in the city." Brittany scoffs.

"Hey, how about I talk to Sam and see what I can do?" Santana shrugs.

Brittany gives her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe I could get you in there when they have a meeting or something and we can look on- from behind the glass, ya know."

Brittany nods. "That would be great. I really want to know who this person is."

"There's one more thing Brittany."

Brittany doesn't like the sound of Santana's voice when she says it. "What's that?" Brittany questions. She knows, somehow, this isn't something she is going to want to hear.

"You might have to testify if there is a trial." Santana says softly.

"Oh." Brittany breathes out and looks away from Santana.

"Don't worry I will be there." Santana says quickly.

"As my lawyer." Brittany voice is distant. She really doesn't want to have to step foot in another courtroom again.

"Umm-"

"No." Brittany says.

"You don't technically need a lawyer if you are just testifying. But DA Berry will want to meet with you before hand and advise you as to the sort of things to say and not say during your testimony."

"Hmm." Brittany nods.

"It will be fine. I will be in court. Try not to worry too much about it. It might not even go to trial." Santana tells the blonde.

"Hopefully." Brittany comments and finally looks back at the woman in her arms. She kisses Santana on the forehead. "You hungry. I'll make dinner." She doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Santana nods and grins up at Brittany. "What?" The blonde asks.

"Let's go out to celebrate on Friday night." Santana suggests. "Me, you, Puck, whoever, lets go out."

Brittany thinks for a second. "Okay, but you know the world is suppose to end on Friday."

"You don't actually believe that bullshit, do you?" Santana narrows her eyebrow at Brittany.

"Well, no, I signed up for that class in January. Do you think I would have done that if I thought the world was going to end?" Santana shakes her head. "But- want if it did?"

"It's not going to Britt. It's just some big conspiracy theory or some dumb shit." Santana groans. "We are going out on Friday, end of story."

* * *

**Tuesday, December 18, 2012**

"What are we going to do for Christmas? And no presents. I mean- where are you going to be for Christmas?" Brittany asks as they lay in bed.

"I usually go to Florida. I mentioned that to you, right?" Santana says playing with a strand of Brittany's hair.

"Yeah. So, then you are going to Florida for the holidays?" Brittany deducts.

"I never said that." Santana rolls so that she can lay on top of Brittany. The blonde giggles a little. "I will go to Florida- but only if you go with me. I want to be where you are Britt. It doesn't matter where that is. Whether it's here in this house or at your dad's house or at my parent's place in Florida. I just want to be with you." She kisses Brittany sweetly.

"Mhm." Brittany hums into the kiss.

Santana detaches her lips from Brittany's with a little pop. "So I am going to ask you where you want to spend Christmas. We can totally go to Florida if you want. But I have a feeling that you probably want to be with your dad and sister, or close to them."

Brittany is silent for a few seconds as she thinks. Her hands rub up and down Santana's back absentmindedly.

"I've never been to Florida, so it's tempting but I don't think I could be away from my family for Christmas." Brittany half-shrugs against the mattress.

"So we will stay here. I will call my parents in the morning and tell them." Santana gives Brittany a quick kiss and lays her head down on the blonde's chest. A big yawn escaping from the tiny brunette.

Brittany thinks it's totally cute. Santana being all tired and cuddly. She smiles. "Do you think they will be upset?" Brittany asks, her voice a little quieter than before.

"No. They will understand. They will miss me but they get it, babe." Santana replies as she pats her left hand against Brittany's breast bone, right next to her face.

"M'kay." Brittany mumbles. She believes Santana when she says it. She knows that what she says is true. "Should I turn out the light?" Brittany asks the nearly asleep girl on top of her.

Santana nods. Brittany reaches over with her right hand and turns the small table lamp off. "Goodnight, Santana. I love you."

"G'night, babe. Love you." Santana mumbles.

Brittany smiles and kisses her on top of the head before closing her own eyes and drifting off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 19, 2012**

A blonde sits, hands cuffed, in an interrogation room at the jail. Her lawyer sitting idly next to her. They sit, waiting.

Detective Evans enters the little room adjacent to the interrogation room. "Oh good you're here." He says when he sees someone in the room already.

"Only been here a few minutes."

"Okay. It's good to see you again Ms. Berry. I am one hundred percent confident that I have the correct suspect this time." He smiles with his chin held high.

"Yeah, I heard she confused so…" Rachel jabs.

"Yeah, well- about that though-" Sam shrugs.

"About what Detective?" Rachel prompts and crosses her arms across her chest. "There better not be any more surprises."

"No. No. But while we are in there-" He points into the interrogation room. "-Santana will be bringing her client, the former accused, here to see the murderer. They will not have any contact. Officer Hudson will escort them in after we go in and will escort them out after a few minutes- before we are finished."

Rachel raises an eyebrow in his direction. "You better not be trying to pull anything here." She warns.

"No, I'm not. I swear. It wasn't my idea. Santana actually approached me and asked if we could set something up. Apparently, her client wants to see the suspect and can't wait to read it in the paper or see it on the news."

"Well, can you blame her?" Rachel spits. Even though she is the District Attorney that doesn't mean that she doesn't feel bad about what happened to Brittany. She's not cruel.

Sam hangs his head. "I guess not." He says lowly.

"Well, if there isn't anything else, shall we start?" Rachel asks.

Sam's head snaps up. "Sure." He says eagerly.

They walk into the interrogation room and take their respective seats.

* * *

A few minutes later Officer Finn Hudson escorts Santana and Brittany into the viewing room. The blinds have been drawn shut so they can't see into the room when they walk in.

"Okay. Here we are. I will just be standing over here in the corner, don't mind me." He says to the girls.

"Okay." Santana says only half listening. Most of her attention is focused on Brittany. The blonde is staring at the covered window like if she stares at it hard enough the blinds might fly open magically.

Santana comes up behind Brittany and puts a hand on her shoulder. She feels the blonde flinch. Her other hand reaches for the sting to pull open the blinds. "Ready?" She asks. Brittany nods. Santana raises the blinds revealing the interrogation room.

Brittany stands there unmoving, just staring into the room. She recognizes District Attorney Berry and Detective Evans even with they're backs facing her. She sees what she assumes is a lawyer sitting across from Rachel. And across from Sam is the women that has been arrested for murder. For the murder that Brittany was accused of committing.

The women is in her jail issue orange jumpsuit. Her hands cuffed together. A smug frown on her face, if that's possible. She has blonde hair that comes down to the shoulders, just a little bit shorter than Brittany's. From where she is standing Brittany can't quiet see the color of the woman's eye but she thinks maybe they are blue or grey or even possibly green. She is a slim woman but Brittany can't tell how tall she is when she is sitting. If she guessed Brittany would say that she is shorter than herself though. And she can't be much older than Brittany.

She can see how some old woman could have mistaken her for the woman in handcuffs. Especially from far away.

"Brittany?" Santana tries to get her attention.

"Hmm." Brittany hums.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks.

"Yeah." Brittany says shakily.

"Are you sure?" Santana doesn't really believe Brittany. Brittany just nods. Santana squeezes her shoulder with her hand. "Okay. Do you want me to tell you what I know?" Brittany nods again as she watches the conversation that is going on on the other side of the window.

Santana fidgets a little at Brittany's side. "Her name is Quinn Fabray. She is 27 years old. And she is friends with that Joe guy that you sold your car to. Other than that, that's all I know."

Brittany nods at the new information. Santana watches her carefully. Eyeing her from the side. Santana sighs before her hand slides down from where it rests at Brittany shoulder down her arm to her hand. She laces their fingers together and squeezes Brittany's hand.

Slowly a small smile forms on Brittany's face. Santana watches as it happens. Brittany squeezes Santana's hand and rubs her thumb across the brunette's knuckles. She turns her head to the side and looks at Santana. "Okay. Let's go."

Santana turns to the corner where Officer Hudson is standing. "We are done here. But I would like to talk to the District Attorney when she is done. Can you show us another room until she is finished?" She asks the young man.

He scrunches his face up in what Santana assumes is intense thought. He kinda looks like he is constipated though. He nods after a brief few seconds. "Follow me." He tells them.

Brittany and Santana follow Finn though the interrogation area of the jail, hand in hand. He leads them to any empty room and opens the door for them to go through.

"Will you let the District Attorney know that I want to speak with her and that I am waiting for her then?"

"I will, Ms. Lopez. I will make sure that she gets here when she is finished with her meeting." Finn says politely.

"Thank you, Officer." With that Finn steps out of the room.

* * *

Brittany is sitting there, nervously bouncing her leg, facing the door. Santana is pacing the room behind her. The lawyer trying to think of what she wants to talk to the District Attorney about.

"Will you sit down you're making me nervous?" Brittany asks as she turns to Santana. The brunette stops in her tracks and look up from the floor. She smiles after a second and nods.

Santana comes over and takes the seat next to Brittany. She notices the blonde's bouncing leg so she wraps her fingers around the knee nearest to her. Brittany stops moving immediately. She turns and sees Santana smiling at her.

"What?" The blonde questions.

"Nothing." Santana runs her hand up the inside of Brittany's thigh and watches as the girls eye getting wider the further up she goes. She giggles, delighted. She finds Brittany's hands in her lap and tangles their fingers together. She then raises the hand and kisses Brittany's knuckles. "Relax." She breathes. Brittany nods.

The door swings open and they both freeze. Santana turns to see Rachel Berry standing there. "Did I interrupt something?" The District Attorney says with her hands on her hips.

"No." Santana scoffs and lets their, still, connected hands fall onto the tabletop. She has nothing to hide.

"Well, it kind of looks like it." Rachel steps into the room fully and shuts the door behind her.

"Whatever, Berry. I'm not here to talk about myself. I want to know if this is going to trial?"

Rachel pulls out her a chair and sits across from them. "I don't know that yet. I just came out of the meeting and I have to review all of the facts of the case." She folds her hands and sets them on the table.

"Well, are you going to offer her a deal?" Santana asks.

"I don't know." Rachel shrugs.

"What do you know?" Santana raises her voice a little.

"Things. That I can't tell you about." District Attorney Berry smirks.

Santana throws her hands up in the air. "You're so frustrating." She groans.

"Santana." Brittany says from her side. The brunette's whole body language changes. Santana slumps down in her chair. Brittany reaches over and squeezes her knee, just like Santana had done for her earlier. All the aggravation slipping from her body.

Rachel watches as Brittany defuses Santana. "Sooo- you two are together then?" The District Attorney asks.

Santana nods. "Yeah."

"I thought I warned you about that?" Rachel stares directly at Santana as she speaks.

"You did and I didn't do anything wrong." Santana furrows her eyebrows trying to figure out what Rachel's angle is.

"No. When did this start?" She motions between Santana and Brittany.

Santana turns to look at the blonde and scrunches her face up at the question. "Maybe a month or so after Brittany was released from jail. Right?" She ask the blonde for confirmation.

"Right." Brittany agrees.

"What's it to ya, Berry?" Santana grumbles. She's had enough of Rachel Berry's nosy ass today.

"Just making sure. Don't want any-"

Santana cuts her off. "Listen, Berry, I didn't do anything wrong. Brittany didn't do anything wrong. No rules or laws were broken. So enough already. If you aren't going to tell me anything about the case then we are done here."

"Fine." Rachel gets up to leaves. She takes a few steps to the door and then turn around abruptly. "I see you got your tooth fixed, Brittany. It looks good." She turns back and opens the door.

"Oh, and by the way, Santana, I think you two are totally adorable together." She says over her shoulder with a little smile. A second later she is gone.

Santana flops forward, her elbows on the table, her face in her hands. "She really knows how to push my buttons." She groans into her hands.

Brittany rubs Santana's back. "Mhmm." She agrees.

* * *

**Friday, December 21, 2012**

"Santana, you almost ready?" Brittany yells across the room.

Brittany is in the bedroom and Santana is across the hall in the bathroom doing her hair.

"Yup." Santana says, suddenly in the bedroom doorway.

Brittany looks up from the unexpected closeness of the brunette's voice. "Whoa." Brittany looks Santana up and down. "I'm so glad that the world didn't end today. You look great." She tilts her head to the side briefly before righting it. "No, you look amazingly beautiful."

She slides across the room towards the door. Santana takes a step into the room. Brittany gets to her and slips her arms around Santana's waist and leans in for a kiss. "Cheek." Santana whispers. Brittany changes direction quickly and avoids Santana's lips and plants a kiss on her left cheek.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asks again when she pulls back and looks into the brunette's eyes. Santana nods.

Brittany lets go of her waist and reaches for Santana's hand. The Latina slide in fingers in between Brittany's and lets the blonde lead her down the stairs and out of the house.

The evening plans are to go out to dinner and then meet Puck and some of Brittany's friends from work at a local bar.

* * *

"Puckerman, you're buying the first round." Santana announces as the two women approach where Puck is standing.

"No way, Jose." Puck shakes his head. "Glad you ladies finally decided to grace us with your presence." He takes a swig of the beer he already has and then picks up a dart off the table and throws it at the dart board.

"Us?" Santana questions.

Puck throw the two darts he his left before turning to Santana and Brittany. "Yeah, us. I brought a date. We are celebrating right. So, I thought the more the merrier." He shrugs.

"Where is she?" Brittany asks.

"Bathroom." He walks over to the dart board and pulls out the three darts that he had just thrown.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear. Brittany nods and Santana walks off towards the bar.

Puck returns and takes aim at the dart board again. Brittany has a seat at the table and watches him. "You're pretty good at that." She comments.

"You know what they say- practice makes perfect. That dart board in Santana's basement has seen lotsa action." He smirks over at Brittany and then throws another dart.

"Right." Brittany chuckles.

"Oh, hello Brittany."

Brittany stares at the woman that has occupied the spot across from her at the table.

"Enjoying your evening so far?" The woman asks.

Brittany nods. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Noah asked me to come with him."

Brittany looks from the woman to Puck. He smiles over at Brittany and nods. "Yup, that's correct." He confirms.

"Oh." She mouths as she looks around for Santana and sees the Latina coming back to the table.

"I just got us two beers to start." Santana says to Brittany as she approaches the table. Then she shouts in Puck's direction. "Puckerman where's that date of yours?" Brittany smiles her thank you. Santana hands one to Brittany and then pulls out the seat next to her and sits down.

He turns and points. Santana swivels around and looks in the direction that Puck is pointing. Her eyes go wide. "What the fuck? Rachel Berry. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Santana." Rachel says in mock politeness. "Noah asked me to come with him."

Santana whips her head around to Puck. "What?" He throws his hands, palms up, in the air and shrugs.

"You're dating Rachel Berry?" Santana scoffs.

"No, not yet." Puck says with a smirk. "Tonight is like a trial run. If it goes well then-" He shrugs. "-we'll see what happens, I guess."

Santana turns to Rachel. "You agreed to this?" Rachel nods. "Good grief." She exhales and slumps in her seat. "I'm gonna need something stronger if I'm gonna make it through tonight."

Brittany giggles next to her. "I thought you guys were friends?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say friends. More like acquaintances." She turns to Brittany with a shrug and a tight lipped smile.

"Santana, now, come on, we are friends, even if you don't want to admit it." Rachel speaks up.

"We don't hang out like most friends do." Santana counters.

"We don't have to hang out to be friends." Rachel says simply.

"We aren't friends." Santana huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we are." Rachel argues.

"No, we are not."

"Santana." Brittany cuts in and gives her a warning look.

"Fine." Santana huffs.

"Come with me." Brittany demands.

Santana stands and follows Brittany to the other side of the bar. They take a seat at one of the empty tables. Brittany finds one of Santana's hands and rubs her thumb across the brunette's knuckles. "Santana, lets just have a good time, okay?"

"Okay." She sounds a little dejected.

"What's the matter?" Brittany asks.

"Her. He brought her. He wants to date her. I just- what is this high school all over again?" She shakes her head at it all.

"Well, I don't know about high school but I do know that if they want to date that there is nothing anyone, even you, can do to stop them. And nor should anybody. They are two mature adults and I'm sure they have both changed since high school."

Santana nods. "Yeah, you're right." She chuckles. "You're always right, babe."

"Yeah, well." Brittany grins and shrugs. "What can I say?"

"That you're a genius." Santana says cheekily.

"And you're a dork." Brittany leans forward and gives Santana a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You ready to-

"Brittany, there you are." A woman's voice floats over to them.

"Oh, hey Alison." Brittany stands and hugs the woman. "And Debbie." She turns and hugs the other woman. She motions for a puzzled Santana to stand. "Alison, Debbie this is my girlfriend, Santana. Santana this is Debbie and Alison from work." Brittany introduces them all and takes a step back.

"It's nice to meet you." Santana extends her hand to Alison first.

"Nice to meet you too." Alison says politely.

"And nice to meet you too." Santana shakes the other woman's hand.

"Likewise." Debbie says.

"Well, we were just taking a break. A couple of Santana's friend are over by the dart boards. We could head over there and everyone can meet." Brittany instructs.

Alison nods and turns around to make her way over. The rest following her.

"Rachel's not my friend." Santana mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that." Brittany says from next to her. She puts her hand on the small of Santana's back and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Just drop it."

"Want if I don't want to." Santana says stubbornly.

Brittany smirks. She has a way that she know Santana won't say anything about it for the rest of the night. "If you let it be- I will make it worth your while." She pulls back and catches Santana's eye.

"What are you saying?"

Brittany ducks her head again to whisper and lowers her voice. "Let's just say that when we get home we will have a little celebration of our own." She looks up with that devilish grin and winks at Santana.

Brittany escorts a somewhat distant looking Santana back to the table where Puck and Rachel are sitting with another person.

"What the hell is this a fucking high school reunion?" Santana practically shouts when she sees who is sitting at the table.

"Hey Santana. It's kinda funny right. Either a high school reunion or a law and order convention."

"Not funny Samuel." Santana tells him as she sits down.

After a few minutes everyone is introduced. Brittany is chatting with Alison and Debbie at one side of the table. Santana sits between her and Rachel thinking about other, more intimate, things. Her right hand sits idly on Brittany's thigh. Next to Rachel is Puck and on his left is Sam.

"So, what brings you here tonight Sam?" Rachel asks as the table gets settled. Puck ended up buying everyone a round of drinks.

"Oh, just came out for a few drinks. I thought about maybe playing a round or two of pool. Ya know, just a usual Friday night." He says without much thought.

Puck clinks his beer bottle with Sam's in agreement. "Right, my man."

"You didn't bring a date then?" Rachel asks.

Sam shakes his head. "Nope. Don't need a date to have a good time."

"Well, that is true." Rachel agrees with a nod of the head. "Hey do you guys think they have karaoke here?" She asks and then points across the room to where there is a small stage set up. "Obviously not tonight but they must on one of the nights of the week. I bet if we asked nicely we could get the owner or manager to let us do it tonight."

"I don't know Rachel-" Sam starts.

Puck interrupts. "I will go see what I can find out."

"Oh, yay!" Rachel claps her hands together as Puck walks off towards the bar.

Pucks come back a few minutes later wearing a wilily grin and holding a microphone. "Let's go dudes."

"I am not a dude, Noah." Rachel chastises.

"Sorry, dudes and Ms. Rachel Berry." He grins at her like an idiot. Rachel rolls her eyes and stands up. Puck offers for her to go ahead of him. Sam gets up and follows the both of them.

Puck takes a few steps before realizing that no one else is following him. He turns back to the table he just walked away from. Brittany is still talking with her friends but Santana is just sitting there with a blank stare on her face and her arms crossed.

Before Santana knows it she is being pulled out of her seat and thrown in the air. "Puckerman." She squeals as soon as he lifts her up and puts her over his shoulder.

Brittany turns to see what is going on when she hears Santana yell. She turns back to her friends with wide eyes. Both Debbie and Alison shrug at her, obviously, not knowing what's happening.

"Britt, help." Santana yells as Puck spins her around a few times. "Puckerman, put me down. I'm wearing a dress. Everyone in this bar is gonna see- well- everything." The brunette groans and starts hitting him in the back with her fists. "Britt-" She yells once more.

Brittany watches as Puck starts walking across the bar. She smiles at the two of them. The way they interact it's almost as if they were brother and sister- but not quite.

"I'm not putting you down. We are singing karaoke." He tells her.

"Oh, hell no."

"Hell yes." He says back. "Come on Brittany and Brittany's friends. You guys are singing too. We all are." Puck shouts over this shoulder as he carries Santana over to the stage.

"I'm not singing." Santana whines and kicks her feet in the air.

"Yes you are- and quit fidgeting or I will drop you." Puck tells her. He spins around suddenly to see if Brittany is following him.

"Put me down, Puckerman." Santana growls.

He sees Brittany walking towards him and smiles. "Can't, you might run off." He jokes as he waits for Brittany to reach him. "You ready for this blondie?" He asks.

"Damn it, Puck, put me down." Santana yells.

"I love karaoke." Brittany says brightly. "And I can't wait to hear Santana sing."

"You hear that Lopez, your girl can't wait for you to show her what you got. I think that means that you're up first." Puck chuckles.

"I'll show you something, Puckerman, if you don't put me down."

Puck raises an eyebrow at the blonde still standing across from him. Brittany giggles at Santana 'threat'. "You should probably put her down Puck." Brittany says simply.

He nods and sets Santana's feet back on the floor in between the two of them. The Latina wobbles a little before getting her footing. She runs her palms over her dress a few times, flatting it out.

"Thank you." Santana huffs and storms off towards the karaoke stage.

Puck shrugs at Brittany and then turns to go towards the stage as well. Santana is already up there and it looks like she is picking out a song. Rachel is standing next to her with her hands on her hips and a disgruntled looks on her face. Brittany follows Puck over to the stage and takes a seat in front of it next to her friends. Puck and Sam are sitting a row behind her.

"Get off the stage Rachel." Brittany hears Santana says. "You can sing as soon as I'm finished. I know how you operate. You guys are going to make me do this whether I like it or not. That being said, I am going first to get it over with." She swats Rachel away with her hand until the girl finally leaves the stage.

Santana pulls a stool from the side, to the center of the stage, and takes a seat on it. She waits for the songs and lyrics to pop up on the screen in front of her. Although, is doesn't really need them because she knows, all too well, the song she choose.

The song starts and Puck stands and brings a hand to his mouth. "Get it, Lopez." He yells at the stage and pumps his fist in the air. Santana shakes her head at him but is smiling as she starts singing. He knows the song she is going to sing and is smiling from ear to ear as he takes his seat again.

_Tonight's the night we'll make history, honey, you and I  
__Cause I'll take any risk to tie back the hands of time  
__And stay with you here tonight  
__I know you feel these are the worst of times  
__I do believe it's true  
__When people lock their doors and hide inside  
__Rumor has it it's the end of Paradise  
__But I know, if the world just passed us by  
__Baby I know, I wouldn't have to cry, no no_

Where Brittany is more into new music, hip-hop, rap, etc. Santana is more old school, classic rock, ballads, that sort of thing. And Puck knows this, they use to spend hours listening to old rock records, together. Everything from Bon Jovi to Bryan Adams, Journey and REO. Even Def Leppard, you name it she probably knows it.

_The best of times are when I'm alone with you  
__Some rain some shine, we'll make this a world for two  
__Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime  
__We'll take the best, forget the rest  
__And someday we'll find these are the best of times  
__These are the best of times_

As she sings she looks out at the crowd that has gathered around the stage and finds Brittany. She knows all the lyrics she doesn't need to look at the screen. It's less karaoke and more of a musical performance at this point.

And the lyrics ring true as Santana sings them - everything they've been through in the short time that they have known each other. The bad came along with the good and if they just stick together everything will be fine. It's been a struggle at times, especially for Brittany, but the future promises to be the best.

_The headlines read 'these are the worst of times'  
__I do believe it's true  
__I feel so helpless like a boat against the tide  
__I wish the summer wind could bring back Paradise  
__But I know, if the world turned upside down  
__Baby, I know you'd always be around, my my_

Santana smiles at Brittany shyly as she starts the next verse. She's singing for her. To let her know that no matter what she will be there through it all. It's a bold statement, in front of all of these people, but she believes that Brittany needs it, the reassurance. And frankly, she needs it too.

It's big, it's powerful, it's a brilliant rendition of an old classic.

_The best of times are when I'm alone with you  
__Some rain some shine, we'll make this a world for two  
__When I'm alone with you  
__Everything's all right  
__When I'm alone with you  
__You brighten up the night  
__When I'm alone with you_

The song fades out and the bar erupts in a fit of clapping and cheers. Santana climbs off the stage with a wave and a mouthed thank you.

"Wow, Brittany I didn't know you're girlfriend could sing like that." Alison says from next to Brittany.

"Yeah, me neither." Brittany mumbles a little stunned at the whole thing.

"Great job, Lopez." Puck cheers as soon as she reaches them.

Santana slides up to the empty seat next to Brittany, her head ducked down, looking at the floor. Brittany wraps her hands around Santana's bicep and pulls the Latina into her body. "That was awesome. I didn't know you could sing like that." She kisses Santana on the cheek. "Was that song for me?" She asks shyly although she thinks she already knows the answer.

Santana nods and finally looks up at the blonde. "Did you like it?"

Brittany smiles her biggest brightest smile. "I loved it and I love you. What do you say we get out of here?" Santana nods again.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be singing-"

"Hey, where are you two going?" Puck asks over Rachel's voice as Brittany drags Santana, by the hand, passed him.

"Home." Brittany yells over her shoulder as she keeps walking.

Puck throws his head back in laughter. "Goodnight ladies." He yells after them as they reach the exit.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Saturday, December 22, 2012**

"Santana?"

"Yeah, Britt-Britt."

"Well- I was wondering-" Brittany looks out the patio doors at the back yard. It's almost Christmas and to her it doesn't really feel like it. There isn't any snow on the ground, there aren't any decorations in the house. It just all feels off.

"What is it?" Santana asks as she comes up behind Brittany and wraps her arms around her waist, her hand clasping together low on Brittany's stomach. She rests her chin on a strong shoulder.

"Don't you have any Christmas decorations?" Brittany asks timidly. For whatever reason suddenly feeling silly for asking.

"Hmm." Santana hums in her ear. "Like what?"

"Well- there's no tree." Santana can hear the little tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I have a tree." Santana says brightly as she squeezes Brittany closer to herself.

"A real one?" The blonde tilts her head to the side so she can see Santana's face.

Santana shakes her head. "No."

"Okay." Brittany turns to look outside again.

Santana can hear the disappointment in Brittany's voice. She wishes that it weren't there. But what to do to make it better? "I have an idea." Brittany turns back to Santana with a tiny hopeful smile. "Come on." She finds one of Brittany's hand. "Let's go Christmas tree shopping." That smile turns into a full blown one.

* * *

They finally make it to the lot in town where the trees are being sold. After Santana told Brittany the plan the blonde insisted on changing into her 'Christmas tree shopping clothes' which happens to be big clunky winter boots, overalls, and a plaid shirt. Santana rolled her eyes her she saw her but extended her hand for the blonde to take and led her out to the car.

She parks the car as Brittany stares out the window at all of the Christmas tree options. It's a small miracle that they still have tree left and that they are open two days before Christmas. The parking lot is nearly vacant. Only two other vehicles occupy the area. "Come on, Britt." Santana says as she exits her side of the car. It only seems like a second later that Brittany is out of the car, around it, and pulling on her hand to get Santana to move.

"Slow down my legs are shorter than yours." Santana giggles out. She doesn't know if she has ever seen Brittany quite this excited and about a Christmas tree no less.

"Santana, look at this one." Brittany points to a tree once they get to a whole row of them. "It looks so pretty. Doesn't it?" She turns around to see the brunette.

Santana smiles and nods. "It's does but maybe we should look around and not pick the first one we see."

"Oh. Good idea." Brittany pulls Santana along to another row.

They are looking over the trees for a few minutes when Santana hears a noise off to the side. She turns to see man walking towards them. He has on overalls like Brittany and boots like Brittany but he is wearing a winter jacket and a knit hat. "Good afternoon, ladies." Brittany spins towards him. His eyes widen a little. "Oh." He looks Brittany up and down and then does the same to Santana. "I know you. You're girl that got acquitted of that murder. And you." He points to Santana. "You're the lawyer. You two were all over the tv and papers in July and August."

Santana scrunches her face up. _'Well, this guy is rude.'_ She thinks.

Brittany looks down at her feet. "Yeah, that's me." She confirms.

"Okay, well, what can I do for you today. Maybe a tree for the office or is it for a Christmas party or maybe a charity thing. We have great trees for charity. I could even give you a deal seeing as it's so late in the season." He rambles.

Brittany looks up at him a little bit confused. "Just looking for a tree for the house."

"Mmh. So two trees today then?" The man asks.

"Why would we need two trees?" Brittany asks. Santana fidgets next to her. She thinks she knows where this is headed.

"One for your place and one for hers. Unless she already has one and you just need one. Or vice versa. Either way I think I can help you ladies out."

Brittany cocks her head to the side. "What?"

"Listen." Santana decides she's had enough of this guy. "We don't need two trees. We don't need a tree for her place and for my place because there is no her place and no my place. It's the same place. So- we only need one tree."

He narrows his eyes at Santana for a moment. He slowly turns to Brittany and looks her over again. "Oh." Realization dawns on him.

"Yeah. _Oh_." Santana says harshly. She grabs Brittany's hand in hers. She watches as his gaze shift to their conjoined hands. "My girlfriend and I would like _one _Christmas tree for _our_ house." Brittany squeezes her hand and Santana smirks at the man.

He seems stunned for a moment but recovers quickly. "Okay. I have just the tree for you ladies. Follow me." He leads them back to the front row. Right to the tree that Brittany originally pointed out. "I think this one will be perfect for you. What do you think?"

Brittany squeezes Santana's hand again. "San, look." She points with her free hand.

"We'll take it." Santana announces.

"Alright." He says and lifts the tree up from where it was leaning against the post. "I will go wrap this tree for you, for easy transport, and meet you in the hut." He nods his head towards the little building to his right before walking off behind said building.

The man comes inside a few minutes later. He walks behind the counter before smiling and addressing the girls. "Seeing as it's nearly Christmas and I won't be seeing much more business I am going to give you guys a discount. Twenty dollars and we'll call it even."

"Are you sure?" Santana asks reaching into her back pocket for some cash.

"Absolutely. To be honest- I feel a little bad about earlier. My Christmas present to you two." He smiles as Santana hands him a twenty dollar bill.

"Well, thank you sir." Santana says.

"Your tree is just outside the door. Did you need help strapping it to your vehicle?" He ask politely.

This time it is Brittany who speaks up. "No. No. I've got it." She says proudly. "I didn't wear my Christmas tree clothes for nothing." She spins around and heads for the door.

The Christmas tree man chuckles heartily and Santana shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "She's a goof." She tells the man. "Have a Merry Christmas." She says before turning to follow Brittany out.

"Merry Christmas to you Ms. Lopez." He says. Santana's steps falter for a moment. Small town Ohio. She smirks and regains her footing. She pushes the door open and steps out into the chilly winter air.

Brittany already has the net wrapped tree thrown over her shoulder and is walking towards the car. Santana stops and watches. Just watches as Brittany walks away from her carrying a tree like it's no big deal.

"Santana, can you get the rope." Brittany shouts breaking Santana from her thoughts. Her not so innocent thoughts. It's a Christmas present in itself. That Brittany can be so cute and adorable one moment and all strong and powerful the next. She thinks how incredibly lucky she is. "Santana." Brittany says again. The brunette stumbles forward and then breaks into a jog to reach the car.

"Sorry." She whispers at Brittany's side. She unlocks the car and pulls a string of rope from the back seat. The door shuts and she watches as Brittany hoists the tree up onto the roof with a little grunt.

Santana throws the rope over the tree over the roof of the car and helps Brittany tie it down. "There, should be good to go." Brittany claps her hands off when she is finished. She smiles across the top of the car roof over at Santana. "Let's get this baby home." She winks and ducks down into the car. Santana follows suit a second later.

* * *

**Monday, December 24, 2012**

"Merry Christmas!" Brittany yells as soon as the front door of the Pierce residence swings open in front of her.

Her dad is standing on the other side of the door, a broad smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Brittany." He takes a step forward and wraps his daughter up in his arms. Brittany giggles and hugs her father back. "Okay. Get in her girls." He lets go of Brittany and steps aside so Brittany and Santana can come inside.

Brittany steps into the house and looks around. "Where's Sara?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"In front of the tv. Watching some Christmas special, I think." Dan says to her.

Santana takes a step forward and shuts the front door. "Oomph." She turns and is engulfed by Dan's arms.

"You didn't think you were gonna skip the welcome hug, did you?" Dan jokes.

"No, I guess not." Santana chuckles.

"Lets go." He nods towards the other room before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and walking her into the living room.

"Holy shit." Santana blurts when she sees the Christmas tree. Everyone turns and looks at her. "Sorry, that's just the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen."

Dan squeezes her shoulder. "It's a tradition of ours- to get the biggest tree that can fix in this room."

"Well, you definitely have a very big one here." Santana comments.

"Come on guys sit down with us." Brittany waves them over. The biggest smile on her face. Her dad with his arm around her girlfriend. She couldn't ask for anything more than that for Christmas.

* * *

After watching a few Christmas specials on tv and Dan getting up every now and then to check on the meal the dinner was finally ready. Dan called the girls in to sit down at the table.

He walks in from the kitchen carrying a huge ham. He sets it down in the middle of the dinning room table and turns back towards the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, Dan?" Santana asks. "I can give you a hand." She offers and starts scooting her chair out from the table.

"No. No. Stay there. I just have a few things left." Dan tells her.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks. "It's no problem."

"I'm sure." He chuckles. "I'll be back in a minute."

They wait for Dan to come back with the rest of the dinner. Sara looking from Brittany to Santana and back to Brittany. She sticks her tongue out at her sister. "Cut it out." Brittany scolds. Sara stick her tongue out at Brittany again. "Stop it." Brittany huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Sara shakes her head and sticks her tongue out again. This time Brittany blatantly looks away from her sister. Santana taps her finger on the table and Sara looks in her direction. Santana sticks her tongue out and bugs out her eyes at Sara. Sara smirks before sticking her tongue out back at Santana.

"Sara." Dan scolds this daughter.

"What?" She asks as innocently as possible.

"What are you doing? Why are you sticking your tongue out at Santana?" He asks her.

"She started it." Sara shrugs.

"No she didn't." Brittany chimes in. "You started it. You were sticking your tongue out at me first and when I ignored you, you started on Santana."

"Not true." Sara argues.

"Yes true." Brittany argues back.

"No. You turned away and then Santana stuck her tongue out at me." Sara explains. "She's just as guilty as I am."

They all turn to look at Santana. "What?" Santana mumbles when everyone's eyes are on her.

"Is that true?" Dan asks the room.

"Yeah." Santana sighs.

"And how old are you?" Dan teases.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Mr. Pierce." Santana apologizes. "I should have controlled myself but Sara is a little instigator." She tries to explain. Suddenly she feels a hand on her leg. Brittany hand more specifically. She turns to she Brittany smiling her child-like smile at her.

"Okay. That's enough. Time to eat." Dan puts the matter to rest. He goes from standing behind his chair to sitting in it. "Alright. Who wants ham?" He says to the table.

Brittany and Sara both raise their hands with twin 'meee's. Santana giggles at them.

* * *

Dinner goes by without a hitch. Brittany insisted that she cleaned up after dinner and that he dad was to just go in the other room and relax. She enlists Santana to help her with the dishes. As soon as they are finished they join Dan and Sara in the living room.

"Great, you're done. Present time." Dan announces. He gets up from his chair and goes over to the tree. He rummages around underneath it, looking for something specific. There are only a couple wrapped gifts under the tree. "Found it." He says mostly to himself. He turns around with a small box in his hands. "This is for you, Sara." Dan hands his youngest the present and stands next to the tree with his arm folded over his chest.

Sara opens the gift and a muffled squeal escapes her. "Oh my god, thank you dad." She jumps up from where she is sitting and throws her arms around her father.

"So, you like it then?" Dan chuckles as he wraps his big arms around her.

"I love it." She pulls away with a beaming smile.

"What is it?" Santana asks. Sara turns and shows Santana the small package that the iPod Touch is wrapped in. "Wow. Lucky dog."

"I'm not a- whatever." Sara grumbles. She turns back to her father. "Anything else?" She asks with raised eyebrow.

"Nope." He grins and ruffles her hair.

"Daaaad." Sara whines.

He laughs and turns back to the tree, bending over and picking up two wrapped boxes. He straightens up and turns on his heels. Walking over to the couch where Brittany sits next to Santana. He holds out a box to each of them.

Brittany's face scrunches up in confusion. "Dad, I thought I said no presents?"

"You did but I couldn't resist. I am your father I am allowed to disregard that." He shakes the boxes in front of their faces. "Here, take them."

Santana reaches out and takes the box in front of her but Brittany refuses to take hers. "Come on, Britt." Santana encourages. Brittany turns to Santana who smiles at Brittany and nods for her to take the gifts. "We can open them at the same time."

"Yeah, definitely open them at the same time." Dan adds. "I prefer that you would." He smiles, it's almost a sneaky smile.

"On three?" Santana looks to Brittany. The blonde nods. "One, two, three."

They both rip into the paper, pulling it off and opening the boxes. Santana pulls hers out first. A shirt. A sweater actually. She turns and looks as Brittany pulls her gift out of the box. A sweater as well. A nearly identical sweater.

"What the f-?" Brittany says in confusion. "What is this, dad?" She looks from her dad to the sweater in her hands to Santana to the sweater in Santana's hands.

Sara laughs from behind them. "Good one, dad."

Two identical sweaters rest in their hands. Blue in color with a family of snowman on them. "Is this some sort of joke?" Brittany asks.

"No." Dan retorts immediately. "I wanted to get you and Santana something that you would never forget. You can wearing them together. It'll be cute. And I expect you both to be wearing them next Christmas." He looks between the two.

Santana turns to Brittany with wide eyes. Brittany sees the movement and turns to Santana. She smiles and knows that they are both thinking the same thing. _'Next Christmas.'_ As in a year from now. As in the two of them still together at that date. It's a wonderful thought.

* * *

Brittany wakes up Christmas morning and looks at the clock. 7:34. She knows it's too early for Santana to want to be up. She also knows that she won't be able to go back to sleep. She thinks for a few minutes before coming to a solution.

She kisses Santana on the forehead and gets out of bed. The blonde puts on her slippers before making her way downstairs. She goes to the kitchen and looks out the patio door. I fresh dusting of snow covers everything in sight.

"Perfect." Brittany whispers. Something rubs against her leg and Brittany looks down. "Hey, Lord T. Merry Christmas." She says as she picks him up. He meows at her. "I suppose you want breakfast?" She smiles at him and walks over to his food dish. She sets the cat down and get the cat food out and fills the dish. "There you go buddy."

She stands straight and looks around the kitchen. _'Coffee first.'_ She thinks. Brittany starts the coffee maker and then starts her next project. Making breakfast for Santana.

She deliberated whether to make pancakes or waffles. Brittany herself loves waffles but she doesn't know how to make them. She would usually just buy the frozen ones from the store and heat them in the toaster. But that was when she lived by herself. That won't do now.

Pancakes are easier at this point. She knows how to make those. Well, the ones where you just add water. She also knows that she picked out some pancakes mix the last time she and Santana went grocery shopping. She searches the cupboard for where it might be hiding.

After finding all of the appropriate tools (pancake mix, spatula, griddle, plates, silverware) she starts by adding the water and pouring the first pancake onto the griddle on the stovetop.

After a few minutes she has eight pancakes made and set on a plate. She pulls the coffee pot from the coffee maker and pours a mug full. Next step, making it up the stairs without spilling.

The bedroom door swings open and thumps against the wall loudly. Brittany freezes. Santana stirs in bed. Brittany smiles and walks across the room with the plate and mug. "Santana." She says in a light voice. She goes around the bed and sets the food down on the night stand on her side of the bed before crawling into bed. "Wake up, sweetie. It's Christmas morning." She whispers in the Latina's ear.

Santana shivers. "Mmhm." She hums in response.

"Wakey wakey." Brittany teases running her palm up and down Santana's back. "I have something for you."

Santana rolls over and opens her eyes, squinting up at Brittany. The blonde knows that Santana is not a morning person. "What time is it, Britt?" Santana groans. "I'm sure it's far too early for me to be awake." Brittany rolls her eyes. She turns her back to Santana to grab the plate.

"What are you- Oh!" Santana says as she sees Brittany turns around with the plate of pancakes. "Did you make those for me?" Santana questions.

Brittany nods. "I made them for you but I was hoping that maybe you would be kind enough to share with me." She grins.

"Of course, babe." Santana eyes the pancakes. "They look really good."

"Mhm." Brittany holds the plate off to the side all of a sudden. Santana quirks an eyebrow. "But, first, Merry Christmas." She leans in and kisses Santana. It's warm and slow and Santana can taste pancakes on Brittany's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Brittany." Santana giggles. "You sure you didn't already have some pancakes for yourself?" Brittany scrunches up her face in confusion. "You taste like pancakes." Santana informs her.

Brittany grins. "I may have dipped a finger or two into the batter while I was making them." Brittany says guiltily. She brings the plate back in and sets it on the bed in between the two of them.

* * *

It's mid-afternoon and they are sitting in the living room sipping hot chocolate in their pajamas in front of the fire.

"I don't think I've ever been so relaxed in my entire life." Santana exclaims.

Brittany has her left arm wrapped around Santana's shoulder, her mug of hot chocolate in the other.

"I concur." Brittany says.

"Concur?" Santana twists a little under Brittany's arm so she can she the blonde's face.

"What?" Brittany shrugs.

"Who uses the word concur?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just did." Brittany turns her face up, scrunching it in thought. Santana waits. "Smart people, who use big words, although, that's not really a big word. It's only six letters. But, it sounds big and smart and important. Big, smart, important people use the word. Like you, lawyers and stuff." She looks back at Santana and grins her thousand watt, I thought of something clever, smile.

"Well, I can tell you that I do not use that word. Like ever. I've probably only used it twice in my life. So, whoever these people are that are using it, they are definitely not me."

"Okay, well, I will be using that word from now on." Brittany nods.

"_I like this dress. What about you? I concur."_

"_I think we should wait to paint the garage until next weekend. I concur."_

"Stop it." Santana rolls her eyes and smacks Brittany on the thigh.

"Speaking of paint…" Brittany says.

"We weren't speaking of paint." Santana retorts.

"Ok. Fine." Brittany leans forward and puts her nearly empty cup on the coffee table. She sits back and wraps both her arms around the brunette. "Do you remember back when I lived with my dad?"

"Yeah Britt." Santana says. Like she would have forgotten that fact.

"Shh. And do you remember the first time you came over and came into the back yard and I was up in the tree house?"

"Yes. Where is this going?" Santana asks wearily.

"And I told you that I was working on a project-" She cuts herself off.

"Yeah." Santana nods.

"Well, I got it done a few weeks back."

"Okay." Santana eyes the blonde curiously.

"Here-" Brittany pushes Santana's body away from hers gently and stands up.

"Brittany, what- where are you going?" She watches as Brittany gets up off the couch.

"I'll be right back. Just stay there." She instructs as she disappears from the room. Santana hears her walk up the stairs.

A few minutes later Brittany returns. She stops at the end of the couch. Her hands behind her back holding a two foot by four foot rectangular canvas.

"What's that?" Santana says as she sees what Brittany has.

"The project I was secretly working on up in the tree house. I didn't finish it until a couple weeks after I moved in here. I only worked on it when you weren't home. I want you to have it."

Brittany looks around before continuing. "Put it on the walls. It is kinda bland in here." She smiles over at Santana.

The brunette ignores Brittany's snarky comment and motions for the blonde to come closer to her. "I thought you said no Christmas presents?"

"I did. You can think of it as a Christmas present if you want. But, I don't want you to think of it that way. I just wanted you to have this. I had forgotten about it until a few days ago. And when I remembered- I thought Christmas is as good of a day as any to give it to you." She shrugs and looks down at the floor. Her cheeks glow a little.

"Okay. So-?" Santana prompts.

"I painted this- wow-" Brittany is nervous. Honestly to god nervous. She doesn't know why she is so nervous. She shouldn't be. It's just Santana. Her minds races with thoughts regardless. Thoughts like- _'What if Santana doesn't like it? What if she doesn't want it? What if she thinks I'm crazy? What if this is a horrible idea?'_

"Brittany." Santana reaches for the blonde's hip from where she is sitting on the couch.

Brittany shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She takes in a deep breath. "I painted this for one and I want you to have it." She pulls the canvas from behind her back. She holds it so that the longer side is the horizontal side.

Santana looks over the painting for a few seconds before looking up to catch Brittany's eyes. "You did this?" She asks. Her voice barely above a whisper. Brittany nods never breaking her focus on Santana. "And you started this when?"

Brittany shrugs. The painting jostling a little with her movements. "August, a week or two after I got out of jail." Brittany looks away embarrassed.

"Brittany." Santana stands up. She reaches up and grabs the blonde's chin gently and tilts her head so she can she her face. She looks into deep blue eyes.

Brittany stares back as a silence takes over the room. The painting hanging idly in Brittany's hands in between them. "Do you like it?" Brittany asks nervously, breaking the staring contest they were having.

Santana bites her bottom lip between her teeth and nods. She runs a finger across the top border of the canvas. She licks her lips. The brunette is at a loss for words. Santana is positive that she loves Brittany more in this second than she ever has before. And it just keeps growing with every second that they stand there.

Brittany smiles shyly and looks down at the painting.

The painting a 2x4 glimpse into Brittany's mind, into Brittany's world.

A deep blue lake lays in the background on a summer or spring day. A family of little ducks float of the water near the shore. Little ripples lap against the sandy beaches. A narrow dock juts out into the water from the far right of the painting. On the left and right corners, in the foreground, are small gardens of wildflowers that butt up against the beach.

In the front and center of the painting is a bench on a tiny brick patio. The bench looks out over the beach and the lake. With the wildflowers on each side of the patio. On the bench sits two women. One women is blonde and the other one with dark almost black hair. Sitting shoulder to shoulder. The blonde's right arm slung across the back of the other woman. The blonde's hand wrapping up around the other's shoulder. They look out over the lake as the sun sets off in the distance.

Santana clears her throat causing Brittany to looks back up. Santana's lips lift into the faintest of smiles. "Is this us?" Brittany nods. It speaks volumes.

Santana takes the painting from Brittany's hands and turns and sets it on the couch. She turns back and tangles her fingers with Brittany's. She tugs Brittany closer to her.

Brittany has a shy smile on her lips. Santana looks up and catches Brittany's eyes. She smiles at the blonde. It's warm and comforting and it weakens Brittany's nerves.

"I love it." Santana whispers. Brittany nods at her words. "And I love the girl who painted it." Santana leans up on her toes and kisses Brittany softly. Her hands drift up Brittany's arm and wrap around her shoulders, clasping together at the back of her neck, pulling Brittany in closer, deepen the kiss.

Brittany hums and wraps her hands around Santana, resting them on the small of her back. Santana giggles and pulls back.

"I love you." Brittany breaths out before placing a quick kiss on Santana's forehead and leaning into her.

"We should hang this." Santana suggests after a few quiet seconds.

Brittany tilts her head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. It's brilliant. It deserves to be up on a wall. Plus, apparently I don't know how to decorate." Santana shrugs.

Brittany smirks at Santana but doesn't comment. She looks around the room for somewhere to put the painting. "What about over there?" Brittany says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She spins Santana around and points to the empty wall across the room.

"Hmmm- I was thinking something a little different."

"Okay." She prompts Santana to continue.

"Well-" Santana is nervous all of a sudden. "-what about in our room?"

"Uh- okay but why?" Brittany as a little skeptically.

Santana looks away from Brittany. "Because- because it's special. And I want it just for us. It's selfish but I don't want anyone else to see it."

Brittany grins. "Okay. Deal." Santana quickly looks back to Brittany. Brittany leans down and gives her a chaste kiss. "Where is your toolbox?" She smirks.

"You're going to hang it now?" Santana asks with furrowed brow.

"Of course."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Monday, December 31, 2012**

"Hello, ladies. Welcome to the best party of the year." Puck greets as Santana and Brittany stand in his doorway.

"The year is over you dumbass." Santana deadpans.

"So. That doesn't mean it still isn't the best party of the year." Puck argues.

"I'm sure it will be great Puck." Brittany says as she slides past him into the house.

Santana rolls eye at him and slips past him too. She follows Brittany into the kitchen. Even though Brittany has never been to Puck's before it's like she already knows the layout.

It's fairly early yet and there are only a handful of people scattered about the living room. There is music coming from somewhere. Brittany looks around to try and see if she can decipher where it's coming from. Santana steps into her back a second later making the blonde forget all about the music. Tan hands wrap around her sides and stop on top of her bellybutton, clasped together.

"Let's get something to drink." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. Brittany nods. She takes a step forward thinking that Santana would release her grip and let Brittany walk freely. But she doesn't. Brittany tries to take another step. This time Santana takes a step with her.

"Santana, let go." Brittany grumbles. She doesn't mind Santana's arms around her but it sure makes it hard to walk.

"Nhm-hm." Santana hums. Brittany takes another step. She feels Santana step with her. She shakes her head and actually rolls her eyes. As Brittany takes another step Santana giggles and steps right with her.

Brittany starts taking faster steps and Santana grips Brittany tighter around the waist so she doesn't lose hold of her. The blonde rounds a corner and can see the table where the drinks are set up. She takes a few more faster steps.

Santana is gripping her tight and giggling the whole time. She tries to keep stride with the blonde but it's difficult. First of all, Brittany has longer legs than she does. Second, she can't see a single thing except for Brittany's hair.

They are nearly to the table when Brittany feels a foot tangle with hers. The next thing she does is reach out with her hands to prevent her face from smacking into the floor.

Santana's giggles turns into a little squeal as she falls to the floor with Brittany. Her giggles commence again after she hits the ground. Santana rolls around until she is flat on her back and grabs at her left elbow. "Ouch." Slips from her lips in between giggles.

Brittany landed on her hands and knees for the most part. She's lying on her side now and watching Santana. "Are you okay?" She asks once she sees the Latina holding her elbow. Santana just nods a few times and laughs a little harder. "What's so funny?" Brittany wonders.

Santana shakes her head. Still laughing. "I don't know." She turns to try and look at Brittany. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears. That's how hard she is laughing. Brittany starts laughing too. Laughing at Santana's laughing. She rolls over so that half her body is covering Santana's. Wrapping her left arm under the brunette's shoulder in the process in a, sort of, hug. She nuzzles her face into Santana's neck trying to control the laughter that now rolls thru her body.

"I heard a loud crashing noise." Puck says in a rush as he enters the room. He stumbles to a stop when he sees them. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asks.

"We tripped." Santana tells him through her laughter. "Sorry." She says barely audible.

Brittany rolls off of her and stands up on shaky legs. She dusts her shirt off with her hands. She has curbed her laughing. "Yeah, sorry, Puck. It was an accident."

He narrows his eyes at her before looking down at Santana. "Somehow I don't believe you two." He looks back at Brittany.

She puts on her best innocent face and shrugs. "At least we didn't fall into the drink table."

"Yeah." Santana agrees. She standing next to Brittany now. Her laughing just little giggles every few seconds. "That would have been a mess. Look, Puckerman, no harm, no foul. I promise I will behave the rest of the night."

"Somehow I don't believe that either. Just don't spill anything." He growls and then walks away from them.

Santana grabs Brittany by the hand as soon as he's gone and pulls the blonde into her.

"Omph." Brittany grunts and looks down at Santana. "You're a little trouble maker." She smiles.

Santana smirks. "Yup. Sure am." She giggles one last time. "How bout that drink?" She takes the two step over to the table with Brittany tagging behind by hand.

* * *

Brittany sees someone she recognizes across the room. She turns to her right to Santana and whispers in her ear. "Your friend Rachel is here."

Santana head snaps to the side so fast she almost head butts Brittany in the nose. Her eyebrow wrinkle together and she scowls. "She's not my friend."

Brittany leans back on inch. "If that's what you're still going with." Brittany smiles. "Lets go say hi."

"No way." Santana shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest.

"Come on." Brittany tries to grab one of Santana's hands. The brunette turns away from her so Brittany can't get to her hands. "Santana, seriously. It's just Rachel. She doesn't bite. I don't understand what's so bad about her?"

Santana faces Brittany again. "It's Rachel Berry. And you don't know that. One time in second grade she bit Sam because he stole her headphones for music class." She tells Brittany. "I don't know. She rubs me the wrong way. She just-" Santana stops when she catches the corners on Brittany lips lift into a devilish little smirk. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Santana asks again. She studies Brittany for a few seconds. She can't come up with anything. She shake her head and tries again to explain why Rachel bothers her so much. "She just is- I don't even know. She annoys me, okay?"

"Okay. Lets go say hi." Brittany nods over in Rachel's direction.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Brittany. You can't make me."

Brittany squints at her and then looks Santana up and down. In the next moment she is at Santana's side. She dips down slightly. One of her arms hitting behind Santana's knees and knocking her backwards off her feet. Her other arm catches Santana's shoulders. She scoops the Latina up and carries her over towards Rachel. "I can make you."

"Brittany." Santana whines. One arm wraps around Brittany's neck and holds tight.

"She is so nice. I just don't understand." Brittany whispers.

"That's just it. She's too nice." Santana mumbles.

"I don't think someone can be too nice." Brittany comments. She stops in front of Rachel.

The tiny brunette District Attorney stares at them with a eyebrow raised. "What's going on here?" Rachel wags a finger at Santana in Brittany's arms.

"Oh, we were just swinging by to say hello." Brittany beams with a bright smile.

"Uh- hello." Santana mumbles.

"Hi, Santana." Rachel says with a little bit of uncertainty in her voice. "Uh- why are you-?" She trails off not knowing what to say.

"Oh." Brittany releases Santana's knees and the brunette slides down to plant to feet on the floor. Brittany holds her until she gets her footing. Santana slowly lets go of her hold around Brittany's neck.

"So, Berry, what are you doing here?" Santana asks.

"Noah invited me."

"So, are you two dating yet?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, we are." Rachel smiles proudly.

"Great." Santana mumbles under her breath. Brittany hears it and elbows her in the side. The Latina tries not to make a noise but fuck that hurt. A little 'ugh' is caught in her throat.

"That's awesome." Brittany nearly cheers to try and cover Santana.

Rachel eyes Santana suspiciously. "Yeah. It is great. So, are you two having fun? I heard there was a incident in the kitchen earlier."

"That was nothing." Santana says. "Me and Britts were just having a little fun."

"Yup." Brittany smiles. She swivel her head so she can see Santana's face.

The brunette sees the motion out of the corner of her eye. "What?" She questions Brittany. The blonde has that look in her eyes. That one that goes with the big grin on her face. The one that says that she thinks Santana is the cutest most adorable precious perfect person on the planet.

Brittany leans in so she can whisper in Santana's ear. "Britts. I like that one. A lot."

"Guys, I'm standing right here." Rachel complains feeling ignored.

The blonde plants a kiss on Santana's cheek before pulling back and turning back to Rachel. "Sorry." She whispers.

Rachel looks between the two of them for a moment. She swears she could see a blush on Santana's cheeks but decides not to bring it to attention. Although, she definitely doesn't like being left out of the conversation she isn't sure she wants to know what Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. It was probably something dirty knowing them, she thinks.

"It's alright. So, I didn't know Noah knew so many people." She says gesturing to the room full of people. There are probably upwards of 30 people filling the area.

"Me neither." Brittany adds.

"Well, most of them are either people from the gym or from high school." Santana informs them.

"Oh. That makes sense." Brittany says.

"What, did you think I was his only friend?" Santana teases.

"Well- no. But I never really thought about it but- I don't know." Brittany shrugs.

Santana laughs.

"You're fun Brittany. I like you." Rachel tells the blonde.

"Oh- thanks." She says unsure of how to reply to that. Santana laughs some more.

"Lets go, Britt. I haven't had nearly enough to drink tonight. See ya later, Rachel." Santana grabs Brittany by the elbow and spins her around.

"Santana, wait." Rachel stops them. They turn around to face Rachel again. Santana raises an eyebrow and waits for Rachel to continue. "Stop by the office on Thursday. I have a few things to discuss with you." As soon as she finishes her sentence she spins around and walks off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know, babe. I guess I will find out on Thursday."

* * *

It's nearly midnight. Brittany is sitting on one of three couches in Noah Puckerman's living room. The television is on but the volume is muted. One of those New Year's Eve Countdown things is on. The room is packed full of people. There is still music streaming in from somewhere. Brittany never figured out where it was coming from and eventually gave up trying.

Santana is sitting on her lap with her head resting against the blonde's shoulder. Her nose pressed to Brittany's neck. She's had too much to drink. Well, in Brittany's opinion, she's had way too much to drink.

But, really, Santana couldn't stand up anymore without Brittany's support so that's why they are sitting now. Brittany has her arms wrapped around the brunette so she won't lose her balance and fall.

She watches as all the others dance or chat with friends. Her and Santana did their fair share of dancing after they talked to Rachel. Santana did her fair share of drinking too. Brittany wishes that they could still be out there dancing but that's not really an option anymore. She figures she'll just wait until midnight and then after the New Year strikes she will take Santana home and put her to bed.

A few more minutes pass. "The Countdown is starting everybody." Some yells throughout the room. Everyone stops what they are doing and turn towards the tv and watch as the clock ticks down passed 30. It gets to 10 seconds and everyone starts counting along.

"Santana." Brittany pokes Santana in the ribs.

"Hmm." The brunette hums. She is too content in her spot to even move.

"It's almost midnight." She hears Brittany says. She knows that. She's been listening to everyone counting.

Brittany pokes her again. No, actually tickles her. Santana jumps a little and giggles but sits up. Brittany stops when she has the girl's attention. She smiles at Santana sweetly.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Brittany leans forward in a little until she can connect her lips to Santana's. Santana's too drunk to kiss Brittany properly. It's wet and sloppy. Not exactly what Brittany had hoped for be it will have to do. Brittany pulls back after a couple seconds.

"Hey." Santana slurs in protest. "I wants to get my mack on."

Brittany laughs. "I know, babe, but you're drunk."

"So, you don't want to kiss me?" Santana slurs out and does her best to pout.

"Oh, I want to kiss you but you are drunk and I want to get you home and get you to bed more." Brittany tells her.

"Oooooh, I like that idea." Santana tries to wiggle her eyebrows.

Brittany chuckles. "Not like that." She gives Santana a quick peck on the lips. "Happy New Year, sweetie."

Santana smiles. Oh yeah. "Happy New Year, Britts."

* * *

**Thursday, January 3, 2013**

"Ms. Berry, Santana Lopez is here to see you." The voice calls through the phone.

"Alright. Send her in. Thank you."

A few seconds later her office door is being swung open and Santana appears in the doorway.

"Come in, Santana. Have a seat." Rachel tells the Latina.

Santana walks across the room and has a seat. "Morning Berry. I kinda don't remember but did you have a good New Year's Eve?"

Rachel smiles. Well, isn't this interesting. "It's was very good. Midnight kiss and everything. You and Brittany seemed to be have a blast that night. You maybe more so than your blonde?"

Santana smiles. _'My blonde.' _She thinks. Her smile widens. "Yeah, I may have had too much to drink. I don't really remember anything after 11 pm."

Rachel chuckles a little. "Well, good thing Brittany was there to take care of you then."

"Yeah. Good thing." She doesn't really want to talk about herself more than she has too. "So, why am I here today?" She asks.

"Oh- right. Well, I have gone over the case thoroughly and you already know that Quinn Fabray confessed. I just wanted to talk with you about the possibilities from here on out." Rachel pulls a file out of one of her desk drawers and sets it on top of the desk.

"Right."

"I am going to offer her a deal." Rachel tells her flatly.

"Oh." Santana knows what that means. It means that if Quinn takes the deal then there won't be a trial. Which is good. For her but mostly for Brittany. The quicker this is all over with the better. For everyone's sake.

"Yes. I will be offering her 15 to 25 years if she pleads guilty and confesses to the court." Rachel opens up the file folder. "I have all the evidence that I need and this should go smoothly. I won't be needing Brittany to testify to anything. Or you either for that matter." She fiddles with the papers in the folder. "You both should be clear of having to appear in court. Although, I would like to suggest that, in my experience-" Rachel takes in a deep breath. Santana is just staring at her. Rachel is not really sure if the Latina is listening to her or not. "-in my experience, I find that it helps victim if they come to the sentencing."

"Brittany's not a victim." Santana blinks before narrowing her eyes. "She isn't a victim." She folds her arms over her chest defensively.

"But- she kind of is." Rachel says. It's true too. Brittany wasn't murdered. It wasn't someone she knew that was murdered. But, she is a victim. Being accused and locked up and going through trial. Being innocent. It all took something from her. It took part of her life away from her.

Santana nods. "I will talk to Brittany about it." She tells Rachel.

"Good."

"Is that it, then?" Santana asks. She is calmly trying to processes all the information given to her.

"Yeah." Rachel shrugs.

"Okay." Santana stands from her chair and turns for the door.

"One more thing Santana." Rachel stops her. It's like she is always doing that.

"Yeah?" Santana doesn't bother to turn around to face Rachel.

"You and Brittany- I'm sorry I hassled you about it. But, I think it's great. I just needed to know that nothing inappropriate happened, ya know, before. And now that I know it didn't. Well, it's great. In all the years I've known you I don't think I've ever seen you so happy and carefree."

Santana looks over her shoulder and smiles weakly. "Thanks, Rachel."

"You are very welcome." Rachel smiles back.

Santana looks forward again and walks to the door. "Bye. Rachel." She says as she shuts the door behind herself.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Santana says when she enters the kitchen and sees Brittany standing at the counter chopping vegetables. "How was your day?"

"Good. Real good. Went to work. Came home. Played with Lord Tubbington. Got my things together for my class. Watched a few episdoes of The Big Bang Theory. Now I'm-"

"Without me." Santana scoffs. That's there thing. Watching the show together.

"Yeah, well, it was just two episodes on tv and they were reruns." She informs the brunette. "And now I am making dinner for my gorgeous wi- wi- woman. Salad and pizza."

"Did you say-?"

"No." Brittany interrupts her. She is more than aware of what she almost said.

"Did you almost just s-?"

"No, I did not." Brittany says as firmly as she can. She can feel how red her cheeks are. She turns away from Santana to check on the oven. "It's almost ready." She says hoping Santana will drop it and forget the whole thing. But, who is she kidding. Neither one of them is going to forget what Brittany almost said.

"Great, what kind are we having?" Santana asks. A little smirk gracing her lips.

"Salad?"

"No, silly. What kind of pizza?" She comes up behind Brittany and wraps her arms around Brittany and buries her face in Brittany's shoulder . It's one of her favorite things to do. It doesn't matter to her that she is shorter than the blonde. She loves it that way.

"Oh. Right. I think it's cheese- and-" Brittany is all kinds of flustered right now. She can't even think straight.

"Duh, I hope there's cheese on it." Santana giggles.

Brittany sighs. "And sausage and mushroom."

"Ooooh. My favorite babe, how did you know?" Santana closes her eyes as she relishes in the smell and closeness of Brittany. Some days it's hard going all day without seeing the blonde until she gets home at night.

"Well, it's the only type of pizza that we have in the freezer. That and cheese but the cheese ones we bought for me."

"Mmmh. I remember." Santana releases Brittany and turns to stand at her side. "You almost done?" She watches as the blonde chops up a cucumber to throw in the salad bowl.

Brittany nods. "How was your meeting today?" Brittany asks just now remembering it. She throws the chopped up cucumber in the bowl and turns to face Santana.

Santana smiles at her. Brittany returns the smile just as widely. "Good." Santana leans up on her toes and kisses Brittany. "Great, actually, we can talk about it over dinner."

"Alright." Brittany leans in and pecks Santana on the lips before slipping passed her to the oven. She opens the door. "All done." She announces and pulls the pizza out of the oven.

* * *

"So, I went to go see Rachel this afternoon." Santana starts.

"Yeah. And?"

"And she is going to be offering Quinn Fabray a deal. Which means- that if she accepts the deal- that there won't be a trial. You or I won't have to do any testifying. We won't have to spend weeks agonizing over it all." Santana explains as she finishes her salad.

"That's good. So then-" Brittany isn't sure what the question is that she wants to ask. She has a few thoughts floating around in her head but not enough to form a concrete question. "-is that it then?" She knows that there is more than that but the whole law process is not the first thing that is on her mind.

"If she accepts there is the sentencing and after she is sentenced it should all be over with."

"Oh." Brittany ducks her head with a sigh.

Santana takes stock of the woman next to her. She isn't sure what Brittany is feeling or thinking. She thought that Brittany would be excited about this. That it will all be over soon. That this nightmare that has marred her life can finally be put behind her and she can move on. They can move on.

The lawyer reaches out and takes Brittany left hand and brings it to sit in her lap between her own. The blonde looks up at Santana. "How long?" She asks quietly.

"How long what, babe?" Santana furrows her brow. She still doesn't understand Brittany's shorthand sometimes. She asks to clarify.

"How long would the sentence be?"

"Oh. 15 to 25."

Brittany nods. "Okay." Her lips dip into a frown.

"It's what she deserves for what she did." Santana tells her when she sees Brittany's sullen expression. "I know that it might not seem like it but it is. She took someone's life, Brittany. I don't know if it was intentional or not but it's what's right. It's justice. For that woman's family. For that poor woman. For _you."_

Brittany's eyes snap to Santana's. "What?"

"For you." She squeezes Brittany's hand in between hers. "I didn't see it before. Probably because I was so busy defending you but Rachel brought it to my attention that you are a victim in all of this too."

Brittany scrunches her face up.

"You were wronged. An innocent person accused of a terrible crime. Thrown in jail to rot until your trial. A whole portion of your life taken from you for something that you didn't do. You can't ever get that time back. And then there's what happen when you were in jail." A shiver runs through Santana's body just thinking about it. Thinking about the day she saw Brittany all bruised and beaten. Automatically, she lifts Brittany's hand and kiss her knuckles and few times before returning it to her lap. Brittany smiles shyly at her. "None of that should have happened to you. So, yeah, you are a victim too." She shrugs.

"I understand now. So when's the sentencing?" Brittany asks.

"Don't know yet. I am sure that Rachel will contact us when see figures out what the schedule looks like for everything. Try not to worry about it though." Santana nods. Her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Okay." Brittany agrees half-heartedly.

"Okay. Let's finish dinner before our pizza gets cold." Santana's left hand lets go of Brittany's and scoops up her pizza and takes a bite. "Uck. Check that, it's already cold." She grimaces as she shallow the barely even warm bite of pizza. It's not hot and it's not entirely cold. It's that gross in between stage.

"I'm not really hungry anyway." Brittany shrugs and takes her hand back from Santana. She gets up and throws her piece of pizza away before setting her plates in the sink. "I'm going up to bed. You be up when you're finished?" She asks Santana from the entryway to the kitchen.

Santana nods. "Yep." It's said quietly. This isn't the reaction she expected to get from Brittany when she told her all of this nonsense would be over soon. She throws her pizza on her plate and hangs her head sadly. She sits there and thinks for a few minutes before coming up with a solid plan.

Santana puts the leftovers in the fridge and cleans up the kitchen a little before heading upstairs to get in her pajamas and get into bed with Brittany.

* * *

She snuggles up into the blonde's back. Her left arm snaking over Brittany's waist. "Hey, babe, you okay?" She worried about Brittany.

"Yeah." Brittany sighs. "Just thinking about it all, I guess."

"Okay. You wanna talk about it?" Santana asks.

The blonde shakes her head a little. "No. Not really."

Santana hums. The room is silent for a few seconds. "You wanna talk about something else?" She rests her chin up on the edge of Brittany's shoulder. Scooting impossibly closer to the blonde.

Brittany turns her upper body a little so that she can see Santana's face. When she does Santana smiles at her. It's warm and caring and it draws her in. Brittany smiles back the same. "Like what?" She asks in a whisper.

"Hmm. Like, how about, what you let slip earlier?" Santana asks and it's not teasing or super serious it's just in a casual sort of way.

"Santana." Brittany groans embarrassed. "I didn't-"

Brittany finds Santana index finger on her lips. "Shh, Britt." Brittany nods and Santana pulls her finger away. Her fingertips wandered across Brittany jaw and down her neck and over her collarbone. Santana's palm flattens out over where Brittany's heart is. "Calm down, babe." She stokes over the stops with her fingertips like her hand will magically calm Brittany's heart rate down.

It does.

"Have you been thinking about it lately?" Santana asks in a hushed voice.

Brittany nods. "A little." She admits timidly.

"It's okay."

"It is?" Brittany tries to see Santana's face from her position but can't really see it the way she wants to. She moves around until she is flat on her back. Santana curls into her side and replaces her hand with her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany wraps an arm around Santana and holds her tight. She can't see the brunette's face anymore but thinks that maybe this is better.

"Yeah, it is. I've thought about it a time or two recently."

"You don't think it's too early to think about something like that?" Brittany questions.

Brittany feels Santana shakes her head against her chest more than she sees it. "Britt, we have a very- unusual relationship in terms of how it came about and the timing of it. I don't think that we necessarily fit into the same stages as some other relationships might."

Brittany swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. "So, would you want to get married then?" She asks shakily.

"Well, we can't." Santana says.

"Oh." Brittany breathes out disappointed.

"No, Britt, I want to." She lifts her head so she can look into Brittany eyes. "I would love to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Eventually. But, now is too soon. Even though we have both been thinking about it. And- it's not even legal in Ohio. But, I will marry you one day even if we have to go somewhere else to do it."

Santana tells Brittany with the biggest smile. It's silent for a moment and she realizes that Brittany hasn't said anything. Good or bad. She searches the blondes face but can't pinpoint down an emotion. "Babe, what about you? What do you think?"

Brittany shakes her head. "That I hit the jackpot." She grins like an idiot. "I may have said this before but I still don't know how I got so lucky. I thought that I was crazy for thinking about getting married to you so soon. I didn't know if I should say something or not. And then that word almost slipped out. Even though I didn't say it you still knew."

She rubs her hand up and down Santana's back as she speaks.

"Santana, I've never met anyone who knows me and understands me as well as you do. And I know that you don't always get what I am saying or what I mean. But, I am certain that with time that won't be an issue anymore. You see me for who I am and not what I have or haven't done. I don't think that there is anyone else out there that could do all of that."

"Britt, you're gonna make me cry, stop." Santana tries to giggle a little.

Brittany's smile widens. "I love you more than I thought was ever possible. I know sometimes that it doesn't seem like it but I've been through a lot in the last nine months. It's gonna take time to work through all of it. And, now, I know that you will be there with me through it all. And I love you even more for it." She kisses Santana on the top of the head.

"I love you and I can't wait for the day that I get to marry you and make you my wife."

There it is. That word.

Santana scoots further up Brittany's body until she can nuzzle her face into the blonde's neck. Brittany feels wetness against her skin. "I love you Britt-Britt. So very much. I'm not going anywhere." She presses her lips to the skin there. Brittany can tell by Santana's voice that she is, in fact, crying.

Brittany squeezes Santana tighter. "Get some sleep now, sweetie." Brittany whispers. She tilts her head to the side and kisses Santana's head again, holding her lips there for a few moments.

"Goodnight, Britt-Britt." Santana sniffles before she drifts off to sleep a few minutes later. It's been any emotional evening and they both should get as much sleep as possible before the morning comes calling.

"Goodnight, San." Brittany mumbles into Santana's hair and closes her eyes to fall into comfortable sleep with the most wonderful girl held in her arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**My life's been crazy the last couple of weeks. So sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Also it snowed 8 inches here today so the first part of this feels perfect to me right now.**

Chapter 32

**Tuesday, January 8, 2013**

It took Santana an hour to get home from work and it's just a drive across town. During the day the sky opened up and decided to snow. At least a good six inches. Add to that the dumbasses that don't know how to drive and it was very frustrating hour.

She stomps in from the garage door. "Britt." She calls out hoping that maybe Brittany can ease her grumpy mood. But as she takes her boots off she doesn't hear a response from the blonde. She can see the light coming from the kitchen. She wonders if maybe Brittany just didn't her hear. That maybe is has her headphones in and is listening to music and didn't her hear come in.

She sets her briefcase down by the door next to her shoes and hangs her coat up on the coat hook near the door. Santana tip-toes down the same hallway towards the kitchen. She peeks around the corner planning on a sneak attack. But she doesn't she Brittany anywhere. Her shoulder slump and she sighs as she walks into the kitchen.

Santana looks around for any sign of the blonde. A piece of paper on the counter catches her eye. It wasn't there when she left for work in the morning. She walks over and picks up the little note.

_San-_

_I'm in the backyard._

_Your girl Britt_

Santana smiles down at the words on the page. It's cute and so Brittany she thinks. Her next move is over to the patio doors. She looks out into the backyard. It's dark and hard to see details but there appears to be a snowman standing in her yard. A few feet from the snowman is what she assumes is a snow fort. She doesn't see Brittany anywhere, though.

Santana shakes her head as she makes her decision. She thought about just making dinner and calling for Brittany when it was ready. Instead the Latina is heading for her winter coat and boots. Throwing them on she heads out into the backyard. Winter is not her favorite. She hates the cold and wind. The snow is pretty, that is, when she doesn't have to drive in it.

"Brittany." Santana sticks her gloved hands into her coat pockets.

"Over here." Santana hears the voice coming from over by the fort. She walks over and peeks over the wall. "Hey." Brittany says when she feels Santana's presence. She doesn't look up from her work though.

Building a snow fort correctly is serious business.

"Hi. What are you doing, Britt?"

"What does it look like?" Brittany replies with a little bit of snark in her voice.

"But why?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks up at the woman standing above her. She sees Santana brow creased together. She smiles. "Because it's fun. Haven't you ever built a snow fort before?" Santana shakes her head. Brittany faces twitches at Santana's response. What kid hasn't ever built a snow fort before? "Then I seriously suggest that you get in here and help me." She smiles her mega-watt smile.

Something flashes across Santana's face. "What?" She mumbles.

"Come help me." Brittany insists. When Santana doesn't make a move Brittany stands from where she was kneeling in the fort. She reaches for Santana's hands in her pocket and pulls them out and holds them in her own gloved hands. She pulls Santana to the side and around the corner of the fort to the opening and pulls her inside and up against her body.

"Britt." Santana looks around at the fort with it's three walls and half of a fourth wall. "I've never-"

"I know." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and hugs her tight. She kisses the brunette on the lips quickly and then pulls away. "Help me. Get some snow and pack it on top here and here. Keep adding it and smoothing it down." Brittany shows Santana how to do it.

Santana looks around before bending over and gathering some snow and helping Brittany construct the fourth wall of the snow fort. They leave a little gap that serves as a door. When it's all done Brittany stands back and admires her work. "Ta da." She giggles. Santana comes over by her and Brittany holds out her arm for Santana to snuggle into her side.

"It looks really great, Britts. That was actually kinda fun."

"It definetly was fun. Thanks for the help. Couldn't have done it without you." Brittany smirks at Santana.

"Shut up." Santana giggles. "You totally could have and would have. And I like the snowman too. He's really cute."

"I think you need to get your eyes checked." Brittany says. Santana looks up at the blonde confused. "He's a she." Brittany nods in the direction of the snowwoman.

Santana looks over at the snowwoman quickly and looks back to Brittany. Sure enough the snowman is dressed in women's clothes. "Britt, you're too much." She chuckles.

"Yep, sure am." Brittany agrees with her own laugh. She lets go of Santana's side and takes a step back. "You know what else is fun?" She says as she bends over and gathers up some snow.

"What?"

"Snowball fights." Brittany yells and throws the snow in her hand at Santana. The snowball hit's the Latina in the left arm before she knows what is happening. Brittany is already gathering more ammunition.

"Oww. What the fuck, Britt, that hurt. We're on the same team." Santana rubs the spot on her arm.

"No one's on the same team in a snowball fight." Brittany hurls another snowball in Santana's direction.

Santana sees this one coming and turns away from it. The snowball hits her in the back. "Britt." She whines. Another snowballs hits her back before she decides to retaliate. She bends over to gather up a snowball of her own. Another snowball from Brittany hits her in the ass. Brittany's laughter immediately follows. Now is her opportunity.

Santana stands up and whirls around. Brittany is bent over in laughter. One arm out pointing at Santana. The other holding her stomach as she laughs. She doesn't see it coming when Santana throws her snowball and hits Brittany in the head.

Brittany stops laughing and straightens up. "Hey. No snowballs to the head. That's against the rules." Brittany tries to dust the snow off of her hat.

Santana stands with her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe you should have informed me of the rules before you started chucking snowballs at me." Santana defends herself.

"Okay, okay. That's fair. So, no shots to the head, okay?"

"What else?" Santana asks.

"No ice chunks or balls." Brittany shrugs. The rules aren't that specific really. "Nothing dangerous."

"Okay." Santana bends over and gathers some more snow. Brittany sees it and does the same.

They both stands up straight facing each other, arms cocked back, ready to throw their snowballs. Brittany grins devilishly before she launches her snowball. Santana's comes a second later. Brittany ducks and the snowball misses her. She gathers up more snow. The snowball that she threw hit Santana square in the chest. She groans but ducks to gather up another snowball.

They throw snowballs after snowball at each other. Some hitting but most of their throws missing the other. Brittany switches strategy and jump into the snow fort and ducks down behind the wall so that Santana can't see her.

"Hey, no fair." Santana whines.

Brittany peeks over the wall of the fort and wiggles her eyebrows at the brunette who is standing about ten feet away. "All is fair in love and war, baby." Brittany smirks at Santana. There is a snowball in her hand, ready to throw, as soon as Santana gets closer to her.

Her strategy works because Santana approaches the fort, with a snowball of her own. She is cautious but gets closer and closer to the blonde. When she is about five feet away Brittany throws a snowball in her direction and ducks into the fort. The snowball misses.

Brittany waits for a snowball from Santana but it never comes. She peeks over the side of the fort but doesn't see Santana. The next thing she knows is something, rather someone, jumping on her back and tackling her to the ground.

"Santana." Brittany yells. "You'll ruin the fort."

"Oh, whatever." Santana grunts as she rolls Brittany over onto her back and straddles her waist. "It's just a fort. It will melt in a few days anyway." She leans forward and narrows her eyes at Brittany. "This is great fun but Britt aren't we a little old for forts and snowball fights?"

"No." Brittany says seriously. "You're never too old to have fun." She smiles brilliantly like she just said the best thing ever.

Santana rolls her eyes but grins down at Brittany. She leans closer and connects their lips in a slow kiss. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her down so that their bodies are flush together. "Mmm, Britt." Santana moans against Brittany's lips. "Let's go continue this inside. It's cold out here." She pulls back and looks into Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"I know a way to warm you up." Brittany smirks up at the brunette.

"I am not getting my sexy on outside in the cold and snow. No way, Jose." Santana shakes her head back and forth.

Brittany pouts. "Come on, babe. Wouldn't that just be so awesome."

"No. It wouldn't. I am not risking frost bite on my privates." Santana pushes herself off of Brittany and kneels next to the blonde. Brittany pouts even harder. "Come on, lets just go inside. I promise we can get our sexy time on just inside not out here."

"Fine." Brittany relents. Santana stands up and holds out her hand for Brittany. Brittany grabs on and Santana pulls Brittany to her feet.

* * *

**Wednesday, January 16, 2013**

"Hello." Santana answers her cell phone.

"_Hello, Santana." _

"Berry, how did you get my phone number?" Santana practically barks into the phone.

"_Noah gave it to me."_

"And why did he do that?" Santana scoffs. She uses her free hand to rub against her temple.

"_Because I asked him to."_

"Ugh. Fine." Santana groans. She isn't shy in her annoyance with Rachel at this moment. She is in the middle of her dinner and would like to do so without interruption. "What is it that you want?"

"_Two things. One for you and one for me."_

"Okay." Santana says warily.

"_First up, there has been a date set for Quinn Fabray's sentencing."_

"And you couldn't call me at work to tell me that?"

"_No, actually. I wanted to let you and Brittany know as soon as possible."_

"So, when is it?"

"_Monday the fourth of February. Nine am."_

"Can't you just say February fourth like any normal human being?"

"_Santana." _Rachel chastises. She rolls right on through to her next piece of business when Santana huffs out a loud breath. _"I also have something else I want to ask you. Not just you, you and Brittany, really. And it's not work related."_

"Spit it out, you are interrupting my dinner." Santana tells her.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is Brittany with you?" _

"No. She has class."

"_Okay. Well, I will just ask you and you can discuss it with Brittany. Noah and I would like for you and Brittany to join us for dinner on Saturday."_

"What?"

"_We want to know if you want to go out to dinner with us?"_

"I heard you the first time, I just didn't want to believe what I heard."

"_Santana, why are you fighting this so hard?"_

"I'm not."

"_You are. Look, just talk to Brittany about it and let either Noah or I know what your decision is. I sincerely hope that you do decide to join us though."_

"Yeah, okay, I'll ask Brittany. Can I get back to my dinner now?"

"_Yes, Santana. Sorry, again. Have a good evening."_

"Bye, Rachel." Santana hangs up the phone and shakes her head. "Berry and her crazy ideas." She mumbles to her dinner plate.

* * *

Santana is in bed reading a book waiting for Brittany to get home from her night class. It's a little after nine. The class ends at nine so she expects Brittany home soon. She told Santana that one of her classmates was able to give her a ride home so she didn't have to worry about picking Brittany up or anything.

She is anxiously waiting for the blonde. She wants to know how her class went and how her day was. It's strange to her that those are her biggest concerns at the moment. _Brittany. _Some days it's all she thinks about. How was Brittany day? How was work? Did anyone hassle her? How was her class? Did she sleep alright? Strange little things that she has never thought about before. Strange little things that she has never been concerned over before. Concerned for another human being even before herself.

She just wants to know every little detail about Brittany's day when she can't be there to spend it with her. It's the favorite part of Santana's day. To come home from work and ask Brittany about her day and listen as the blonde tells her all about it. So she waits.

It's another ten minutes before she hears noises downstairs and knows that Brittany is home. A faint _"Santana" _reaches her ears.

"I'm up here." Santana yells loud enough for Brittany to hear. Seconds later she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. She puts her book down on the nightstand at the same time Brittany pokes her head around the door frame.

"Hey." Brittany whispers. A big smile on her face.

"Hi." Santana says equally quiet.

Brittany smiles that little bit more when she hears Santana's voice. Still leaning over so just her head and shoulders are visible to Santana. She hangs on to the door frame with one hand so she doesn't fall. "Whatcha doin'?" She looks Santana up and down from head to toe. Except for the part where she can't see the brunette's toes because she is leaning up against the headboard with the blankets covering her legs.

"Uh-" Santana's a little confused as to why Brittany is standing there like that. "-I was reading but I'm done now that you are home." She smiles shyly in Brittany's direction.

"Mmm." Brittany hums.

Santana can't wait any longer. "What are you doing over there? Get over her silly." She motions with her hand for Brittany to come to her.

Brittany looks around like she's looking for someone else to be in the room.

"Come on, Britt-Britt." Santana practically whines. "I haven't seen you all day."

Brittany straightens up. She is standing in the hallway and Santana can no longer see her. A second later the blonde is strolling into the room with her hands behind her back.

"Britt, why are you being all weird?" Santana questions as Brittany approaches the bed.

Brittany wiggles her eyebrows at Santana, a devilish smirk firmly in place on her lips.

"Because." She says as she stops at Santana's side.

"Because why?" Santana asks. Her eyes flicker down when Brittany's hands come around from behind her back. She gasps.

"This is why." Brittany says lightly as she holds out a bouquet of flower for Santana.

"Brittany." Santana breathes out. "What? Why? What are these for?"

"You." Brittany says simply.

Santana's eyes look from the flowers up to Brittany's face where a soft smile greets her. "Come here." She lifts her arms and Brittany leans in and Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and pulls her into a tight embrace. "Why did you get me flowers?" She mumbles into Brittany's neck.

With one hand Brittany wraps an arm around Santana's back and sits down next to her on the bed. "Because I wanted to." Santana lets her go and Brittany leans back so she can see Santana's face. "I did great on tips today at work and thought my gorgeous girlfriend needs some gorgeous flowers." She winks.

Santana slaps Brittany lightly on the arm. "Britt."

"What it's true?"

Santana opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. After a few seconds she sputters out a thank you.

"It's my pleasure." Brittany grins and leans down and kisses Santana on the cheek. "Let me go put these in some water and change into my jammies and then I will join you."

"Okay."

* * *

A few minutes later Brittany returns and Santana watches as she changes into a tank top and boxer shorts for bed.

"How was class?" Santana asks breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded the room.

"Great. We are doing this painting thing where you can only use the primary colors. It's very interesting. The teachers let us go a few minutes early and that's when I got the idea to stop."

Brittany spins around and sees a confused look on Santana's face. "Oh, to go to the florist on the way home. Good thing too cuz they close at nine. Did you know that? I guess I never thought about it before. I've never actually bought flowers for someone before so…" Brittany's thoughts trail off.

She walks across the rooms and crawls into bed next to Santana. The lawyer readjusts so that her body is further down the bed and Brittany curls up into her side. Santana wraps on arm around Brittany. "So what else?" Santana prompts.

"So, when we got done I asked John if we could stop by the florist on the way home and he agreed, thankfully."

Santana chuckles as she combs her fingers through blonde hair. "Well, next time you see John tell him I say thank you." She looks down to Brittany and smiles. Brittany smiles back and nods against Santana's shoulder.

"I want to hear more about your day but first I have something to tell you." Brittany raises her eyebrows in interest. "Two things actually. It's kind of funny. I was eating supper and my phone rang. It's was Rachel calling." Brittany scrunches her eyebrows together. "I know. Apparently, Puck gave her my number but anyway she said that they have set a sentencing date for Quinn Fabray."

"When?" Brittany asks immediately.

"Monday February fourth."

"Okay. I will take that day off." Brittany says. The wheels turning in her head to remember the date and remember to talk to her boss about it. "What's the other thing?"

"Uh-" Santana really doesn't want to say it. "Rachel asked if we want to go out to eat with them on Saturday night." She closes her eyes as she says it. It's not something that she is overly excited about but knows that Brittany will be.

"Really? Like a double date?" Brittany asks. Santana nods. "Cool. This is gonna be fun." Santana suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. "Wait. You told her yes, didn't you. You told her we would go?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Santana." Brittany chastises. "What did you say?"

"I told her that I would talk to you about it and get back to her." Santana explains. "I just wanted to make sure you were on board before I agreed to anything. I didn't want to agree to anything without talking to you first."

Brittany leans up on her elbow and gives Santana a chaste kiss before falling back into her spot. "I love you." She says as her head rests against Santana once more. "But you have to call her back tomorrow morning and tell her that we will be joining them."

"Okay." Santana sighs. "Tell me more about your day. I want to know all about these big tips you received in order to buy that big of an arrangement of flowers." She presses her lips to the top of Brittany's head. She couldn't be more happy or content then she is right now.

Brittany plays with the hem of Santana's t-shirt as she talks about her day in full detail.

* * *

**Saturday, January 19, 2013**

Brittany and Santana walk into Breadstix hand in hand. Brittany looks around the room trying to see if Rachel and Puck are there yet.

Rachel stands from her seat and waves towards the blonde.

"I see Rachel." She leans into Santana and says before pulling Santana thru the restaurant.

"You guys are late." Rachel says as soon as they get within talking distance.

Santana rolls her eyes from behind Brittany. "Sorry, Rachel." Brittany is the one to speak up. "We are only like five minutes late. It's okay."

Rachel stands and huffs out a breath. "Yeah, okay." She wraps Brittany up in a hug and then goes for Santana. Santana looks her up and down questioning her actions. "Come on, Santana." Santana pulls a face but leans in to hug Rachel. "See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No." Santana mumbles. "Hey Puckerman." She nods in his direction.

"Hello ladies." He smiles at Brittany.

While Puck is saying his hello Santana has pulled out one of the two remaining empty chairs. When Brittany catches her eye she smiles and motions for Brittany to sit. "M'lady." She offers with a nod of her head.

"Thank you." She giggles and takes a seat.

Santana blushes. A grin on her face none the less. "You are welcome." She says as she takes a seat herself.

The waiter comes over and they are order their food. Rachel is the first one to start talking as soon as the waiter walks away. "So, Brittany, I heard that you are taking a night class. How is that going?"

"Great." Brittany smiles cheerfully. "I love it."

Santana smiles over at Brittany as she describes her class and how it's going and everyone in her class and the assignments that they have. The blonde's smiling from ear to ear. Santana reaches over to put her hand on Brittany's thigh and gives it a quick squeeze. Brittany turns to her quickly without breaking from her story. Santana smiles at Brittany. Brittany eyes light up and her smiles turns into a little smirk before it turns back. She swings her head back to face Rachel and Puck across from her as she tells them more about her night class.

Santana is proud of Brittany for going back to school and doing more of what she loves and her smile shows just how proud she is.

A few minutes later their food comes and they all start eating. Rachel brings up work and they talk about that for a while. The rest of the meal is small talk, the weather, work, local gossip, that sort of thing.

After Rachel finishes her meal she leans over and kisses Puck on the cheek. "I'm going to go use the little ladies room." She turns and eyes Santana and Brittany. "Would either of you like to join me?"

Santana creases her brow at Rachel. "No, I'm good."

"I'll come with you, Rachel." Brittany says and stands up from her seat. Santana watches as Brittany stands and walks around her. The blonde tickles her fingers across Santana's back as she goes by. As she is walking away she looks over her shoulder and winks in Santana's direction.

A shiver runs though Santana.

"You are one lucky S.O.B." Puck laughs from across the table as soon as Brittany and Rachel are out of ear shot.

"Hey, you got your own girlfriend." Santana snaps at him.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm just sayin'."

"Well, quit sayin'. And yes I am lucky." Santana grins at him. He nods in agreement. "So I thought this little dinner-" She gestures across the table. "-would totally suck. I mean no offence but- I don't know- I just thought it would be boring and Berry would be talking the whole time. She is somehow less annoying to me than she use to be back in high school."

Puck chuckles a little. "Yeah." Is all he say on that subject. "So, Lopez, got any weekend plans?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could get a workout in, go for a run, something. We don't spend as much time together now that we both have girlfriends." He shrugs like it doesn't matter but it does.

"Aww, Puckerman, you miss me." She puts her elbows on the table and leans closer to him.

"No."

"Yes you do. Admit it." She teases.

"Fine. Maybe I do. So what?"

Santana shrugs. "Well, I might miss your dumb ass too."

"Hey." He scoffs.

"I'm game but I will have to see what Britt thinks."

"See what I think about what?" Brittany says as she approaches the table.

"Puck wants to spend time with me this weekend." Santana grins evilly at him as she says it. He slumps down in his chair.

"Go for it. I was thinking of going to see my dad on Saturday. You could do whatever it is that you guys do and then come over to dad's for dinner." Brittany suggests as she sits down.

Rachel sits down in her chair again too. "That sounds lovely. Why don't we have dinner with your family ever?" She nudges Puck in the side with her elbow as she speaks.

"Oww." He whines. "We don't have dinner with my family because we are always having dinner with your dads."

"Well, we should set that up sometime." Rachel tells him.

"Okay." He mumbles and glares at Santana for getting him into all this.

"What?" She feigns innocence.

Puck just rolls his eyes. "Are we all done here?" He asks Rachel.

"Yep." She smiles at him.

"Good, lets get out of here before Santana embarrasses me any further. I've had enough for a lifetime, tonight."

"You're such a baby, Puckerman." Santana comments.

"Be nice." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

Her eyes widen. "Sorry." She mumbles to who she's not sure. It might have been for Puck or for Brittany. Brittany speaks into her ear again asking if they are going to be leaving too. Santana nods quickly. She just wants Brittany to stop breathing on her neck and in her ear before she loses it in the middle of the restaurant.

"Lets go babe." Santana stands up and holds out her hand to help Brittany up out of her chair. "Lets go home."

Rachel and Puck stand with them and they all move towards the door together. They say their goodnights at the door before splitting off in two different directions.


	33. Chapter 33

_I was going to post this last nite but it wasn't finished and I couldn't concentrate after that episode of glee. Team Brittana all the way. On another note this story is coming to an end soon. Only a few chapters left (2 probably). Just that I would give you guys a heads up. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy._

Chapter 33

**Saturday, January 26, 2013**

A car horn blares. "Dad's here Lord T. Gotta go." She bends over and pats him on the head. "Behave." She says as she skips to the front door.

Brittany swings the door open and quickly closes it behind herself and locks it. She turns and waves to her dad in his car before running down the sidewalk to him. She hops in the passengers side and almost immediately wraps her arms around her dad. It's awkward and he chuckles. "Hey, Britt. Miss me?"

She pulls back and smiles shyly. "Maybe a little."

"Should we go?" He asks as he shifts into gear.

"Yep."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they are pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant that Brittany works at.

"You want to eat here, dad?"

"Yup. I love it. Plus, I want to see what's new with the place. I haven't been here in months. Oh, and I heard that my daughter works here or something." He grins at Brittany before getting out of the car.

Brittany follows his actions and hurries to catch up to him as he gets to the front door. Dan holds the door open for his daughter and then follows her in.

"Hey, Brittany. And Brittany's dad?" The woman at the front counter say.

"Yes. Can we get a booth, please?"

"Yes sir. Follow me." Brittany and her father follow the hostess to a booth at the back of the restaurant. They take their seats and she asks them what they want to drink. She leaves a few seconds later with the promise that she will return for their food orders.

"So, Brittany, what is Santana doing today?" Dan starts with.

"Oh, um, she is getting a workout in with her friend Puck. Well, our friend. He's works at a gym as a trainer, I think."

"Hmm. Well, that's great but what kind of a name is Puck? I sincerely hope that it's a nickname and not his real name."

Brittany laughs. "Yeah, dad, it's a nickname. His name is Noah Puckerman hence Puck." She explains for the man. "Anyway, I thought I could spend the day with you and I mentioned that Santana will come over for dinner, didn't I."

"Yes, you did."

"Good. What do you want to do today?" She asks her father. She herself has a few things in mind. A couple of things she would like to do with her dad. And she also wants to talk to him about something before dinnertime rolls around. Something that has been on her mind for a while.

He shrugs. "Whatever you want to do? I thought we could have ribs and maybe potatoes for dinner. So at some point I will have to make a trip to the grocery store but other than that it doesn't matter what we do just so long as I am doing it with you."

"Dad." Brittany half groans, half whines. "Fine. We can have lunch, then stop at the store, then head back to the house."

"Sounds good, Britt."

The waitress comes over and takes their orders. When she leaves Brittany looks around the restaurant nerves taking over her body. "Dad?" She says purposely avoiding eye contact.

Dan looks at his daughter curiously. He can detect that something is up. "Yeah Britt?"

"I have something that I need to talk to you about today but not right now." She says nervously. Her head swiping back to face him again.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"Okay."

They catch up as they wait for their food. "How's Sara?" Brittany asks at some point into their conversation. "Will she be around tonight?"

"Yeah. She is at her friends house for the afternoon. I told her she has to be home at five. She's good. A full blown teenager I would say but she's good." Dan tells Brittany just as their meals are arriving.

After they eat it's off to the grocery store for food for dinner. Brittany pushes the shopping cart behind her father the same way she always did as a child. Dan weaves up and down the aisles looking for all the things he needs for a successful dinner.

"Do you need anything while we are here?" He asks over his shoulder to Brittany.

"No dad." She chuckles. "I'm good."

"Okay, but if you see anything you need just throw it in the cart. We are splurging today."

"Alright." Brittany murmurs. She knows she probably won't get anything but she looks at all the items as they pass by. It never hurts to look, right.

They make it through the grocery store successfully. "Ready to check out?" Dan asks nonchalantly.

"Mhmm." Brittany hums.

Dan starts for the checkout with the shortest line. He looks over his shoulder once at the checkout and doesn't see the shopping cart behind him. He looks around until he spots his daughter a few feet away. "Brittany?" He says as he approaches her. The blonde is standing there looking at something. He follows her line of sight. "Brittany." He says trying to get her attention.

"Can we get these?" She says to her dad without looking at him.

"What?"

"These." She points to a arrangement of six tulips in the refrigerated case in front of her.

"Sure. But for what?" Dan questions.

Brittany snaps her head to the right to look at her father. She is silent for a few seconds. The thoughts of the day swirling through her head. "For dinner. For the dinner table." She says after thinking about it. She wants to get them for Santana really but thinks that maybe it wouldn't be the best idea because she knows that her dad will pay for them. And she doesn't want that. The second best is for them to go on the table during dinner.

"Okay. Grab them so we can get home." Dan tells her and turns away to go reclaim a place at the checkout with the cart of food.

* * *

Brittany is helping her dad prepare dinner when she asks. "Dad, can we talk now?"

"Sure thing, Britt, what's up?" He tells chopping carrots.

Brittany rinses off two more carrots and hands them to him before she starts talking. "I- I don't really know how to say this. God, why am I so nervous."

Dan chuckles. "Don't be nervous, Britt, it's just me you're talking to."

"I know dad. I can't help it though. This is just really big. Like life changing big. I don't know if I can handle this. I shouldn't have even brought it up. Just look at me I'm a rambling mess." Brittany anxiously runs her hands through her hair.

"Just say it Britt. Like a band aid, just rip it off. Just say it." He encourages.

"I think I am going to propose." She says and waits for her dad's reaction. Her nerves only increase. Dan stills his motions halfway thru a carrot. He sets the knife down and turns to his daughter. Neither of them says anything. Dan looks his daughter up and down a couple of times. "Dad, say something." Brittany nearly begs.

A smile starts at the corners of his mouth. "Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Brittany nods furiously. Dan steps forward and wraps his arms around his oldest daughter. "I'm so happy for you."

"Dad." Brittany squeaks out. Her arms instinctively wrap around her father. "You're squishing me."

"Oh, sorry." He laughs and pulls back holding her at arms length. "I'm just so happy."

"But nothing has happened yet. I didn't do it yet. And what if she says no. What if she realizes she doesn't want to live with all of my problems and all of my debt. It's really her that fronted me the money. Oh, god." Brittany wavers in her spot. He dad holds on to her tight. "I can't- I can't- oh crap."

"Brittany." Dan shakes her a little.

"Yeah." She says wearily.

"Santana loves you, right?"

"I think so." Brittany scrunches up her nose. "Yeah." She knows so.

"Okay, then the rest doesn't matter. She will say yes when you ask her. I think I have spent enough time with her to know that she loves you no matter what. For heaven sakes she got you out of jail. There is nothing she won't do for you. She loves you and wants to take care of you. She promised me she would."

"What?" That gets Brittany's attention.

"Oh, when you moved in with her. I told her to take care of you and she promised me that she would." Dan shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Dad."

"You have nothing to worry about Brittany. This is so exciting. When are you going to do it? Do you have a ring? What does it look like?" He bounces on his toes like an excited little kid.

"I don't know when and I don't have a ring. I don't know if I can afford one right now. I might just propose without one and then get a ring later." Brittany tells him. "I don't know all of the details. I just have been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to tell you and see what you think." She shrugs and waits, watching her father's facial expression. His smile turning into something else. A sly smirk maybe.

And then he is gone. Dan nearly sprints out of the kitchen. "Dad, where are you going?" Brittany is surprised and confused by his actions.

"Stay there. I'll be right back." She watches as he runs up the stairs and disappears into the second level of the house. She hears his footsteps across the floor and knows that he went into his bedroom. After a few seconds the she hears his footsteps again. A few seconds after that Dan is coming down the stairs again. Brittany eyes him curiously. He has one hand in his pocket.

"What's going on?" She asks once he is back in the kitchen and standing in front of her.

"I might have a solution to your ring problem." He smiles brightly. "That is if you want." Brittany tilts her head to the side more confused then before. Dan pulls his hand out of his pocket and in that hand is a small box.

"What's that?" Brittany asks dumbly.

Dan replies with a smart-ass remark. "It's a ring box."

"What's in it?" Brittany asks.

Dan wants to say 'a ring, duh' but refrains. He knows what Brittany means. So he explains. "I didn't know what to do with this. I didn't think that there would ever be a use for it again. So I kept it in my sock drawer. But now- my little girl is going to propose and I can't think of a more prefect use for this ring." He opens the box and shows the ring to Brittany. "This is the ring that I used to propose to your mother."

Brittany looks from the ring to her father. "Dad." Her eyes tearing up in the process.

"Take it. Use it." He grabs Brittany by the hand and wraps her fingers around the box closing it in the process. "I'm gonna go finish making dinner. You go hide that in your coat pocket or something." He nods at her.

"Thanks dad." She gives him a watery smile before turning away.

"It's my pleasure. Just make sure that when you pop the question you call me and tell me immediately." He jokes.

"I will dad but maybe not immediately." Brittany says over her shoulder and goes to find her coat by the front door.

* * *

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Brittany yells thru the house. She has a sneaking suspicion of who it might be. She whips the door open and leaps forward and engulfs a certain Latina.

"Whoa, Britt." Santana stumbles backwards. "What's gotten into you?" Santana asks as she reciprocates the hug.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you." She breathes into Santana's ear. "And you didn't have to ring the doorbell, silly." She giggles.

"I didn't know. I didn't just want to barge in." Santana explains.

"Whatever. Just don't ring the doorbell anymore. It's like ringing the doorbell at home. Totally unnecessary."

"Okay, Britt. Can we go in now. I'm not complaining, I love this welcome that you have given me but it's cold out here."

Brittany takes a step back releasing Santana from her massive hug. Brittany's right hand travels down Santana's arm and finds her hand. She tugs the brunette in the house and closes the door behind them. She spins around the face Santana again. A big grin lighting up her face.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Nothing. C'mon." Brittany starts for the kitchen pulling Santana by the hand behind her. "Dad." Brittany yells.

"Is that Santana?" He asks as they enter the kitchen.

"It is." Santana replies stepping into the kitchen behind Brittany.

Dan turns to them. "Hello, Santana, why did you ring the doorbell?" He asks.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I don't know." She huffs. "My bad."

They all laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sara enters the room.

"Oh, good you're home. You ladies have perfect timing. Dinner will be ready in five. Go wash up."

"Okay dad." Brittany turns for the bathroom. She tugs on Santana's hand but the brunette stays rooted in her spot. "San."

"Go ahead, Britts. I'll be there in a second."

Sara looks between the two. Brittany narrows her eyes at her sister before leaving the kitchen. "What were you guys all laughing at when I came in." Sara asks Santana.

"Oh, nothing. I was just being silly, as Brittany says." Sara nods but doesn't know anything she didn't a second ago. "I would like to call a preemptive truce before dinner. You don't do anything to get me in trouble and I don't do anything to get you in trouble." Santana extends her hand to Sara.

Sara looks at her hand before nodding and shaking on it. "Truce."

"Good. I don't need any reason for your dad to hate me." Sara laughs. "What?" Santana questions. Did she miss something? Is Brittany behind her making funny faces?

"My dad could never hate you. You saved his baby girl from prison. You are a god in this house. That man loves you almost more than he loves me or Britt." Sara pats Santana on the shoulder as she walks passed her.

"Oh."

* * *

"Those are some nice tulips Mr.- Dan." Santana corrects herself.

"Don't tell me. Tell Britt that. She's the one who thought we should get them and put them on the table for dinner."

Santana turns to her right where Brittany is sitting. The blonde ducks her head and looks down into her lap. "Britt, I like your choice of flowers for the dinner table." When Brittany doesn't look up Santana reaches over with her right hand and grabs Brittany's left. She squeeze her hand. "They add a very nice element to dinner." She adds.

Brittany looks up at Santana. "Thanks, but dad paid for them so it wasn't all me, I just picked them out."

Santana giggles. "You guys sure are goofy. All I was trying to do is compliment the flowers and neither of you want to take credit for picking them out. So Dan and Brittany the flowers are very lovely. I don't want to hear another word about it. Now, back to dinner." Santana stabs a piece of potato with her fork and shoves it in her mouth.

She feels more than she sees Brittany lift her hand. She stops chewing and turns her head so she can see what Brittany is doing. She watches as Brittany brings her hand to her mouth and presses a kiss to the back of it. She give Brittany a tight-lipped smile. There is still food in her mouth after all. Brittany smiles back and lowers their hands to the table top where they rest for the remainder of dinner.

Santana looks over at Dan halfway thru dinner and catches him looking at her. He quickly looks away once he knows he's been caught. She thinks it strange. Nothing like that has ever happened before. She shrugs it off and keeps eating.

A couple minutes later see looks around the room again at everyone eating their dinners. Brittany doesn't pay her any attention and keeps eating. Same with Sara. But when her eyes reach Dan he is looking at her again. She smiles at him politely and he smiles back before ducking his head.

She squeezes Brittany's hand to get her attention. Brittany looks up from her plate and Santana leans to the side to whisper in her ear. "Your dad keeps looking at me. It's sorta creepy."

Brittany narrows her eyes. She thinks it over for a minute. She turns to look at her dad and sure enough he is looking in their direction. Brittany knows why. She searches for something to tell Santana. And to tell her dad too.

She leans into Santana again. "He probably just likes what you are wearing or something. Don't worry about it."

Santana looks down at herself. An old sweatshirt and a pair of baggy pants cover her body. She scrunches her nose. That can't be it. She shakes her head and focuses on finishing her meal.

Not more than two minutes later Santana feels Brittany let go of her hand and watches as she stands up from her seat. "I'm done. It looks like you are finished too dad. How about I help you in the kitchen with the dishes."

He gives his oldest daughter a questioning look. He sees her narrow her eyes at him and he agrees. "Sure Britt." He stands up and follows Brittany into the kitchen. "What-"

He can't even ask before Brittany cuts him off. "You have to stop staring at Santana." She whisper yells.

"Oh." He breathes out.

"She knows something is up now. What am I going to do?" Brittany worries.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it. I will fix it. I promise." Dan rubs his hand down his face in frustration.

"No. No. I will fix it. You will stay in here and do the dishes and not look in my girlfriends direction the rest of the evening. I don't know what I am going to do but- but- I don't know. I'll be right back."

Brittany returns to the dining room and gathers up her sister's plate and Santana's. "You guys go in the living room and find something on tv to watch or something. I will be in there in a minute." She directs before returning to her father in the kitchen. He is now standing at the sink. The water running the bubbles filling the sink by the second. "Here's the rest of the dishes. We will all be in the living room when you are done."

"Britt, I'm sorry." He tries.

"I know dad. I know."

Santana is sitting in the armchair and Sara is on the couch. They are watching on episode of The Big Bang Theory. "Perfect." Brittany comments as she crosses the room. She walks up to the armchair and sits on Santana's lap.

"Gross." Sara mutters under her breath as see watches her sister wrap her arms around Santana's neck and connects their lips.

"No one said you had to watch." Brittany tells her sister. She looks at Sara out of the corner of her eye. The younger Pierce scrunches up her face in disgust.

"And no one said you had to make out in the middle of the living room." Sara returns.

"Hmm. But we weren't. Trust me if we were you wouldn't be able to sit there." Brittany giggles.

"Britt." Santana scolds as soon as she says that.

"I'm just sayin'."

"And I'm just sayin' I don't want your little sister knowing anything about our sex life." Santana informs the blonde.

"Whoa. Who said anything about sex?" Brittany raises an eyebrow with her question.

"Ugh. You guys are too much. I'm going upstairs." Sara gets up and heads for the stairs. Santana and Brittany's eyes watch her until she disappears.

Brittany faces Santana again. She smiles that sneaky smile that she has. "Mission accomplished."

"You planned that, didn't you?"

Brittany rests her forehead against Santana's. "Maybe." She shrugs a little.

"You sneaky little devil." Santana whisper.

Brittany smiles before she pecks Santana on the lips. "I had to get you all to myself somehow." She kisses her again. And again.

The grip Santana has on Brittany's leg tightens. Brittany smiles again knowing that she has Santana under her spell now. She flicks her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. The brunette parts her lips and Brittany slips her tongue into Santana's mouth. A hand gripping the back of Santana's neck more firmly pulling them closer together as their tongues roll around together in each other mouths.

Santana hears a faint noise and squishes her eyebrows together. "Britt." She mumbles into the blonde's mouth. She hears it again. She opens her eyes and sees where- or who- the noise is coming from.

Dan clears his throat for the third time. It's almost comical.

"Britt, your dad." Santana tries to warn.

Brittany opens her eyes and looks at she curiously. "I don't want to talk about my dad while we are making out."

Santana shakes her head a little and leans back away from Brittany who is trying to attach their lips again. "No, your dad." She says again and nods behind Brittany.

Brittany turns around very slowly. She now realizes what Santana was trying to tell her. That her dad is standing behind them and not looking very amused. She tries smiling at him. "Brittany." He says sternly.

She gets off of Santana's lap and stands up. "Dad, I think we are going to head home now." She sticks her hand out behind herself and wiggles her fingers for Santana to get up. Which her brunette does. "I had tons of fun with you today. I loved it." She means so much more than what she says. And her dad knows that. He knows that she can't say 'thank you for giving me the ring to propose to Santana with' in front of Santana.

He smiles at her and opens up his big arms for a hug. Brittany steps into it. "Thank you." She whispers in Dan's ear. He nods and gives her a squeeze before releasing her and wrapping Santana in any equaling big hug.

"You girls drive safe." Dan says as her ushers them to the front door. "I look forward to hearing from you soon." He winks at Brittany.

"Yeah, sure, dad." Brittany shrugs it off. She really wishes he would stop making things awkward. She also hopes that Santana doesn't pick up on it this time. Brittany feels she successfully distracted the Latina with her little impromptu make out session. And that Santana won't think twice about what happened at dinner. "I'll call you soon." She adds.

"Let's go San." She steps out the front door before turning back. "Oh, dad, tell Sara we say goodbye and sorry." Brittany says as she skips down the steps.

He furrows his brows in confusion. "Okay." She says anyway. "Bye." He waves after the girls. A big smile on his face as they get into Santana's car. His daughter and future daughter-in-law he thinks. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Later that night they are laying in bed. Santana is reading a book and Brittany is snuggled up into her side. The blonde's fingers tracing patterns across Santana's stomach aimlessly.

Brittany is thinking. Thinking about what happened today with her dad. About the ring that she hid in with her art supplies. Thinking about the future and what it might hold for them.

"Santana?"

"Hmm."

"How many kids do you want?" Brittany asks quietly. The thoughts from her mind just slipping out of her mouth.

Her whole body freezes. "W-what?" She slowly turns her head to look over at Brittany.

Brittany perks up a little. "I said-"

"I heard what you said Britt."

Brittany leans up on her elbow half hovering over Santana. "Okay. So…"

Santana closes her book and puts it on the nightstand next to the bed. When her gaze returns to Brittany the blonde has a small pleased smile and wide alert blue eyes. It was just seconds ago that Santana could have sworn that Brittany was on the verge of sleep.

"I don't know, Britt." Santana replies after a few long moments of silence. "I never really-" She stops herself. She was going to say she never thought about it but that would be a lie.

"How many do you want?" Santana asks instead. Whether it's the lawyer in her or just her it's her first tactic. Deflection.

The problem is, it doesn't work with Brittany. "Santana, I know what you are trying to do, answer my question." Brittany say firmly.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Fine. Two blonde haired blue eyed little rascals." She admits. "That good enough an answer for you." She watches as Brittany's face changes. Maybe it wasn't good enough of an answer. _Shit._

"I- uh- I- crap." Brittany stutters.

"What is it Britt?" Santana rubs her hand across Brittany's back. She really needs to know what Brittany is thinking. Like, right now.

"I just- why do they have to look like me? I mean, I always imagined that they would have beautiful dark eyes and hair like yours." She shrugs a little before flopping back on the bed and running her hands thru her hair. This conversation isn't going the way she had anticipated when she asked the question.

Santana rolls over and follows Brittany. She intertwines their legs together. Brittany looks up at Santana curiously. She is smiling adoringly down at Brittany. "How many do you want Britt-Britt?" Her hands reaches up and grabs Brittany's stilling them before running her own fingers thru Brittany's hair.

The blonde sighs. "Two or three."

"Alright then the rest doesn't really matter. How they look doesn't matter. They could be blue and look like aliens. But as long as they are ours and we love them the details don't matter. Right?"

A smile blooms on Brittany's face. "You are right." Brittany lifts her arms and wraps them around Santana and pulls the brunette into her chest. "So, so right." And kisses her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Sunday, February 3, 2013**

Dinner is tacos and nachos. Dinner is downstairs in the basement on the couch in front of the large screen tv. It's Superbowl Sunday, so yeah. They could watch the game upstairs but it wouldn't be the same.

Santana being the football fan that she is has always watched the Superbowl in the basement and she can't break tradition. Usually, it was with Puck but this year he has obligation with Rachel so she'll just have to settle with Brittany as her viewing partner.

She can't complain though. A sexy blonde lounging around in one of Santana's football jerseys and underwear. That's always gonna be better than watching the game with Puck.

"Britt, sit down." Actually, it might be more of a distraction but that's not really a problem. It's never a problem when it's Brittany.

"Okay." Brittany saunters over with her plate of food and sits next to Santana.

"And can you put some pants on, please." Santana adds as an after thought. She is trying to watch the game and the blonde's long legs aren't making it easy.

"I don't think so." Brittany grins at Santana from the side.

Santana turns away from the game on the tv to look at the blonde. "What?" She sees the grin on her face.

"No." The grin on her face widens and there's that devilish glint in Brittany's eyes when she says that.

Brittany sets her plate of nachos on the tray next to the couch. It can wait til later. She rearranges herself so that her legs are draped over Santana's lap. Her arms wrap around the Latina's neck.

Santana's hands shoot automatically to Brittany's bare thighs. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and Santana squeezes Brittany's thigh in return.

Santana's fingertips begins making light paths up and down Brittany's legs from her knee up to the edge of her underwear.

Brittany breaks their stare when she leans forward and captures Santana's bottom lip between her own sucking on it gently.

It's not until Brittany straddles her that Santana remembers the game. "Britt, the game."

Brittany ducks her head and places open mouthed kisses down Santana's neck starting just below her ear all the way down to her pulse point. She sucks on the spot before releasing with a little 'pop'. "What about it?" She asks.

"I'm trying to- mmmh-"

Brittany's tongue runs up the length of her neck before lips wrap around Santana's earlobe. "Trying to what, babe?" Brittany whispers into her ear. Brittany then runs her tongue around the shell of Santana's ear. She feels the brunette shudder beneath her.

"W-watch the g-ame." Santana chokes out eventually.

"Okay." Brittany snaps back from the attention she was giving to Santana's right earlobe. She pushes herself off of Santana and sits down next to her like nothing happened.

Santana's watching Brittany move. "Britt." She whines.

"What? I thought you wanted to watch the game. So lets watch the game." Brittany nods towards the tv.

"Uh-" Santana is at a loss for words. Sure she wants to watch the football but Brittany was just sitting in her lap and now she doesn't know what to do. Brittany nods towards the tv again before turning to it and Santana can't understand how Brittany can go from being on top of her like that and then just stop. She is a little sexually frustrated now. It's her own fault though, she guesses. So she turns back to watch the game.

* * *

It's the middle of the fourth quarter when she feels feather light tickles on her forearm. It's a really good game, it's super close and either team could win. She flicks her eyes down to her arm and sees Brittany's fingertips tracing over it lightly. She goes back to watching the football.

A few minutes later she feels those same fingers wraps under her arm and turn it over before running down the length of her arm and weaving in between her own. She turns her head to the side and Brittany is looking at her already smiling. Santana smiles and kisses Brittany quick.

There's only about five minutes left in the game and Santana has scooted forward on the couch - nearly on the edge of her seat. She feels Brittany move closer to her not that there was a lot of separation between them before. Brittany's hand that was holding hers lets go. Santana feels the fingers walking up her arm to her shoulder before they tangle in the hair at the back of her neck. Not a second later lips are attached to Santana's neck. She closes her eyes at the sensation. _'God, Brittany, and her damn lips.'_ She thinks and snaps her eyes open again. The game still going on in front of her on the television. And how she wishes that it were over already and she could pay more attention to what Brittany is doing to her.

The lips and tongue on Santana's neck are nearly driving her crazy. The seconds are ticking off the game clock. She wishes they would go faster. When one of the coaches calls a timeout she groans out loudly.

Brittany smirks. She knows she has to do this now. She turns and kneels on the couch next to Santana kissing her shoulder as she goes until she is sitting behind Santana between the back of the couch and the brunette's body with her legs on either side of the girl. She scoops Santana's hair to the side and kiss the back of her neck. She wraps one arm around Santana's stomach and pulls the girl backwards into her body.

Santana settles back into Brittany with a sigh. "Britt." She breathes.

"Hmm." Brittany hums. Her fingers slip underneath the Green Bay Packers football jersey that Santana is wearing. Her hand flattens against tanned skin. "Relax." She whisper in Santana's ear before taking it between her teeth and tugging. She lets go and kisses behind said ear making her way down her neck to her shoulder. Brittany pushes Santana's jersey to the side to get at the skin on her shoulder. She kisses back up and latches onto her earlobe again.

Santana starts fidgeting under Brittany touch. The hand on Santana's stomach dips lower and lower. She plays with the waistband of Santana's sweatpants with her thumb. Her fingers creep lower until she is cupping Santana through her underwear and sweatpants.

Santana groans and rocks into Brittany's hand. Brittany giggles and whispers. "I thought you wanted to watch the game."

Long fingers inch their way up a tanned stomach tracing over Santana's bellybutton up until they come in contact with the bottom of her bra. Brittany taps her fingers on the little piece of fabric in between both cups. Her hand slides down again at a glacial pace. She can feel Santana vibrating beneath her touch. She reaches the waistband of gray sweatpants and slip underneath both sweatpants and underwear.

Santana takes in a sharp gasp of air as Brittany's fingers run the length of wet warm sex. She aches up into the stroke. Brittany's thumb circles that sensitive bundles of nerves while two fingers work up and down Santana's slick folds.

Santana rocks into Brittany's hand searching for more. Brittany slips two fingers inside and Santana grinds down, eyes closed and bites her bottom lip between her teeth. "Britt." She moans out the blonde's name.

Brittany's left hand slips under Santana's arm and reaches up under her jersey and spreads her fingers out across warm smooth skin and holds Santana in place. Don't need her slipping off the couch. She slides her fingers almost all the way out before sinking back in starting a rhythm -in and out and in and out.

Santana arches her back away from Brittany's body. The blonde presses down her left hand against Santana's stomach pressing their bodies together again. "Britt." Santana whines and grinds down into Brittany's upwards thrust.

Brittany knows that means Santana is close. She uses her thumb to flick over Santana's clit once and feels the Latina clench around her fingers. She thrusts her fingers into Santana as deep as she can and flicks a few more times before she feels Santana come undone around her. She grins as she looks down Santana's body from head to toe. Clenched jaw, tight muscles, curled toes as her orgasms rolls through her body.

Brittany kisses up Santana's neck starting at her pulse point traveling up to her ear as Santana comes down from her high. A tanned body slumps back into Brittany and the blonde lets out a light giggle.

"God, Britt, that was-" Santana sighs. She uses her left hand to grab Brittany's off of her stomach and brings it to her lips and kisses the back of it. "-The Superbowl will never be the same."

Brittany smiles and uses the hand that is latched with Santana's to turn the brunette's head until she can find her lips and kiss them. Brittany works hers over Santana's at the same time that she slides her fingers out of Santana who shudders and moans into Brittany's mouth. Brittany smiles into Santana's lips.

Brittany breaks the kiss and smiles that devilish little smile of hers. She nods to the television. "Game's almost over."

Santana smiles at her like a sap in her post-orgasmic haze before turning to see that there are only two minutes left in the game. She lets out a happy sigh and takes both of Brittany's hands and rests them on her stomach before covering them up with her own. She shuffles back into the blonde as far as she can.

Brittany smiles and kisses Santana on the cheek and holds onto the brunette a little bit tighter.

* * *

**Monday, February 4, 2013**

It's 6 am and Brittany is already awake. She doesn't have to go to work today. Today is sentencing day. After taking a shower she goes out and gets the paper and makes something for breakfast.

She is sitting at the table reading the comics when Santana comes down. "Hey, babe. How long you been up?" Santana asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee that Brittany had started.

Brittany looks up from the paper. "What time is it now?" The blonde asks.

Santana looks to her left to the tiny clock on the stovetop. "7:03. I had the alarm set for 7am."

"An hour and a half." She shrugs.

Santana spins around from the coffee machine. "What?" Some coffee slops over the side of her cup and onto the floor.

"Couldn't sleep." Brittany mumbles.

Santana makes a bee line for the dinner room table careful not to spill anymore coffee. Brittany watches as the brunette approaches her. She can already see the worry written across the Santana's face.

Santana pulls out the chair next to Brittany and sits down. Brittany looks down at the table. She sets her cup on the table and reaches for Brittany's hands. She takes both of them in her own. "Britt, look at me." Slowly Brittany picks up her head and looks at Santana. Their eyes connection and Santana smile gently. "It's gonna be okay. Today is gonna be okay. You'll see. I promise it will all work out."

"But-"

"What are you worried about?" Santana asks the blonde girl sitting next to her.

"I don't even know. All sorts of stuff. Like what if it doesn't go right. What if I get up there and say the wrong thing or something? What if I am of no help? What if- I'm nervous I guess."

Santana rubs her thumbs across the backs of Brittany hands in a comforting manner. "Don't worry babe. If they call you to testify you will rock that place. They won't ever know what hit 'em. And you shouldn't be nervous. You have nothing to worry about. Quinn Fabray already accepted the plea deal. She already plead guilty and admitted that she did it. The only thing that can change today is the amount of time that she serves. But it will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Brittany asks.

"Well, some genius use to tell me that everything would be fine, like, all of the time."

Brittany lips lift at that. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. And I think maybe they might have forgotten and just needed to be reminded. Everything will work out in the end Brittany. Today is just the final chapter to this long draw out saga. And after today it will finally be over and you can go on with your life."

"We." Brittany tells Santana.

"We what?" Santana raises an eyebrow. Must Brittany always speak in riddles.

"We can go on with our lives." She corrects Santana's statement.

Santana smiles fully. "Oh, right." She leans forward and connects their lips for a quick kiss. She rests her forehead against Brittany's. "Let's get ready, yeah?"

Brittany nods against her. "Yeah, but maybe you should clean up the mess you made over there." Brittany pulls back and nod over towards the coffee maker.

"You saw that?" Santana asks sheepishly.

"Yup, sure did." Brittany grins. "Here, I'll even help you." She offers and stands up.

Santana lets go of Brittany hands and grabs her coffee cup again. They both walk over to the spot on the floor with coffee spilled on it. "Well?" Brittany says.

"You better clean that up." Santana says and promptly turns and heads up the stairs. The coffee cup forgotten on the counter next to the coffee maker.

"Santana." Brittany calls after her. It's no use though. After a second or two Brittany sighs and gets a paper towel from the roll on the counter and wipes up the spilled coffee off the floor.

She ascends the stair looking for the Latina. Brittany gets to the top step and hears that the shower is running. They have time.

She slips into the bathroom as silently as possible and removes her clothes just as quietly.

The shower door slides open and Santana jumps a little. "What the- Britt?" The blonde steps into the shower and closes the door behind herself.

Brittany smirks. "What the- Santana?" She mocks with a little giggle. She wiggles her eyebrows a second before wrapping her arms around Santana's naked torso.

Santana leans into Brittany's embrace and rests her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Britt?" It's a silent question.

"I thought maybe you might want some help." Brittany responds.

Santana pulls back and looks up at Brittany one eyebrow raised. "We're gonna be late."

Brittany shakes her head. "No we won't." She winks. "I got this." She leans in to kiss Santana.

* * *

Santana holds the door into the courtroom open for Brittany letting her step into the room first before following. Santana points out a spot for them to sit. Right behind where Rachel will be sitting once she enters the courtroom.

There's a quiet whisper buzzing about the room as they take their seats. Santana sits and wipes her hands over her skirt getting rid of any wrinkles. She folds her hands in her lap to wait for the proceedings to start. She looks to her right to Brittany. The blonde chewing on the fingernails on her left hand. Santana reaches up and pulls Brittany hand away from her mouth and clamps it in between both of her hands in her lap. She leans into the blonde with a tiny smile. "Don't be nervous." She whispers in Brittany's ear. Brittany nods but doesn't say anything. Santana rubs her thumb over one of Brittany's hands hoping it will calm the blonde.

Rachel walks in then and waves at Brittany and Santana. She sets her briefcase down on the table and turns to them. Her hands on the little wall separating them and leans in. "You guys ready for this?" She asks.

"Yes. I can't wait until today is over." Santana tells the district attorney.

"Me too." Brittany adds.

Rachel nods in agreement. "Right. Well, this should all go well. I don't anticipate any problems. Everything is basically set in stone and hopefully the judge will be in our favor today and hand down a tough sentence."

"Hopefully." Brittany mumbles.

Rachel scans over Brittany for a moment. The blonde with her head down staring at the floor and one leg bouncing up and down restlessly. She turns to Santana and raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"She's nervous." Santana whispers. Rachel nods again.

"Attention." The court officer yells out to the courtroom. Rachel turns around to face the front of the room. "All rise."

Everyone stands and the judge enters the courtroom. "Be seated." His voice booms through the room and everyone sits.

It's a strange thing for Brittany to be sitting here listening to the proceedings. It wasn't that long ago that she was sitting on the other side of that wall being judged by a jury of her peers. Now she is sitting here listening as another woman is in the spot that she was in only a few months ago being sentenced for the same crime that she was accused of. In some ways it's a relief that it's not her up there. But in other ways she wishes she didn't have to be here at all. The possibility of testifying looming over her head.

Quinn Fabray's attorney calls a few people to testify. It's pretty cut and dry and Brittany is never called to make a statement. The time comes for the judge to make his decision.

"Will the defendant please rise." The judge calls out. Quinn Fabray and her attorney stand. "Now, I don't know what would possess a person to take another human beings life but that seems that is the case here. It is my responsibility to hand down an appropriate sentence to Ms. Fabray here for the crime that she has admitted to committing. It is also my knowledge that another person was wrongly accused and tried for the crime. I have taken that into consideration as well." He pauses and looks around the courtroom.

The judge takes in a big breath before continuing. "The victim was a twenty-one year old woman who was backed over by an automobile and killed all because you had some sort of argument and 'beef' with this woman." He is talking and looking directly at Quinn. "A life was taken that night. A woman who had many many years left to live. She was just twenty-one years old and you took her whole life from her." A few sobs go out in the courtroom presumable from the woman's family. "And for that I am taking twenty-one years of your life from you."

Quinn's head drops as she hears the judge's sentence.

"I here by sentence Quinn Fabray to twenty-one years in prison without the possibility of parole." He slams his gavel and stands from his seat.

"All rise." The judge collects his papers and walks out of the courtroom back into his chambers.

The room shifts and silent whispers start throughout. Brittany watches as the court officer goes over to the table Quinn is standing at and cuffs the woman. She knows the feeling. She watches as he leads her out of the courtroom to wait to be taken back to jail before been transferred to prison.

"Britt?" She hears her name come from her left. She whips her head around and sees Santana smiling up at her. "It's all over." Her brunette grins. She squeezes Brittany's hand that is still clasped between her own. "It's over." She repeats.

The realization strikes Brittany with Santana's words. A brilliant smile lights up Brittany's face. "It's over." She repeats Santana's words. "Finally." She sighs.

Santana leans in for a kiss. "Well, that went better than I expected." Rachel's voice floats into her ear before she can reach Brittany's lips with her own.

Santana looks to her left and glares at Rachel. "Damn it, Berry." She drops Brittany's hand and crosses her arm over her chest. "Way to ruin a moment." She growls at the attorney.

A giggles escapes from Brittany. The blonde quickly covers her mouth with her hand to conceal it. But Santana and Rachel both heard.

"Sorry." Rachel says unapologetically. "So, I was wondering if you two might want to get coffee or an early lunch. I have the rest of the morning free. Sort of a celebration type thing." She shrugs around the words.

"Sure, Rachel, we'd love to." Brittany tells her. Rachel grins at Brittany. Santana on the other hand is still scowling at the district attorney.

"Okay. We can go to that diner around the corner. You know which one. I will meet you guys there." Rachel turns and packs up her briefcase before exiting the courtroom.

Brittany turns to Santana. "Let's go babe." Santana just stares at her. "Come on." Brittany reaches for Santana's crossed arms and pulls them apart. Her finger run the length of the Latina's arm until they reach her hands and threads their fingers together. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Santana tries her hardest to not laugh but a chuckles works it's way out of her. "You're always hungry."

"No, I'm not." Brittany counters. "I'm not hungry right after I eat."

"Is that so?"

Brittany nods. "Well- there is one situation- where I am hungry after I eat. But that's different." She winks at Santana and then pulls them out of the row they were sitting in.

"Brittany." Santana half-yells half-whines behind her.

"Rachel's gonna be waiting if you don't hurry up." Brittany says tugging on Santana's hand.

"You're so bad." Santana mumbles as she shakes her head. She follows Brittany out of the courtroom.

* * *

"I think that went swimmingly." Rachel comments as the waiter leaves their table with their orders.

"I concur." Brittany pipes up.

Rachel throws the blonde a strange look from across the table. Santana nudges Brittany playfully with her elbow. Brittany turns to Santana and shrugs her shoulders.

"Anyway-" Rachel continues. "-I couldn't have expected a better outcome really. I mean the maximum sentence of twenty-five years but that would probably have included parole at some point and then it would really only be like fifteen years or something. But twenty-one without parole is better. I totally didn't think the judge was going to go that way but I guess it all worked out so-"

"Rachel." Santana interrupts.

"What?"

"Shut up." Santana groans. It receives her a elbow in the side from Brittany. Not a playful elbow either. More of a warning. "Oww. What was that for?" Santana rubs at her side as she looks at Brittany for confirmation.

Brittany turns to face Santana and whispers. "You know what that was for. Be nice."

"I am." Santana nods in Rachel's direction. "She was rambling. I was just trying to let her know that she was doing it."

"Hey." Rachel squawks.

"What? It's true." Santana shrugs it off.

"Even so. That's was rude of you." Rachel insists.

"See." Brittany adds.

Santana throws her hands up in the air. "Alright. Alright."

"So, how are you going to celebrate?" The district attorney asks from across the table. "Have a party or a dinner or some sort of ceremony." Rachel says looking off into the distance as she speaks like she is imagining all the possibilities.

"Oh, I don't think we are going to do any of that." Brittany speaks up. "There really isn't anything to be celebrating. It feels wrong to celebrate actually. It's not really a victory of an kind. We are just glad to put all of this in the past."

Santana is looking at Brittany's profile with pure adoration. A goofy smile graces her lips.

"Right Santana?"

"Right, babe." Santana mumbles to caught up in how amazing Brittany is to really care about anything else. Brittany turns to her and Santana smiles even bigger.

"Why are you staring at me?" The blonde asks.

"Cuz you are amazing and you are just as amazing as the first time that I met you and you told me what happened and your story. I just- wow. How did anyone think you could kill someone?" Santana explains in awe. She slowly swivel until she is facing Rachel and raises an eyebrow at her. "Rachel?" She prompts the tiny brunette.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just doing my job according to the evidence that I was given. If it makes it any better I never really got the whole 'I killed a person vibe' from you."

Santana sighs. "It doesn't really make it better but I guess I understand."

"Thank you, Rachel." Brittany gives her a polite smile. "It's nice to know that you didn't think I was capable."

Santana leans into Brittany's side. A hand coming over to Brittany's thigh in the process. "I know of a way to celebrate when we get home. If you know what I mean." She whispers in Brittany's ear.

"No celebrating." Brittany says out loud staring straight at Rachel across from her.

"Okay, it's not really a celebration anyway, more of a I love everything about you and I love the crap out of you thing."

"I can be down with that." Brittany grins wickedly.

Santana's hand on Brittany thigh creeps higher and higher. Brittany's eyes widen and when Santana sees it she smirks and winks at Brittany.

"Hey, guys I'm still here." Rachel whines from across the table. "You are super cute and- stuff- but I don't appreciate being ignored."

Santana turns in her seat so she can see Rachel when she speaks. "And stuff?" She asks with raised eyebrow.

"Don't think I don't know what you two are talking about." Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're not very discrete."

Santana frowns and removes her hand from rubbing and squeezing Brittany's leg and brings it up to the table top. "Right. Well then-"

Rachel is quick to change the subject. "So, do you have plans for Valentine's Day?"

Santana freezes in her spot. "Umm- no." About a million thoughts run through Santana's brain.

"Santana and I haven't discussed it yet actually." Brittany informs Rachel. "What about you and Puck? Is he taking you out to dinner?" Brittany wants to get off the subject of Valentine's as fast as possible. If she had a choice she wouldn't talk about it at all.

Rachel beams for ear to ear. "Yes. He told me that we are going out but he won't tell me where or anything else. I guess he wants to keep it a surprise." It's like she is proud of Puck for taking the initiative and planning Valentine's evening.

"That sounds nice." Brittany comments. "I don't know Puck all that well but he seems like a romantic." Santana busts out into laughter from beside Brittany. "What?" The blonde questions.

"Puck, sure." Santana says through her laughter.

"He is very romantic, Santana." Rachel tells the Latina. "I don't know why you are laughing."

"It's just- I don't even know- I guess I don't ever see that side of him or that in him at all." Santana tries to explain. She has never seen the man be any sort of romantic.

"You just don't know him that way. You guys are buddies." Rachel has a very valid point.

Brittany spots the waiter approaching with their lunches. "Oh, look her comes our meals." She says with a sigh of relief. Now, maybe, they can stop talking about Valentine's Day and just eat. Needless to say, she is glad for the distraction from their current conversation.


	35. Chapter 35

**This is by far the longest chapter that I ever written and it could probably be two chapters but I didn't want to separate it. That being said, this is also the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed, or has favorited or put this story on alert. It's appreciated.**

Chapter 35

**Thursday, February 14, 2013**

Santana awakes to an empty bed. Brittany took an early shift at work so they could spend Valentine's evening together. She told Brittany that she doesn't like Valentine's Day, that it's just an excuse for lazy people. That if you love someone you should show and tell them everyday- not just on Valentine's Day. That you should make time during the year to spend with them- not just one day of the year.

Anyway, Santana Lopez isn't that big of a fan of Valentine's Day. She's still going to spend it with her woman though. They agreed to nothing too dramatic or big or overdone. A simple night in, together. Maybe have dinner and watch a movie together. No work, no art, no distractions, just the two of them.

So, with those thoughts in mind and the plan for the day already set Santana gets out of bed and gets ready for work. She promised Brittany that she wouldn't work any later than six and be home as soon as possible after that.

Coffee, a bagel, a shower, and a car ride later Santana is at her desk in her office at work. She has a long day ahead. Three meetings and a trip to the jail are scheduled along with anything else that might possibly come up.

About twenty minutes pass before there is a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Ms. Lopez, Mr. Jennings is here to see you."

Santana looks around her desk at the mess of papers there. It sorta looks like a paper bomb exploded in her office. There are even papers on the floor. "Thank you. Give me about a minute and a half before you send him in, okay?" She finally looks up and acknowledges Linda with a smile.

"Okay." Linda smiles back before slipping out the door again.

Mr. Jennings is her newest client. He is charged with check fraud - hence all the papers. Santana lets out a long sigh. She starts organizing the mess of papers into piles so her client doesn't think she is unprofessional or something. She just likes having all of the information out in front of her so she can see it all at once. It's not like she is unorganized she just has a certain way that works best for her when she is looking over a case.

Another knock sounds at the door. "One seconds." She hurries to get everything squared away. "Come in." The door opens and a skinny middle aged white guy walks through.

* * *

The door to the restaurant swings open with a little chime but Brittany doesn't pay an attention to whoever it is that has just arrived. The hostess will seat them and if they are in her section she will wait on them. Easy as that. She slips into the kitchen with dirty dishes as she hears the hostess greet the new costumer.

Brittany comes out of the kitchen a couple minutes later with a plate in each hand. She takes a few steps as her eyes scan the room for it's newest addition. She nearly drops the plates when she sees who the new customer is.

"Holy- Sugar." Her eyes go wide at the sight of her old cellmate.

"Hey, Brittany." Sugar says sweetly and waves. "Do you have a chance to talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me take care of these." Brittany nods down at the plates of food in her hands. "And then I will go on break and we can talk."

"Okay." Sugar nods.

Brittany starts walking away from the table that Sugar is sitting at but stops. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"Coffee would be great. Thanks." Sugar smiles.

"Coming right up." Brittany grins at the woman before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Here's your coffee." Brittany says as she re-approaches the table. She sets the cup down in front of Sugar before slipping into the chair across from her. "How are you?"

"Good. I got out a couple weeks ago. Just adjusting to life I guess. It's hard but I am managing." Sugar shrugs like it's not a big deal but Brittany can see her dull eyes and knows that it is more difficult than Sugar is letting on.

"I was in here yesterday but Mrs. Daniels said that I just missed you and that you would be here this morning. So yeah, I just wanted to see if I could track you down and maybe catch up. See what you are up to and all that jazz." Sugar smiles and it makes Brittany smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you came to find me. Although it is strange to see you wearing something other than an orange jail jumpsuit." Brittany chuckles. "I never really thought that I would see you ever again."

"Here am I." Sugar holds her arms out to her side to present herself.

"So what are you doing?"

"Not much. Looking for a real job. I convinced my dad to let me move back into the house. But me and him are awkward at best. What about you? Obviously you are still working here. Is that a part-time thing or what?"

"Yeah. It's part-time but I don't know if I could hack a full-time job right now. I am going to night classes two times a week. So I'm pretty busy." Brittany realizes when she says it out loud that it doesn't sound too bad. She is actually doing really well for someone who had everything in their life turned upside-down.

Sugar fiddles with her coffee cup while they talk. "That's great, Brittany. So, uh- where are you living? I know you told me that you had to give up your apartment. Are you staying with you dad?"

Brittany's smile grows bigger and bigger until it looks like her face might split in half if it gets any bigger. "What?" Sugar asks clearly curious as to why Brittany is smiling that billion watt smile at her.

"Remember my lawyer?"

"Yeah, Santana Lopez, what about her?"

"Well, I-"

"Waaaait." Sugar cut Brittany off. One of her hands held up in front of Brittany's face. She thinks over everything Brittany told her about Santana. "Noooo." As realization dawns on her.

Brittany nods. "Yes."

"Wow."

Brittany chuckles. "I know. Wow is right. So I live with Santana now. Have since like two weeks after I got out or something. I can't remember at the moment."

Sugar puts her elbows on the table and leans forward, so she is closer to Brittany, completely forgetting about her coffee. "So are you two like an item?" Brittany can't help but shake her head. Sugar is so-so odd- sometimes. "No?" Sugar gasps. "But you just-"

"No. I mean yes. I mean I wasn't shaking my head no. To answer your question Santana and I are together."

"Damn Brittany." Sugar pushes herself back off of the table with her elbows. Her back hits the chair with a thud.

The blonde looks away from Sugar. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but-" She wrings her hands together in her lap. She's too excited not to. Brittany finds Sugar's eyes. "-I'm gonna propose tonight."

"What?" She slaps her palms down on the table. Brittany just smiles and nods. "Well, congratulations, girl."

"Thanks."

"I can see the headline now." Sugar runs her hand through the air in front of herself in an arch. "Acquitted murdered, Brittany Pierce, marries her lawyer lady, Santana Lopez."

Brittany leans in. "Sugar." She nearly growls. "Not a word. Do you hear? No one can know about this. At least not now. Maybe later like after the wedding. But I want to keep this quiet."

"Calm down. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Jeez."

Brittany sits back in her seat. "Oh. Okay. Good."

"So, how are you going to do it?" Sugar asks.

Brittany shrugs as she picks at a spot on the table. "I don't know. I mean I know but I don't have all of the details worked out yet."

"Well, good luck."

"I don't need luck."

Sugar shakes her head and laughs. "I know you don't Brittany. It's just something people say."

"Oh- thanks than."

"Yeah. I should let you get back to work now. I'll probably see you around." Sugar goes to stand.

"Wait." Brittany pulls out a little notebook from a pocket on her apron and scribbles something on it. "Here's the number for the house. I still don't have a cell but you can call that number to get a hold of me."

Sugar smiles as Brittany hands her the little piece of paper. "Cool. Thanks."

"Yeah." Brittany stands up next to Sugar and holds her arms out. The brunette eyes her curiously. "Hug?"

"Right." Sugar steps forward into Brittany's arm. "It was good catching up with you Brittany. Maybe we can be friends."

"I would like that." Brittany lets go of Sugar and steps back with a grin on her face. "Bye."

Sugar turns and waves over her shoulder. "Bye." Brittany watches as Sugar exit's the restaurant before getting back to work.

* * *

There's a knock at her door. It swings open a second later. Santana looks up from the report that she is reading. Linda is standing there with a weird expression on her face. "What is it?" Santana rubs at her left temple.

"It's nearly quarter after six."

"So?" Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"You told me that you had to leave at six. Something about Valentine's Day, I'm guessing."

She jumps up from her desk chair. "Shit. I totally forgot. Britt's gonna kill me." Santana looks around her desk frantically. She's not sure what to do so she starts packing papers and folders into her briefcase.

"Ms. Lopez?"

"Hmm." Santana doesn't look up from what she is doing. She closes all the open windows on her computer.

"Santana."

Santana stops. Linda rarely uses her first name and when she does it's usually because she can't get the lawyer's attention or because it's really important. The Latina looks up from her desk. Linda is smiling like she has a secret to hide.

"Just go home. It will all be here tomorrow. I'm sure you aren't going to get much work done tonight." The woman grins at Santana.

Santana stops and looks around her office, around her desk. "You're right." She smiles across the room at the woman at the door. "You go home too."

"I was just on my way out. Wanted to make sure you where leaving as well."

Santana crosses the room with her jacket as the only thing in hand. "Yes. Well, let's leave then."

* * *

"Britt." Santana yells as soon as she throws the door open. After taking her shoes off she rushes into the kitchen. "Britt."

"What?" Brittany says without looking up. She has her back to Santana. She is putting the finally touches on their dinner. Chicken parmesan.

Santana scampers over to Brittany side and looks at what she is doing as she goes to explain. "I'm sorry I'm late. I totally forgot and lost track of time. I'm sorry. I know I said I would leave work at six but I've been so busy all day and I didn't realize what time it was and- I'm sorry. I know I promised but- Brittany look at me."

Brittany swings her head to the left and raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

Santana looks from Brittany to the food and back. "What are you- I'm sorry I'm late- what is all this?" She can't decide on what to focus on. Her explanation and apology for why she is late or the food that Brittany has apparently prepared for dinner.

Brittany smiles. "You're cute when you're flustered and rambling. And this is dinner." She motions towards the two plates of food. "And you are forgiven." With that she leans forward and kisses Santana quickly.

Santana stands there in shock. "You made dinner?"

"Yup. How about you go to the fridge and pull out that bottle of wine and we chow down."

"How long did it take you?" Santana asks. Still standing at Brittany's side.

"To make dinner. Bout an hour. Why?" Brittany shrugs and grabs the two plates and heads over to the table. "Gonna get that wine?"

"Uh- yeah." Santana's eyes follow Brittany all the way to the table. When the blonde sets down her plate and Santana she notices for the first time the table itself. There are two candles one on each end and a vase in the middle with two roses in it. One white and one red. Santana only realizes now that the lights have been dimmed. "Brittany." It comes out of Santana as sort of a half sigh half whisper.

Brittany looks up from the table and makes eye contact with Santana. "Happy Valentine's Day." She smiles shyly. Santana told her she didn't want to do anything for Valentine's Day and that she didn't really like the day. But, apparently, Brittany has other plans.

Santana finally takes the steps towards Brittany. Brittany pulls out Santana's chair for her and let's the brunette sit and helps push her in to the table. "I'll get the wine." She walks around the table and winks at Santana before turning to the refrigerator.

In a flash she is back at the table and pouring wine in Santana's glass before pouring some for herself and sitting down. "I know you said that you don't like Valentine's Day and that is it some stupid holiday for lazy people but I hope to change your mind tonight."

"What do you have planned?" Santana questions her.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Brittany smirks and raises her wine glass motioning for Santana to do the same. She does and Brittany clinks their glass together. "Let's eat."

Santana giggles.

* * *

Their dinner passing with comfortable silence, shared glances, little giggles, and a few lingering touches.

Brittany actually has the whole night planned. After they are finished with their meals she clears the table and put the leftovers in the fridge. Santana starts to run the water in the sink. Brittany walks over and shuts the faucet off. "Leave them." The dishes can wait until tomorrow.

She takes Santana's hands in her own and lifts it to her face and kisses the knuckles of her left hand and then the knuckles of the right. "Come with me." Brittany whispers. She drops Santana's right hand and leads her up the stairs by her left.

"Britt, what are we doing?" Santana asks as they climb the stairs.

Brittany looks over her shoulder with a soft smile. "You'll see." She leads Santana into the bedroom.

Santana follows the blonde silently. She looks around the room to see if she can spot anything that might be out of place. She is a little leery about all this Valentine's Day stuff but she would do just about anything for Brittany so Valentine's Day surprises it is.

She does feel a little bad though. If she knew Brittany was going to get her something or do something special for Valentine's Day then she would have done something too.

"Sit." Brittany instructs as they step up to the side of the bed. Santana sits down on the edge of the bed. But Brittany doesn't make move to sit. Santana cocks an eyebrow at the blonde. "I want you to change out of your work clothes and put on your robe." Brittany tells her and Santana's eyes widen. Brittany chuckles a little at that. "Just trust me. Santana nods. "Okay." Brittany lets go of Santana's hand and turns away from her. Brittany takes two steps. "Where are you going?" Santana's voice is soft.

Brittany stops her footsteps but decides not to ruin anything. She starts again. Santana watches as Brittany disappears into the master bathroom. A little light bulb goes on in her head and she smiles. She thinks she knows what Brittany has in mind.

When she hears the water for the bathtub running Santana knows that she's right. She quickly changes out of her work clothes. She crosses the room and reaches for her bathrobe that is laying over the chair in the corner of the room. Tying the sash around her waist she moves over to the bathroom door. She leans up against the frame and watches Brittany as she moves about inside the room.

The bath is running. Brittany dips her hand in and checks the temperature. Her other hand pouring in some bubble bath - cuz bubbles are awesome. Next she gets the little stool out of the corner and sets it up next to the tub. She puts two towels on one side of the stool and then looks around the room trying to remember if she forgot anything. There is one thing.

She spins around to leaves the room and sees Santana standing there watching her with a soft smile. "Hey." Brittany breathes. She takes few steps until she is in front of Santana. She reaches out and grabs Santana's hands with both of hers.

"Hi." Santana whispers back. She looks down at their hands.

Brittany rubs her thumbs over the backs of Santana's hands. She has something else she needs to do yet and quickly adjusts her plans. She tugs on Santana's hands pulling her from the door frame. She guides Santana towards the tub.

Once at the edge Brittany drops one of Santana's hands to turn the water off. "You get in, get comfortable. I have to go get something but I will be right back. Okay?"

Santana doesn't question it at this point. She just nods. "Okay."

Brittany smile and then leans forward and kisses Santana on the cheek. "Be right back." And she skips out of the bathroom.

Santana watches Brittany as she leaves, smiling and shaking her head. _'What a little dork.' _She thinks as she shrugs off her bathrobe. She grabs a hair tie off the vanity and puts her hair up in a high bun and sinking into the bathtub. The hot water engulfing her body. It feels great especially after the long day that she has had.

She isn't in the tub for more than a couple minutes when Brittany pops back in the bathroom. She has a little tray in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other. On the tray are about a dozen strawberries.

Santana opens her eyes when she hears Brittany next to her. She sees what Brittany has as she sets the two items down on the stool next to the towels. She looks up and catches Brittany's eyes and gives the blonde a curious look.

"What?" Brittany shrugs. The Latina doesn't say anything. She just looks over Brittany head to toe. It's almost as if her heart grows twice it's size as she takes in everything Brittany is doing for her.

"I love you." Santana pulls her left arm out of the bubble bath and flexes her fingers at Brittany.

The blonde takes her bubble covered hand and bends over and kisses the back of it. "I love you, too, Santana. So very much." She says in a quite voice. She lets go the hand and takes a step back. Santana watches her with love and adoration.

Brittany pulls her shirt over her head only breaking eye contact with Santana when the shirt is in the way. Next, she slips her jeans off. Her underwear going with them. She steps out of them and steps up next to the tub. With her right hand she reaches around her back and unclasps her bra. It slides down her arm and she tosses it her the rest of her clothes a couple feet from the tub.

"Scoot forward." She instructs Santana. The brunette obliges. Brittany finally breaks eye contact as she steps into the tub. She climbs in and sits down behind Santana one legs on each side of Santana's hips her back against the back of the tub. Her reaches forward with both hands and wraps them under Santana's arm and rests them gently on her stomach and pulls her back into her body until they are flush together.

Santana sighs as she relaxes into Brittany's hold. Brittany's fingers start tracing shapes across the skin of Santana's stomach. "Britt, this is amazing." She sighs out.

"Mmhmm." Brittany agrees as she rests her chin on Santana's shoulder. "I thought we could just relax tonight and what better way then with a bath together."

The room is silent for a little while, a few minutes maybe, before Brittany speaks up again. "You want some strawberries? I know they're your favorite."

"Sure, babe." Santana hums.

Brittany's hands come up out of the water. She dries them off on the towel and grabs the whipped cream can with her left hand before switching it to her right and shaking it. "Want whipped cream too?" Santana nods. Brittany grabs a strawberry and holds it in front of Santana and squirts a little bit of whipped cream on it. She puts the can on the edge of the tub next to them.

She watches over Santana's left shoulder as she brings the strawberry closer. "Ready?" She whispers. Santana nods and Brittany brings the fruit to her lips. Santana opens her mouth and bites the strawberry in half.

"Mmm." The Latina hums as she chews the fruit. Brittany giggles and pops other half of the strawberry in her own mouth. Once she's done chewing she leans in and kisses Santana's left cheek.

"Your turn." Santana says and cranes her neck around so she can see Brittany's face. She takes the whipped cream can in her right hand. She's about to reach for a strawberry when one is held out in front of her. She takes the strawberry from Brittany with a thankful smile. She puts some whipped cream on top. Too much actually. It starts sliding off the sides. "Hurry." She hushes. She lifts the strawberry over her shoulder towards Brittany. Some of the whipped cream falls off and drops onto her shoulder before she can reach Brittany's mouth.

Brittany eyes follow Santana's hand. They flick down as the whipped cream slides off. She smiles and meets Santana's eyes for a second before going back to the fruit. She wraps her lips around the whole thing and sucks it into her mouth. Her lips grazing over Santana's fingers in the process. Her eye flick back to Santana who has slightly wider eye than she did before. She smiles and starts chewing the strawberry. A couple seconds later she holds her hand up to her face and spits out the little green top from the strawberry. Then she tips her head forward and licks the whipped cream off of Santana's shoulder. She feels Santana shudder as her tongue laps over tan skin.

Santana's had enough fruit after three more strawberries. Brittany agrees and goes back to just holding Santana. A comfortable silence surrounds them as they sit wrapped together in the bathtub. After a while Brittany's hands begin to wander.

They find Santana's wrist and wrap around them. "Babe, what are you doing?" Santana asks just above a whisper.

"Shhh." Brittany shushes her. Her hands run up the length of Santana's arm until she reaches her shoulder. "Sit forward a little, please." Brittany tells Santana's. Her hands rub over Santana's shoulders.

The brunette opens her eyes and shuffles forward giving Brittany a little more room. As soon as she has room Brittany's hand slide down Santana's back dipping under the water. She brings them back up adding a little bit of pressure. She reaches her shoulder again and starts massaging the muscles there.

"That feels so good, Britt." Santana practically moans. Her eyes slamming eye again. Brittany grins and keeps working on Santana's stiff muscles.

"You mentioned that you had a long day-" She trails off knowing that that's all she needs to say for Santana to tell her about her day.

"I had- ugh- three meetings and a moun- tain of paperwork to do. I got so caught up that I forgot that I had to leave at six. God, you have magical hands." Santana rolls her head forward.

Brittany chuckles. "Told ya." She jokes as she rubs her hands over Santana's back. She kneads over one spot at a time before moving to the next spot and paying attention to it.

Santana is basically hunched over in front of Brittany the lower the blonde works down her back. "How was- was your day, babe?" The Latina manages to get out. It's the most heavenly massage that she has every received.

"Good." Brittany comments. "Guess who I ran into?"

"I don't know, Britt-" She moans. "-Who?"

Brittany giggles. "My old cellmate, Sugar, she just got out. We did a little catching up. She came into work this morning. I damn near dropped two plates of food on the floor when I saw her. She looked good out of an orange jumpsuit. Those things are hideous if I do say so myself."

"Wow. Are you gonna- uh- see her again." Santana asks.

"I don't know. I gave her the number for the house. We might get coffee or something sometime. She's trying to get her life back together so yeah-" Brittany gets down to the bottom of Santana's back before lifting her hands and wrapping them around Santana's shoulders and pulling her backwards.

Santana slumps back against Brittany body with a grunt. "Gosh, Britt, thank you." She rests her head against Brittany's shoulder and turns and presses a kiss to Brittany's neck.

"No problem. I thought that might help after a long day."

"Yeah, I could get use to this. Come home, take a bath with my girl and get a fantastic massage. That's the good life."

Brittany laughs. "It is the good life. Isn't it?" She agrees and wraps her arms around Santana again. She kisses the side of her head before slumping a little lower in the cooling water. She knows the water is going to be cold soon and they are going to have to get out. She has one more thing planned for the evening and it makes Brittany a little nervous. She squeezes her arms tighter around Santana unconsciously as she thinks about it.

She kisses Santana's shoulder. "We should probably get out before it gets too cold." She mumbles her lips pressed to the brunette's skin as she speaks.

"Yeah, probably."

"Okay then."

They sit in the bathtub for at least another five minutes before Brittany feels a shiver run through Santana's body. "Okay, time to get out." She says and unwraps her arms from around Santana. She carefully pushes herself up until she can stand. Brittany hops out of the tub quickly and grabs a towel. Santana is standing in the tub when Brittany unfolds the towel and holds it out.

"Thanks, babe." Santana says shyly and lets Brittany wrap the towel around her body before she steps out of the bathtub. She watches Brittany grab the other towel and wrap it around herself and tuck the end into the top and under her armpit.

"Okay, ready." Brittany holds out her hand for Santana and leads her into the bedroom. "I- um- have one more thing planned for this evening." She's not even sure she should say anything.

"Really?" Santana asks. Brittany nods. "Britt, you've already done so much for me tonight. I don't even know what to say. It's far beyond anything I could have ever hoped for. Tonight has been wonderful. What else could there be?"

"Can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see." They stop next to the bed. Brittany looks around the room anxiously. "You stay here. Get changed into some pj's and I will be back before you know it. I'm gonna go put the strawberries and whipped cream away so they don't spoil." She hopes it's a good enough excuse to get out of the room for a few minutes.

Santana eyes Brittany suspiciously. "I don't want to waste anything." Brittany adds hoping that will convince Santana. She knows Santana isn't really buying her excuses but she nods anyway. "Okay." Brittany breathes.

She leaves Santana's side and hurries back into the bathroom and picks up the tray of strawberries and the whipped cream. She debates whether or not to put pajama's on or just grab her bathrobe.

Brittany goes back into the bedroom. She smiles at Santana and grabs her pajamas from the foot of the bed and leaves the room. She rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen. She quickly throws the can of whipped cream in the door of the refrigerator and pulls out the carton of strawberries and put the few from the tray back into it. Her eyes swipes the kitchen quickly. She's not sure what she's looking for, if anything. When nothing catches Brittany's eye she turns and heads back up the stairs.

She slips into the hallway bathroom with the intention of putting some clothes on. She unwraps the towel from around herself and quickly pulls on her pajama shirt and shorts. When she is done with that she checks her reflection in the mirror. Brittany scrunches up her nose. Half her hair is wet and the other half is dry. She grabs a brush and runs it through her hair quickly. She doesn't have any time to be dawdling around. Santana probably expects her back already.

Brittany looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath before rushing out of the bathroom. She does down to the next door as quietly as she can. She pushes the door open slowly and thankfully it doesn't creak and give her away. She slips in and shuts the door behind her. She looks around the room. It's the room she slept in when she first moved in with Santana. The spare bedroom with some of her stuff still in it.

She crosses the room and rounds the bed and pulls the top drawer of the nightstand open. She didn't bother to turn the light on afraid that Santana might see it. She reaches around inside the drawer until she feels the little black box. She smiles to herself as she wraps her fingers around the box. She takes it out but realizes she doesn't have anywhere on her body to conceal a ring box. Brittany opens the box and plucks the ring from it. She rolls it between her rings and then with her free hand she unbuttons the breast pocket on her plaid pajama shirt. Thank god she put pajamas on. She slips the ring in and buttons it back up.

She puts the box back in the drawer and straightens up. _'This is it.' _She thinks over and over and heads for their bedroom.

Brittany gets back to the bedroom and Santana is laying on her side facing the door. "What took you so long?" Brittany's taken aback. Santana's voice comes out all low and seductive. Like she wasn't even thinking about that or didn't 'plan' to have sexy time tonight. But, well, damn. She shakes off the thoughts and steps into the room - her hands folded her front of her.

"Lord Tubbington needed help with something." It's the best lie Brittany can come up with.

Santana narrows her eyes. "Really?" She doesn't believe it one bit.

"Yep." Brittany nods. She sticks a knee into the mattress and leans over Santana. She kisses the Latina on the check. Her left hand reaching for Santana's shoulder. "Sit up." Brittany pulls back to give Santana room.

Santana obliges and sits up and scoots to the edge of the mattress and dangles her legs off the side. Brittany rearranges herself in front of Santana. The brunette opens her legs and grabs at Brittany's thighs and pulls her forward into the empty space between them.

Santana looks up at Brittany, the tiniest smirk on her face. Brittany gave her an amazing evening and she just thought of the best way to make Brittany's night equally as amazing.

"Santana." Brittany's hands go to the brunette's shoulders. Her voice is quiet and soft. Santana's hand run up and down Brittany's thighs. Her fingers flicking up under Brittany's shorts on every up stroke.

Brittany closes her eyes cuz, duh, it feels so good. But she collects her thoughts before this gets out of hand. "Santana, stop." She whispers.

Santana's hands still on Brittany's ass. The blonde snaps her eyes open and looks down into confused brown eyes. She smiles and Santana tries to mirror it with one of her own but it doesn't work.

"Britt?" It's a question.

"Santana." Brittany takes a step back. She's nervous now. It's weird that she wasn't really that nervous the rest of the night but maybe that's because it's been so relaxed. She takes her hands off of Santana's shoulders and clasps them together.

She had a big speech prepared but can't seem to remember it. Santana is looking up at her curious and confused.

"Santana." She says again. "I know that you don't like Valentine's Day. But I think, I hope, that I have showed you how good it can be. I hope that next year you will look forward to Valentine's Day cuz I know I will." She smiles at the thought of next year and what she is about to do to make sure that Santana will never not like Valentine's Day ever again.

Santana shrugs not completely sold on this whole Valentine's Day thing. "We'll see."

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Alright. Alright. I know. But did you like this evening?"

"I did. I really really did." Santana grins up at Brittany causing Brittany to smile back.

"Good. Now I said I have one more thing." Santana nods. "Okay, I think you might like this too."

"What is it Brittany?" Santana just wants to know. She wants to know and wants to get her sweet lady kisses on.

"Alright." Brittany looks around the bedroom unsure of how exactly to start. Of what to say, of how to go about all of this. She really didn't put too much thought into it. She did have a speech prepared but can't for the life of her remember anything right now.

Santana looks at her and waits.

"Uh- well, I know it's kinda cliché but I don't care. It's Valentine's Day and I love you. And-"

"I love you too, babe." Santana cuts in.

"I know you do. Let me finish. Okay?" Santana nods and bites on her bottom lip. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and you love me and we fit so well together. And I can't imagine not spending everyday of the rest of my life with you. You are the best person, period, end of story. Yeah, sometimes you might be stubborn and cranky and work too hard and have anger issues but that's what makes you, you. And all of that is a part of why I love you. But that's not it. I love your other sides too. I like how you can be all sorts of adorable and shy even though you deny that you are. I like when you stand up for the things and people you believe in, especially me. I like that you are strong-minded and don't let anyone's judgment of you, effect you. All of these reason and many many more are why I love you."

"Britt, what are you-" Santana breathes out in the middle of Brittany's little speech.

"Santana I love you like I've never loved anyone or anything else. You mean the world to me. You walked into my life under perhaps the strangest of circumstances and- and I don't want you to ever walk out. I know it's selfish but I can't help it."

Brittany drops down to one knee in front of Santana.

"You are beautiful and amazing and super awesome. And all sorts of sexy. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. You don't even know."

"Brittany." It comes out of Santana's mouth in barely a whisper.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up everyday next to you. I want to fall asleep every night with you wrapped up in my arms."

Brittany pops the button on her shirt and reaches in. "I want to do everything with you, all of it." She pulls the ring out of her pocket with her left hand and reaches for Santana's left hand with her right.

Once she has a firm grasps of Santana's hand she starts again. She looks from the ring in between her forefinger and thumb up into Santana's tear filled eyes. "Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She holds the ring out towards Santana.

Santana's eyes flick from the ring to Brittany's eyes and back to the ring. She's trying to hold the tears back but knows that she can't hold them forever. She looks back to Brittany. "Y-yes." She sobs. The tears finally letting free and streaming down her face.

Brittany smiles that billion watt smile. She slides the ring onto Santana's ring finger and throws her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

In return Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's middle and pulls their bodies together. She buries her face in the crook of Brittany's neck as the silent tears roll off her face onto Brittany's skin.

A few moments go by before Santana pull herself away from Brittany. The blonde still on her knee in between Santana's legs as she sits on the edge of the bed. She can now see the tear tracks on Brittany's face. Santana lifts her hand and rests them on Brittany's cheeks. She rubs her thumbs under blue eyes wiping away the tears.

Their eyes locked and smiles on their faces. "I'm so happy right now." Brittany sniffles.

Santana chuckles. "Me too, babe, me too." She keeps rubbing her thumbs gently over Brittany's skin until something catches her eye. She stills her left hand and stares at the ring there. She didn't really look at it before now.

Santana pulls her hand away from Brittany's face and inspects the ring closer. A few questions buzz through her brain. _'Where did Brittany get the ring? How much did she spend on it? How could she even afford a ring?'_ All those questions but one thought strikes her. _'This ring doesn't seem new.'_

"Brittany?" She asks. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Where did you get this ring?" The question comes out before she can stop it or think about it. She doesn't think about how it sounds either.

Brittany ducks her chin to her chest. "Um- well- I couldn't exactly afford a ring. And I might have told my dad that I was thinking about proposing the last time I saw him. And- well- uh-"

"Brittany look at me." Santana reaches for Brittany's chin and tilts it up until their eyes can meet again.

"I got the ring from my dad." She whisper and scans Santana's face for her reaction. She can't tell what Santana's is thinking but knows that the wheels are turning in her head and she is a split second away from figuring it out.

"Is this-?" Santana gasps.

Brittany nods. "This-" She takes Santana's left hand in both of hers. "-is my mom's ring. It the ring that my father proposed to my mother with over twenty-five years ago."

"Brittany." Santana sighs the second before she leans forward and presses her lips to the blonde's. A slow press of their lips together. Santana's lips curl around Brittany's bottom lip before pulling back the slightest bit and fitting her lips around Brittany top lips this time. They trade slow, gentle, light kisses for a few minutes.

Brittany brings her hands up and cups Santana's face. The tears have stopped. She slowly pulls back with a few lingering pecks.

When Santana finally blinks her eyes open Brittany is staring at her. "Hey." Brittany whispers.

A big smile, the biggest smile that Santana has probably ever smiled, is etched across her face. "Hi." She locks her eyes onto Brittany's. She knows that this is big, huge even.

The meaning is not lost on her. Not one bit. Santana knows how much Brittany's family means to her. How she would do just about anything for her family. How she has. She knows that Brittany's mom meant the world to her. And that her whole world stopped when she died.

To have Brittany's mother's ring on her finger is one of the biggest honors. Without either of them saying anything Santana knows how important it is. She knows that it means she is a part of Brittany's family now. That she is an honorary Pierce from now until eternity.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. "Get up here." She tugs.

Brittany's hands land on Santana's thighs as she gets pulled up. It's clumsy but eventually she is up on the bed onto top of Santana's body. They lay there both giggling like hyenas. Santana moves her arms and wraps them around Brittany waist hugging her to her body as tight as she can.

"I will never hate on Valentine's Day again." Santana chuckles out.

Brittany laughs and starts pressing kisses up and down Santana's neck. "Good. But you are going to have to call my dad."

"Why?" Santana scrunches up her nose. Why would she need to call Dan.

"Because he said that I needed to call him as soon as I proposed." Brittany pulls her face away from Santana's neck and turns her head so she can look at her. "He's super excited that you are gonna be part of the family."

Santana leans forward and kisses Brittany. One hand coming up and gripping Brittany by the back of her neck to pull them closer together. Brittany hums into the kiss. Santana pulls away after a few seconds. "Can I call him tomorrow?" She says with a signature Brittany wink.

"Sure." Brittany grins. "He can wait a few hours to find out."

"Good because we are gonna celebrate now." Santana pulls Brittany's lips to her own.

* * *

The End


	36. Author's Note

**AN: There will be an epilogue. I just have to write it. I guess I should have mentioned that at the end of the last chapter.**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Saturday, October 19, 2013**

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm more excited than nervous."

"So, not nervous at all?"

Santana narrows her eyes. She wants to say no she isn't nervous but that would be a complete lie. "Maybe a little."

Puck throws his head back in laughter. Santana rolls her eyes at him. She doesn't know why she deals with him or why she asked him to be here today.

She can hear all the commotion coming from outside. The people coming and going and the excited voices at accompany them. It is a little nerve wracking but then again it would be bad if she wasn't nervous at all.

Once Puck stops laughing he looks around the tiny makeshift room as if he is lost or has lost something. He stands up from the chair he was sitting in, runs his hands down his front, smoothing out any wrinkles that might be there.

Santana eyes him curiously the whole time.

Puck smiles at her and steps closer. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Rachel. I will be back before-." He trails off and shrugs as he walks out leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It's fall. It's October. It's Central Park. The leaves are mid-change. Bright colors are everywhere. Reds and oranges and yellows. The sun is shining. It's all around a gorgeous fall day.

There are two tents set up. One big one and a smaller one that's sectioned off into half a dozen tiny rooms for changing and organizing and gathering and anything else that might need a little privacy.

Two small sections of chairs are set up next to each other with a five foot path in between. A ten foot long by eight foot wide elevated platform rests in front of the sets of chairs.

Brittany looks over the area. It's perfect. She walks up the center aisle. There are a few people milling about. As she gets closer to the front she sees a man sitting on the right side. First chair, next to the aisle, front row.

"Dad?" She says in a soft voice not wanting to startle him.

His head snaps around. "Britt, why aren't you getting ready?"

She smiles and slips around him and sits in the chair next to him. Her left hand rests against his right knee. "It won't take me very long. I already have my hair and makeup done. I just need to get dressed. Plus, I am too anxious to sit still for longer than necessary. I wanted to come out here and have a look at everything before everyone showed up."

"I understand. So- this is it, huh?" He shrugs and pats his daughter's hand.

Brittany looks at the set up in front of them. "Yeah. This is it."

"Are you nervous?" Dan asks.

"I don't think that a person can't be not nervous on a day like today. If they aren't there is probably something wrong with them."

Dan laughs at her side.

"I'm really glad that you're here dad."

"Me too, Britt. Me too. And I know your mom is watching down on us today. I'm sure she always is but she is paying special attention today."

"Thanks dad." Brittany gives him a kiss on the cheek. She is a little teary-eyed and knows she can't ruin her makeup. "I should go- and get ready." She stands up and walks away without another word.

Dan watches her go with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

Brittany's first. Her dad came to get her from the small tent a few minutes ago. Now they are standing behind all of the chairs. The chairs that are now filled with all of her and Santana's family and friends. The music starts from somewhere up in front and everyone turns around to look at Brittany and her father. She is attached to her father's elbow, a tight nervous grip.

Brittany is wearing a simple silk white dress that flairs out slightly at the waist and stops mid-calf. She has on a black tailored suit coat with white trim. And black and white saddle shoes. She also has a black top hair for the reception.

"Ready?" He whispers in his daughter's ear. She nods and he takes a step forward. Puck and Sara are already at the front. He as best man and her as maid of honor. She takes a step when she feels the tug on her arm. Brittany strides in step with her father up the aisle to the alter.

When they make it to the first Dan release Brittany and she kisses him on the cheek. The music stops. She takes her spot next to Puck and her dad sits down. Everything quiets down for a couple of seconds and then the music starts again.

Brittany looks down the aisle to see Santana standing there on her father's arm. Mr. Lopez is the one who offered to do this. He offered to pay for the plane tickets and the venue so his daughter could get married. He stands next to his daughter with a wide smile as everyone waits for them to begin their walk. It's not a huge wedding by any means but he is proud to be a part of it. It's mostly family and a few of Santana and Brittany's friends.

Santana's dress is white and flowing and strapless. A short train trails behind. Her hair lays in loose curls over her shoulders. She takes in a deep breath as she looks over the fifty some people that are before her. Her eyes scan the crowd before they lock with the person waiting for her at the front. The corners of her mouth lift into a small smile and she takes a step forward. Her father leads her step by step to the makeshift alter. Her eyes never leaving Brittany's.

Mr. Lopez hands Santana off to Brittany and takes his seat and the officiant begins his duties.

* * *

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you married."

Brittany's smile stretches from ear to ear as the words ring in her ears. Her gaze never leaving Santana's face as she waits for the magical words. Her eyes flicker from Santana's eyes down to her red lips and back up.

Santana can't wait however. The second after she heard the words 'pronounce you married' she leans forward, her hands coming up to cradle Brittany's face, her lips pressing into the blonde's.

Brittany's eye widen in shock at first but they flutter closed after a moment and she kisses Santana back. A like smirk forms on her lips when she can feel Santana smiling against her.

Everyone in the crowd laughs and eventually starts clapping. "You may kiss." The official says through a laugh. Brittany and Santana pulls away from each other with idiot smiles on their faces. "Everybody I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

The small crowd cheers louder and a few whoops are heard from Puck. Brittany turns to the crowd with her hand in Santana's. She raises their conjoined hands in the air in between them. Santana laughs at her side. "Britt, you didn't just win a fight." She whispers.

Brittany turns when she hears Santana's voice. The brunette stares right into her eyes with a big broad smile. "But I did." She squeezes Santana's hand in hers before dropping their arms back to their sides. She takes a step forward and they walk down the three little step and down the aisle to the back of the rows of chairs.

Brittany kisses Santana again as soon as they reach the back. She kisses her again and again and again all over her face. Her lips, and nose, and cheeks, and chin and lips again. Chanting "We're married, we're married" over and over again.

"Quit sucking face, the people are waiting." Puck jokes as he walks out behind them with Brittany's little sister on his arm.

"Shut it, Puckerman." Santana groans but the grin on her face contradicts it. "I can kiss my wife whenever I want." She likes the way that sounds. Brittany is her wife now.

The blonde giggles next to her as the first guest approach them and shake their hands to congratulate them. Brittany figures it's someone from Santana's rather large family because she certainly has no idea who the lady is that is hugging her.

A reception is to follow in the large tent that is set up about fifty feet away from where they are standing. So, after the guests says their congratulations they head to the tent and get a drink and wait for the dinner.

It's not a big reception or anything. They actually need to be out of the park at 10 pm so it's just dinner and music and dancing. Brittany and Santana requested that their be no presents and that if anyone insisted on getting them something to send it to the house in Lima.

That's the plan at least.

* * *

"Hey, Britt, can I come in." Sara knocks on the canvas of the tent.

"Sure thing." Sara peeks her head into the little room that has been dubbed as Brittany's changing room before slipping through the tent flaps. "What's up? Why aren't you getting your party on?"

"First of all, there isn't really much partying going on over there." She says referring to the tent where to reception is being held. "And second, I wanted to talk to you before I don't get a chance."

"Okay." Brittany nods from where she is sitting towards the other chair in the room.

Sara looks at the chair and then back at Brittany and then back to the chair. She goes over and pulls it until it is directly in front of Brittany and sits down. "I know I give you a lot of crap." She begins. "And you put up with it. And I don't know why. But I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you- and for Santana. She is pretty awesome I guess and it's great that she is a part of the family now. And you guys seem pretty great together too. You go well together. Like bacon and eggs or something. But yeah I'm happy for you guys."

Brittany shakes her head and giggles in her throat. "Aww, thanks little sister." She gets up and gestures for Sara to go the same. "Come here." She coaxes until she can wrap her arms around her sister. "Thanks again. And thanks for being in the wedding."

"No problem." Sara lets go up Brittany and takes a step back. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh, um, don't tell anyone else but I needed a second to myself. A little breather, so to speak. And I needed to get my hat." Brittany points to the hat on the tiny table next to her chair.

"That hat is ridiculous, by the way." Sara comments. "You're not actually going to wear it during dinner are you?"

Brittany shrugs. "Yeah."

"You're crazy." Sara rolls her eyes and walks out of the tent.

* * *

"Hey, Britt-Britt, where you been?" Santana says when Brittany slides up to Santana's side as she talks to Rachel and Puck.

"Nowhere." Brittany shrugs.

Santana turns to look at her. To search her face and study her eyes and see if she can tell what Brittany has been up to. But it's no luck. Her eyes flit up. "Nice hat, Abraham Lincoln." She grins.

"Heeey, don't hate the hat." Brittany spits back.

"I can't help it."

"What did it ever do to you?" Brittany raises an eyebrow in question.

"Already fighting like a married couple." Rachel comments.

Brittany and Santana both turn their attention to her. "We are not." They say in unison.

Puck throws his head back in laughter. "You guys are too much. I'm going to get another drink. Coming Rach?"

"I'll be there in a second." She tells him. Puck nods and walks over to the bar. "Congrats again you two." Rachel says to Brittany and Santana.

"Thanks Rachel." Brittany follows with.

"And _I _like your hat Brittany." She smiles and turns to go find Puck.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Santana throws her arms up in the air and yells.

Brittany chuckles. Santana turns back to her now that they are alone for a second. The lawyer wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and gives her a half smile. Brittany brings her arms up and puts them around Santana's shoulders pulling their bodies together and mimics her smile. The stand there in a trance-like state just looking at each other. Santana's eyes roam as much of Brittany as she can while they are holding each other. "I do like the hat. It's very-" She trails off unsure of the word she wants to use.

"Abraham Lincoln." Brittany offers.

"Maybe." Santana shrugs. "But it works for you, with what you are wearing. It completes your outfit."

"Good. I'm glad. I like what you are wearing by the way. You are the prettiest girl in the world on a regular day but today you are extra pretty. Beautiful, I think the word is." She grins.

Santana leans in and gives Brittany a quick peck on the lips. "You don't look to bad yourself, missy." She giggles. "The jacket and the hat and the cute little dress." She pauses. "I do have one question though." Brittany nods for Santana to continue. "Why didn't you wear the hat during the ceremony?"

Brittany tilts her head to the side as she considers the question. "I thought about it but, I don't know, I feel like it wasn't quite right. I thought I could just where it for the reception. And I wanted to not have it in the way or anything. Plus, I wanted some pictures without the hat. So, I thought I could go without for the actually ceremony and then wear it later on."

"That makes sense." Santana nods.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupts them. "Can I get a picture of the two of you?"

"Sure." Brittany says and starts to pulling away from Santana so they can stand next to each other in a traditional picture pose.

"No, no. Stay like that. Please. You're so cute together."

"Oh. Okay." Brittany turns back to Santana and smiles at her. The woman take a picture before Brittany is even ready. "I wasn't re-"

"Thank you." The woman says and walks away from them.

Brittany looks from where the woman was just standing back to Santana. "Do you know her?"

Santana laughs and rests her forehead against Brittany's. "Yeah. That's one of my aunt's on my mom's side. She's a little coo coo."

"Oh." Brittany laughs with Santana.

* * *

At some point after dinner Puck gets up and grabs the microphone. "Hey, everybody, I'm Noah Puckerman, I'm friends with both of these lovely ladies. Although, I've known Santana longer. Her and I go way way back." He turns to Santana and winks. She groans and drops her face into her hands hoping Puck doesn't tell some sort of embarrassing story about her.

"So, I have a little story for you guys." So much for that.

"Back when Santana and I were in high school-"

"Oh god." Santana mumbles.

Brittany chuckles from beside her. She rubs Santana's back. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Yes, it will be. It's Puck."

"-this was before Brittany and college and everything really. Back when we were just kids and didn't know a damn thing about the world. Back when the only thing that mattered was status and popularity and who was dating who-"

"Puckerman." Santana stands up from her seat. He stops and turns to her with an amused smile. "You better not tell some ridiculous story." She warns and glares him down.

"I'm not, I promise." His smile changes into a warmer genuine one. He turns back to the small crowd. Brittany pulls on Santana's arm until she sits down again.

"Where was I? Oh, right, well, we were sixteen when I realized. A lot of people say that I am no good at paying attention to other people and all that crap. But they are wrong. We were sixteen when I realized that Santana wasn't really into me. We were dating, if you could call it that." The crowd laughs. "And the longer we 'dated' the stranger Santana got. I don't really know how to explain it. So, I started paying more attention to her and what she was doing. She didn't really notice or seem to care. One day after Glee club we we're all walking out of the room and a group of cheerleaders happened to be walking by. I was walking out behind Santana and I caught her checking out one of the cheerleaders. That's the day that I knew. That's the day that I knew I never had a shot with Santana. That's the day I knew it would never work out between us. And that was okay. That's the day she went from being my girlfriend to my best friend." He lifts he champagne glass in the air and turns away from the crowd towards Brittany and Santana. "I knew that day that I would be standing up here someday not as the groom but as the best man and get to witness my best friend get married to the woman of her dreams. Congratulations to the happy newlyweds." He lifts his glass higher and clinks echo through the room. He takes a sip. "Oh, one more thing, when these two get back from there honeymoon I am throwing a party for them in Lima and you are all invited."

"Thanks Puckerman." Santana mumbles to him as he sits down on her right.

"Anytime Lopez."

* * *

Santana uses the key card to open the hotel door. As soon as the little light turns green Brittany pushes the door open and walks into the room. She doesn't even bother to turn the lights on.

The blonde takes off her jacket and throws it over the back of the chair before the door shuts. Her shoes go next as Santana plops down on the edge of the bed. "I'm so tired." She groans. "And I can't believe we are actually married."

"I can, silly." Brittany chuckles. "It's easily the greatest day of my life." She's standing in front of the window looking out at the city of New York. The lights from outside the only light in the room causing the dim sort of light. Just enough to see the objects in the room without bumping into anything.

"It was a great day." Santana agrees.

Brittany lowers the zipper on her dress and slips out of it. She turns from the window and goes over to the bed in just her underwear and top hat. "What are you doing?" Santana asks as the blonde approaches.

"Nothing." Brittany mumbles as she lowers herself into Santana's lap. "No, wait. I lied. Kissing my wife." She smirks a second before connecting their lips. Her hands go to the back of Santana's neck to hold herself in place.

Santana places her hands on Brittany's bare back and rubs them up and down gently. "I like the way that sounds." Santana says when Brittany pulls back and rests their foreheads together. "Wife."

"Mhmm. Me too." The blonde hums. "But you know what I like more?" She whispers.

"What?" Santana whispers back. Brittany tilts her head down and connects her lips together. She pulls Santana's bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it. Brittany swipes her tongue along her bottom lip before dipping it into her mouth. She shallows the moan the bubbles out of Santana. Her tongue rolling around with Santana's before licking at the back of the brunette's teeth.

Brittany removes her tongue from Santana's mouth and gives her a kiss on the mouth and then the nose and then the cheek. "Britt?" Santana's hands slide up the blonde's back and into her hair as Brittany bends to attach her lips to Santana's neck and places open mouthed kisses there.

"Hmm?" Brittany hums into Santana's skin.

"Help me take my dress off?" Santana asks and her hands finding Brittany's cheeks and lifts her face away from her neck. She raises Brittany's face to eye level. "My dress." Brittany nods and kisses her quickly before getting out of Santana's lap.

Santana reaches behind herself for the zipper on her dress but Brittany grabs her hands and stops her. She shakes her head and Santana lowers her hands to her lap assuming that Brittany wants to do it.

Brittany stands there in front of Santana for a few second and just drinks her in. She will never see this again. Santana in her wedding dress on their wedding night. She eyes the Latina from head to toe a few times memorizing the sight. After she is somewhat satisfied Brittany squats down in front of Santana with her hands on her knees. She rubs her hands over Santana's knees and then down. She grabs Santana's left heel and pulls it off before doing the same to the right. She grabs Santana's ankles next. Her hands run up the length of Santana's legs until she reaches her panties under her dress.

Santana eyes widen. She isn't sure what Brittany is doing. She wanted to take her dress off but this isn't that.

Brittany curls her fingers around the waistband of Santana's underwear. "Lift." Santana complies and presses her palms to the bed and lifts her butt off the mattress. Brittany pulls the panties down tan legs and throws them on the floor somewhere.

"Britt, I think you are taking my clothes off in the wrong order." Santana giggles. It might be from the champagne or just from the excitement of the day or from the excitement right now.

Brittany shakes her head like Santana is wrong and she is taking Santana's clothes off in the correct order. She looking up at her wife, from her knees, on the floor. Santana stops giggling and focus her attention back on Brittany. "Will you look after my hat for me?" Brittany asks quietly. Santana scrunches up her nose in that adorable confused way.

Brittany reaches up and takes the top hat off of her head and sits up on her knees so that she can reaches the top of Santana's head and places the hat there nice and firm. She gives Santana a chaste kiss and then sits back on her haunches. Her hands fisting the bottom of Santana's dress.

Brittany smirks and lifts the dress and disappears underneath.

Santana's eyes go wide. She doesn't know what to do with her hands. She wants to put them on Brittany's body somewhere but can't so she fists them in the blankets at the edge of the mattress and holds on.

* * *

The alarm on Santana's phone goes off at nine am. She groans and reaches for the phone on the side table and shuts it off. She rolls over. "Brittany wake up. We have to be at the airport in two hours."

"Ugh, no. I'm too tired." Brittany groans into her pillow.

"Well, whose fault is that?" She asks with a giggle.

"Yours." Brittany turns her head so it is facing Santana. "Good morning wifey." She grins.

"Good morning, babe." Santana smiles back and leans in for a kiss. "How about I get in the shower first and you can sleep for a few more minutes but then you have to get up. I will not miss this flight. I don't want to spend any more of my honeymoon stuck at the airport then I have to."

"Okay, sounds good." Brittany's eyes are already closed again.

Santana chuckles and gets out of bed. She digs around in her suitcase and grabs her sweatpants and a t-shirt and heads to the bathroom.

They have a one o'clock flight to Miami for a week in the sun. Santana's parents agreed to swap house for a week. So while Brittany and Santana are in Miami soaking up the sun Santana's parents will be at their house in Lima enjoying the crisp fall weather.

* * *

Santana comes out of the bathroom after her shower already dressed and ready to go. She throws her wet towel on Brittany's head.

The blonde's left arm reaches for the offensive object. "What the-" She mumbles. One eye squinting open as her hand pulls the towel off of her face.

"Time to get up. For real." Santana tells her. She pulls the blinds open and Brittany groans. "C'mon Britt, the Florida sun awaits us."

Brittany perks up a little more at that. She leans up on one elbow and looks over at Santana. "You already showered?"

Santana nods. "I told you that. Now it's your turn. I don't think I've ever seen you sleep this late."

Brittany smirks. "Well, I was up late last night." She throws the wet towel at Santana. "And I have every right to sleep in. I'm on my honeymoon." She whips the covers off of her very naked body and gets out of bed. Brittany saunters over to Santana.

"No. No. No. You need to get in the shower." Santana says as Brittany approaches her. The blonde's hands land on her hips. "Britt." She breathes.

Brittany smiles. "Hey."

"Britt." Santana whines. Brittany kisses her. "We don't have time."

"I don't need to take a shower." Brittany counters.

Santana giggles. "I don't mind but you smell like sex and I think that other people might mind."

Brittany pouts. "But-"

"Britt. Later. When we get to Miami we have the next six days to do whatever we want. We just need to get there. We need to get on that plane. And you, my dear, need to take a shower."

Brittany's shoulders sink. "Fine. I guess I should take a shower. I don't want to offend any old ladies or anything."

Santana giggles. "Right." She leans in quick and kisses Brittany. "Now go." She smacks Brittany on the ass as she turns around to go into the bedroom.

* * *

**-That's all folks.**

**-I am starting another story (if anyone is interested). I don't have anything posted yet. Hopefully I can get something up in the next week or two. **

**-And I want to thank everyone again. I love hearing all the feedback that I get.**


End file.
